Probation
by Temo
Summary: Revisionist History. Sam and Alexis.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I have no business starting another story...I know that. But they are so much more fun to start than they are to finish! Not so much an alternate universe as it is a revisionist history...eh...hope you don't hate it._

**PROBATION**

_**Chapter 1**_

She studied her reflection in the polished steel of the elevator. She looked okay. She'd managed to get her clothes washed and a shower yesterday. She'd heard the news last week. Stone was sick. Real sick. He had been staying with some rich guy…but now he was in General Hospital. This would be her last chance to see him. The elevator doors sprang open and she stepped slowly out.

The floor looked identical to the one on the first floor, but busier, people were dashing about left and right. She didn't know what room he was in and would have to ask. She didn't want to.

"Can I help you?"

She jumped.

"I didn't mean to startle you Sweetie. You look a little lost."

"I'm looking for my…my brother."

"I can help you with that." The redhead smiled. "Patient or staff?"

"Huh?"

"Is your brother staying in the hospital?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Name?"

"Why do you need my name?" She challenged.

"I need your brother's name. To help you find him."

She relaxed slightly. "Stone."

The redhead cocked her head to the side. "Stone Cates?"

She nodded quickly. "What room is he in?"

"You're Stone's sister?"

She didn't like the disbelief in the woman's voice. Somehow this woman knew Stone…she hadn't expected that. "Yes." She answered keeping eye contact and maintaining a steady tone.

"You're Gina?"

She bit her lower lip. "Yes." She lied. How the hell did this woman know about Gina?

"Well, Stone's not really up for visitors, but I know he'd be glad to see you. Let me check"

"I'd like to surprise him!" She interjected.

The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry Gina, Stone's very sick, as nice a surprise as you'd be…"

Her heart sank. She needed to see him, to tell him goodbye. "Don't cry Honey, we'll get you in somehow…are your parents with you?"

She looked up in confusion. She hadn't realized she was crying, she didn't cry. And parents? Stone's parents were long gone…so how would Gina have parents?

* * *

"Stone?" Bobbie popped her head in. 

"Hey Bobbie, what's up?" He whispered. Robin lifted her head and smiled.

"You have a visitor."

"You announcing my visitors now? Wow how much is Sonny giving you for that?"

Bobbie laughed. "Just this one. She says she's your sister, but it's not Gina. She's very anxious about seeing you, and I hate to turn her away."

"I don't know Bobbie, his white count is down and he just had another blood draw." Robin answered.

"I want to see her, I'll be okay."

* * *

"He'll see you now." The nurse smiled. "but it will have to be a short visit." 

She bit her lip again. "Is he alone?"

"No, Robin doesn't leave her side unless she's forced too."

"Who's Robin?"

"His girlfriend."

"The bitch that gave him this?"

The nurse's eyes widened. "No, Robin met Stone after he was infected."

The girl calmed down noticeably. "Oh…oh…okay."

"You can go in now." The redhead put her hand on the door, but the teen made no move. "Would it help if I went in with you?"

"No, I'm fine…but thanks."

She walked slowly to the door and slipped in to the darkened room. "Hey, Gina how are ya?"

For the second time in less than an hour she found herself fighting tears. The young woman beside the bed looked from her to Stone and back. "Stone, don't tease." She admonished.

Relief flooded her body as Stone smiled in response. "Come on Sam, give your big brother a hug."

She resisted the urge to fling herself at him, instead she approached him carefully and wrapped her arms around the frighteningly thin body. "Stone."

* * *

"How are things with your dad?" Stone asked after updating her on his life. 

"Awesome. We have an apartment and I've got my own room. Dad's got a regular job, working days. He even helps me with my homework and we get pizza every Friday."

"That's good…I'm glad it worked out." Stone said slowly.

She shifted uncomfortably. "You're tired, I guess I should go now."

"Look Sam if you ever need anything."

"I'm fine Stone. I should go, Dad'll worry. I love you." She hugged him again and split before he could give her Sonny's name and address.

Stones smile faded as soon as the door closed.

"You two seem pretty close." Robin said after a short silence. "You're worried about her."

"We were in the same foster home for about 2 years, she was just a kid. The Mason's were good people for the most part. Older. They really helped us, made us feel like a family, but Mr. Mason had a stroke and we ended up in a group homes. I hated it and it was a horrible place for a kid like Sam."

"But she's back with her dad…that's good. Things sound good."

Stone looked wearily at Robin. "She's lying Robin. She's really good at it, but she's lying. Her dad is a loser, a con man, he never gave a damn about her and never will. I'm sure the only reason he got her back was to train her in the family business. If he's still in the picture at all, which I doubt, he isn't working a regular job and he sure as hell isn't helping her with her homework."

"I'm sorry Stone."

"Me too. I should have told her about the Ward house. Told her about Sonny…helped her. I don't…I don't want her to end up like me Robin…and that's where she's headed."

* * *

Sam sat on the pier trying to not be cold. It wasn't working. She needed more blankets and a better coat. She didn't have a lot of options. Well, no she didn't have any options. The folks at the soup kitchen were starting to ask questions and the college campus where she usually 'found' her clothes had just closed for winter break. Christmas was only a week away. She wondered if Stone would live that long. She shook the thought from her head, she had cried more today than she had in the last 5 years. She didn't have time for this. 

She saw her mark. It was almost too easy. The woman was walking alone on the dock, one hand digging in her briefcase, the other holding one of those cellular phone things to her ear. Sam would kill for the woman's coat, it went down to her ankles and looked so warm. But this had to be quick and painless. "Accidentally" bump into her, slip her hand and out of the Gucci purse, make off with her wallet.

Judging from her designer clothes and the length of her conversation, this woman was good for at least 100 dollars in cash. Sam didn't mess with checks or credit cards. Not that she didn't know how to, but because no one trusted a scruffy teenager with plastic. Sam hated pick pocketing, but it beat the hell out of hooking, something she just couldn't bring herself to do. She knew kids that did it…she also knew that her Dad…nah…he's gone…he wouldn't have let her do that…She stood up to make her move.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm sorta fooling around with history here. Most of the stuff mentioned happened (sans Sam of course) but not necessarily all at the same time. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy._

_**Chapter 2**_

She packed her briefcase in stony silence. Her client was gone off with her family to celebrate, the opposing council was off licking her wounds and the judge was at home or at his mistresses anywhere but here. She tried to remember when winning meant something to her. But she couldn't really. Truly losing is what mattered. It was something she simply couldn't do. She'd lost too much.

Why then did she feel as if she lost? Something wasn't right. The smug look on his face. Or was it the look in her client's eyes. Something told her this wasn't over, and might very well just be beginning.

Well, it wasn't her problem anymore. She'd done what her cousin had asked, and now maybe she could return home. Home. Did she still consider Manhattan home? She wasn't sure. She enjoyed spending time with Nikolas and having family dinners with them and she was growing quite used to her flirtation with her former client's 'nephew', though after what had come out over the past few days…maybe it would be best if she kept her distance. She was forever doing that. Keeping her distance. It probably was time to go back to her life.

She turned on her cellular. 12 messages. All she wanted to do was get back to the hotel, open a bottle of Merlot and eat some popcorn. Well, she was multi-tasking for as long as she could remember, so she decided to take a short cut along the docks and check her messages on the way to the hotel.

* * *

"Ms. Davis…Legs…hold up." 

Alexis groaned…loudly. "What is it Spencer, I've had a long hard day, and I'm not in the mood for you."

"You lost a case?" Luke said incredulously.

"No, I don't lose cases, I don't lose because I give 120 percent at all times. That makes me tired Mr. Spencer and cranky. So I repeat What.Do.You.Want?"

"It's about our friend Kathy."

"I told you, I have no interest in Katherine Bell. She makes my cousin happy. That's all I care about."

"But I think you are right…I think she could be Natasha." Luke called to her back as she walked off. Despite herself, she froze on the spot. "I have a few more leads to follow up on, but…"

"Drop it Luke, just drop it." Her voice left no room for discussion. Luke watched as she forced herself to walk away. He smiled. He was right. Katherine Bell was no more Natasha Cassadine than she was the tooth fairy. He started to follow, when he heard his name.

"Spencer, you ain't stalking the lady are you?"

"Officer Taggart, how are you this fine evening."

"I'll tell you Spencer…I'm sorta itchy."

"Oh, I think CVS sells something to help with that…or do you need prescription strength relief?"

"It ain't that kind of itch. I'm itching to collar me a scumbag. You'll do."

"I'm honored Taggart, but I've places to see and people to be…some other time perhaps. Keep up the good work, my man." Luke winked and started off again.

* * *

"Alexis Davis…Oh hi Ned. No I haven't gotten through all my messages…Oh thank you, but I'm going to pass. I appreciate the offer. Give the family my best. I'll probably be in Port Charles through the holidays…Ooff." Alexis was completely blindsided and ended up on the ground. She heard Ned calling out to her, but wasn't sure where her phone had landed. She looked up in time to see a small figure rushing away. 

"Hey…Hey…stop!" She fumbled around for her purse…it was still there, but DAMMIT. "STOP!" She screamed at the disappearing figure.

Her wallet was gone, all her credit cards and…well there wasn't much else…except her ID and her hotel key…Alexis wanted to scream.

"Hey, Legs! Ya lose something?" Alexis forced herself up before looking at Luke. One arm full of a squirming teen and the other holding her wallet.

"Leggo of me you perv." The girl screamed.

"Do as she says Spencer." Marcus Taggart said.

"Taggart this kid just mugged me." Alexis cried.

"I'm aware of that Ms. Davis." Taggart reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent…"

"I didn't do anything…this is a set up…" The girl yelled.

"She needs to work on that remaining silent part, I've perfected it myself."

Alexis reached to retrieve her wallet from Luke, but Taggart stopped her. "Sorry Ms. Davis, that's evidence."

"It's my wallet. I need it back."

"You'll get it back, after the trial."

"What if I don't press charges, can I get it back then?"

"'Fraid not Ms. Davis. Mayor Scruggs is cracking down on Juvenile crime, if you don't press charges, I'll have to…I saw the whole thing."

The girl stopped struggling, and her shoulders sagged. For the first time Alexis got a good look at her mugger. Not quite five feet tall, with dark hair, baggy clothes and a dirty face. She couldn't be more than 15…no Alexis was sure she wasn't that old.

"I want my wallet back!"

"Then come with me. Night Court just started, if she pleads guilty you can have it back after her case is heard…but I bet she won't."

The fire returned to the child's eyes. "Damn right I'm not pleading guilty, I didn't do anything. I want a lawyer."

"Well you just ripped off the best lawyer in town…otherwise I'd recommend Ms. Davis here…"

Taggart ushered the girl up the steps. "I like her." Luke smiled. "She's got spunk. Tough luck she robbed you in plain sight of a cop."

Alexis said nothing, but glared at Luke, before heading back to the courthouse.

* * *

"I'm fine Stefan. I have a few scratches on my hands from the fall, but other than that… I don't ever carry cash, you know that. Yes…thank you, but I'm staying until her case is heard and I can get my wallet. Okay, yes, that's very sensible. I appreciate it." 

Alexis turned off her phone. She was sick to death of today. She had called a panicked Ned back then called the hotel to explain she might need a duplicate key then she listened to the remaining messages on her phone. Finally she had called Stefan, who insisted she spend the night at Wyndemere, she refused, she couldn't stand the dark old house, especially with Katherine flitting around like she was the lady of the manor. Stefan accepted her decision, but told her one of his men would be there with cash, so she would be able to take a cab and buy dinner, if her wallet was not returned.

She sat in the back of the dingy courtroom, going through Cassadine/General Hospital contracts, but couldn't help paying attention to the cases in front of her. She cringed at the lackluster defense and the pathetic arguments from the prosecution. She cursed prostitutes getting 30 days and Johns going home to their clueless wives, spreading god only knows what to them. It was after midnight when her case was called. She saw the child brought in, eyes down cast, hands still cuffed.

The bailiff announced the case. "The state versus Jane Doe 72J4."

"What's your clients name Mr. Jarrod?"

"She won't say your honor."

"She hasn't called her parents?"

"No Sir." The ADA answered. "She was in fact offered a phone call, but she said she had no one to call."

"Fine, how does your client plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor." The girl answered defiantly.

"You realize, Miss Doe, that you will be remanded to the custody of the state, do you not? This would be much easier on you and your family, if you just told us your name."

Alexis rolled her eyes. Her lawyer should have explained that to her at the very least.

"It wouldn't make any difference." She answered, then after being nudged by her lawyer, she added. "Your Honor."

"As you wish. Your recommendations."

"My client is innocent your honor, it would be in the state's best interest to put her in a group home, until she can clear her name, or until she can be reunited with her family." Alexis watched the girl stiffen at the suggestion.

"Your honor, for all we know Ms. Doe could have a record a mile long. We are assuming that she is a juvenile, which she has not confirmed or denied. It is the state's recommendation that she be held in the Port Charles jail until her trial."

"Your honor if I may." Alexis barely realized she'd stood. "There must be a better solution. Ms. Doe is obviously a child, and it would be cruel for her to have to spend a weekend in lock up."

"Who the hell are you?" The judged spit out, obviously annoyed by the outburst.

"Alexis Davis, your honor, may I approach the bench?"

"No…this is a hearing Mrs. Davis, not a circus."

"Ms. Davis." She corrected.

"Do you know this young woman?"

"We haven't been properly introduced, but we ran into each other on the docks."

"You're the one she mugged?"

"Allegedly, I'm the one she allegedly mugged, yes."

The judge rolled his eyes. Alexis continued on. "There are a number of situations that would be better for Ms. Doe. The Ward House for one."

"The Ward House is at capacity Ms. Davis."

"Emergency foster care?"

"You would ask me to ask a family to take a thief into their home the week before Christmas?"

"Alleged thief. It would only be for the weekend."

"Ms. Davis, this is the Friday before Christmas, if Ms. Doe insists she is not guilty, she has to go to trial. Her case will not be heard until after the new year."

Alexis turned to the child. "Tell them your name." She waited a beat. "Tell them."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Sam cringed when her so called lawyer recommended a group home. She hated being so small for her age, so easy to push around, she reminded herself that she was older now, and had learned to take care of herself. She smothered a laugh at the suggestion of reuniting with her family. Yeah, not going to happen. But then the guy across the aisle suggested she be sent to Jail, Sam tried not to shake. She could do a group home again…at least until she could make a plan and take off. Jail…no she couldn't do jail.

Then out of nowhere that lady started talking. She was pissing off the judge, which while amusing, Sam doubted it was helping her cause. But then, why would this woman want to help her cause. Sam hadn't meant to knock her to the ground, but she had intended to steal her wallet. She had stolen her wallet. Just her McCall bad luck that the woman had friends one dock over. Friends that included a smart ass cop.

Then Sam made eye contact with the woman. She started to turn away, but the woman held her gaze. "Tell them your name." Sam said nothing. "Tell them."

Her 'lawyer' chimed in. "That really would be for the best."

"It won't make any difference." Sam whispered. Not sure who she was telling.

"Tell them anyway." The woman said.

"Sam McCall." Sam mumbled before turning to the judge. "My name is Samantha McCall, I'm 13, your honor and I lied." Sam added for reasons she couldn't fathom. "I'm guilty, can you give this lady her wallet back now?"

The woman leaned in. "You should object." She whispered to the public defender.

"Objection!" Her lawyer called out. "I move to strike your honor…"

The judge sank his head into his folded arms, muttering something about retirement being only 7 months away. The prosecutor was smiling broadly.

Suddenly the woman spoke again. "Your honor, Miss McCall should speak with her parents before this goes any further, they are probably worried about her."

"Ms. Davis…kindly remember that you are not the defense attorney, but the _ALLEGED _victim." The judge smacked his gavel down heavily. "The court is in recess for an hour. No one…and I mean no one" He glared at Alexis. "Leave the building."

* * *

Sam was led back to the holding cell and given a sandwich. She looked up in confusion. The bailiff laughed, "Your mark says you looked hungry." 

She grabbed the sandwich and ate it quickly. She was hungry. Stale egg salad never tasted so good. "What happens now?" She asked her attorney, when he came back a few minutes later with coffee.

"Hell if I know…this is the strangest case I've ever had…Night court judges don't normally call recesses…certainly not hour long ones. Where'd ya get the sandwich?"

Sam shrugged. "Can I have some coffee?"

"It will stunt your growth…are you really only 13…you know the judge will be pissed if you're lying again."

"Who lies about being 13? No one wants to be 13." Sam shot back, she could really use some caffeine right now.

"Maybe someone who wants the judge to go soft because they're only a kid."

"Oh…" Sam hadn't considered that. "I turned 13 in May."

"What's your phone number…I'll call your folks."

"I don't have one."

"Okay, your address, this will go a lot easier if your parents are here, they can post bond and…"

"No…I don't have an address either."

"You're in major trouble here kid. Do you realize you just admitted to perjury?"

"What's that?"

"Lying to the court…"

"But I told him the truth…"

"After you told him you didn't do it."

"Everyone does that…do they get in trouble for perjury?" Sam asked.

* * *

Judge Porter looked at the file in front of him. Everything checked out. Samantha McCall had become a ward of the state 7 years ago, when her father was caught passing bad checks, and her mother could not be tracked down. She went from foster home to foster home, her longest lasting 2 years, before being placed in a group home at the age of 9. Her father, who only spent 6 months in jail, made no attempt to get her back until she was 10. Almost a year ago he'd been arrested again, had his kid post bond then disappeared. So did the kid. Regardless of whether the two were together, Cody McCall wasn't the type of guy to sacrifice himself for the good of his kid. So if Sam McCall hadn't been on her own before, she certainly was now.

The girl herself had no record. Judging from Officer Taggart's description, this was not the first time she had done this. Only the first time she'd been caught.

* * *

"Wake up…kid, wake up." Sam opened her eyes. "The judge is back, you're needed in the courtroom again."

Sam forced herself up. Bleary eyed and confused. The officer cuffed her again. In a sleepy fog she let an ow lose. The cop offered a semi-sympathetic shrug then led her back to court.

In the courtroom, she saw the lawyers talking and the bailiff shuffling papers, after she sat down, she saw the woman come out the door the judge had gone through after calling recess. Her eyes darted around nervously and she scurried back to her seat. 

A moment later the judge returned, everyone rose and sat down again. "Samantha when is the last time you saw your father? I want the truth."

She shifted nervously, "I'm not sure exactly, a couple of days after he was arrested."

"He didn't take you with him."

"No…I came home from school and everything was gone."

"How long were you able to remain in your apartment?" Sam looked down at her shoes. "I can't hear you Ms. McCall."

"About 2 weeks, I guess."

"So you've been living on the streets for 10 months?"

"I can take care of myself." She replied fiercely.

"Answer the question with a yes or no."

"Yes. Sort of…I mean not actually on the street…at least not usually and I'm not whore if that's what you think."

The judge sighed. If she wasn't a prostitute yet, it was simply a matter of time. "I have no choice but to turn this case over to JC. But in the meantime, I need to find a place for you to stay. Normally I'd turn you over to your parents, but that's not an option here. Am I right that you don't know where your mother is?"

"Yes Sir…she took off when I was a baby…she took my big brother, but she didn't want me."

"I'm afraid that I'll have to go with the prosecutor's recommendation that you spend the weekend in the town lock up." Sam couldn't look up. "I'll see to it that you get a private cell and that you are transferred to a juvenile facility, as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll do it…" The lady burst into the conversation once more. "She can stay with me."

Sam scrunched her eyes and looked at her lawyer and then at the judge. He was smiling. "I was hoping you'd come around Miss Davis."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Com'on Henry, please?"

"Ms. Davis, this is pretty weird."

"You don't have to tell anyone where it came from. We've been here for hours, when's the last time you think she had something to eat?"

"Okay, I'll do it. By the way, the judge wants to have a word with you."

"With me?"

"With you…you have any idea how old this sandwich is?" He eyed the plastic wrapped lump in his hands.

Alexis bit her lip. "You think I should give her the tuna fish instead?" She looked down guiltily at her half gone 'lunch'.

"She won't care…don't keep the judge waiting long."

* * *

"I'm sorry for interrupting the proceedings, your honor…it's just I can't help myself, her attorney is a buffoon."

"Not a buffoon, just inexperienced. Jarrod's only just passed the bar."

"Well that's not his client's fault."

"He's getting there Ms. Davis, you were out of line and you know it."

"My apologies to the court."

"But I want to thank you."

Alexis looked up and shifted her eyes as if waiting for the punch line.

"Getting her admit her name and age. It makes this all a lot easier to understand. She's a product of the system. Apparently she didn't care for it much, or she would have come back a long time ago. It's not easy for anyone to live on the street, much less a child."

"She was telling the truth?"

"Yep." He turned his computer screen so Alexis could clearly see the displayed page. She moved for her glasses and pushed them up the bridge of her nose.

"You shouldn't really be showing this to me."

"I'm aware of that." He pulled the screen away. "You understand that my hands are tied, don't you? With her admission of guilt and no family to speak of, I have to send her to lock up."

"But…but…I know the Wards and Laura Spencer, I'm sure we could work something out."

"There is currently a waiting list for the Ward house, and Miss McCall isn't exactly an ideal candidate for their institution."

"What about General Hospital…maybe they have a bed…my cousin owns it."

"She isn't sick, and don't even suggest the mental ward, she'll be better off in prison. My only option would be if someone was willing to take complete responsibility for her."

There was a long pause. "Can you think of no one who would be willing to do that Ms. Davis?"

"Me? I don't know the girl at all, how would I…no, no you can't possibly be suggesting!" The judge leaned back. "She mugged me!"

The judge shrugged, "Allegedly…but you seem to have taken an unusual interest in her case Ms. Davis. I thought I'd put it out there."

"I…I don't even live here…I'm just in town…well okay it's been over a year now, but I'm moving back to Manhattan after New Years. And I live in a hotel…that's no place for a teenage girl…"

"It would only be for the weekend…more permanent arrangements can be made on Monday."

"I'm sorry, I…I can't. I don't even like kids…well my nephew is alright, but as a rule, kids and I don't mix."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"I can't force you Ms. Davis. You're free to go, do you need cab fare?"

"No, can I have my wallet back?"

"Not yet, her case is still in session."

* * *

Alexis slunk back into the courtroom. She was free to go, but she needed to see what happened. The judge's suggestion was outrageous, but still she was curious, how would the girl react.

The judge entered shortly after and began asking the girl questions. Her simple answers broke Alexis' heart. But no one was more surprised than Alexis herself when she proclaimed that the girl could stay with her. Alexis wanted to slap the smug grin off the judge's face.

* * *

It was four o'clock in the morning when they finished processing the girl out. She was under house arrest. Alexis was to be with her for the next 48 hours straight, and have her back at the courthouse by 9 am Monday morning. The judge made it painfully clear that one infraction and Sam would be back in lock up before she could bat an eye.

She said nothing as Alexis ushered her into the taxi. Choosing instead to stare out at the darkened sky. Alexis was trying as hard as she could to not hyperventilate. What the hell was wrong with her? She'd lost her mind…had she hit her head when she fell?

The ride was a short one. Sam had no reaction to the Port Charles Hotel and let Alexis pull her along behind her.

"Ms. Davis. Always a pleasure."

"Good morning Philip. Have the arrangements been made?"

"Yes, everything is in order. Is this your…guest?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, Samantha will be spending the weekend. We've had a very long night, please make sure I'm not disturbed before noon tomorrow."

"When would you like breakfast?"

"Send juice, muffins, and coffee up at the regular time, I'll order something more when I'm awake."

"Will Miss McCall be needing a key?"

"No, that won't be necessary."

In the elevator, Alexis decided it was time to set some ground rules. She had no idea what they should be or how to start, but once they entered her suite she just started talking. "Your room is on the left…you can do what ever you want in there…listen to music, watch tv, read…and you are welcome in here, but my room is off limits, and you are not to leave the suite for any reason without me."

Sam didn't even look her way, but marched into her room. Alexis followed. "I know this isn't exactly ideal, but I think we can manage for a few days. Oh, you'll need something to sleep in…I'll be back in a minute, the bathroom is the second door to the right.

"Am I allowed in there?" Sam spoke for the first time.

"Of course." Alexis said tersely. "Look, I'm sorry for throwing so many rules at you, but you can certainly understand why I'm a little distrustful." Alexis said from her room, she came back with a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. The hotel had sent up some toiletries for her guest. She was about to tell Sam, but realized the child was asleep, fully clothed on top of her blankets.

She wasn't quite sure what to do. Part of her longed to climb into her own bed, but part of her was sure it would be too cold for the child to sleep without blankets. Finally she sat down and eased off Sam's sneakers and pitiful socks. Awkwardly she pulled the comforter down beneath her sleeping form and pulled them back over her.

She almost laughed at herself when she returned to her room, realizing Sam probably normally spent the night in the cold of the night…but another part of her wanted to cry at the thought. What was the matter with her? And how the hell was she going to get through the next 2 days.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Sam lay awake in her bed for quite a while. Except for the hum of the heater it was completely silent. She hadn't planned to fall asleep at all, she was going to bail as soon as Ms. Davis was down for the count. That hadn't worked out. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost 10 in the morning. She decided not to stress. She could leave tonight, that would still give her plenty of time to be out of town before Monday. Meanwhile, a good night's sleep, a shower and food wouldn't hurt.

Her stomach growled at the thought, she instantly smelled coffee and smiled. If the coffee was here…there were muffins too. Sam couldn't remember the last time she woke up and knew she had breakfast waiting. Even with her dad that was usually a crap shoot.

She slipped out of her covers and looked down at her bare feet. She must have been beat last night, she didn't remember taking her shoes off. She moved as quietly as she could, not interested in spending any more time than necessary with her fairy godmother. She poured herself coffee and orange juice, and grabbed the first muffin in the basket. It was warm and smelled something like heaven. There were 4, she wondered if she would get in trouble for taking 2.

She wandered around the room. It was bigger than any hotel room she'd ever seen. Heck, this room alone was bigger than most the apartments she had lived in with her dad. Something about the room struck her as odd. For all the cozy furniture and flowers, it didn't seem like anyone actually lived here. There was only one photograph on a polished desk. It looked like Ms. Davis and her ex-husband and her kid. But that couldn't be right…she didn't have a kid did she? Sam tried to think…had she said?

Sam studied the picture. They were all smiling, but it seemed a little fake. Their eyes weren't angry, but the smiles didn't reach them either. She focused on the woman. She couldn't figure out her angle. Kids in the group home would call her a tenderhearted do-gooder. Dad would call her a sucker. But neither description seemed to fit her.

She seemed way too attached to her wallet. She was pissed when Sam ran off with it. And had no problem with Sam being arrested, but she was willing to let Sam get off scott free if she could get it back. It was a nice wallet, but that seemed over the top. And then she had jumped into Sam's hearing for no reason Sam could understand. Sam still didn't understand why she'd obeyed, when she insisted she tell them who she was…or why she had changed her plea…

And then the sandwich…maybe the cop was just messing with her…maybe Ms. Davis hadn't bought it for her. Sam knew she should be grateful that she wasn't in lock up, that she wasn't sleeping in the warehouse on Dock 47, with one eye open all night, that she wasn't freezing to death on a park bench. But she wasn't grateful at all, she was angry.

She looked back at the picture, their perfect teeth, hair, clothes. Why did some people have everything?

"Morning."

Sam froze…she didn't want to get caught snooping. She looked over as the woman stumbled to the table and poured herself some coffee. She pulled out a muffin and smiled "Banana nut…mmmm. You only had one?"

Sam stood slowly and edged over to the desk to slide the picture back in place.

The woman was munching happily away, enjoying her breakfast. Sam felt a wave of relief as she stepped away from the desk unnoticed.

"Come, have another muffin, I can't eat three…and you must be hungry."

"I'm fine." Sam lied, plopping herself down on the couch again. She could have eaten all four, but she was not about to admit that.

"Suit yourself." She started perusing the Port Charles Herald. Other than a few 'hmms' and 'ohhs' and maybe a 'tsk' or two over her reading, she made no further attempt to speak to Sam.

Suddenly, Sam's coffee caught up with her. "Can…can I use the bathroom?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Please do." Sam jumped up and hurried toward the door. "Sam, you don't have to ask…" Sam closed the door mid-sentence.

* * *

"That isn't the point Justus…his civil liberties have been not only impeded, but blatantly trampled on and abused…No, that's not the precedent you want…try Virginia vs. Schycofski…and California vs. Krum…there are others…no…I'm sorry, I can't take on anything right now. Yes, call me, I just can't sign on as co-chair at the moment…"

"Where are my clothes?!" Sam's scream interrupted the call.

Ms. Davis turned and mumbled into the phone. "I've got to go Justus…It's a long, long story…"

Sam stood shooting daggers in her direction, her hair wrapped in one towel, her body in another. "Are you some sort of pervert…where are my clothes Lady?"

"I don't appreciate your tone."

"I don't appreciate you stealing my clothes."

"They were filthy. I sent them down to be washed."

"I just washed them. They're mine…I want them back. NOW. Do you always barge into the bathroom when people are in the shower?"

"I didn't barge. It's not like I expect you to spend the day naked, I have clothes you can borrow."

"Your clothes?! Are you kidding? You're huge!"

"I beg your pardon." She arched an eyebrow.

"You're like practically six foot."

"5'7…"

"Okay, I'm 4'10 and I don't wear suits."

Alexis let out a half laugh. "Believe it or not, I do have slightly more casual attire."

"You do?" Sam was genuinely surprised.

"I laid them out in your room."

"But what about…" Sam squirmed, not wanting to bring it up.

"They're in there too…I had the hotel send up 3 different sizes…hopefully one will fit."

"Somebody else's underwear? That's gross." Sam protested.

"They're from the hotel boutique…"

"Oh…" Sam had run out of arguments, but she was still angry. She stomped into her room and slammed the door. She sat on the bed, shivering, seething, and so very tired. She released her hair and slipped on the tee shirt, it was too big, but it was soft and clean and comfortable. She pulled on the smallest pair of panties, and they fit fairly well, just a little loose. She contemplated the sweatpant, but couldn't find the energy to pull them on. She leaned back against the headboard trying to calm down.

She knew she needed to play along with this charade for the rest of the day, she couldn't let her temper get the best of her. She'd panicked. She couldn't do that. She needed to act sweet and grateful and docile. Ugh…just 12 more hours, she told herself.

She reminded herself how good that shower had felt. The water was hot and hard, the soaps and shampoos were foamy and smelly. Nice smells. She'd considered shaving her legs, even though she'd never done it, just to prolong the experience. No wonder she'd never heard that woman sneak in and make off with her clothes.

She sank down onto the pillows. 12 more hours…yeah…12 more hours…12 more…and she fell into her dreams…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alexis pulled the comforter over her head, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the living room. They were soft but distinct. She realized slowly, that room service didn't take this long. They were in and out in a matter of seconds. Oh God, the kid.

She sat up and squinted against the light. That hadn't been a dream. No it had happened, she was mugged, spent the night in a court house and somehow ended up with temporary custody of her assailant. Well, at least the kid was still there. She half expected her to take off during the night. Taking everything not bolted to the ground with her. So that was good. Right?

She padded out of her room in fog, and went directly for her coffee. She may have managed a greeting, but there was none in return, so maybe she hadn't been able to articulate one after all. Banana nut muffins, her favorite. She was surprised to find any left, let alone most of them, but when she offered more to her 'guest' she was brushed off.

Alexis wasn't a morning person on her best day, and this was certainly not her best day. She leafed through the paper. Awful pictures of Monica Quartermaine, Pierce Dorman and herself graced the local section. _Quartermaine walks away from Harassment Suit_. The headline declared. Never mind that there was never any harassment. It was an unfortunate affair that turned ugly after Monica tried to end it. Alexis was pretty good at knowing evil when she saw it, and Dorkman, as her client's teenager dubbed him, had all the ear markings of it.

"Can…can I go to the bathroom?"

"Please do." Alexis answered, before realizing the oddity of the question. "Sam, you don't have to ask to use…" The door slammed. Alexis sighed. Never in her life had anyone asked her if they could use the bathroom. This was going to be a really long day.

A few minutes passed, and the toilet flushed, water ran in the sink, before the girl popped her head out. "Can I use your shower?"

"Help yourself, and for future reference, you may do whatever you need to do in there without asking permission."

Alexis tried to focus back on the paper, but was continually distracted. The girl sang in the shower. She didn't recognize the song, but something about it seemed familiar. She realized she had to use the bathroom herself, she debated, then decided that since the actual toilet was in a separate room, and the shower was on the other end and this seemed like it was going to be a particularly long shower, she was going to have to go.

After washing her hands and face Alexis noticed the pile of discarded clothing. They looked more like rags. She gathered them up, along with some of her own dirty laundry and quietly left the bathroom.

* * *

Justus called her about the Williams case. It was the third time this week. Justus Ward was a good attorney, but not all that comfortable with a civil liberties case, he'd done mostly corporate law. She knew he wanted her as co-council, and she was flattered, but that would mean at least another month in Port Charles.

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

Alexis was startled by the interruption, she hadn't even heard the water stop. She tried to explain that she was only trying to help, but the child was indignant…not to mention rude. The girl slammed into her room. Alexis rolled her eyes. 40 more hours she reminded herself, she could manage.

She decided she could use a shower herself, but was appalled by the mess she found. The kid had used almost all the towels, and they were now littering the tiled floor. There was powder everywhere and smears of toothpaste and lotion around the sink. Alexis was annoyed at first, but then realized the girl must have been enjoying herself, before she noticed her clothes were missing.

* * *

Alexis was showered and dressed and the girl still hadn't emerged. How long could a child sulk? Well let her…but were children that quiet about sulking? She didn't know, but part of her wondered if the kid had slipped out when she was in the shower. She rushed to the door and knocked. No answer, she knocked again. Again no answer.

She decided she had to go in. If the kid was gone she needed to report it to the police. She pushed the door open and stopped in her tracks. The girl was on the bed, curled in a ball, wearing Alexis' Yale tee shirt, her wet hair covering her face. She snored softly, her thumb in her mouth and her fingers curled around her nose.

Inexplicably, hot tears pricked at Alexis' eyes. She remembered what it was like to be thirteen and alone. Only she'd never been this alone…there'd always been Stefan. What was it like to have no one at all? She backed out of the room. Reminding herself to breathe.

* * *

"It's in direct violation of 12 amendment…that doesn't change anything Justus."

Alexis watched as Sam came out of her room, hair wild, eyes bloodshot, and pulling at the waist ban of the hopelessly large sweats. Alexis pointed at the table, and went back to her call.

Sam's eye's widened at the display of sandwiches, soups and fruit. Alexis put her hand over the phone "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so there's a little bit of everything. I'm still here Justus…" She walked with the phone to terrace door. "Uh huh…" Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl sit and help herself to a sandwich and some tomato soup. "I need to go now Justus, my lunch has arrived."

"You didn't have to stop all the Atticus Finch business for me." The girl said with a mouthful of orange.

"I'm hungry. When did you see _To Kill a Mockingbird_?" She asked as she picked up an apple.

"See it? Did they make it into a movie?" Sam asked.

"About 30 years ago…are you telling me you read it?"

Sam's eyes darkened. "I can read."

"I'm sure you can…it's just…"

"It's a good book." Sam said defensively.

"I know, it's a favorite of mine, but I didn't read it until I was in high school."

"Oh, yeah well, it's not dirty or anything."

Alexis suppressed a grin. "No, did you read it for class."

"No, I haven't been to school in a while, I read it at the library…"

"The library?"

"Big building…lots of books…cool in the summer…warm in the winter…I spend a lot of time there."

"Reading."

Sam didn't answer. She shook her head and started concentrating on her lunch. "Is it good?" She asked a little later.

"My lunch?"

"The movie…a lot of times when they turn a book into a movie they ruin it."

"We're back to _To Kill a Mockingbird_? It's a wonderful movie." Sam nodded and pushed her chair back. "Wait." Alexis said before she could stand. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Sam's eyes grew round and Alexis realized the child wasn't breathing. "You're sending me to lock up?" She wheezed out.

"Oh, no…I'm sorry, no, I wouldn't do that." The girl began breathing shallowly. "It's your clothes. I'm afraid they didn't make it."

"What?"

"The hotel manager came up while you…while you were in your room. Apparently they sort of disintegrated in the washing machine. Your jeans are almost okay." She lifted the torn pants in one hand. "But everything else…including your sneakers…well um here."

She handed Sam a bag with scraps of fabric and bits of rubber. Sam studied the contents slowly. She lifted her head. "Thanks for lunch."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: FYI the William's case is a complete work of fiction on my part...also I didn't even check to see what the 12th amendment was...so if your familiar with it and it doesn't make sense my sincerest apologies._

_Thanks for the reviews, it's always appreciated._

**Chapter 7**

Sam looked into the bag. Her New York Yankees tee, flannel shirt, stripy socks, polka dot panties, and the nylon uppers of her shoes were lumped together. She reminded herself not to panic, to play along, and not to scream. "Thanks for lunch." She said dully. She reached out for her jeans and went back to her room. She shut the door and leaned against it…it was just a little set back. Okay it would have been a little set back if her shoes weren't involved. That was a huge set back. She could take off wearing oversized clothes, but shoes were important. There was nothing special about hers. In fact they were a little tight now, but they were enough to keep her feet away from the icy pavement. They dried pretty quickly when they got wet, and still had some tread.

She truly had nothing now. She looked at her jeans. The worn out knees were now full blown holes, one back pocket was missing, and the cuffs were in shreds. Except for a tarnishing bracelet Stone had given her for her 8th birthday, she had no earthly possessions.

She walked over to her window and looked out for the first time. It was snowing. Big white flakes. It was funny how beautiful snow could be when you weren't out in it trying to stay warm and dry. She hadn't realized how high they were. She saw people rushing about with bags full of Christmas presents. They were no bigger than bugs.

Sam touched her bracelet and let her mind wander to Stone. Seeing him yesterday had been so wonderful and so sad. His girlfriend seemed nice…she let the two of them talk without interrupting, she seemed to know when Stone needed something. Sam was glad he wasn't alone. He hadn't been angry that she wasn't his real sister. They talked about that a lot…how she had a big brother she couldn't remember and he had a little sister he couldn't forget. Sam wished he was really her brother.

"Hey Sam." The lady leaned in the doorway. "I'm sorry about your clothes."

Sam bit her lip, she had to pretend it didn't matter. "It's not like I'll need them in Juvenile hall anyway."

"I've finished most my work for today…I thought I'd have room service send us up a movie to watch."

Sam shrugged. She doubted very much she would like anything Ms. Davis thought was interesting. "Sure, whatever."

"Okay." She closed the door and Sam was alone again. Sam decided to reset her mental clock. She wasn't going anywhere tonight…so about 29 more hours…she just had to figure out the shoe thing.

* * *

"Oh thanks Ned…tell Emily I owe her. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Who's Ned?"

"An acquaintance of mine, you'll meet him tomorrow."

"I will?"

"He and his cousin are coming over for brunch. Emily's about your age give or take a year…I'm not real sure how old she is, but she's very sweet."

"Goody." Sam said with more acid then she'd intended.

Ms. Davis ignored her, thankfully, and went on. "I think you'll like Ned, he sings too."

"What do you mean too?"

She swung her head around. "You, you have a beautiful voice."

"How would you know?"

"I heard you this morning…er afternoon…in the shower. What were you singing?"

"I wasn't." Sam snapped.

The woman's eyes darted around the room. "My mistake…"

Sam plopped down on the sofa and hugged a cushion to her chest.

"Should I start the movie?"

"It's your house…room…whatever."

She walked over to the VCR and pushed play. "I'll be right back, I can't watch movies without popcorn…"

The TV screen flickered to a globe with the words Universal Studios across it. Great some stupid old black and white movie. A box appeared and Sam saw a child's hands open it. The child hummed, picking up broken crayons and coloring. Oh my god, Sam thought…. "It's _To Kill a Mockingbird_" She yelled to the world in general. She hit rewind to get a better look at the box…it was the cigar box…and the dolls were Scout and Jem that Boo made and the pocket watch, and the marbles…This time she let the music swell and the credits fade away to the movie.

She didn't notice Ms. Davis return until she offered her some popcorn just as Jem found his mended pants on the fence. Her eyes never left the screen, but she remembered to say thanks at the last minute.

* * *

Sam was exhausted by the end of the movie, she had laughed and cried…more crying than laughing, but more than that it was like she traveled outside of herself, to a different place and time.

"So…Did you like it?"

She sighed. "No…"

"Oh…"

"I loved it! You were right Ms. Davis, that's a great movie. Can we go to the library tomorrow, I have to read it again."

"We don't have to go to the library." She reached over the back of the sofa and pulled something off the table. "This is my copy, you can borrow it."

"Really? I'll be careful with it, and I'll have it back to you in the morning."

"There's no rush…" She started to say…but stopped.

"I read quick." Sam replied…"Well maybe not quick, but once I start I can't seem to stop."

"Well, try to get some sleep…Ned and Emily will be here around 10, and it would be good if you were awake before that. Let me get you something to sleep in."

"I can sleep in this." Sam offered, but the woman ignored her and disappeared into her room. Sam opened the book and began reading the first page.

"Here, go change and brush your teeth…then you can read until you fall asleep."

Sam didn't even consider arguing, she rushed off to complete her tasks, before returning for the book and climbing into bed. Not stopping to check her mental clock, worry about shoes, or plan her escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sleep eluded Alexis. After tossing and turning she stood and paced. Her mind just wouldn't shut down. This wasn't a new thing. Frequently before a major court date Alexis would develop her best strategies while mourning lost hours of sleep.

A little before three she decided to check on Sam. She tiptoed to her door and eased it open. She was sleeping again, her lamp shining in the darkness, the book closed around her thumb. Alexis stared. This child was nothing like she expected. Minutes passed before she moved to the bed, gently pried the book from her grasp, carefully marking her place, then shut off the light. Sam stirred slightly, rolling to her side. Alexis surprised herself by brushing the hair off the child's face.

Moments later Alexis was sitting cross legged on her bed, hair swept into a ponytail, glasses on, one of her lesser used law books opened in front of her. She chewed on her lip until she found the section she wanted. Six to twelve months. She sighed. She'd hoped it would be a shorter duration…She delved further into the book. Probation wasn't unheard of for first time offenders…

Alexis shut the book. Sam needed a home. And Alexis had roughly 1 day to find one for her. She had met a lot of the citizens of Port Charles, there were very few that might be willing to open their home to a child, let alone one with a record.

The Quartermaines had surprised the world when they'd taken in Emily Bowen, it had happened shortly before Alexis came to town, but the adoption had gone through, and Emily seemed…well she wasn't exactly happy…but that was more due to circumstance. Alexis had seen her with both Alan and Monica, they loved her and she obviously loved them in return. But there was a great deal of strain currently…with the Dorman fiasco, and the older son's drinking…and no Alexis couldn't picture Sam…or any other child with them.

Lucy Coe and Kevin Collins were a nice, if strange couple. She knew Lucy wanted children, and mourned for her semi-daughter Serena Baldwin, who'd been whisked away after Lucy gave birth to her by her grieving father. Perhaps…Alexis put a question mark by them.

There was Mac and Felicia. She liked them both very much. But they had a lot on their plates. 3 daughters…well, 2 and a niece, but Robin was going through something so heart wrenching. Rumor had it Stone wouldn't live through the holidays, he was losing his sight and his kidneys were shutting down. And there was a possibility Robin herself could have been infected. Another child would be out of the question for them right now.

By 4:30 Alexis had a very, very short list of potential parents. And she wasn't very happy with any of them. Plus she wasn't sure how to meet with them, since she needed to be with Sam at all times.

She had wanted to tell Sam earlier that there was no rush in her returning the book, but of course there was a rush. There was a good chance after Monday that they would never see each other again. For the first time last night Sam had called her by name. It was Ms. Davis, but it beat the heck out of Lady. She'd been careful not to react, but it made her happy. And she herself hadn't watched the movie as much as she watched Sam watch it. She laughed at Jem, Dill, and Scout's adventures, and cried freely when Tom was convicted and later killed. Alexis had to force herself not to reach out to her. She knew instinctively that it would have ruined the moment for Sam.

Finally Alexis laid back and her tired brain allowed her to sleep.

* * *

Alexis groaned at the incessant knocking. Finally it stopped. Only to be replaced by a softer, but persistent knock on her own door.

"Alexis?"

She sat bolt upright at Ned's voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…you did say 10 didn't you?"

"Oh, Ned, I'm sorry…I…"

"It's alright, we can do this another time."

"No…no, ugh, is Sam awake?"

"She's the one that let us in…after she check our ID's…well mine anyway…who is she?"

"That's sort of a long story…did Emily bring the clothes?"

"She did…I think they'll be a little big."

"Oh…"

"Emily's almost as tall as you now."

"Crap."

"Alexis what's going on?"

"That's a great question…I haven't the slightest idea."

* * *

Brunch was a bit awkward…the girls were borderline polite, but there seemed to be a chill between the two that surprised Alexis. Emily had brought a few things she had out grown recently. They weren't old. Emily had apparently shot up 4 inches in the last year, and most things didn't fit for more than a few months. Sam was now wearing a bright blue sweater and black jeans. And a pair of Keds with a lot of toilet paper in the toes.

At some point Sam's identity became clear to Ned. He stared at Alexis in complete disbelief, but mercifully didn't say anything to Sam. The girls returned to the buffet, before he lit into her.

"She's the one that mugged you…knocked you down…stole your wallet?"

Alexis wrinkled her nose. "She's stronger than she looks and she caught me off guard."

"That's not what I meant…why is she staying with you, instead of…"

Alexis cut him off. "I told you it was a long story. It's just for the weekend."

Ned buried his head in his hands. "Alexis, she's gonna rob you blind, you realize that right?"

"Anything she takes can be replaced." Alexis snapped. "They're coming back can you put a sock in it please?" She smiled at the girls. "Another waffle?"

"They said it was okay, they're really good."

"Its fine Sam, but this is the last one…I have some meetings at the hospital this afternoon, and we need to get going."

Sam nodded.

"Ned, can we swing by the mall before we go home? I still need to get a Christmas present for Matt."

Ned said nothing. He was busy staring at Alexis.

"Ned?" Emily repeated.

"Sure kiddo, whatever you want."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam sat with her feet curled beneath her and her hair pulled haphazardly off her face, chewing a muffin and about to begin the trial, when there was a knock at the door. She looked toward Ms. Davis' room, but there was no sign of life. She returned her attention to the book, but the knocking just got louder.

"Alexis?!" Someone called through the door. Sam looked again to see if Ms. Davis was going to emerge, then looked at the clock on the desk. It was a little after 10, and Sam vaguely remembered something about someone coming over. "Alexis, it's Ned…"

Sam closed her book and reluctantly opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Sam asked with annoyance.

"I'm Ned Ashton, this is my cousin Emily, this is Ms. Davis' suite, is it not?"

"Oh…yeah…she's asleep. Come back later."

"I'll do no such thing…"

"How am I supposed to know you aren't some creep?"

The man sighed, the girl with him giggled. He reached for his wallet and flashed his Driver's License quickly in Sam's direction. She stared blankly at him and he finally allowed her to hold and read it.

"It says here your name is Edward Ashton…not Ned."

"It's his nickname…he's named for Grandfather…they call him Ned so it doesn't get confusing." The girl stepped forward. "I guess this stuff is for you."

"What stuff?"

Emily held up a bag. "Ned told me to bring some of my clothes along…I don't know if they'll fit, you're sort of…"

"Short…You can say it…I've always been short."

"Well, you may as well try some of it on, where's your room?"

* * *

Sam pulled on a pair of blue jeans. She stood on her tip toes and the fabric still puddled at her feet. Emily scrunched her face up…"If you roll them up a couple times, the length wouldn't be too bad…how's the waist?" 

"It's okay…better than the last ones." Sam looked at her reflection. "The black ones fit the best."

"Figures, I outgrew those almost a year ago. Before my growth spurt. I have a few others from then, I can bring them over tomorrow."

Sam stopped, still sizing up her reflection. "I'll be gone." She said. Whether it was juvenile hall or back to the street she didn't know, but she wouldn't be here. She turned to Emily. "Thanks though."

"So is Ms. Davis your aunt or something?"

"No." Sam dug her hands into the jean pockets, considering how to answer. "Oh, you left something…" She removed her hand and looked down at the contents.

"Oh…um…"

"Take it." Sam whispered. Emily didn't react. "Take it!" She ordered.

Emily retrieved the joint. "Sam…"

"I'm in enough trouble without being caught with weed." Sam replied. "What the hell are you doing with it?"

"I…it's not really mine…I…"

"I don't care…is there any more?" Sam rummaged through the pockets of the other clothing Emily had brought.

"It's not that big a deal…Jeez."

"Maybe not for you."

"I was having sort of a rough patch and a friend thought this might help."

"What sort of "rough patch" could someone like you have?" Sam demanded.

"So how's it going in here?" Ms. Davis popped her head in the door.

Both girls turned abruptly. "Fine." They answered in unison.

"Great, I'm starving, you almost ready to go?"

Sam nodded. "Give me a few."

Ms. Davis smiled and returned to the living room.

"You aren't going to say anything are you…I don't use this stuff anymore." Emily insisted.

"It's none of my business. Just take it with you."

"This is all there is…My mom sort of surprised me, and I shoved it into the pocket before putting them back in the closet…that was weeks ago. I completely forgot."

* * *

"You were sort of quiet at brunch…" 

Sam was staring out the cab window, she shrugged in response.

"I don't think this will take too long. Hopefully we can find you some sneakers that fit better after I'm done."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, no offense, but you look like you're wearing clown shoes."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sam muttered.

There was no answer. Sam wasn't sure she'd been heard. She decided to change the subject. "Is Ned your boyfriend or something?"

Ms. Davis seemed startled by the question. "No…no…why?"

"I dunno. He kept looking at you."

"He did?"

Sam nodded.

"Maybe I had something in my teeth?"

"I don't think so…do you like him?"

"Yes, he's smart, amusing, handsome, and he has a great voice…"

Sam tried to reconcile that image with the man she'd just met, who to her seemed condescending, bossy, and altogether ordinary in everyway. "You've got it bad." She decided.

Ms. Davis let out a laugh. "He's not really my type, but we do seem to have some interesting things in common."

Sam considered asking what her type was, but didn't.

"You didn't seem to hit it off with Emily."

"Who cares? It's not like I'll ever see her again."

"She's a nice kid, she doesn't have a lot of friends though." Sam said nothing. "She's had a bad time recently…"

"Right, it must be rough to have to go a whole two weeks wearing jeans that are a centimeter too short, have a cousin to chauffer you around and I hear she had a pimple last month."

Ms. Davis looked shocked. "It was a little more complicated than that Sam."

"Whatever…like I said, I'm gone as of tomorrow."

* * *

"My meeting with Dr. Collins should only take about 10 minutes, and then I have to talk to Mrs. Spencer. I need you to wait for me here." 

Sam plunked down on the waiting room couch, not bothering to answer. Ms. Davis pulled a book out of her briefcase. "I thought you could read some more of this while you're waiting."

Sam took _To Kill a Mockingbird _from her. Part of her wanted to thank her for bringing, part of her wanted to cry. She was barely halfway through, she'd never finish before she had to leave. She swallowed the anger that she felt rising. She was familiar with the emotion, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

She couldn't focus on the chapter. The words seemed to dance on the page.

"Amy, can I have the Julian chart?"

Sam glanced up at the familiar voice. The redheaded nurse was busy flipping through a folder. Sam set the book down and moved over to her quickly.

"Excuse me…"

"Oh…hi…Gina isn't it?"

"I'm not Gina."

"I know." The nurse smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Stone still in the same room?"

"No sweetie…" She said with a sad grin. "Stone was released."

Sam brightened at the news. "Is…is he feeling better then?"

The nurse placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing more the hospital can do for Stone."

"He's at a different hospital?" Sam said, deliberately misunderstanding. She backed away.

"He went home."

"Sam…Sam…what are you doing? I asked you to wait…"

Sam wiped furiously at her face. "I needed to use the bathroom." She didn't turn to look at Ms. Davis.

"Down this hall, second door on the right." The nurse covered. Sam bolted before Ms. Davis could object. She wasn't going to cry in front of her…she never cried in front of anyone. Except maybe when watching a movie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sorry what did you ask me?"

Alexis made a face. "I guess that didn't come out right…"

Kevin leaned back in his chair, folded his hands together and tilted his head. "Alexis…"

"It wouldn't be permanent. Or at least there's a very good chance it wouldn't be, I don't really see her avoiding jail time. But I'd hate to see her in lock up through the holidays, just because her parents abandon her. I mean…chances are…"

"You want Lucy and I to take in a teenage girl, that neither of us have met before, for Christmas?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Is there another way to put it?"

"No…that pretty much covers it." Alexis sighed. "You're going to say no, aren't you?"

"Frankly, yes. Look Alexis, I owe you big time, and I'm more than willing to help you with this girl…in a professional capacity…but Lucy and I are leaving Tuesday morning for Texas, we're spending the holiday with her Aunt Charlene."

"Oh…" Alexis replied, "what did you mean by professional capacity?"

"I'd be happy to talk to Sam and file a report. Of course depending on the outcome, it may not be 'helpful'."

"Meaning?"

"Well, meaning if she's truly disturbed I'd have to note that. And if she isn't disturbed, but shows potential as a chronic offender, I'd have to make note of that as well."

"Well, there's a 100 percent chance she'll re-offend if she's left on her own."

"I was speaking about a psychological aspect…"

Alexis sighed. "I don't think she'd agree to speak with you Kevin. She isn't much of a talker."

"My offer stands, but Alexis may I ask you something?" Alexis looked around nervously then sat back down.

"Sure, I mean, you can…I don't have to promise to answer do I?"

Kevin laughed. "No. You seem to be very invested in a child you just met. A child who victimized you."

"I thought you were going to ask me something." Alexis sniped.

"Any idea why?" Kevin held her gaze.

Alexis bit her lip and busied herself with her briefcase, but could not look away from Kevin's penetrating stare. "No."

"None at all?"

"Wait just a second, you said I didn't have to answer then you challenge my reply. I call foul Dr. Collins."

"Touché." He smiled as Alexis rose. "Like I said, I'll help anyway I can. I'm technically on vacation already, but I'll be in the office this afternoon and for a little while tomorrow. Feel free to bring Sam by if you feel it might help."

* * *

"Hi Laura, it's Alexis, I was wondering if you were available at all this afternoon. Give me a call if you get a chance. 555-4658." Alexis hung up and forced her phone back into her purse. "Okay, kid." She looked up and found only a paperback sitting where she'd left the teen. Don't panic, she told herself…cripes she ran away the second she was alone…the Judge will hang me…no…no she…breathe… 

Alexis called Sam's name a few times…no response…she leaned into the ladies room and tried again, no answer…She then made her way to the Nurses station to ask if they had seen her. As she rounded the corner she saw Sam talking with Bobbie Spencer. Her relief was replaced immediately with annoyance.

"Sam…Sam. What are you doing? I asked you to wait."

The girl didn't turn around. She answered in a low, shaky voice. "I needed to use the bathroom."

Bobbie told her where it was and Sam shot off down the hall.

Alexis looked at Bobbie, completely bewildered. "Do you know her?" Bobbie asked.

"Do you?" Alexis replied, not quiet sure what to make of the situation.

"Not really, she was here a few days ago visiting…" Bobbie looked around then pulled Alexis' by the arm, back to the alcove. "Come here. She was visiting Stone."

"How does Sam know Stone?"

"Forgive me Alexis, but I'm more curious about how you know Sam?" Bobbie replied.

"She's just staying with me for a few days." Alexis really didn't want to get into it.

Bobbie had a million questions to ask, but she knew this wasn't the time. "Robin told me that Sam and Stone were in the same foster home for a while. From what I can gather, they were very close. She was asking about him…and well, I'm sure you've heard, Stone's not getting any better."

"Oh God." A hand covered Alexis' mouth.

"You didn't know?"

"I knew Stone was bad. Mac and Felicia give me fairly regular updates…but that they knew each other…I hadn't the slightest idea. Is he here?"

"He's gone back to the penthouse…"

"Thank you Bobbie…" Alexis walked off toward the ladies room.

* * *

Almost 20 minutes passed before the door opened with Sam behind it. Alexis looked up at her from the floor. "Hi." 

"Hi, I…I guess I ate too many waffles." Sam stammered, her face freshly washed, but her eyes quite red. "I'm sorry you had to wait."

"No problem…I had some calls to make. Would you mind if we skipped the sneaker shopping for today?"

"Sure…"

"I need to swing by and visit a friend, that okay with you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Alexis smiled. "I guess not."

She fought the urge to put her arm around the girl's shoulder. They walked toward the elevator in silence.

* * *

"Your phone's ringing." Sam said in the parking garage of the Harbor Towers. 

Alexis reached down and shut it off. She reached in her pocket and studied a scrap of paper. They entered the lobby together.

"Ms. Davis?" A man in a dark suit asked.

"Guilty." She answered.

"You're expected. Penthouse 4."

"Thank you."

When the elevator door shut, Sam looked uneasily at Alexis. "You don't know where your 'friend' lives?"

Alexis grinned nervously. "We aren't that kind of friends."

Sam rolled her eyes. Alexis took a deep breath, hoping this was the right thing to do. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Another man met them and escorted them in. Mac greeted them.

"Hi Alexis…you must be Sam."

"Hi Mac, thank you for…" Alexis began.

"Not a problem…I think it will put his mind at rest…he's been agitated about…"

"Uncle Mac?" Robin appeared on the stairs…"Are they here yet?"

Alexis turned to Sam, recognition dawning on the girl's face.

"Hi Sam," Robin smiled weakly at the teen. "He's awake now…"

Alexis put her hand on Sam's back, and gentled her forward. "It's okay, Sam. It's okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Something was up…Ms. Davis was acting awfully strange. Sam looked at Emily's Keds. They were black canvas, They would do little to protect from the cold, and be completely useless when they got wet…but they'd have to do. She leaned back against the interior of the cab. It wasn't snowing…that was good…or bad…Sam knew sometimes it was just too cold to snow. She hoped that wasn't the case.

They were let out in a parking garage. Ms. Davis' phone rang, but she paid no attention, finally Sam told her, and she reached down and shut it off. Then she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at it as if it was gold. A man met them in the lobby and told them they were expected…It seemed odd to Sam that he told Ms. Davis which apartment to go to. Sam asked her about it…but she acted like she didn't understand.

Another guy in another suit, let them into the apartment and another guy…this time in jeans and a sweatshirt smiled and shook Ms. Davis' hand. Then he said "You must be Sam."

Sam's heart stopped. This was a set up…or something. She tried to keep her breathing even and not panic. She could hear them talking, but couldn't make sense of it.

"Uncle Mac, are they here yet?" A girl about Sam's size was coming down the stairs. A half of a second passed before Sam realized she was looking at Stone's girlfriend. She looked smaller here and even more tired. But she smiled "Hi Sam, he's awake now…"

The ground turned to jelly and Sam was sure she would fall. She felt Ms. Davis' arm on her back, she was whispering something. Robin reached out and took Sam's hand. Sam could no longer see. "It's the first door at the top of the stairs. Just press the button next to his bed if something happens. Or yell, whatever you're more comfortable doing. I'll be downstairs…he wants to talk to you alone, said something about me having to eat."

Sam opened the door slowly, and walked into the dark room. "Stone?" She whispered.

"Right here Sammy girl…sorry it's so dark, the light sort of hurts my eyes."

"I…I…don't want to bother you."

"I can't tell you how much you being here, isn't bothering me…there's so much I want to tell you…"

* * *

"I start Yale in the Fall. I could have started in January…but…Sam is everything alright?"

"He's okay…I mean…he's the same."

"Chow's on." A man called as he entered the room.

"Sonny, I've got to check on Stone." Robin stood up.

"No…he…he wants to talk to you." Sam looked at Ms. Davis.

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that settles it, you go talk to Stone, and I feed the kids." He looked at Sam, and pulled out a chair. "Come sit…Miss McCall isn't it?"

"Don't pay any attention to Sonny, Sam…"

"My lasagna's getting cold Robin."

"Okay, okay, com'on Sam, he's cranky when his food gets cold."

* * *

"Alexis, how is he?"

"He's asleep…he told me to tell you he took his pain meds, and not to rush through your dinner."

"Figures." Robin sighed…she continued to pick at her plate.

"Alright, I give up…go upstairs, but I'm relieving you in one hour and you are going to sleep if it kills us both."

"Thanks Uncle Sonny." Robin said with a bit of sarcasm. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We should be going." Ms. Davis said as Robin disappeared up the stairs.

"What? And let all this lasagna go to waste, I don't think so."

"Mr. Corin…"

"Sonny, Ms. Davis, please." He smiled and pulled out a chair.

"Alexis," Ms. Davis replied as she sat down.

They ate in silence for a few minutes then Sonny sat back and looked at them. "I'm very thankful that you were able to bring Sam by this afternoon, Alexis, Stone's been very worried…"

"He didn't need to worry." Sam exclaimed. "I told him everything was alright."

"Yeah, I know, but you were lying…he knew it." Sonny said bluntly. "He doesn't have time for games Sam."

Sam bit her lip and looked down at her plate. She really hadn't wanted to worry him. Maybe his worrying about her is why he was worse now…

"Sam, I'm not mad at you…I know you were trying to protect him, but his time is limited, and Stone wants to make a difference before he goes…" Ms. Davis cleared her throat, and Sonny stopped. "I'm glad he was able to see you again…that's all."

"He's…he's really going to die?" Sam forced out the last word.

"Yeah…he really is. It sucks. It's not fair. And it makes no sense because Stone's just a kid, and he'd really started to turn his life around…but yeah, he's going to die."

Sam brushed a tear away. She looked at Ms. Davis. "Can we go…can we go now?" She'd stopped herself from asking if they could go home…it wasn't home.

Ms. Davis nodded. "Thank you for having us Mr. C…Sonny."

"The pleasure was mine ladies."

* * *

Sam went directly to her room. Someone had been in here and made the bed and hung up her things, well the things Emily had left for her at any rate. She pulled the covers down, kicked off her clown shoes and curled up in the bed.

"_Cut the crap Sam…Please, tell me what's been going on with you."_

_Sam started to lie again, but Stone shook his head slowly. _

_Finally, she told him. "He left again…I knew he was going to, but I didn't know he wasn't going to take me. I didn't want to go back into the system Stone, I hated it so much…"_

"_I know Sam…"_

"_I knew a couple of cons…so I was able to scam some money, but it was hard to get enough…I started stealing…I'm sorry Stone…" She cried…he was crying._

"_It's okay Sam…I'm just sad…I'm sad that your dad left, I'm sad you had to do these things, I know you hated it."_

_Sam straightened…"I got used to it. Sort of." She amended after he rolled his eyes._

_Stone nodded. "Sam, I have a couple of things I want to say to you. Can you listen and let me finish before you say anything?"_

"_Yes. I'll try."_

"_Sam you are still a kid…I know you don't feel like one, and you haven't for a long time, but you are a kid. You need someone to take care of you. I know foster care can be the pits, but it isn't all bad. Mr. Mason was on the grumpy side, and Mrs. Mason was a little flakey, but they loved us Sam. I ran into her last fall…before I found out I was sick. She asked about you…she hated that she had to give us up…its true Sam…I know you thought you did something wrong, that it was your fault…but they didn't have a choice._

"_I spent a lot of time and energy being angry. Being angry at my parents and my brother and the Masons, and everyone else. It ate away at me Sam. I was too angry to try to make a life for myself. I see that anger in you. It took a long time before I let myself see the good in people Sam, before I could let people help me. You're thinking it happened too late for me, but you're wrong. _

"_In a lot of ways this has been the best year of my life. I've met all sorts of people. People who were afraid of my disease because they didn't understand it, so it was easier to hate. I've met people with this disease that were shunned by those who 'loved' them, I met people who didn't know me or anyone else with AIDs who were willing to give time and effort to combat the disease. _

"_But, the best thing, doesn't really have anything to do with me being sick, for the first time in a long time I have a family. It's not exactly your typical one. But Robin and her Uncle and her Aunt and cousins, and Sonny and Mike, his dad, and Brenda and Jagger…I found him, I didn't tell you that. They are my family now._

"_I wouldn't give that up for the world Sam…I wouldn't give it up if I could be cured Sam. It means that much to me. _

"_It wouldn't have happened, though, unless I let it. Let people take care of you Sam, let people love you. I know…I know it's scary and it's hard, but you need to. You deserve to be loved Sam."_

"_There's no one Stone…there's no one." Sam whispered…how could you let people love you, when no one even looked you in the eye?_

"_There's me. I love you little sister. That doesn't sound like much…but it's a start."_

"_I love you too. Don't die Stone…please…please don't die."_

Sam had never wanted to be lied to more in her life. But he didn't lie. Instead he'd asked to see Ms. Davis and kissed Sam goodbye. She squeezed a pillow to her chest and sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You okay kid?" Mac asked when Robin returned. Alexis watched as the girl fell into his embrace. They stood like that for a full minute, before Robin backed up.

"Why does everyone act like I'm the sick one?"

Mac raised his eyes to the heavens. "I don't know, maybe because we love you? And maybe because you have bags under your eyes. And maybe because…"

"Okay, I get it. I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Did I hear someone's hungry?" The front door opened and a man dressed in black carrying a brown grocery bag walked through. "Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes."

He continued to the kitchen, nodding to Alexis, and calling out to Mac. "You staying Copper?"

"Not for dinner Sonny." Mac yelled after him. "Is that alright with you? I haven't seen Georgie awake in a week." He asked Robin.

"Of course it's okay." Robin turned and smiled at Alexis. "Thank you for bringing Sam, Stone's convinced she's been living on the street and…"

"Stone would be right." Alexis answered.

Robin closed her eyes, and Mac gave her a squeeze. "How did you meet her?"

Alexis was growing increasingly sick of this question. "She tried to steal my wallet on Friday."

"Oh."

Mac and Robin exchanged a confused look, but Alexis didn't feel like offering anymore information. Luckily, Sonny emerged from the kitchen with a plateful of crackers, vegetables, dips, and pepperonis. "I don't want anyone starving to death on my watch." He announced. Robin took a carrot and bit into it purposefully.

"Happy?"

Sonny shrugged. "Hey, ya know."

"Sonny, have you met Alexis Davis?"

He turned and shook her hand…"I don't think we've ever been introduced, but I think we've been at a few of the same functions…last year's Nurses' Ball?"

Alexis accepted his hand. The hand of the town Mob Boss, and smiled. "You have an excellent memory."

"Folks, I'm going to cut out. Robin, call me if you need anything." Mac hugged her again, and kissed her on top of her head. "Sonny…take care of my girl. I'll see you later Alexis."

"I've got to get back to the kitchen myself." Sonny smiled and retreated. Alexis looked pensively toward the stairs. Robin rested a hand on her arm.

"She'll be fine Alexis…" Robin sat down on a leather chair, and Alexis sat in the adjoining sofa. Robin yawned and promptly apologized.

"Don't…if anyone has the right to yawn it's you. How are you Robin…or are you sick of that question?"

"Very…but really, I think I'm doing as well as can be expected."

* * *

Eventually they fell into a semi normal discussion. Robin glanced frequently at the stairs, but managed to tell Alexis about her acceptance to Harvard, Brown, NYU, and Yale, and why she chose Yale, Alexis' Alma Mater. Alexis asked when she thought she would start, but as Robin was answering, Sam came down the stairs.

Robin pushed herself up and told Sonny she was going to check on Stone, but Sam stopped her. She told Alexis Stone had asked for her.

"Are you sure?"

Sam was. Alexis took the steps, convinced there had been a mistake. She had met Stone a number of times. He and Nikolas had become friends, and he was very involved in the Nurses Ball. She liked the young man…but never imagined he would want to speak to her at this stage in the game.

She knocked gently, and the door opened.

Stone squinted. "Could you shut the door?"

"Of course, I'm sorry…" Alexis started to back out of the room.

"No…stay, just close the door…the light." He shifted slightly in his bed, Alexis stood stupidly by the door. "Can you come a little closer?"

Alexis moved a few inches then realized Stone couldn't see her at all. Finally she eased herself into the chair next to his bed.

"It is you." He laughed. "Robin said you were the one that called, but I thought…never mind."

"I hope…I hope this isn't too much of an imposition. Sam was so upset at the hospital, I didn't really know what else to do."

"Thank you…you did good."

* * *

Alexis tried to leave after she spoke with Stone, but Sonny wouldn't allow it. She was glad in the end…he was good with Sam. And respectful of Alexis, when she cleared her throat, because he was beginning to upset Sam again, he took the hint and dropped it. Plus he made damn good lasagna.

Sam finally asked if Stone was going to die. Even though she knew, Alexis was certain she knew, she took his answer hard. "Can we go…"

Alexis thought for a moment she was going to ask to go home…but she didn't. Sonny walked them to the door. Alexis bid him a good night. Sam barely acknowledged him.

She was silent on the ride back to the hotel and barricaded herself in her room as soon as they arrived. Alexis collapsed on the couch and buried her head in her hands. She hadn't allowed herself to process anything Stone had said. Eventually she heard Sam's sobs. It was enough to push her over the edge…she cried too.

How could life be so cruel? How could someone so young, so good die so horribly when people with no souls at all seemed immortal. An image of Helena Cassadine flashed in her head.

* * *

She'd taken a quick shower, pulled on her pj's and woolen socks, settled herself on the couch and was fighting sleep when the first sounds drifted from Sam's room. Twenty more minutes passed before the door crept open and a figure emerged. Alexis let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Sam looked quickly around the room, but made no attempt to go through anything. She had a small bag, Alexis guessed it was filled with clean underwear and socks, and possibly a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. She waited until Sam was fumbling with the locks, before turning the lamp on.

"Going somewhere?"

Sam stilled, but didn't turn around. After a moment she began playing with the locks again. "Just let me go…tell them you woke up in the morning and I was gone. Please…tell them anything you want…that I robbed you blind or something…"

"You aren't going anywhere."

Sam turned furiously. "I am…if you don't let me go now, tomorrow I'll be sent to lock up, or some damned group home and in a few weeks I'll be in Juvenile Hall…I can't do that…I know it's wrong to steal, but…"

"Sam, it's late, you are exhausted. I want you to go back into your room and get some sleep. Let me worry about tomorrow."

"It's not my room…and I'll sleep when I'm safe, away…" Sam went back to working the door. "Why should you worry, you aren't the one going to jail…"

Alexis' hand on her shoulder stopped her movements, and speech. Alexis took the bag from her hand, and pulled the jacket off her back. "If you won't stay for me, stay for Stone." She said calmly. "He wants to see you on Christmas…I can't make that happen if I don't know where you are."

Sam slumped against her in defeat. Alexis tentatively wrapped her hands around the girl's thin shoulders. "I want to help you Sam, please let me do that."

* * *

Alexis watched Sam's chest rise and fall. She wasn't quite sure how she'd convinced her, or how she was going to make good on the promises she made, but right now Sam was in bed and at least seemingly asleep. As insurance, Alexis had hidden the jacket and the Keds, but just the same she wasn't going to take any chances on Sam leaving. She moved a wingback chair into Sam's doorway and if Sam left again, she was going to have to climb over Alexis to accomplish it.

"I don't think I'm doing this right, Stone." She whispered.

"_You care about Sam."_

"_Did…did Sam say that?" Alexis asked._

"_Oh please, I know you haven't known her long Alexis, but do you think she even knows?"_

"_Then how…"_

"_I'm not psychic or anything Alexis…what you did today…only someone who cared would do that."_

_Alexis chewed on her bottom lip._

"_Sam's been hurt a lot, but there's a lot of good in her. She's a smart kid. Not that she believes it, but she is…"_

_She nodded…she thought so as well._

"_She's going to bolt on you tonight."_

"_Whah…Did she tell you that?"_

"_No, but I know her. I'm sort of surprised she hasn't left already, but if you have a court date tomorrow, she'll leave tonight. I guarantee it…probably around 1 am." Stone coughed a little, and Alexis gave him some water. He asked her for his pain meds and his purple pill and the little orange one. _

"_Maybe I should go…"_

"_Give me another minute. I know you have a lot going on with your work and your family, but I'd feel better if I knew Sam had someone on her side. I won't be around to look after her…not that I was doing that anyway…but I'd feel better if you'd keep an eye on her."_

"_Stone…"_

"_I'm not asking for you to get her out of jail or anything…that's totally on a judge, but maybe you could visit her…call her once in a while to see how it's going. Robin and Sonny and Mac will too, but she knows you. And I think…she might even respect you a little." Stone's eyes began to droop. "Anything you could do…"_

_Alexis waited for him to finish his thought, but he was asleep. _

Okay, so he hadn't really asked about Christmas, he hadn't asked for Alexis to keep her out of jail, or even actually take care of her. Maybe Alexis had decided to do those things on her own…or maybe she was the one who could read minds. She didn't know, she wasn't sure, and she was scared to death, but she was going to live up to the promises she made, even the ones she'd made to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm not real thrilled with this chapter...but hopefully its not too bad_

**Chapter 13**

She slept finally. Her dreams were scattered and unpleasant, and she wasn't unhappy at all when the alarm sounded a few feet from her head. She smacked it quickly to stop the noise. She forced herself up and surveyed the room. She couldn't risk turning a light on, but there was some glow from the moon and the street lights below.

She pulled off her sweater and slipped on Ms. Davis Yale tee, then a turtleneck Emily brought, then donned the sweater again. She considered trying to layer with the jeans and sweat pants, but decided it would be too difficult to move quickly. She left on the white cotton socks, and added a woolen pair. With both pairs on, the keds just about fit, but she left a little toilet paper in the toes. Earlier, she'd scored a plastic bag from room service, and stuffed some more underwear, a hairbrush, and an apple into it. _To Kill a Mockingbird _lay on the bedside table, her place carefully marked with a scrap of paper. She couldn't bring herself to put it in the bag.

There was a pad of paper next to it. Sam wondered if she should write a note, but really what was there to say? _Sorry I screwed up your weekend. Have a good life? _or maybe _I'm borrowing your jacket for the next year or so, hope you don't mind? _or maybe _Thanks for…_Sam couldn't think of a sarcastic comment. There was no reason to leave a note. Ms. Davis would be through with her tomorrow anyway. Honestly she was just leaving a few hours ahead of schedule.

There was no secondary light in the living room. Sam looked around for signs of life then tiptoed to the door. Strangely all the locks were done…even the chain, which Sam could barely reach. When the light filled the room and Ms. Davis spoke, Sam tried not to show her surprise. She tried to get Ms. Davis to turn a blind eye. She yelled, and tried to ignore her, but she pulled the unthinkable. The Stone card.

Ms. Davis dangled the possibility of seeing Stone again before her, and Sam was unable to resist. She hated that she was so transparent, she hated that she sagged against Ms. Davis, let her wrap her arms around her, but mostly, she hated that she cried.

She obeyed numbly as Ms. Davis ushered her back to her room, and told her to change for bed and disappeared with the keds and her jacket. She pulled on the nightshirt she'd worn the night before, and climbed back into the bed. She pretended to be asleep, so Ms. Davis would leave her alone, but Sam propped an eye open to a strange noise, and saw Ms. Davis fighting with the big flowery chair, and forcing it into Sam's room. Apparently, it was too much work, because she left it in the doorway, and to Sam's horror she sat down in it.

As Sam shut her eyes again, she thought she heard Ms. Davis mumble something, but she couldn't make it out.

* * *

At some point Sam had fallen asleep in earnest. She woke to a sun filled room. Ms. Davis was asleep in the chair. There was a nervous lump in Sam's stomach, but she tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. It was useless. She gave up and got out of bed. She wanted to get something to eat, take a shower and use the bathroom…not necessarily in that order. But she couldn't get around the chair. Finally feeling a tad desperate she shook Ms. Davis' shoulder.

"Ms. Davis…Ms. Davis." She whispered a few times before growing impatient and yelling. "WAKE UP…I need to pee!"

That did the job. Ms. Davis's eyes flew open and she helped Sam push the obstacle out of her way. Through the bathroom door, Sam heard "Jump in the shower, we're running late."

If Sam was feeling remotely logical, she would have ignored this command…but something about the tone made her follow orders. She showered, brushed her teeth, and blow dried her hair. She heard voices from the living room. She opened the door and peeked out.

"Honestly Stefan it's none of your business. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I have some place to be."

"Dear god, it's not Spencer is it?" The ex-husband asked.

"Give me some credit, Stefan."

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?"

"I told you, I turned my cell off during a meeting and forgot to check it when I got in last night." Sam's hand slipped and it banged into the light switch.

Suddenly Sam was eye to eye with the blonde man. "What the devil is this?"

Ms. Davis sighed. "This is Samantha. Samantha, this is my cousin Stefan Cassadine."

Not knowing what else to do, Sam stepped all the way out of the bathroom and said "Hi."

The man made no effort to return her greeting instead he turned his back on her and started in on Ms. Davis again. "Don't tell me… this is…"

She cut him off. "Goodbye Stefan. I'll be in touch this afternoon." She swung open the door and waited silently for him to leave. He took his time about it, but eventually got to the door. He kissed her on both cheeks and said something in a low voice that Sam couldn't understand at all.

Ms. Davis leaned heavily on the door after he left, looking angry and a little sad. She turned to Sam. "Give me ten minutes, and we'll go." She disappeared into the bathroom. "And don't even bother looking for your shoes, I'll give them to you when it's time to leave."

* * *

"I've requested a private meeting with the judge. I don't know if it will be granted or not." Alexis broke the silence in the cab.

"Are you my lawyer now or something?"

"No…he'll be there…or at least he'd better be. Anyway, I just want to discuss a few things with her."

"It's a lady judge?"

Ms. Davis looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Judge Lawrence is female, yes. I'm not sure you'd call her a lady."

Sam didn't know what that meant, but didn't pursue it. "Why was your cousin so mad at you?"

"Uh…he was worried…I hadn't spoken to him since Friday."

"So what?"

"I worried him unnecessarily."

"He didn't sound worried, he sounded angry."

"Sometimes it's hard to know the difference with Cassadines."

"So is the boy your son or his?"

"What boy?"

"In the picture on your desk…I thought maybe he was your son, but is he Stefan's?"

"No…he's Stefan's nephew, Nikolas, his father died when he was a baby, and Stefan has raised him."

"Did his mom die too?"

Ms. Davis let out a frustrated sigh. "That's a long story, his mother is alive, but Nikolas has never lived with her."

Sam nodded. "Oh, that's like me…my mom didn't want me either."

* * *

"Wow, you cleaned up pretty good."

Sam looked up and saw her lawyer.

"I'm impressed. Good move. You here by yourself?"

Sam rolled her eyes. It felt like 10 years since she'd last seen this bozo. "Ms. Davis is talking to Judge Lawrence."

"You didn't piss her off this weekend did you? Damn I knew this was a bad idea."

"What?"

"Crap, I'd better get in there…this is…"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you kidding? The woman you robbed is in there talking to the person who has your fate in her hands. Not to mention she's known as a barracuda in the courtroom. You could end up in Juvey till you're eighteen."

Sam's eyes grew wider. Panic rose in her throat. It hadn't even occurred to her, but it made so much sense. _Let me worry about tomorrow._ Oh god.

"Docket 43122297. State of New York and S. McCall." Sam couldn't breathe, let alone move. Her lawyer grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Don't mess around, you don't want this to get any worse."

Sam stared at him blankly wondering how it could get any worse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alexis looked over at the clock. Crap…they had less than an hour to be at court. "Jump in the shower, we're running late." She called to the bathroom door. She laid out Emily's jeans and green sweater on Sam's bed then rushed to her own room to find something to wear.

Sleeping in a chair had left her stiff. She pleaded silently for Sam to hurry. She wanted nothing less than an incredibly hot shower.

She decided a power suit might be out of place in family court, so she chose a lavender jacket and skirt, and was trying to find a white shell to wear underneath when she heard an argument in the hall.

"I need to get in there…I'm telling you there is something wrong with my cousin."

"Stefan? What…what are you doing here?" She looked from him and the bewildered housemaid, whose English wasn't very strong. "It's okay Lucia…" She smiled and pulled Stefan into her suite.

"I'm glad to see you are in good health Cousin."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I've been trying to reach you for almost 2 days…the last I heard from you, you had been a victim of a crime…I was concerned."

"Oh…I'm sorry Stefan, I've had my phone off most of the weekend, things have been crazy."

Just then the shower stopped and Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You have a guest."

"It's not what you think Stefan."

"What you do on your own time is, of course, none of my business, but you know there is a great deal going on at General Hospital at the moment, and I do expect to be able to contact you."

Alexis felt a flash of annoyance. Her cell had been off most of the weekend, but Justus seemed able to reach her without much fuss by calling her room. So in fact, for all his blustering, she was sure Stefan had only been trying to get a hold of her yesterday. She took a deep breath and apologized again, in the interest of expediting the meeting and getting him out of her hair.

She wanted to scream when he suggested her 'guest' was Luke Spencer…well she wanted to vomit…but screaming would be involved as well. A thump from the bathroom revealed Sam and in true Cassadine form Stefan referred to the child as a what instead of a who.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to see me Judge Lawrence."

"It's unusual to have someone of your reputation involved in Family Court…I couldn't resist hearing you out. Now am I to understand the child in question, Samantha McCall, assaulted you?"

"That would be an extreme description. She stole my wallet…I fell, but that was just because I was distracted…and clumsy." Alexis smiled.

"And you annoyed Judge Porter so he gave you custody?" Margaret Lawrence asked.

"That would be somewhat accurate. I volunteered to take her, rather than having her spend the weekend in jail."

"Mmm hmmm…how did that go?"

"It was very…enlightening."

"And why are we here Alexis?"

* * *

Judge Lawrence pulled off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is extremely unorthodox, you realize that?"

"I do."

"You do bring up some interesting points. I've looked over Samantha's chart only minimally, her school work wasn't always the best, but at her most consistent point in the foster system…she was making A's and B's. So you're correct, she's quite bright. She was involved in a few scuffles at school, but in general was not considered a discipline problem. Her acting on her own to visit a former foster sibling, indicates she is a loving, compassionate, and resourceful child."

Alexis smiled triumphantly.

"But sadly this is true of well over 90 percent of children in the New York Foster Care System."

"I…I didn't mean to imply."

"And a majority of them don't have a police record."

"Yes…" Alexis felt very small under the judge's gaze.

"Yet you seem to think you can find her a foster home all on your own."

"It's just…Please believe me when I say, I mean no offense to anyone in CPS, but I know they are over worked and underpaid. I feel like I've gotten to know Sam very well this weekend, and would be able to persuade one of the couples mentioned…"

"You had as many reasons each couple couldn't take her as you did reasons they might. What I don't understand Ms. Davis is why you think you could 'persuade' anyone to take her, when the most obvious candidate isn't on the list."

"I…I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"You say Sam needs someone who is willing to stand up for her, give her a safe environment, and offer her consistency. You don't mention love…but I suspect you assume that will fall into place. It doesn't necessarily."

"Of course, I mean…ideally love would be involved, but first she needs to be safe and cared for."

"True. It seems to me…ideally…that she would be best off with someone who listened to her, encouraged her, someone who got to the bottom of her behavior, and someone who actively helped her in anyway she might need it."

"Yes."

"So why didn't you put yourself on the list?"

"What?"

"You took her in when you had every reason not to, you discovered her love of reading and encouraged it because of one off handed remark she made, and you went out of your way to reunite with…"

"That was simply a coincidence, I happen to know Stone…and…"

"It seems to me that you would be an ideal foster parent."

"I…I'm not married."

"Welcome to the 20th century Alexis…that's not even a requirement for adoption anymore. Many foster children fare as well if not better in single parent homes."

"But I work all hours…"

"She's not an infant, though she'll be on probation, so supervision will be important, but there is no law against hiring a housekeeper or the like to help you."

"I don't even have a house…"

"That could be a problem…a hotel isn't really an acceptable residence…even if it is the nicest one in town."

"And I don't even technically live here…I'm a registered democrat in New York County."

"She's a ward of the state, not the city or county."

Alexis couldn't breathe…her mind searched frantically for another argument.

"Alexis…I don't expect you to decide this minute. For starters I really need to speak with Samantha."

"But what if…if… I don't want to hurt her."

"I won't even mention it as a possibility, but I need to know how she feels about you. I suspect she isn't entirely certain. Kids like Sam, who've been shuffled around and repeatedly abandoned…trust is always an issue."

"I don't think she really likes me."

Judge Lawrence laughed. "Let's not ask for the moon Alexis…I might just settle for her not actively hating you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Have a seat Samantha."

"I want to formally object to Ms. Davis' private counsel without my clients' attorney being present."

The Judge looked up and noticed Sam's lawyer for the first time.

"And you might you be?"

"Anthony Jarrod, public defender. Ms. Mcall's my client."

"Mr. Jarrod…this is family court…and we are here merely to settle Ms. McCall's custody until her sentencing hearing on January 25." She replied calmly.

"That's over a month from now…"

"Very good, Mr. Jarrod. My bailiff has some paperwork for you to sign, and the details of her case. You'll be sent her whereabouts as soon as they've been confirmed. You may go now." She bent down over her desk again.

"But…"

"If it will make you feel better, give Ms. McCall your card, but your presence is neither needed nor wanted at this time."

The lawyer stood looking flummoxed. He looked at Sam, but she stared straight ahead. The Judge was scanning documents on her desk. Finally, he gave up and left.

"Are you sure I don't need him?" Sam asked, only after the room was empty.

"He won't go far…if you are uncomfortable, I'll ask him back in."

"Uh, no…that's okay."

"So Sam…I heard you had a pretty eventful weekend."

"I guess."

"I'd like to hear about it."

"You want me to start before or after I got arrested?"

* * *

"And that's about it…"

"I think you may have left a few things out."

"Okay, I tried to split last night, but she caught me and then she slept with a chair in the doorway so I couldn't get out…"

The Judge arched an eyebrow…"She did? She hadn't mentioned that part."

"About the chair?"

"About you trying to runaway. You realize she would have been in serious trouble if you'd done that."

"Why?"

The Judge sighed. The child couldn't fathom someone being held responsible for her welfare. "The part I was referring to, was about your friend Stone."

Sam's face fell. Tears threatened to spill, but she said nothing.

"He's pretty sick…"

"She shouldn't have told you about him." Sam said tightly.

"She told me he's very concerned about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't think that's what Stone wants for you…he wants more than that for you, doesn't he?"

"I don't want to talk about Stone." She forced out each and every word.

"Okay…we don't have to. Are you angry at Ms. Davis?"

That was an understatement, but Sam nodded anyway.

* * *

"I'm going to ask Ms. Davis to join us for this last part. Is that okay?"

"I guess."

Sam turned her head to the window as the judge opened the door and Ms. Davis entered and sat down.

"Ms. Davis, I've explained to Sam that she is on probation pending her trial. We've talked briefly about her living arrangements, and have agreed that if you are willing, Sam should remain with you until her trial."

"She agreed?" Ms. Davis asked, as if Sam wasn't there…as if she hadn't expected or wanted that answer.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked for signs of snow.

"I'm assigning a social worker to Sam's case. She'll meet with both of you about once a week, and of course Sam will have a probation officer. So if there are any issues you may contact either of them, and they will be able to assist you. Sam, that works for both of you. You may contact them if you are unhappy or have concerns.

"I would like you to arrange for Sam to have a physical exam. School starts up again on January 5th, the social worker will be responsible for enrolling Sam. She's missed a lot of school…"

Sam zoned out. She was tired and hungry and she wanted more than anything to be alone in her room…crap…no it's not her room…

"We'll make every effort to locate Sam's mother…in cases like this, sometimes it turns out the child was actually taken by one parent and told the other doesn't want them…"

Sam jolted back to reality at the mention of her mother. "It's not a story, it's true…"

"How do you know Sam…"

"Dad and I ran into her one time in New York when I was little…6 or something. We went to MacDonald's and they sent me to the play area, but there was this kid there and he kept knocking me down and I went back to my dad and she was talking about how I was his mistake, not hers and she had her own life now…a better life for her and for Danny…he's my brother…and then she saw me standing there and she just got up and left." Sam never stopped looking out the window. She hated that memory, and had never recounted it aloud before. "I think we didn't run into her…I think maybe my dad knew where she was and was trying to dump me on her…but it didn't work."

* * *

Sam played with her fries. She'd been starving all morning and now she had a plate of perfectly good junk food, and almost no interest in it.

"Alexis, good to see you. Who's your friend?"

"Ruby, this is Sam McCall…she's…"

Sam looked at Ms. Davis for the first time wondering how she would field the question.

"…going to be staying with me for a while…"

Sam returned to playing with the fries. As answers went that one seemed mediocre.

"Nice to meet you Sam. Is there something wrong with your lunch?"

"Ah…no…um…" Sam sat up and began eating.

"Hey, hey, it's alright…if you're not hungry, we can just pack it to go."

"Actually Ruby, I think we'll just leave it…we need to get Sam some new clothes."

We did? Sam didn't remember the judge saying that. Well maybe she did. Ms. Davis would probably be reimbursed by the state for purchasing the things Sam needed. She knew that was sort of how things worked…how they got kids placed. A lot of people would take the money and treat the kids like crap…Sam had had a few 'fosters' like that…the Masons weren't like that…but the others…

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!!!" A man sang out from the doorway, "My kingdom for a cup of your wondrous joe." He slid up behind the stout woman and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not interested in your kingdom Luke, but I guess I'll let you have some coffee." She batted a towel at him and headed back to the counter.

"Alexis Darlin'. And who's your frien…"

Sam wasn't sure when she realized the creepy guy was the prev from the peer, but she knew the second he recognized her.

He turned away from her, bent down and said. "Legs this is the hooligan who ripped you off last week." It had the quality of a whisper, but was just as loud as everything else he'd said.

Ms. Davis ignored him. "Are you ready to go Sam?"

Sam smiled gratefully. She hurried on her coat and rushed toward the exit. Ms. Davis laid a few bills on the table and followed.

"I still need to talk to you councilor. About Natasha…I've found some very, very interesting information."

Ms. Davis seemed frozen in place. Almost a minute passed before she turned and smiled brilliantly. "Another time Luke…" With that she put her hand on Sam's back and ushered her out of the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"She agreed?" Alexis was stunned. Judge Lawrence gave her a half smile and started in on the details. Alexis' head swam with the overload of information. She kept looking to Sam for a reaction, but got none. Sam didn't seem to be aware of anything. Until her mother came up. Alexis bit her lip when Sam explained in no uncertain terms that her mother wanted nothing to do with her. She hoped that Sam didn't remember everything, that she was confused about the memory…but she doubted it. When she finished her story…the most Alexis had ever heard her say at one time, she didn't cry, she just looked away again.

Finally the Judge announced. "I think that covers everything. I'll have my secretary contact you with any further information. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another case." Judge Lawrence stood and donned her black robe. Alexis and Sam rose at the same time. "It was nice to meet you both, have a Merry Christmas."

Christmas…Somehow Alexis hadn't taken this into account. She knew of course, part of her desire to keep Sam out of lock up had to do with the impending holiday. She had told Sam that she could visit Stone again on Christmas. So why did it now take her by complete surprise?

The answer was Stefan. He would not approve of this situation at all. Alexis could hear him now _Alexis, what is the meaning of this? I won't have a common criminal in my house. _He would be discrete, but Sam would pick up on it, the way she'd picked up on his anger this morning. There was Katherine, who was absolutely the least discrete person alive, she would openly mock Alexis. What about Nikolas. He had little use for 'regular' kids…he hated his half brother with an absolute passion, would he be kind? Had he ever been taught compassion?

Alexis had never liked Christmas, but she'd never dreaded it the way she did now. She realized the girl was staring at her. What had her Christmases been like? Alexis hoped there had been some pleasant ones.

"Well, should we get some lunch?" She asked brightly.

Sam shrugged.

* * *

Kelly's was crowded as usual. Alexis found them a table in the corner and tried to catch the eye of one of the waitress'. It was no use, the young women were trying franticly to keep up with the demand. Alexis sat back and tried to think of something…anything to say.

Eventually a frazzled looking girl a bit older than Sam, stopped. "Sorry to keep you waiting…it's crazy today with all the Christmas shoppers. Everyone's hungry and cranky."

Alexis smiled, she loved Kelly's. Partly because the staff was allowed to speak their minds, and not just push extra cheese and dessert on people, and partly because they made the best onion rings in all of Port Charles. She vaguely recognized the girl in front of her, but couldn't recall her name. "You ladies Christmas shopping too?"

"No." They said in unison. Alexis was startled by Sam's tone it was almost hostile. But she did have to go Christmas shopping. She hadn't been and now there were only a few days left. And Sam needed clothes that actually fit and that meant the mall…dear god.

The waitress smiled good naturedly. "Are you ready to order?"

By the time their food arrived, most of the lunch crowd had dissipated. Sam had barely touched her burger and was now playing with her French Fries. Alexis cringed inwardly, wondering what Stefan would have to say about that.

Ruby came to the table "Alexis, good to see you. Who's your friend?"

"Ruby, this is Sam McCall…she's…"

Sam looked up almost daring Alexis to say the wrong thing.

"…going to be staying with me for a while…"

If the response surprised Ruby, she hid it well. She looked at the girl. "Nice to meet you Sam. Is there something wrong with your lunch?"

"Ah…no…um…" Sam seemed embarrassed and began eating.

"Hey, hey, it's alright…if you're not hungry, we can just pack it to go."

"Actually Ruby, I think we'll just leave it…we need to get Sam some new clothes."

Ruby nodded, and reached to start clearing the table, when the last person in the world Alexis was in the mood for entered. Within seconds he was at his aunt's side begging for coffee and kissing her cheek. Ruby left to fill his request, but unfortunately Luke remained and started his ridiculous flirting. He turned to Sam and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

He looked at Alexis, oh so subtly darting his eyes to Sam. "Legs this is the hooligan who ripped you off last week." She wanted to slap him, but instead asked Sam if she was ready to go and paid the bill.

Of course Luke had to bring it up. Natasha. Why couldn't he just drop it? She didn't want to play this game anymore. Let Katherine have Stefan…he would learn, he would learn that she was nothing but a gold digging floozy. He was 35 years old, he didn't need his cousin fighting his battles for him. But Luke's motives had never been to protect Stefan, it was an unholy alliance, a Spencer and a Cassadine. What was she thinking?

"Are you okay?" Sam's voice drifted into her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then why are we just standing here and why are you so pale? Who's Natasha?"

"No one…Natasha's just a silly rumor…"

Sam eyebrows arched and her eyes slid side to side. She seemed to consider a response, but didn't.

* * *

The trip to the Port Charles Mall was a nightmare. Stores were three people deep looking at each and every display. Lines were almost out the doors. Sam had been sullen. She was reluctant to try items on and unwilling to give an opinion on whether or not she liked anything.

Finally they ran into an obnoxiously pushy sales woman at Wyndhams, who took over the situation completely. Alexis had never been so happy. Sam was unable to argue and was forced to model everything. The saleswoman barked how this didn't fit right and this didn't work with her skin tone and how Sam was in need of training bra. Sam was completely mortified, but obeyed her.

"She's much too thin." The woman accused Alexis when Sam was trying on a denim skirt and yet another sweater. "Is she one of those anorexics you hear about?"

"Ah…no…"

"What do you feed her?"

Alexis felt oddly trapped. The woman seemed to feel Alexis was responsible for Sam's slightly emaciated condition. Sam stepped out with a look of annoyance. Before Alexis could tell her just how nice she looked, Sam balked.

"I'm not wearing any stupid skirt!" She snapped.

"That's no way to talk to your mother…apologize."

Alexis was stunned. Sam looked the saleswoman straight in the eye. "She isn't my mother!" She turned angrily to Alexis. "You told her you're my mother?"

"No…"

Sam slammed back into the dressing room. The woman gave Alexis pitiful look. "Step-daughter?"

"She doesn't want the skirt." Alexis tried to deflect.

"It's not about the clothes, it's the attitude. You can't let her talk to you or anyone else like that."

"Well, um, it's sort of complicated actually…"

The woman shook her head. "It's always complicated. You're the adult."

Roughly an hour later they left Wyndhams with a pair of sneakers, a pair of boots, three pairs of jeans, two pairs of cords, four sweaters, two tee shirts, one oxford, a winter jacket, two training bras, lots of socks and underwear and a new housekeeper in a pear tree.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"How can you hire a housekeeper…you don't have a house?" Sam asked.

"I've been thinking of getting an apartment for a while actually.'

Sam studied her face…she was lying. She lied a lot.

"Okay, I think that's the last of it." She declared as she cut off a tag from the red and black sweater. "Let's send these down to the laundry."

"Are you nuts? They'll ruin them again!" Sam yelled.

Ms. Davis…er Alexis she'd told Sam to call her that…exhaled loudly. "They take very good care of my clothes Sam."

Sam reluctantly handed over her new things. She liked them and now Alexis would know. Sam wasn't even sure why she hadn't wanted her to in the first place. She wondered if she should tell Alexis that the state wouldn't pay for all this. She'd considered telling her earlier as she watched the register go up and up finally resting at $547.22, and that didn't even include the shoes they'd already purchased in another department.

"Did you really hire that crazy bi---"

"That's enough." Alexis snapped.

Sam shrank back instinctively. Alexis walked into the living room, and for some reason Sam followed.

"We need to hash a few things out. Sit."

Sam didn't move. She looked at her feet instead wondering if Emily would want the Keds back. "Now, Samantha."

She didn't sound angry anymore, but Sam didn't argue. She sat on the couch and pulled a pillow to her chest, never looking up.

"I know this is an awkward arrangement. I know you didn't really hit it off with Alice."

Sam mumbled _damn straight_ under her breath, but Alexis heard it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not asking a lot Sam. I don't expect you to be grateful."

"Grateful?" Sam choked on the word.

"I said I don't expect it. I know how hard this is for…"

"You don't know anything! You think because you have all this money that you can tell me what to do, you think because you're pretty and smart you can do whatever you want, I'm STUCK with you, I'm not grateful about that, and I never will be so…"

Alexis closed her eyes and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch. "I don't want you to be grateful, but I need you to show me and other people in general some basic respect."

Sam scoffed. "Right…"

"I know you can, I've seen it."

"I thought respect was earned." Sam retorted.

"True, to a point." Sam wasn't expecting that, she looked over in surprise. "Humans in general deserve respect Sam…If you can't respect me or anyone else until they've 'earned' it, that's fine. I'll settle for courtesy.

"If you don't like someone or something, you are welcome to let that be known, without swearing or yelling. If you want to be alone, you can shut your door without slamming it."

"And if I do?" Sam challenged…waiting for it. The threat. The 'then this just isn't going to work'.

Alexis shook her head…"I'm not really sure."

"What?"

"I don't have the slightest idea what I'm doing Sam…you're a smart kid, surely you've figured that out already."

Sam stared. Alexis continued. "Alice won't start until after Christmas. I'd like you to give her a chance. If you really dislike her after the first week, tell me."

"You'll fire her? Just because I don't like her?"

"No…I mean not fire her. She's agreed to a trial period…I can tell her it's not working, or she can leave…"

"If she doesn't like me?"

"Or me. Or being a housekeeper…she's never done it before." Alexis turned and looked at the clock on the VCR. "It's getting late...we didn't get you any pajamas did we?"

Sam felt a little embarrassed. She hadn't thanked her for anything, and Alexis was worried she hadn't gotten her enough. "We could take some of the stuff back…"

"Why would we do that?"

"The state…they won't pay for that much…I don't really need pajamas anyway…"

"The state? Oh…the state…Judge Lawrence mentioned something about that. No, we'll get you some pjs but is it okay if we don't go back to the mall until after Christmas?"

* * *

Sam had been poked and prodded, weighed and measured. Now she sat alone in a hospital gown fighting the instinct to bolt. The doctor was young, pretty, and seemed very smart, but she was also serious and there was a look in her eye that Sam couldn't place…pity, disgust, sorrow…she wasn't sure. But it made Sam uncomfortable, as if she could look at her and know all her secrets.

"Okay, sorry about the wait…I wanted to run a few additional tests." Dr. Hardy said as she returned. "Why don't you put your things back on behind the screen, while I'm looking at these and then we'll talk."

Sam grabbed her stuff and gladly put it back on. She came out with in her stocking feet and sat down on a chair. "Can you tell me about your dad?"

"He's gone."

"Before he was gone…what was he like to live with?"

"Just like any other dad I guess."

"Your x-rays show numerous breaks and fractures that were never properly treated. There are scars that…"

"That wasn't dad…if you missed the news I've been living on my own for a while now."

"These are older than that Sam…at least several are…and before you tell me you received them in foster care, I have your old records, only two date back to before you were returned to your dad. A broken arm at 8-years-old, you fell off the Monkey bars at school. And an unaccounted for fracture that you entered the system with."

Sam stared mutely.

"You are twelve pounds underweight for your size." Simone eased off. "I want to see you in two weeks, to see if you are gaining weight properly. I suspect that won't be a problem. Your menstrual cycle hasn't started, that's probably do to your nutritional habits. So don't be too surprised if it begins once you start adding weight. Do you know about menstruation?"

"I didn't live under a rock lady, of course I do." Sam's face was hot, she couldn't believe this woman.

"Just checking…It can be scary at first…and sometimes girls are uninformed or misinformed." Simone handed Sam a booklet _"My Body's Changing"_ and Sam rolled her eyes. "I prescribing some medications and vitamins for you. I'll talk to your guardian about that, but it's important you take them. I'm also referring you to one of the staff psychiatrists."

* * *

"I'm not crazy!" It was cold on the dock, Sam buttoned the top of her coat and pulled the hood up.

"No one is saying you are Sam."

"Then why is she sending me to a shrink?"

Alexis was quiet for a minute. "She says there is evidence that you've been abused."

"That's a lie." Sam yelled. "I'm just a klutz! I won't go, you can't make me!"

Sam hugged herself and looked out to the water.

"You know its part of your probation, Sam." Alexis said quietly. "I know Dr. Collins, I think you'll like him, and if you don't we can find someone else."

"I can't do this…I can't…" Sam whispered to the water.

"The launch is here."

* * *

The grouchy man, the cousin, Stefan…was there. He looked at Alexis with disbelief.

The boy was there.

And some woman.

Sam didn't know which she disliked more. The other woman, the housekeeper, she was okay. She took Sam's coat and told her it was pretty. Sam felt silly for smiling and thanking her, because she thought the coat was pretty too, and she nothing to do with that.

The house was dark and gloomy, despite a mega Christmas tree with glittering decorations and wreaths and mistletoe. Nikolas joined in the boring adult conversation as if he was interested in acquisitions and mergers and stock options. The woman, the blonde, would giggle an interruption…that Sam suspected no one at the table would approve of.

"Stefan…sweetie, is Alexis coming to Christmas dinner or not? I have to let Mrs. Landsbury know, and will she be bringing her little friend?" She looked at Sam then as if she were a fungus.

"Of course she will Katherine, Cousin spends every Christmas with us." Nikolas answered, almost shocked at the question.

Sam bit her lip, she did not have any interest in returning to this place on Christmas or any other time really. She looked at Alexis, hoping she remembered that they were going to visit Stone. Alexis made eye contact briefly. "Well, I..I.." Alexis started.

Katherine jumped in again. "We didn't know, about Sammy here, so I didn't get any presents for her."

"It's Sam." Sam said. "Not Sammy." Sam bit her tongue to avoid telling Katherine exactly what she could do with her '_presesnts_'.

"I think, I'll have to decline this year Stefan…" Alexis said, was it sadly? "But we'll see you at the hospital party of course."

"But..." Nikolas protested, finally he looked like a kid, a disappointed kid. He shot Sam an angry look.

"Nikolas, it's unseemly to argue at the dinner table. I'm not pleased by Alexis' decision myself, but it is of course, hers to make."

Stefan didn't look like he believed it really was Alexis' decision, he looked distinctly annoyed, but Katherine positively beamed. "Oh Nikolas, don't be gloomy, you'll love having Christmas with just the family."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I'm not crazy!" Sam repeated for the umpteenth time. She wrapped herself tightly in her coat, against the wind.

"No one is saying you are Sam."

"Then why is she sending me to a shrink?"

Alexis considered. She had talked at length with Simone while Sam was being evaluated by the nurse and then again after Sam's results came back. She was partially responsible for the referral, she was worried about a great many things, but mostly she worried because Stone wasn't going to last much longer, and she had no idea how to deal with a troubled teen facing the death of one of the only people she'd ever trusted. She'd reeled when Simone had disclosed the abuse, and hinted toward possible sexual abuse. "She says there is evidence that you've been abused."

"That's a lie." Sam yelled. And for a second Alexis thought she was calling her on her half truth. "I'm just a klutz! I won't go, you can't make me!"

Sam turned toward the water…she was always turning away.

"You know its part of your probation, Sam." Alexis said quietly. "I know Dr. Collins, I think you'll like him, and if you don't we can find someone else."

"I can't do this…I can't…" Sam whispered to the water. Alexis pretended not to hear, she felt the same way…it was too hard, all too hard.

"The launch is here."

* * *

Dinner was excruciating. Sam seemed overwhelmed by the company and the atmosphere, she barely said a word. Alexis almost dropped her fork when Katherine asked if Alexis was coming for Christmas. That had never been a question before, she spent the holiday with her family...end of story. Alexis made excuses before dessert was served, and almost pulled Sam bodily out of the house. 

Now she paced, willing the launch to hurry, before she exploded at sea. That damned bitch.

"I'm sorry."

Alexis looked at Sam.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas."

The girl looked smaller than ever, shivering in the wind and Alexis laughed.

Sam's face crumbled and she looked close to tears and Alexis knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she couldn't stop. So she reached out and pulled the girl to her. "Sam, Sam you didn't…if anything you saved it."

"But your family…"

Sam looked back to Spoon Island, Alexis followed her gaze.

"My decision wasn't based on you Sam. I was worried that you'd be uncomfortable, but I was only planning to stay for an hour or so anyway, and I think you would have been okay for that long…but the reason I'm not going is because Katherine clearly doesn't want me there, and frankly, it's not a place I enjoy being."

"You don't like her."

"I don't like her."

Sam smiled. "But you were courteous."

"Did I manage that? Good for me." Alexis realized she was still holding Sam, and eased back slightly. "We'll have our own Christmas okay?"

"Can we still visit Stone?"

"I talked to Mr. Corinthos this afternoon…he said Stone is looking forward to it, but it will be a short visit. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Can we get a tree?" Sam asked when she spied a lot. 

"A tree? I don't know, Sam…" The girl's face fell, and Alexis quickly changed her mind. "Excuse me? You aren't packing up are you? It's only 8:30."

"It's 8:30 on Christmas Eve, I thought I might go home."

"But I need to purchase a tree."

"Lady, do you see this?" He waved a hand over a pitiful mass of green. "This is all I have left."

"That's okay!" Sam said, and she ran to a particularly puny fir. "We'll have a Charlie Brown tree!"

The man laughed, but Alexis was bewildered. "Just for that, the tree is yours. No charge."

"I can pay…"

"Nah, the cash register is closed. You and your little girl have a good Christmas." Sam hurried out of the lot with her prize and beamed at the man. "You take care of that tree."

"I will."

"What's a Charlie Brown Tree?" Alexis whispered.

* * *

"A pot of hot chocolate, extra marshmallows, melted caramel…no not in the cocoa, a needle and a spool of thread, I don't think the color really matters….and can you get a hold of "A Charlie Brown Christmas" for us? Thank you James, I appreciate that." Alexis hung up. Sam was watching the microwave. 

"You sure you don't have any ornaments?"

"Pretty sure."

"You think this will work with microwave popcorn?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Beats me. It's just in the books they always make it over a fire."

"Okay, for the record, fire and I…not a good combination. If this doesn't work…well I guess we'll use my earrings." Alexis flopped on the couch. "Oh no…we didn't get you a stocking."

"Do you have one?"

"No."

"They're mostly for little kids who believe in Santa Claus, anyway."

"You don't believe in Santa Claus?" Alexis joked. The microwave beeped. Sam opened it slowly and concentrated on the bag.

A short time later there was a knock on the door, and a skinny haggard looking boy walked in with a tray. "We can't find the movie anywhere Ms. Davis. I'm real sorry."

"James, I need that movie…I don't care if it's someone's personal copy. There is a hundred dollars in it for you if you can get it to me within the hour."

"Okay…I…I think my roommate has a copy…I'll be back."

"Wow…I hope you aren't too disappointed…" Sam said.

"I like Charlie Brown…I saw the Thanksgiving one once…They had popcorn."

It turned out making popcorn strings with microwave butter popcorn, was not the best idea…possibly the worst idea…but that didn't stop them. They blotted off as much of the "butter" as they could, strung them one by one, and finally Sam draped it around the sad little tree, and stepped back to admire her work.

"It looks sort of gross."

"Should I fish out my earrings?"

"No." Sam went into her room and rooted around for a few minutes. Alexis finished her popcorn ball. It was lopsided and really too big for the tree.

"Maybe we should eat the popcorn balls, I think the simplicity of the tree would be ruined by adding them."

"You just want to eat the popcorn!" Sam accused as she returned with her tattered jeans.

Alexis smirked. Truly, she wasn't interested in eating the lump in front of her. As much as she loved popcorn, and caramel, this didn't look edible. "You can eat it." She offered.

Sam wrinkled her nose. "That's okay." She wrapped her jeans around the trunk of the tree. "There, it's perfect now."

And she was right.


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm not real happy with this chapter, but I'm sick of trying to rewrite it. Hope it's not too bad._

**Chapter 19**

"There it's perfect now." Sam almost laughed at herself, and waited for Alexis to laugh at her, but she didn't, when Sam turned back Alexis was smiling at the tree.

"I think you ought to get ready for bed."

"But James isn't back!"

"I'm afraid he's not going to find it Sam…it's almost midnight."

"It's really short…barely half an hour." As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Sam pounced before Alexis could react.

"Sorry Ms. Davis…I hope it's not too late…" He handed Sam the movie and she went directly to the VCR.

"I'm impressed James, thank you so much." She pulled some bills out of her wallet.

"I can't take that, I blew the deadline."

Alexis shoved it in his hand, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

"Sam, Sam, get up."

"Huh?"

"Com'on, thata girl." Sam felt herself being pulled from her warm perch.

"The show…"

"It's over. Santa's elves have work to do."

Sam stumbled into her room, her eyes barely open, and collapsed against her pillows. "Did you like it?" she mumbled.

"It was great…go back to sleep."

"Merry Christmas 'Lexis."

* * *

When morning came Sam wandered back into the living room. She laughed out loud at two of Alexis' fuzzy socks hanging in front of the microwave. There was a small envelope atop the microwave that read SAM.

_Merry Christmas!_

_Don't let me sleep too late, go ahead and open your 'stocking'. Yours is on the right, I would have sewn your name in, but I can't thread a needle, let alone sew. I know you think you're too old, Santa, however disagrees. _

_We'll do the tree together…no peeking!_

_Alexis & Santa_

Sam felt her eyes pricking with tears. She lifted her stocking and hugged it to herself. She tipped it as she went to sit on the couch. A new hairbrush, barrettes, and scrunchies spilled out before her. She had to laugh, it looked like Santa had been hanging out at the drug store. The toe of the sock held two bottles of nail polish, one mother of pearl white, the other midnight black and an handful of red and green wrapped Hershey Kisses.

"I ran into Santa and told him you keep 'borrowing' and losing my hair stuff." Alexis was stretching in her doorway. "So now you can lose your own."

Sam looked up and Alexis' expression changed, she rushed to the couch. "I'm sorry Sam, I was kidding." Sam's tears were coming in earnest. Alexis smiled a little. "I don't think crying is allowed on Christmas."

Sam willed the tears to stop, but her whole body was now betraying her, her nose was running, she couldn't breathe, and she was starting to hiccup. She didn't fight when Alexis gathered her in a warm embrace, in fact she truly welcomed it for the first time. "It's okay Sam, its okay." Alexis murmured, stroking her hair.

Eventually the tears slowed. Alexis eased back and brushed the stragglers away from Sam's face with her thumbs. "Let's see what Santa left me."

"I…I…" Sam's heart broke again. "I didn't get you anything Alexis…you've given me so much and…"

"That isn't true Sam." Alexis argued reaching for her sock and pouring the contents on top of Sam's. A package of Dove Dark Chocolate, a package of gourmet microwave popcorn, and a bottle of midnight blue nail polish spilled out.

"I didn't…that's not from me." Sam panicked.

"I know, they're from Santa…via CVS…what can I say…I like the idea of having a stocking." Alexis gave her a crooked grin. "Let's get dressed and go down for brunch okay? I think we can come back and do the tree before we go visit Stone. Okay?"

"I didn't get Stone anything either." Sam frowned.

"Stone asked for people to make donations to some of his favorite charities and organizations. I made donations to the Ward house."

"That's from you, not me." Sam chewed on her lower lip.

"I actually made one in my name and one in yours. Yours was 10 dollars. So you can pay me back later if you want."

* * *

Sam played with the tassels on her new scarf. It was blue and black and matched her gloves and hat…she'd refused to put on the hat…insisting it would ruin her hair. Alexis rolled her eyes, but didn't push it. The elevator dinged at the 24th floor and she and Alexis got off.

The door to Stone's apartment was closed, but the one across the hall was open and there was quite a party going on. A few little kids darted out in to the hall before Alexis could talk to the guy at the door.

"Mr. Johnny? Mom wants to know if you want some eggnog."

"No thank you Mr. Lucas…I'll have a cup when my back up arrives."

"Okay. Hey Ms. Davis…I didn't know you were coming! Hey Mom Ms. Davis and some girl are here."

The red headed nurse appeared in the doorway. She looked beautiful in a black holiday sweater and a leather skirt. "Oh, I'm so glad you two could come."

"Actually we're just here…" Alexis pointed to Stone's place.

"Oh, I know, so is everyone else." She reached out and pulled them both through the door. "Johnny, you sure I can't get you something?"

"No thanks Ms. Spencer, I'm good. I'll join you guys once Max is on duty…tell him he's got 45 minutes left." The solemn man at the door winked.

Sam recognized about 3 or 4 people in the room, Mac Scorpio with a little girl in one arm and the other around a pretty blonde woman. Dr. Hardy and some guy, and the lady from Kelly's. The other 20 or so people she had no idea about.

"Sonny called me yesterday afternoon, and was concerned with the number of people who were going to drop by. We decided it would be better to have the party over here and have people visit Stone as he was feeling up to it."

"Is this your apartment?" Sam asked.

"Oh, no. It's Sonny's…I mean he owns it…I think he keeps it for out of town guests or something," Bobbie turned. "Lucas Jones, what have I told you about eating cookies?"

"Will I get to see Stone?" Sam asked Alexis.

"I'm sure you will Sam, but it may be a little while." Sam felt claustrophobic in this sea of strangers. Within minutes Alexis was pulled away by some lawyer guy and Sam was left by the punch bowl.

"You any good at pool? No one else will play me, because…"

"Because he cheats." Emily smiled. "Hi Sam."

"I don't cheat."

"Oh yes he does…" A blonde boy added. "I'm Sly, and the scam artist is my cousin Lucky."

Sam wasn't particularly good with kids her own age…but pool, that was something else entirely.

"They're just poor sports." Lucky assured her with an easy smile and a shrug.

Sam looked at him for a second and realized he had no clue who he was dealing with. "I guess I could try." She said picking up the pool cue as if it might break apart in her hand. She was tempted to place a bet, but thought better of it. Partly because Alexis would kill her, partly because it would somehow be more fun to win without it…just this once.

She followed him to the table and let him explain eight ball as if she was a simple minded two year old. Sam threw in stupid questions about moving the 'white ball' to make shots easier, and if she could be stripes because they were prettier. She could tell Lucky was starting to regret asking her to play.

"You want to break?"

"Break what?" Sam asked. Lucky stifled a groan. Emily winked at Sam…she was laying it on a little _too_ thick.

Sam looked at the table and putzed around for a few minutes before lining up her first shot. She sank three balls. The striped variety. Four shots later she announced "eight ball in the upper left pocket."

Sly was practically on the floor laughing and Emily kept giving Lucky sympathetic pats and saying things like 'beginner's luck.'"

There was a crowd forming around her, but Sam barely noticed. She sank the last ball and turned to Sly. "He didn't cheat Sly."

"You're a hustler…" Lucky said with a bit of awe in his voice.

"No, a hustler would have a couple extra bucks in her hand now. I'm just damn good at pool."

To her relief Lucky wasn't angry that she had played him the fool…he just wanted to know her secrets. Sam played Sly next then some guy named Miguel before Alexis called her away.

"You're a pool shark?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam shrugged. "Kinda."

Alexis shook her head, but smiled. "I need to be at the hospital soon."

"But…but I haven't seen Stone yet!"

"I know…you can stay here if you want. Mac will be here if you need anything and that way you can spend as long with Stone as you can."

"I...I…" Sam felt stupid. She wanted to stay, but suddenly felt shy around all these people.

"I'll be gone for less than 2 hours, but it's up to you."

"Sonny…Sonny, you got to play Sam." Lucky shouted across the room. Sonny and Robin entered together. Robin was whisked off by no less than five women and Sonny approached the pool table.

"Who said you could play pool at my pool table?" Sonny stared Lucky down. Lucky's eyes got big.

"Hey, sorry man…we didn't hurt it."

Sonny broke into a grin, he pulled Lucky to him and gave him a pat on the back. "I'm just messing with ya kid, just messing with ya." Sam noticed his smiled didn't reach his eyes. "Let me talk to Ms. Davis a few. Sam, you and me and the pool table in ten minutes. Be there."

Sam nodded and watched Sonny and Alexis go into the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I like this one better, so I hope you guys do too. Please read and review._

**Chapter 20**

Alexis stretched as the Peanuts Gang began humming and the credits began to roll. "Oh, I wonder if our little tree will perk up? Whatchya think Sam?" She looked over to find Sam curled on the couch fast asleep. "Sam, Sam, get up."

"Huh?" Sam's eyes fluttered slightly and Alexis leaned over.

"Com'on, thata girl." She pulled her to her feet and guided her toward her room.

"The show…" She protested weakly.

"It's over. Santa's elves have work to do."

Alexis maneuvered Sam to her bed and let her flop down, she pulled off her socks for her and eased her legs under her blankets. "Did you like it?" Sam asked.

"It was great…go back to sleep." Alexis whispered as she moved to turn off Sam's light. She stopped mid step when Sam spoke again.

"Merry Christmas 'Lexis."

Alexis' heart jumped into her throat, she shut off the light, closed Sam's door and leaned against it for support. She wasn't sure what it was about the simple phrase that choked her up…She shook herself slightly and went to work.

She ran down to the drug store to pick up a few stocking stuffers. Sam acted like she didn't want one, but Alexis couldn't stop herself. She was getting into the Christmas spirit finally and Sam would just have to deal with that. She forced herself to not buy out the whole store, but couldn't resist getting a few little things for herself.

Back at the hotel she realized she was missing one vital ingredient…the stocking. She panicked briefly, looking down at the ground. Looking at her feet and her oversized woolen socks. Why the hell not? She rushed into her room and dug out a clean pair and stuffed them with the loot.

She dragged Sam's presents out from her closet. There hadn't been a lot of time when the two of them were apart, and Alexis kept thinking she had no clue what teenage girls liked. Finally she gave up trying to figure it out and just got things she thought Sam might need, want or enjoy.

The next time she looked at the clock, she realized it was well after 3. She placed the presents for Sam and a few for herself, from Stefan and Nikolas, and something from Ned under their little tree and crawled into bed.

* * *

She wasn't planning to get up so early, but something woke her, and she decided she couldn't wait to see Sam's face. She stood in her doorway as Sam emptied the stocking and inspected the contents with a slight smile. 

"I ran into Santa and told him you keep 'borrowing' and losing my hair stuff." She blurted out, surprising Sam. "So now you can lose your own."

Sam turned and faced her and her face fell. "I'm sorry Sam, I was kidding." Alexis rushed to her not understanding, but wanting to help. "I don't think crying is allowed on Christmas."

Sam cried harder still, and Alexis pulled her to her instinctively "It's okay Sam, its okay." The girl leaned in, hugging Alexis so fiercely that she could barely breathe. When the tears slowed, Alexis wiped Sam's tears away and smiled. "Let's see what Santa left me."

"I…I…" Sam sobbed. "I didn't get you anything Alexis…you've given me so much and…"

_'I didn't get you anything'_ Alexis shook her head, "That isn't true Sam." She didn't elaborate, she didn't tell Sam that she had given her, her best Christmas. Remembering Sam's face when she picked out the scrawny tree, the hours they spent trying to decorate said tree, and watching that silly show…She couldn't explain it to Sam…She couldn't explain that Cassadine Christmas' were about appearances and tradition and that impulsiveness and joy were distinctly frowned upon. Instead she picked up her 'stocking'.

"I didn't…that's not from me." Sam exclaimed.

Alexis grinned. "I know, they're from Santa…via CVS…what can I say…I like the idea of having a stocking." Sam visibly relaxed, and she had expected Alexis was going to be angry or disappointed. "Let's get dressed and go down for brunch okay? I think we can come back and do the tree before we go visit Stone. Okay?"

"I didn't get Stone anything either." Sam frowned.

"Stone asked for people to make donations to some of his favorite charities and organizations. I made donations to the Ward house."

* * *

"_To Kill a Mockingbird!" _Sam's eyes shone. "My own? It's beautiful." 

"I thought you might like it." Alexis was so glad the leather bound edition went over, she was afraid the girl would be disappointed. Alexis picked up the second book. "_A Tree Grows in Brooklyn" _is another favorite of mine…have you read it?"

"No…" Sam shook her head. "Is it as good as this one?"

"They're very different but I think you'll enjoy it."

Sam laid the books down side by side. "I've never owned a book before…I'll take care of them, I promise."

"I know you will." Sam opened her other gifts with equal enthusiasm. The scarf, glove and hat set Alexis had bought at the Hospital Gift Shop after realizing Sam didn't have any. The walkman and cds, and the sweater that Sam couldn't keep her eyes off of, but wouldn't let Alexis purchase. Alice had rung that up separately and slipped the bag to Alexis when Sam was looking away.

"Okay, let's go visit Stone, then head to the Christmas party at the hospital."

* * *

Justus snagged Alexis minutes after they entered Sonny's 'other' penthouse. "So I was looking at the cases you mentioned, how exactly do they apply to the Williams case?" 

"Justus!" Dara chastised as she walked up to them. "Can you drop that case for an hour or so? It's Christmas!" She rolled her eyes at Alexis and Alexis laughed.

"It's an important case…Alexis understands…"

"It looks like Alexis has her mind on other things." Dara noted as Alexis searched the room for signs of Sam.

Alexis blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Justus but Dara is right, I have a lot on my plate, I'd be happy to work on this with you Justus, but after the holidays…have either of you seen Stone?"

The couple exchanged a look. "No…and we don't plan too, Bobbie explained that he's…he's in bad shape…they are keeping his visitors to a very limited amount of people." Dara said sadly. "But we wanted to be here for Robin."

Alexis took a deep breath. "How is she?"

"Well, she doesn't want to leave Stone…but Stone wants her to spend some time with her friends and family. Sonny says he'll drag her out if she doesn't leave willingly within the hour."

Tom Hardy walked up behind Alexis. "Hey, who brought the miniature pool shark? That kid's amazing."

Alexis had a feeling she was the guilty party. "Um, black hair, on the short side?"

"That's the one, she wiped the floor with Lucky Spencer. Good thing Luke's not here, he'd die of shame." Tom laughed.

Alexis bit her lip, hoping that Sam wasn't scamming anyone. Tom interrupted her thoughts again. "Well Simone and I need to head to the hospital, are any of you going to the party there?"

"We're going to pass this time."

Alexis cringed. Sam hadn't had a chance to see Stone yet, and she doubted she'd be able to drag her away. "I'll be there soon Tom…can you pass that along to Stefan if you see him."

"Sure thing."

She sought out Bobbie and asked if she would keep an eye on Sam, and then asked Sam if she wanted to stay or go. She was surprised at Sam's indecision. They watched as Robin and Sonny entered, both looking exhausted and sad.

Lucky insisted Sonny play a round of pool with Sam, and Sonny agreed, but pulled Alexis into the hall first.

"Sorry…" He started. He put his hand to his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry to pull you away…did I hear you say you're leaving?"

"I…I'm expected at the hospital."

"Yeah, okay…are you taking Sam?" Sonny sighed and looked as if he might drop.

"I was going to leave her…I'll be back soon…she really wants to see Stone…do you…do you think he's up to that?"

Sonny leaned against the door and buried his head in his hands. "He isn't up to much of anything, but he wants to see her…so he will, but Alexis, he's bad, real bad…we don't know if he'll be with us by morning."

One hand flew to Alexis mouth, the other rested on Sonny's shoulder. "I'm sorry…I know how close you are."

Sonny looked over at her hand, he nodded and brushed at his eyes. After a moment he cleared his throat. "I'm okay, but this will be hard on Sam, and I want you here when she sees him. Go on ahead to the hospital, he's sleeping, just, ya know, hurry back."

"Should I skip it? I can if you..."

"Nah, it's okay…Sam's having a good time, and Stone will be out for a while…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for coming…bringing her…that was good of you."

Alexis blushed. "I'll be back soon."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Sonny insisted on breaking. He made a mess of the board, managing to sink only one ball. He missed his next shot, only adding to the mess. Sam managed to sink the 6, but it was a struggle. She sank the 3 next, but the 12 slid in behind. Sonny smiled and took aim. Sam studied him, again he sank nothing, but created more chaos on the table. Sam missed completely. She was embarrassed as the crowd started to dissipate. Sonny shot again, and as the balls flew around something clicked in Sam's head.

"You aren't even trying!" She accused. There was no way he was this bad at pool.

Sonny smiled. "That depends on what you think I'm trying to do."

Sam took her shot, again she missed. She was never this bad. Somehow she knew this was all Sonny's fault.

"You play pretty well," Sam stared at Sonny. "When you break and take control of the table. And even if you miss once or twice the other guy is so determined to beat you, that they don't throw any obstacles in your path."

Sonny bent down and cleared the table in three shots.

"Big deal, you beat a little kid at pool…you must be so proud." Sam spat and tried to walk away casually.

"You need to be ready Sam…ready for what the other guy sends your way….ready to not be in control…that's the only way you can win."

"Dinner's ready!" Bobbie called out. Sam stood in silence as Sonny walked by her and joined the others at the table.

* * *

"Sam you've hardly touched your plate." Bobbie admonished.

Sam was startled by the address, she'd spent most of the dinner trying to be invisible…it had worked mostly, though she was sure Sonny was staring at her. "I'm, I'm not real hungry."

"Alexis told me to make sure you ate."

Now Sam was annoyed. She had way too many people telling her what to do. Judges, lawyers, doctors, Alexis. She stopped herself just before snapping at Bobbie. She took a breath…courtesy. Bobbie deserved it, she'd been nothing but kind to Sam. "I guess I filled up on the appetizers and cookies."

Bobbie raised an eyebrow. "Sam you had a glass of punch and two cookies when you first arrived."

The hell? Was she living under a microscope now or what? She couldn't eat…was that a crime now…her stomach was in knots. Before she could come up with another excuse, she saw something that caught her eye.

"Boss" A man approached Sonny. "Robin says he's asking about the little girl."

Sonny said something Sam couldn't hear.

"No, not yet." The man answered.

"Then no."

"But Boss…"

"I'll explain to Robin." Sonny stood up and stretched. "I've got to make a phone call, I'll be over in 5."

"Sam…" Bobbie prodded, she must have been waiting for Sam to reply.

Sam watched as Sonny went up the staircase, anger consuming her. Stone wanted to see her, and Sonny said no…he had no right. Sam stood up suddenly, knocking the table as she did. "I've got to go."

"I don't think..."

"To the bathroom, I'll be right back." Sam faked her way to the hall, then circled back, ran out of the penthouse before Bobbie could see her. She went directly to the guard at the door. "Hi! Sonny told me Stone was ready to see me now." She said with a bright smile.

The guard sized her up with a doubtful gaze. "I don't know…"

"Look, I don't want to keep Stone waiting." Sam said solemnly. "That won't score you any points with Sonny."

He looked across the hall, but saw no one. "Okay."

"Thank you and Merry Christmas." She added for good measure.

The livingroom was empty, devoid of any signs of Christmas…or life in general. Sam climbed the stairs slowly. Robin met her halfway up.

"Hi Sam, where's Alexis?" Robin had black circles under her eyes and Sam could tell she'd been crying recently.

"Oh, she'll be here in a minute. I heard Stone wanted to see me."

Robin nodded, but looked around…"Maybe we should hold off for a little bit."

"Please, I won't stay long."

"He's not really himself right now. The pain is pretty intense and the meds don't seem to be helping much. It's hard for him to talk." Sam felt a little dizzy. "He can't see…" Robin's voice trailed off, and Sam realized the older girl was crying. "I need to catch my breath, but if he asks, I'll be right back up okay?"

"I'll tell him." Sam passed Robin quickly, before she could change her mind and entered the room.

* * *

She could hear Stone's labored breathing from the door. The lights were off, she could barely make out the bed. When she was close enough to see, Stone seemed to be sleeping. She sat quietly and grabbed his hand. He turned toward her and opened his mouth to speak. What came out was barely a slur and Sam had no idea what he was saying.

"It's okay Stone, it's just me…Sam," she added, not sure he would recognize her voice, she barely recognized it herself, it was so shaky and small. "Robin will be right back."

She squeezed his hand, and he seemed to relax. She wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind. She wanted to comfort him, somehow, but she wasn't. She wanted to run, but she didn't.

The minutes ticked by in near silence. Stone's raspy breathing and the soft whirl of machines the only sound. It seemed a year before Robin came back. Sam stood instinctively and offered her the seat she'd been in.

"No, that's okay." Robin said as she climbed into bed with Stone. She kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes.

"Should I go?" Sam asked.

Robin opened her eyes again. "It's up to you. He's asleep again."

Sam didn't ask, but she honestly didn't know how Robin knew that.

"Did you have a good Christmas?"

Sam nodded stupidly. Not fully comprehending the question.

Stone groaned loudly, and his arm started to twitch, then his side, then all of him. Robin was up instantly, forcing something into his mouth then holding his face. "It's okay Stone, it's okay, it's almost over."

* * *

Sam didn't remember standing up, running down the stairs and out of the apartment. And she didn't have the first idea how she ended up here. The roof was covered with a couple inches of snow. It was dark and probably cold. She didn't notice. She wondered if Stone was dead. She wondered if it hurt to die. Sam let her eyes close.

She heard someone step onto the roof and speak cryptically . "On the roof." He didn't approach Sam, but he didn't leave either.

A few minutes later she heard a familiar voice. "Shit…what the hell happened?" Sonny barked.

"Sam, Sam, honey open your eyes." Alexis shouted. Sam tried to comply, but it was too hard. She felt arms lift her and pull her off the ground, something warm covered her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Alexis looked down at her watch. She was amazed to find she'd been at the hospital Christmas 'Party' for only 30 minutes. She hadn't exactly enjoyed it last year either, but they went out of obligation…the Cassadines owned the facility, it wouldn't due for them to be absent. But frankly sick children stuck in a hospital for the holidays, depressed Alexis.

She thought about the differences. Well there were two obvious ones Nikolas and Stefan. Last year she and her cousins stood together in a sea of strangers, enjoying each others company in a crowd of the ill bred. Now however Stefan was surgically attached to Katherine's pinky, and Nikolas was the crush of every girl between the ages 10 and 25. Alexis suspected Nikolas was still a trifle upset with her for missing Christmas dinner, he was actively avoiding her.

Alexis, however, was now well acquainted with the hospital staff. She very nearly considered some of them friends, if she had friends, which really she didn't. Colleagues, associates, lovers…but not any true friends.

Neither reason though, explained Alexis' ill ease. She was worried. She saw the same worry etched on several faces. The Doctors Quartermaine, Simone and Tom Hardy, Amy Vining, Lee and Gail Baldwin…how had Stone touched so many people in the last few years?

Alexis' felt a little guilty, for as sad as Stone's illness was, she wasn't worried about him, he seemed at peace. No, she worried for Sam.

She sized up the room briefly…the Christmas Story had been read, Santa was now listening to Christmas wishes, and on duty staff members seemed to be drifting back to work. She hadn't really been there long, and Stefan had been annoyed that she was late, but this was as good a time as any to slip away.

"Alexis." She stopped in her tracks, plastered on a smile on her face as her cousin approached. "You were not planning to leave before you said goodbye."

_Yes, actually that's exactly what I was doing Stefan_, she thought. Instead she explained. "You seemed preoccupied, and I really need to get back."

"Get back? To what?" Alexis had not taken the time to explain the situation to Stefan. And she didn't want to start now, but he was giving her precious little choice.

"To whom, actually. I need to get back to Sam." Alexis adjusted her purse, and began to walk away.

"I'm afraid we need to talk Alexis. I wanted to discuss this after the party, but since you obviously have your mind on other things, I regret we will have to do this now."

"Stefan, I need to go." Alexis repeated, hoping he would drop it.

"And you shall, but this can be put off no longer." Alexis forced a smile and followed Stefan to his office. Cassadines did not cause scenes…at least not in public.

Stefan stood behind his desk and removed his horn rimmed glasses. "I'll get right to the point Alexis. You are getting far too attached to this girl. I want you to sever ties with her immediately."

"You what?"

"This relationship is unwise, the child is a criminal, there is no doubt in my mind that she…"

"That she'll what? She's 13 Stefan, she's a child."

"Exactly."

Alexis waited for an explanation, but did not get one. "Stefan, I'm not turning my back on Sam. The arrangement is temporary, but …"

"How much have you spent on her so far?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alexis demanded…this couldn't be about money.

"Just answer the question please."

"I'd rather not. Sam will not interfere with my duties if that's what you are concerned about Stefan, I've employed a housekeeper and I'm looking for an apartment…"

"Just listen to yourself, you are turning your life upside down for a so called temporary houseguest. Surely you can see that the girl is simply a poor substitute."

"It's my life Stefan, I can…" Alexis stopped, mentally rewinding Stefan's last comment. "What did you mean by that?"

"I mean that you are making significant changes…"

"No, you said Sam was a poor substitute? For what?"

Stefan looked down at his desk. "Perhaps we can discuss this another time."

"Oh no, no…we'll discuss this right now!" Alexis' voice was spiking several octaves, but she took no notice. Rage engulfed her as she realized the significance of Stefan's 'slip'. "You son of a bitch. You knew."

"I have no idea…"

"Save it Stefan, save it. All these years! You've known all along and you didn't tell me, you let me watch Nikolas grow up and you didn't tell me." Alexis' hands flew to her head and she walked toward the door. "I hated myself for not telling you, I was sure, absolutely certain, that if I'd the courage to tell you, that you would have helped, you would have helped me…but you wouldn't have…Oh my God."

"Samantha is not your daughter Alexis, and she never will be. It is unfair to both of you to continue this arrangement. You can pretend all you want, but the girl is simply trash."

"She's a child who needs someone. And believe it or not Stefan, I am someone. I don't know what the hell it means to be a parent, god knows I don't remember having any, and yours were a sorry example, but I can try to be there when she needs me." Alexis took a breath. She glared at Stefan, seeing him clearly for the first time. "If you find that inconvenient, well, too damn bad."

* * *

Alexis didn't exhale until she was on the docks. The cold air was a shock to her system at first, but slowly she remembered how to breathe. Her life had just splintered into a thousand jagged pieces.

She didn't hear her cell phone's piteous ring at first, but eventually she lifted it and clipped "Alexis Davis."

"Hey, it's me…" Somehow Alexis knew 'me' was Sonny, though he didn't say as much. "um Stone's asking for Sam, but I don't want her to see him until you get here."

Alexis hated herself, she knew that Sonny wanted her back quickly, she knew Sam was anxious to see Stone. "Oh, I'm sorry…I'll be there soon."

"Where ya at? I can send a driver."

"I'd rather walk if it's okay…"

"Yeah, it's fine, she doesn't know or anything, but don't take too long."

Alexis stepped off the elevator about 15 minutes later. The party was still going strong, though its numbers had diminished some. She looked around for Sam but didn't see her. But decided she was probably playing pool again.

"Alexis you're back, can I take your coat?" Mac asked.

"I think I'll keep it for a little bit…I'm still cold. Have you seen Sam?"

"No, but I just got back from the garage…Felicia's taking the kids home."

Sonny rushed down the stairs and passed Alexis. He motioned to Bobbie to join him and they ran across the hall. "Shit…he's probably seizing again. Will you excuse me?" Mac didn't wait for an answer but followed in Sonny's wake.

Alexis bit her lip and offered a silent prayer for Stone.

"Hey Ms. Davis, have you seen Sam, I want a rematch." Lucky Spencer asked, pool cue in hand.

"No I just got back, I was going to ask you the same question."

* * *

Laura made Alexis a plate and insisted she sit down and eat. Alexis draped her coat over a chair and started to pick at the turkey.

"You're as bad as your friend." Alexis looked up to see Ruby clearing some dishes. "Bobbie almost started to force feed her. Actually, her plate's still there…that one doesn't like to eat."

_When she's upset. _Alexis amended silently.

"Alexis." Mac charged toward her.

"How's Stone?"

Mac shook his head. "He's fine, did Sam come in here?"

"I thought she was already here…what's wrong?" Alexis' heart pounded.

"Robin said she was in with Stone when the seizure started, but by the time the alarm got Sonny and Bobbie over there Sam was gone. I was hoping she found you…"

"You are sure you didn't see her…damnit Max, why did you let her in there?" Sonny was screaming from the hall. "Call Benny, I want all the guys on this. NOW!"

'_I can try to be there when she needs me' _or maybe not. _'Oh god, what have I done.'_

* * *

"I'm letting Sonny's guys handle it for now, but if they don't find her within the hour, I'm going to have to put an APB out on her."

"Mac…no, it would be a violation of her parole, she's just scared." Alexis argued…in a half lawyer mode.

"I'm sorry Alexis, but it's supposed to drop to 3 below tonight, her safety is more important that her record."

Her hand flew to her mouth…Sonny's men were searching each floor, and she knew some had left the building, but somehow she hadn't thought of Sam being out there alone in the cold.

"Alexis, we've got her." Sonny called suddenly, motioning her to him. A minute later they were on the roof. Sam lay unconscious against the snow covered concrete. Sonny lifted her and Alexis wrapped her coat over her, begging her to open her eyes. Sam mumbled something, but her eyes remained closed.

Bobbie met them on the stairs and told them to get her in bed…any bed immediately, and she would meet them as soon as she got her bag.

* * *

"Wake up Sam…it's not time for bed yet. Sam please."

"Stone." Sam muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Stone doesn't want you to be sorry Sam, he wants you to wake up. Okay, he's okay…better…I'm sorry I wasn't here Sam. Please open your eyes."

Bobbie gently moved Alexis aside and began tending to Sam. Alexis hovered over her asking her questions incessantly. Finally Bobbie leaned back. "She's going to be fine Alexis. Why don't we let her sleep?"

"I'm not leaving her again." Alexis snapped.

"I'm sorry I lost track of her Alexis, you trusted me and…"

"I didn't mean it like that…I'm just…I'm scared." Alexis admitted to Bobbie, as well as herself. Terrified was a better word.

Bobbie laid a hand on Alexis' shoulder. "I sent Lucas home with his cousins, I'm staying the night to help with Stone, if she wakes up and is disoriented or feverish, just give me a buzz, I'll be right here."

"Thank you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_A/N: Breaking with the pattern a little here. Hope you don't mind, but there's some Alexis stuff that's got to happen while Sam's asleep._

"Alexis" Someone whispered. "Alexis."

She forced her head up, and blinked. "I fell asleep."

"It's late, I wanted to check on Sam." Alexis finally recognized the voice and turned angrily.

"What were you thinking Sonny? You, you said you'd wait till I got here. Why did you change your mind?"

"I swear, I had nothing to do with it. Last I knew Sam was eating or rather not eating, but she was with Bobbie and at least a dozen other people. She snuck out, she played Max and he fell for it."

"She _played_ him?" Alexis hissed.

"Fed him a line…about me sending her over there."

"But Robin?"

"Robin's not exactly thinking clearly, I'm not sure when she's slept for more than 30 minutes the last few days. We hadn't really discussed it. She's, she's so used to Stone…" He trailed off and leaned against the doorframe. Alexis suddenly felt guilty, this wasn't anyone's fault but her own. Sonny was dead on his feet and she was only adding to his burden.

"When's the last time _you_ slept?"

"I've never been great at sleeping…It's nothing new." Sonny straightened himself. I sent one of the guys over to your hotel, ya know, to see if Sam went home. He was just getting there when we…we found her here. So I had him bring you some…" He held out a bag. Alexis accepted it and looked inside. Her head shot back up, and she all but pushed Sonny into the hall.

"Okay, first of all, how the hell do you know where I live?"

Sonny started to answer, but Alexis wasn't done. "And what gives you the right to send someone into my home and rifle through my…my things, how did he even get in?!"

Again Sonny tried to explain. "And why the hell would I need a toothbrush and pajamas…and …"

"Breathe Alexis."

"Don't tell me to breathe Mr. Corinthos, tell me why I shouldn't have you arrested!"

Sonny chuckled tiredly. "Short answer…I was trying to be nice…but you're going to want a more detailed explanation aren't you?"

Alexis just glared. "Where you live isn't a secret. I've known you lived at the Port Charles Hotel for a while…and before you freak out, I'll remind you I'm part owner of the premises. That should give you a pretty good idea of how my guy was able to gain access to your suite."

"But not why!"

"Sam didn't look so good when we got her, I thought it would be best if we didn't move her tonight, and I just had a feeling you wouldn't be willing to leave her. So…"

"So you invaded my privacy."

Sonny shrugged. "I guess I did. Sorry."

"You are not." Alexis retorted. Sonny only flashed her his dimples. For a wild half second, Alexis was dumbstruck…if it was any other time, place, or circumstance, she would swear Sonny Corinthos was flirting with her. "But…I guess it's the best I'll get, short of pressing charges."

Sonny smiled again, and turned toward the stairs. "Anyway the place is yours for the night if you want it. You can stay with Sam or there's a room across the hall , but it's up to you. If you want to go back to the hotel, Francis is at the door, let him know and he'll help you with Sam and drive you back…"

"Sonny!" She called urgently. He turned back and cocked his head. "I didn't ask about Stone, how is he?"

He shook his head…"Nothing's really changed…if he is with us in the morning…Sam's welcome to visit again."

"Sonny." Alexis called him back again. "Thank you for everything…and good night."

"Goodnight Alexis."

* * *

Alexis propped Sam up, pulled off her sweater and forced the Yale tee over her head. Amazingly, Sam didn't stir. Alexis put on her own night clothes, and then hesitating briefly, she climbed into bed next to Sam.

She wasn't planning on falling asleep, but unfortunately, she did.

"_It's all for the best Alexia. You'll go to the clinic under an assumed name, have the baby, and be back in Greece for the remainder of the summer. No one will ever know."_

"_But Uncle…"_

"_It's decided."_

"_No…it's not…I…"_

"_You what…what can you give a child Alexia…you are but a child yourself. It will go to the best of families, I'll see to it personally."_

"_She isn't an it Uncle!"_

"_Enough! Unless you are prepared to spend your life in squalor, the child will be given to a family that can provide for it…You will finish your education and be grateful for your second chance. I will forgive this indiscretion Alexia, be careful to not have another one. Can you even imagine if Helena heard of this?"_

"_She's crying Uncle…she's crying…"_

_But Mikkos did not hear… "She needs me, help me Uncle, help me."_

_Mikkos morphed into Stefan. "Help me Stefan, please…I must find her! She needs me, she needs her mother."_

"_Don't speak non-sense Alexis, she doesn't need you, what do you know of children…now is the contract signed?"_

"_What contract, no Stefan, can't you hear her…please Stefan, please…"_

"_Alexis, this is tiresome…I need the contract. Ah here it is: I, Alexandria Davidovitch, give my heart and soul to the Cassadine Empire…do you need my pen?"_

_The crying got louder and louder and Alexis begged Stefan, but her pleas fell once again on deaf ears._

"_Little Mouse has a little bastard. I'll find her for you, Little Mouse." Stefan became Helena and the baby's cries were drown out by her laughter. "Oh what fun I'll have with her…"_

Alexis sat bolt upright in the bed, sweating and crying…"No, no, don't hurt her, don't…"

As she fought to regain control over her lungs, Sam cried out softly. Alexis lay back and pulled the girl to her. "You aren't a substitute Sam…you aren't."

* * *

"You are eating breakfast Samantha."

Sam pushed the eggs around on her plate. With a defiant sigh, she lifted a piece of toast and bit into it. She'd barely spoken two words since she'd woken. Alexis felt the familiar exasperation return.

Alexis hadn't mentioned Stone or yesterday's incident, she glossed over their spending the night. Sam for her part did not appear curious. Alexis wondered how much she remembered from the night before. She'd left 4 messages for Kevin this morning, desperate to know when he and Lucy would be back, and she could get Sam into therapy.

When her phone rang she picked it up assuming it was Kevin. "Oh thank god you called", she said. "Sam, I'll be in the hall." Sam only shrugged.

"Kevin, when are you…what…oh Yvonne? No, I remember, have you found anything yet? No I need a minimum of three bedrooms... No that's much to far out, I don't own a car Yvonne, and I don't really have time to get one…No, I don't want a house…I don't do yard work…just keep looking please…" Alexis was not in the mood to deal with her realtor, of course as she turned back to the door, she realized she wasn't in the mood to deal with a sulky Sam either.

Abruptly she was aware that she was in the hall, in pajamas, standing between 2 of Sonny's men. How she'd missed it the whole time, was beyond her, but it was a little late to be bashful. "Hi guys, don't mind me…" She waved, before vanishing back into the penthouse.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Sam, I'm going to shine a light in your eye. That a girl. Now the other one. I'm sorry hon."

"Is she okay, should we get her to the hospital?"

"I don't think that necessary Alexis, at least not now…"

Sam's eyes were haunted by splotchy patches of light and her head throbbed. She wished they'd go away…leave her…let her have the quiet again. She missed it, it was never quiet anymore. She was so tired, so very tired.

"She's going to be fine Alexis, why don't we let her sleep."

"I'm not leaving her again!"

_But everyone leaves…everyone_.

"_Sammy girl…Sammy…"_

"_Stone…I don't like being called Sammy…I tole you that!"_

"_I know kid…hey what's that doing here?"_

_Sam followed Stone's gaze to the white car. "Are we getting a new kid? I hope it's a girl."_

"_Sam, stop…Sam listen to me…no matter what…I love you, if you ever need anything…"_

"_Stone, don't be weird…let's see why she's here."_

"_Will you try to keep them together…please, Samantha depends on him so…"_

"_Mrs. Mason, we have a hard enough time placing real siblings. Besides, we have hope for a family reunification for Samantha…"_

_Later in the car the woman spoke about Sam's new "home" lots of girls her own age to play with and grownups to help with homework…She didn't mention the girls Sam's age were a head taller than her, and didn't like new comers as a rule…or that a majority of the girls were older and the grown ups to help with your homework weren't the same ones there in the morning…or the ones that worked at night…or the noise…it was so noisy…_

There was an argument in the hall. Sam opened one eye and saw Alexis, both arms flailing wildly. She sounded angry…a man spoke too, but Sam could barely hear him. Sam watched Alexis intently, but as she made her way back to the room, Sam closed her eyes again. Alexis was talking to herself, just muttering really, nothing Sam could make any sense of.

Sam was startled when Alexis sat down on the bed and gently pulled her forward. She willed her body to relax, allowing Alexis no help, so she catch her spying. Sam recognized the feel of the Yale Tee…and the smell, because even though Sam had worn it every night and it had been washed a few times, to her it smelled like Alexis…sweet, warm, and safe.

Alexis rested a hand on her forehead briefly, but then she was gone. Sam felt sadness rush back, sad…that was it…that was the feeling that engulfed her. It seemed bigger than the anger she was used to, deeper, harder to deal with, harder to fight. She slipped back to her dream.

_She learned to stand up for herself, and not trust people, or expect anyone to stick around…and then Dad came back. _

"_I'm gonna be late Dad, please get up…"_

"_What..what do you want…"_

"_I need you to sign my permission slip for the museum…today's the last day to turn it in and I need 10 dollars for lunch lady…"_

"_Scram, you don't need to go to any museum." _

"_But Dad the whole 7__th__ grade is going."_

"_Except for you."_

"_Can you at least give me the money for the lunch lady…she's really mad, it was due on Monday."_

"_Get away from me if you know what's good for you." He lifted his hand to backhand her and Sam cried out. A minute later instead of her father's brutal slap, she was in her mother's warm embrace._

No, not her mother, Sam corrected herself, it was Alexis.

* * *

In the morning Alexis kept running off to make phone calls, and kept urging Sam to eat. Sam looked at her plate with disgust. She had managed to force the sadness down, by embracing the anger. She was so angry. It was a more comfortable emotion.

"Your eggs are getting cold."

"I'm not hungry."

"You are eating breakfast Samantha." Alexis snapped. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of toast. Her stomach hurt too much to eat, but she didn't want to tell Alexis that. She'd already had her temperature taken twice this morning. She bit into the bread just as Alexis' phone rang.

"Oh thank god you called", she said. "Sam, I'll be in the hall." Sam shrugged a reply then spit her bread onto her plateafter the door closed. She hurried her dishes to the kitchen and dumped about half the contents down the disposal then she returned the plate to her place. Alexis returned as she sat down.

Alexis eyed the plate. Damnit, she knew she'd gone overboard. "You ate an awful lot of that awfully fast."

"I just want to get on with it…can I go see Stone now?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I haven't talked to Sonny…"

"What the _hell_ does he have to do with anything? I want to see Stone, and that _ass_ is not going to stop me." Sam stood so quickly she knocked over her chair, she ignored it and started toward the door.

"Sam." Alexis' voice was calm and quiet, but commanding just the same. Sam stopped instinctively. "Come back here and pick up the chair and clear your place."

She stood rooted to her spot.

"Right now. Then come back here and sit."

Sam bit her lip. After a brief internal battle, her feet betrayed her and she walked slowly to the chair and righted it. She lifted her plate and glass and went into the kitchen. But she couldn't, just couldn't force herself to return to the living room. She slumped down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

She didn't know how long it was before Alexis joined her, sliding down the wall and staring straight ahead as well. "I hate him!" Sam burst out after a few minutes of silence. "He's a control freak and a jerk and he thinks he knows everything…"

"Sonny?"

"He didn't want to let me see Stone yesterday…"

"So you went on your own?"

Sam nodded.

"Sonny wasn't trying to stop you from seeing him Sam, he just wanted me to be with you." Alexis said quietly.

"No, you weren't here…you don't know…"

"What don't I know…"

"I hate him."

"Okay, you can hate him, but what did we talk about the other day?"

Sam stared at her blankly.

"About respect…"

"I didn't do anything to Sonny…he's the one…"

"You don't have to like him, but you can't go around knocking over furniture and slamming things around…you need to talk about it Sam…"

Sam shook her head…

"Can you tell me what happened when you went to see Stone?"

She shook her head again. Afraid to put it into words.

"Were you alone when the seizure started?"

"Seizure?" Sam asked…she hadn't really known what was happening. Alexis nodded and Sam answered slowly. "No…Robin was there…she put something in his mouth."

"Mmmmm." Alexis nodded, but didn't try to explain.

"She kept telling him it was almost over, but it wouldn't stop and…"

"It must have been scary."

Sam clenched her jaw. "I don't want to talk about this…I just want to see him."

"If I can make that happen, I will…but right now, I think we should go home take long showers and put on clean clothes."

"Did…did he die?"

"I don't think so…but I haven't talked to anyone yet." Alexis answered honestly. "Sam he's going to die."

"I know that!"

"I know you do…but Sam it's going to be soon."

"Today?"

Alexis bit her lip and nodded. "Or maybe tomorrow. No matter how angry you are, it's not going to change it. And it's okay for you to be angry."

Sam looked away.

Alexis pushed herself up off the floor. "It's okay for you to be sad too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Alexis closed the door hastily and touched her forehead to it. It wasn't even the crack of noon and she was already having a wonderful day. She stood and shook off her mortification. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam sit down. As she approached the table she noticed Sam was getting antsy. Apparently she'd been gone just long enough for Sam to dump most of her breakfast down the drain. "You ate an awful lot of that awfully fast."

"I just want to get on with it…can I go see Stone now?" Sam's knee was bouncing uncontrollably, she looked pale and Alexis didn't have the heart to fight with her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I haven't talked to Sonny…"

"What the _hell_ does he have to do with anything? I want to see Stone, and that _ass_ is not going to stop me." Sam jumped up, knocking a chair over and made a beeline for the door.

"Sam." The girl stopped. Alexis was amazed. "Come back here and pick up the chair and clear your place."

Alexis took a deep breath, afraid to say the wrong thing, but she reminded herself, you're the adult…it was so easy to forget.

"Right now. Then come back here and sit."

Sam turned slowly, and without making eye contact picked up the chair then gathered her dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. Alexis' heart broke. She waited, but was unsurprised when Sam did not return. God was she screwing this up. Sam was a bundle of sadness and anger and fear and longing. She needed someone who knew what they were doing, someone needed to help her and all she had was Alexis.

And she was doing a bang up job. Sam wasn't eating, she was having nightmares, hustling people at pool and would rather freeze to death on the roof than turn to someone when it all became too much. Maybe…maybe if Alexis hadn't been busy fighting with Stefan…maybe Sam would have turned to her…

About fifteen minutes passed and Alexis decided Sam had had enough time to brood…alone anyway. She found her on the kitchen floor, staring off into space, expressionless. Alexis slid down next to her, but said nothing.

"I hate him!" Sam yelled suddenly. "He's a control freak and a jerk and he thinks he knows everything…"

Alexis was blindsided, she was expecting something more like _'I hate you'_. She spit out the first 'he' she thought of. "Sonny?"

"He didn't want to let me see Stone yesterday…" Sam answered, in a rage filled cry.

Alexis was beginning to understand…just a little. "So you went on your own?"

Sam only nodded. A stray tear escaping her eye.

"Sonny wasn't trying to stop you from seeing him Sam, he just wanted me to be with you." Alexis tried to explain, she didn't know what made Sam think that, but she needed her to know the truth.

"No, you weren't here…you don't know…" There it was, in a nutshell, she wasn't there, Sam had needed her and she wasn't there.

"What don't I know…" Besides the most obvious ten million things.

"I hate him." Sam answered, as if that explained it all.

"Okay, you can hate him, but what did we talk about the other day?"

Sam stared at her blankly, but Alexis was glad for the eye contact.

"About respect…" She prodded

"I didn't do anything to Sonny…he's the one…" Sam argued, turning away again in frustration.

"You don't have to like him, but you can't go around knocking over furniture and slamming things around…you need to talk about it Sam…"

Sam shook her head… Alexis let it drop, there were more important things for Sam to talk about.

"Can you tell me what happened when you went to see Stone?"

Sam shook her head, unwilling or unable to explain it. So Alexis tried again.

"Were you alone when the seizure started?"

Sam gave few details, but Alexis could picture it. Sam asked again if she could see him, and again Alexis had to tell her she didn't know. Sam asked if he had died, and Alexis didn't know that either…though she was pretty sure that they would be able to tell.

She'd almost convinced Sam to go home, when Bobbie came through the door bleary eyed.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt…I just wanted to grab a bite." She looked exhausted, and Alexis was sure she'd comeback to sleep after an extremely long night, but Sam jumped up.

"Is he okay?"

Bobbie held out her hand and pulled Sam closer. "It was a rough night Sam, he had a series of seizures, but he's resting now."

Sam nodded. "Can I see him?"

"No baby, not now…"

Sam's shoulders sagged and her face crumpled. Before Alexis could react, Bobbie reached out and hugged her. Sam cried.

Alexis heard Bobbie murmur all the right things, it seemed so easy for her, and all at once a flood gate seemed to crack in Sam. She was telling Bobbie how scared she'd been and how she hadn't known what to do and so she ran. She wanted to get help, but she didn't know who or where to start.

Alexis felt as if she was intruding, she quietly left the kitchen. She sank down on the couch at loose ends. She had nothing to do, she couldn't leave without Sam, she couldn't work, because she didn't have her briefcase or laptop, she couldn't clean, because the penthouse was spotless.

She was startled by the cry of her cell phone and it took a few minutes for her to find where she left it. "Alexis Davis."

"It's Kevin."

"Kevin?"

"Kevin Collins? You left me half a dozen messages this morning…and may I remind you it's an hour earlier in Texas?"

Alexis cringed…she had started calling him before 7. "Hi, sorry…um are you back yet?"

"No Alexis!" She could tell he was getting a little impatient.

"Oh…well, I guess that's okay, I thought Sam would need your help, but I guess…she just needed someone who wasn't me."

"I'm not following you…"

"That's okay, it had just been a long night…"

"Is Stone?"

"He's holding on…"

"Sam's not taking it well?"

"Not particularly." Alexis felt a lump in her throat.

"That's normal, you know that right?"

She wanted to nod, but realized it was an ineffective way of communicating via telephone. "Uh huh."

"Alexis, are you alright?"

"No…not really…"

* * *

The hotel room felt sufficatingly small compared to the penthouse. Sam went straight to her room. Alexis looked at the Charlie Brown tree, it had been watered by hotel staff, but its sad little branches were beginning to wilt. Had Christmas only been yesterday, it seemed a million years away? Their opened gifts were straightened on the coffee table.

Alexis picked up a piece of dark chocolate and slowly unwrapped it. Kevin was coming home tomorrow. He would see Sam, but he wanted to see Alexis too. Alexis hated the idea, but in order to get him off the phone before Sam overheard she'd agreed. They'd passed a gray faced Alan Quartermaine as they left the Harborview. Alexis didn't want to think about why he might have been making a house call.

She froze when the knock sounded. She couldn't imagine who it could be, she was afraid it might be Stefan, and there was no way in hell she was dealing with him. But instead she opened it to a woman she vaguely recognized.

"Ms. Davis." She smiled expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I'm Alice?"

"Oh…oh…Alice, come in, I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"Is this a bad time?"

Alexis let out a little laugh. "No…yes, but come in anyway."

The woman looked completely different in jeans and a Harley Davidson tee. Her hair was swept into a ponytail. "I've never heard of anyone having a housekeeper in a hotel."

"Neither have I. I hope to have an apartment by next week. They'll be a room for you of course, but you don't have to live in."

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for this, but I'm sick of retail, and the money you offered…is that a fair amount, it seemed…well…high."

Alexis laughed, a real one this time. "I hope it's fair, I'm desperate…you can name your price."

"Is everything alright?"

Alexis evaded the question. "I have a good feeling about this Alice. I think it will work out for all of us." She turned to see Sam standing in her doorway. "Sam you remember Alice."

Sam nodded, "I just wanted my book and stuff."

Alexis didn't press her to say hello, she wasn't being horrifically rude. She cocked her head and Sam picked up her books and walkman and the cds. She closed the door behind her and Alexis sighed. She returned her attention to Alice. "Can you start Monday?"

"I guess so…sooner if you want…if you need some time to yourself."

The phone rang before Alexis could respond. She jumped at the sound and her hand shook as she answered it. She knew without a doubt what was coming.

"Ms. Davis, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this…" Alexis fell back onto the couch as Sam screamed 'NO'.

It was over. Stone was gone.

* * *

_A/N: I know a lot of you wanted Sam to have more time with Stone, be there when he died. I couldn't do that, because Stone's death is seared into my memory, and I can't really mess with it. He was alone with Robin, who had just found out she was HIV positive. She told him even though part of her didn't want to and he told her he was sorry...not apologizing, but sad that she might suffer the way he had. It was incredible. He'd lost his sight for the most part, but right before he died, he was able to see her briefly...I may have some of the details mixed up (I often do, but I can't watch the clips...it's way too painful) but if you are interested, they are all over YouTube. So I hope you forgive me for having them find out like this, but I needed to do it this way._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

The church was large, beautiful, and old. Sam hadn't in many churches. Once this summer, when it was very hot, the Lutheran church on Sutcliff had opened its doors to anyone needing to escape the heat. It had been smaller, but the same basic design, narrow with lots of wooden benches and a stage of some sort opposite of the doors. A man in a black shirt had said a few words from there then they passed out water bottles, sunscreen and hats. Sam had stayed about 3 hours, before she got too restless, dove off the nearest dock and took a short swim.

"Sam?" Alexis' voice brought her back to the present.

Sam turned silently.

"Let's find a seat."

She nodded, but hung back as Alexis moved toward the front of the church. Alexis looked back and seemed to understand. "Okay, we'll sit back here." They slid into the third bench from the back of the church. Sam felt Alexis' fingers intertwine with her own. She didn't pull away.

More and more people filed in. Most sitting in the front half, but a few others, Sam noticed stayed toward the back. A blonde woman with two little girls sat opposite the aisle. The older girl was curled up against her mother with a tear stained face, the younger one…Georgie…Sam remembered from the party, was little more than a baby, and didn't seem to know that she should be sad. She climbed on her seat and waved happily as people walked by. Sam noticed they smiled at child as they passed.

Georgie met Sam's gaze suddenly and broke out in a grin. She clamored down to the ground and walked straight to Sam. "I Georgie!" She announced loudly.

"Oh, no…" The blonde woman stood suddenly, disturbing the eight year old.

"Hi Georgie." Alexis smiled.

"Lexis!" Alexis reached down and lifted the child awkwardly.

"I think your Mama wants you."

"Thank you Alexis, I'm sorry…she's really too young, but…"

"She'll be fine, Felicia."

"Mac wanted me to sit up front, but we couldn't find a sitter and she's going to be running around."

"You're welcome to join us…if you'd like, between the two of us, we could at least keep her in the pew."

"Would you mind? Sam?" Sam was startled that the woman knew her name. She looked up and shook her head. She and Alexis pushed down, Alexis handed Georgie back to her mom, and Felicia sat and arranged Maxie against her again. Georgie squirmed from her mother's lap and stood back in front of Sam.

"Sad." Georgie declared, then looked at Maxie and pointed. "Maxie Sad. Mommy Sad. You Sad." Her mouth turned into a distinct frown. "No sad." She insisted.

Sam turned away, a sob caught in her throat. Alexis rested her arm around her and allowed her a refuge to hide from the toddler's unblinking gaze.

The music started then, distracting Georgie, but Sam stayed where she was. She heard people standing then sitting, music playing and people talking, but she tuned it out. Finally Alexis whispered. "It's over Sam, it's time to go."

"Are you joining us at the Quartermaine's Alexis?" Felicia asked as they stood.

"I don't know."

Felicia nodded. Georgie now slept on her shoulder and Maxie spotted her Father. "Daddy!" She cried.

Mac picked her up easily. "Were you good for mom?"

"I was, but Georgie wasn't…she wouldn't sit still and kept waving at people."

"Maxie, you know Georgie's too young to understand." Felicia scolded. Maxie frowned and turned her face back to Mac.

"Daddy is Robin coming home now?"

"I'm not sure Pumpkin, maybe…it's up to her." Mac looked at Alexis. "Everything okay? You guys need anything?"

"We're fine Mac thanks…"

"We'll see you at the reception? I know Robin wants to talk to Sam."

This was the first Sam had heard of that. She wondered if Robin was angry with her. The way she'd run away, leaving her alone with Stone. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Robin…if she _could_ see Robin…but she knew she wanted to be away from these people. She tugged on Alexis' hand.

"I don't think so Mac. Give Robin my love."

At least a million people wanted to talk to Alexis as they tried to exit the church. The lawyer, Ned, Dr. Hardy, some guy with a beard and the creepy guy…who it turned out was Lucky's father, but Alexis politely excused herself. Letting Sam lead them outside.

The cold air hit Sam's lungs painfully. "Sam we need to get you something to eat…you have to eat."

Sam screwed up her face and shook her head. "You haven't eaten in days." Sam wanted to say that she wasn't hungry or that her stomach hurt, but she couldn't force the words out.

Alexis put a hand on each of Sam's cheeks. "This is serious Sam. If you don't eat, they are going to take you away."

"Alexis." The man with the beard interrupted.

"Kevin…" Alexis looked nervous.

"Let me give you a lift to the hospital."

Alarms exploded in Sam's head. She took a step and began to run, but Alexis held her steady. The man knelt down in front of her.

"Sam, my name is Dr. Collins. I promise, no one will hurt you, and that you can go home with Alexis, but I need to talk to you for a while in my office. Is that okay?"

Sam shook her head violently… "All you have to do is say no, Sam."

Sam glared at him then turned angrily on Alexis…she'd told him.

"So what will it be Sam? Just tell me no, and we'll do this another time."

"Kevin, she doesn't want to…"

"You've already canceled twice Alexis, this is getting to be a crisis situation, we can't put it off any longer."

* * *

Sam had stayed in Dr. Collins waiting room for a few minutes, while he spoke with Alexis privately. Sam heard a beep from the receptionists desk and the woman smiled at her. "You can go in now Samantha." 

Sam sat down next to Alexis in the Dr. Collins office. It looked more like a living room than a doctor's office. Big over stuffed chairs, a couch, coffee table. He sat behind his desk making notes. His receptionist came in and offered Alexis some tea, and Sam some yogurt.

Sam gave Alexis a sideways glance. "Just try it Sam…please."

Sam's stomach was on fire, almost everything made her sick, but the yogurt seemed harmless enough. She took a spoonful and swallowed carefully. She rested the spoon in one hand and the container on her knee. She let a full minute pass, before she tried again.

Alexis smiled, relief etched on her face. Sam felt guilty. She wasn't used to anyone worrying about her. "Sam I need to make a few phone calls, but I'll be back for you. Okay…"

Sam realized Alexis was going to leave and grabbed desperately at her hand. She didn't want to be alone with this man.

"Sam if you want Alexis to stay, you need to tell her."

Sam opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. Alexis' stared daggers at Kevin. "I didn't bring her here for you to torment Kevin."

Dr. Collins raised an eyebrow and Alexis backed down. "I'll be back." She stood, kissed the top of Sam's head and left them.

Sam slammed the container on the coffee table, pulled both legs to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

"Sam, has this, this inability to speak every happened to you before?" Sam raised her head slightly. "A nod will do…"

She shook her head. "Okay…" He scribbled something down. "Judging from what Alexis has told me…this started shortly after you found out about Stone's death."

She hid her head again. He had no right to talk to her about Stone. "People deal with grief differently Sam…and believe it or not this, they call it selective mutism, is one of the ways. But the thing is Sam, you can speak."

_Bullshit_, Sam thought, _you are full of crap_. "I don't mean to imply you are just being stubborn…it's more than that. You have worked hard tosupress your grief, it's so raw, but until you express it…" He stops, she knows he's already frustrated with her.

"Sam look at me please." She raises her head slowly, her jaw tense, her eyes slit. "It's not going to help much of anything for me to sit here and talk to myself. So let's try something else." He reached to his desk. "Alexis said you write her notes. Can you write the answers to my questions…you don't need to show me." Sam stared blankly, untrusting. He set the notepad down and showed her another, larger pad. "How bout I talk and you draw?"

He offered her the pad with one hand, and colored pencils with the other. "It can be anything…I don't need to see it." Sam tilted her head. Drawing was okay…she wasn't good, but she couldn't accidentally say the wrong thing, someone looking at it, wouldn't have access to her thoughts or feelings. If nothing else she could occupy her hands while she ignored him. She accepted the pad and picked up a blue pencil. She couldn't think of anything at first…she just scribbled. As he talked the scribbles turned into the sea, she added a dolphin, a shark, and some random fish, then storm clouds and lightning and a ship sinking.

A bell went off. Sam looked up. "That's all for today Sam." Kevin smiled. "Keep the pad. I want to see you again tomorrow, tonight draw one picture for me, and one or more for yourself."

Sam stood up and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this quack was getting paid to watch her draw.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Alexis watched with bated breath as Georgie Scorpio studied Sam's face. She could see the gears turning in the toddler's head, and worried about what she would announce next.

"Sad." Georgie said determinedly. "Maxie Sad. Mommy Sad. You Sad." She frowned now, Alexis and Felicia exchanged anxious looks. "No sad." Georgie said.

Sam turned away at the words, directly into Alexis' shoulder. Georgie's chin puckered and quivered and Felicia scooped her up. "No sad Mama, no sad."

Alexis fought hard not to cry during the service, but it proved too hard. No fewer than 10 people stood to speak about the friend/brother/'son' they lost. Both Mac and Sonny referred to him as the latter and it was hard to tell who was more distraught. Robin didn't speak, and Alexis was glad, she didn't know if she could have taken Robin trying to be strong. This was too much for a girl her age.

The loss of Stone…her first, and at this point only, true love…to a slow and painful death was bad enough, but Alexis knew that Robin had been diagnosed with HIV only hours before she lost Stone. Alexis was truly astounded, almost proud that Robin had the strength to be here today.

Sam didn't budge. Alexis sat through the service, not wanting to disturb her. She wondered if she had fallen asleep, she was so still. It had been a long hard week. Sam had withdrawn completely.

Alexis tried to remember the last thing Sam had said. It was a few hours after the 'call' and it was to Alice, not Alexis. Something about not being hungry. The next day she woke and stayed in bed. Wouldn't eat, and around noon time Alexis realized she wasn't speaking. At first she just thought Sam was grieving, but that night when she heard Sam crying, she woke her and asked her what was wrong…Sam tried to tell her…but she just couldn't.

Alexis called Kevin the next morning, but when it was time to leavefor the appointment, Sam would not go. She barricaded herself in her room…and Alexis cancelled. Well, postponed really, Kevin made a house call two hours later, but Sam still wouldn't come out of her room.

"_Tomorrow Alexis, after the service."_

"_I…I'll try."_

"_Alexis…"_

"_I'll try Kevin, that's the best I can offer."_

Alexis whispered that the service was over. Sam sat back silently. Felicia and Mac asked if they were going to the Quartermaines…but they couldn't. Alexis dodged Justus, Luke, Ned, Kevin and Simone and helped Sam out into the fresh air. Kevin caught up with them though…

Sam tried to run, but Alexis held fast. When Kevin told Sam she didn't have to go if she just said she didn't want to, Alexis was enraged. Sam wheeled on Alexis, betrayal written across her pale face. Alexis knew Kevin was testing Sam…to see how severe the problem was, but she almost hated him then.

* * *

"Personally, I think it's more important to feed her Kevin." Alexis sat angrily across from Kevin's desk. 

"I agree. Simone wants to run some more tests…she's beginning to think that Sam's not eating is a physical problem, rather than a psychological one. She suggested trying Sam on a bland, soft food diet."

"Should you be discussing Sam with another doctor?"

"It's important that Simone and I work together at this point…Simone was going to follow me here, she wants to talk to you…so after we bring Sam in…"

"I'm not leaving her Kevin."

Kevin sighed. "Alexis your devotion to Sam is admirable, but she is a ward of the state…on probation…a psych eval is required…"

"You're…you're pulling rank?"

"Basically…Alexis, none of this is your fault…But Sam needs help you can't give her."

"What kind of help, what are you going to do?"

"Well, try to get her to talk, is she communicating with you at all?"

"She writes notes…little ones. Asking what time the funeral is…if she should wear a dress." Alexis fought tears at that memory…Alice had hightailed it back to Wyndham's and had the skirt Sam had tried on back at the hotel in less than an hour. Sam put it on without fanfare this morning.

"That's a good sign. I may try to have her write answers to my questions…"

"She won't do that Kevin, she doesn't like you." Alexis announced bluntly, but with no room for doubt.

Kevin laughed. "Well thanks. If that doesn't work I'll try art therapy, and if that doesn't work…"

"Okay, I get the picture…you know what you're doing…I guess."

"Your confidence in my abilities is overwhelming."

"I'm sorry, I know you are one of the best…I just…I just worry about her."

"I'll do my best…if it turns out I'm not the right therapist for her we'll try someone else. Is there anything else we should discuss before I ask her in?" Kevin stood. Alexis shook her head. "You're welcome to stay for the first few minutes, but please don't argue with me in front of her, it will just cause problems."

* * *

It felt like midnight before they finally returned to the hotel. Alice was waiting for them and presented them with dinner. She had only really called room service, but Alexis was still grateful. Sam's tests came back positive for an ulcer. Simone wrote out a prescription and recommended a bland 'white' diet for Sam. Milk, yogurt, cream based soups, bread, cottage cheese. She thought Sam would be able to keep these down, without aggravating the ulcer, and in a few days, she would probably be back to a regular diet. 

"If you have the script I'll run down to the CVS and get it filled while you have dinner."

"That isn't necessary Alice." Alice held out her hand patiently and Alexis pulled out the paper. She didn't know how she'd grown so dependent on this woman so quickly, but she could barely imagine her life without her.

"There are some messages for you by the phone. I'll be back!" Alice smiled and let herself out.

Alexis was pleased to see Sam sitting and inspecting her meal. A baked potato, a slice of bread and a glass of milk. She took tentative bites, but ate. Alexis' dinner was by far more inviting. Beside her baked potato, there was grilled salmon and a garden salad and a glass of red wine. She watched Sam eat. She did so slowly, but by the time Alice returned her milk was gone, as well as half her bread and there was a dent in the potato.

"Not too bad. Run along and get ready for bed, I have dessert for you in a little bit, if your interested." Sam offered Alice a weak smile and turned.

"Dessert?" Alexis asked…not sure that was on Sam's diet.

"It's pudding…it was on the list the doctor faxed."

"Thank you so much Alice, I don't know what I would have done without you this week."

"Well you never need find out. You look like you could drop any minute. Why don't you take a bath…I'll look after Sam."

Alexis bit her lip. It was tempting…but probably not a good idea. Sam came out of her room with her 'homework.' She curled up on one end of the couch, dressed in her pajama bottoms and Alexis' Yale tee. Alexis was resigning herself to its permanent loss. "Sam, is it okay if I take a bath…Alice will be right here."

Sam looked up with a puzzled expression. She rolled her eyes then wrote something in the corner of the sketch pad and ripped it off for Alexis too read.

"13…not 3!"

Alexis smiled. "I know…"

* * *

Alexis jerked awake…the water now cold, her skin pruny. She pulled the stopper and stood shivering, awkwardly starting the shower and rinsing quickly in lukewarm water. She pulled on a robe and went quickly out to the living room. 

Alice sat quietly on the couch, reading a Harlequin romance. "Feel better now?" She asked not looking up from her book.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep…where is…"

"She went to bed a bit ago. You've both had a long day."

"Yes, thank you for your help…"

Alice shrugged off the gratitude. "I'll be going now. I can be back at 7 if you'd like."

"No, take the morning off. Sam and I will probably sleep in."

"The kitchen knows about Sam's diet…I gave James a copy this evening. She hardly touched her dessert. Did the doctor…Dr. Collins…does he know what's wrong?"

"He seems too, but there doesn't seem to be a quick fix."

"No…there wouldn't be. Night Ms. Davis. Call if you need anything."

Alexis saw her to the door then pop her head in to check on Sam. She lay on her bed, covers at her feet, her sheet draped over her legs. Her eyes were wide open, staring at something unseen.

Alexis cleared her throat to announce her presence and Sam's gaze traveled to the source. She gave Alexis a listless wave. Alexis approached slowly. "You should be sleeping."

Sam nodded, her eyes returned to the wall.

"Did you do your drawings for Kevin?"

She tilted her head again. Alexis stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss her goodnight. Tears filled the girl's eyes, but Alexis pretended not to notice.

"I'm going to bed now, but I'll leave our doors open." Alexis stood. She walked out shutting off Sam's light. "Goodnight Sam, I love you."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

Sam took a small sip of milk. She carefully set the glass back down and waited for the pain to start. She watched Alexis and Alice, it occurred to her that Alice was taking care of Alexis as much if not more than herself. She casually lifted the milk again and took a gulp. She hadn't meant to. She braced herself, but again there was no pain.

She bit into the bread as Alexis joined her. She was relieved that Alexis didn't start rambling…sometimes Sam thought Alexis just needed to fill the silence. But Sam was happier in the quiet…it was safer. The potato was a bit warm, and made her stomach a little angry, so she abandoned it after 2 bites. Again Alexis said nothing.

"Here we are." Alice returned. She set the white bag on the buffet. "Two tablespoons before bed, before breakfast, before lunch, and before dinner." Sam's eye's widened. "Not too bad. Run along and get ready for bed, I have dessert for you in a little bit, if you're interested."

Honestly the idea of dessert didn't appeal to Sam, but getting out of the skirt and sweater did. She heard Alexis and Alice speaking in low tones. They always did that when they were discussing her. She returned to the living room, pretending she didn't notice their whispers, and nestled into her corner of the couch. Dr. Collins wanted two drawings. He said he only wanted to see one. But did she get to choose? Was it a trick?

"Sam, is it okay if I take a bath…Alice will be right here." Alexis asked. For a second Sam couldn't imagine why Alexis was asking her, and when it dawned on her she felt…well annoyed. She scribbled a note and ripped off the corner. She wasn't a baby for god's sake.

"I know." Alexis said…sadly…Sam hated that Alexis was sad. It was her fault…she wasn't sad about Stone…not like Sam was. She was sad about Sam. She returned to her blank, ripped page and was at a loss as to what to draw.

"She's only tired, don't worry yourself." Sam looked at Alice, wondering if this woman could read her mind. Sam nodded, though she was sure it was more than a lack of sleep. Alice pulled a book out of her bag and read while Sam drew.

She fashioned a stick figure with no face on a line that she supposed could be a floor and flipped the page. Dr. Collins' picture was done. She smiled slightly…she could play this game…she wouldn't let him break her. She dug through her box of pencils, settling on black and began to doodle again. She stopped suddenly when she realized she had drawn Stone.

Well, not Stone exactly. Just the cross he used to wear, she'd forgotten it. Its chain turned green and Mrs. Mason wanted to get him a new one…but Stone wouldn't let her. His mother had given it to him, chain and all and that was that. After the chain broke a few months later at the city pool, and drifted down the drain before it was missed, Stone was as angry as Sam ever remembered. He yelled at her…called her a brat…Mr. Mason made him apologize. But Stone hadn't meant it and Sam knew it.

Sam shut the picture away. She had a knot in her chest. She jumped from the couch, wanting to be alone, but Alice stopped her. The medicine…she had to start taking it. Arguing with Alice, Sam knew, was pointless. Alexis couldn't win an argument with her, and Sam had a bigger disadvantage. Alexis at least had a voice to utilize.

"I'm sorry it tastes so bad." Alice said as Sam forced the first chalky spoonful down. "One more…don't give me that look."

Sam grimaced and wiped at her mouth. "Maybe the pudding will help get the taste out of your mouth."

She shook her head, and waved goodnight.

* * *

A full hour passed before she heard the shower start and Alexis moving around in the bathroom. She didn't know she was waiting for her until that moment. Sam continued to stare at the wall. Something cast a shadow against it, and again memories of Stone flooded her.

"_Bunny Foo Foo!"_

"_Not again Sam…"_

"_It's my favorite…please." She clasped both hands together and batted her lashes at him, thrusting her bottom lip out for good measure._

"_Okay…but let me do a different one tomorrow…"_

"_Hare today, Goon tomorrow…" Sam laughed and Stone groaned. _

Alexis was there. "You should be sleeping."

Sam looked at her and nodded, then let her eyes return to the phantom bunny.

"Did you do your drawings for Kevin?"

_I hate him_, Sam thought…_don't make me go back please_. There was nothing really wrong. She could talk, she knew she could…she just didn't want to…that didn't mean she was crazy did it? She bent her head toward the closed pad. Alexis was closer now, so close she was able to sit down on the bed, reach out and stroke Sam's hair. Tears stung at her eyes.

"I'm going to bed now, but I'll leave our doors open." Alexis rose and headed to the door. Sam was glad she was leaving the doors open…she woke up sometimes, and she was so scared, she'd never gone to Alexis' room, but for the last few nights, she knew she could and Alexis wouldn't get angry. "Goodnight Sam, I love you."

The lights went off with the words. A cold shiver ran down Sam's body. She sat up, but Alexis was out of sight. _Why did she say that? She…she didn't mean it…she_…Sam pulled a pillow to her chest_. Some people are like that though…some people say that like they say hello…she didn't seem like that sort…but maybe…yes that was it._

* * *

"Interesting…Can you tell me why he doesn't have a face."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"He's alone…I'm assuming it's a he…but I suppose…is it you?"

_It's a damned stick figure genius. Good Grief_.

"Do you feel alone Sam?"

_I am alone you quack_. Something in her expression gave her thought away.

"It would be understandable if you did, but you aren't truly."

Sam began studying her fingernails. The polish was starting to chip.

"Stone's death..."

Her eyes shot up to his, angry.

"While expected…was still a tragedy, and shocking…I understand the last time you saw him he had a seizure."

She couldn't stand it. She was on her feet and halfway to the door.

"I'm not supposed to talk about Stone? That's fine Sam, we don't have to."

Sam stood with her hand on the door. Wanting to turn the knob and be free of this man.

"I just want to make sure you realize there are people who care about you."

Sam tensed. "Is there someone you care about Sam. Other than Stone?"

She shook her head.

"It's okay to care about people Sam…in fact it's important that you do. Loving them won't make them go away."

_It won't make them stay either_. Sam wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I guess that's all for today. I'd like you to draw again. This time I'd like you to draw someone important to you. It can be Stone or your father…anyone. I don't need to see it. But I'd like to see a picture of someone who makes you angry."

_That will be you jackass_.

* * *

When they got off the elevator there was a bit of commotion down the hall. In front of their suite actually. "Look I don't know why you are here, but you aren't coming in until I hear from Ms. Davis."

"Alice?"

Alice looked relieved.

"These men say they are here to pack you up and move you to your apartment…but you don't have one do you?"

"No, I've been distracted…I'm afraid you have the wrong room gentlemen."

"You're Alexis Davis and Samantha McCall correct? Suite 874 of the Port Charles Hotel."

Sam was surprised to hear her name. "Yes, I…we are…but I'm not planning to move any time soon….well…actually I guess I am, but not today."

"I've got my orders lady."

"Considering you are trying to enter my home and pack up my belongings, I'm fairly certain, I trump anyone giving you orders."

The two men exchanged a look and chuckled. "Not hardly…okay Pete, you start in the kid's room…and…"

"You cross that threshold and I'll call the police."

"Oh, don't do that Ms. Davis…let me explain." A man Sam vaguely recognized was walking toward them. "Bruiser, Pete take five okay?"

"Okay Max…"

"Alice, you and Sam can start having lunch, I'll be right back in. This will only take a minute."

Sam felt a little disappointed as the door closed. She remembered Max now. He worked for Sonny.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29_**

She made it to her room before the reality of what she said slammed into her.

"_Goodnight Sam, I love you." _

Suddenly she couldn't breathe. What was she thinking? She…this…this was just temporary. Oh God. She had no right to love a child…none…she'd long since given up that right. The day she let them take her baby away.

And Sam…she was awake. She must have heard her. But she didn't say anything…but then she wasn't saying much these days…what was she thinking…

Alexis sat on the edge of her bed and laid her head in her hands. In through the nose, out through the mouth, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Cassadines didn't say such things. Ha…Alexis laughed, they didn't do such things. No…she did. She loved. She loved Stefan with her whole soul, even now, knowing how deeply he'd betrayed her, she loved him. And Nikolas. She loved him. She wished she had been more proactive on his behalf, watching him grow up as a miniature adult, instead of a child. But she knew, she knew Stefan loved him…so wasn't he doing what was best? That's what she'd always told herself.

And her baby…despite everything she loved her. In the beginning she was so ashamed and afraid, but later after Mikkos found out, when she was alone at the clinic, she fell in love with her daughter. Imagining what she would look like, what she would be like. Fantasizing about running away and raising her. She'd held her once, her beautiful perfect baby…but she'd let go. She'd let them take her…she didn't try to fight. But still she loved her, even though she'd failed her.

So what right did she have loving another child, when her own was out there somewhere. Alexis bit down on her lip.

The fact of the matter was that Alexis didn't love easily. She didn't throw the phrase around the way some people said good morning or what's for lunch. She hadn't meant to say it…it wasn't to comfort Sam…she'd said it because it was true. And that scared her to death.

* * *

Breakfast was rushed. They'd both overslept, and had only enough time to give Sam her medicine and dress before they had to be back to see Kevin. Sam hugged her sketch pad to her chest, she didn't put up a fight, she seemed distracted.

Alexis sat in the waiting room on her cell talking with Justus. She explained that school started in a week and at that point she could help him full time, but not right now.

"I understand Alexis…how is she?"

"Quiet…too damn quiet." Alexis answered honestly.

"She'll be okay. She has you."

"She…um…she…"

"I've got to go, I've got a meeting…as long as I can call you when I get stuck, we're good."

He disconnected before Alexis could respond. So far Sam having Alexis, had gotten her in deeper and deeper trouble. Legally, physically, and emotionally…why didn't anyone see that?

Sam slammed out of the office, again clutching the pad. Alexis stood. "Sam what have I told you about slamming doors?" She didn't know what possessed her to say that. She immediately felt guilty.

Sam scribbled 'Sorry" on the cover of the pad.

"Don't apologize to me…" Sam rolled her eyes and turned so that Kevin could see her apology.

"Alexis, I'd like a word." She nodded.

"Sit, I'll only be a minute." Sam sat, and hugged her knees to her chest, staring straight ahead.

"Look Kevin…I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at her."

"Do you have any idea how significant that was?"

"What? Me losing my patience, there's nothing significant about it, I do it about a thousand times a day."

"She responded to you…she obeyed you…respects you."

Alexis wasn't sure what he was getting at. "Keep it up Alexis…don't take any crap from her."

"Crap?"

"Keep things as normal as possible." Kevin continued.

"We don't have a normal Kevin…nothing about this is normal."

"Give her expectations. Give her a chance to live up to them and call her on it when she doesn't." Kevin seemed way too excited. "This is what she needs…someone who loves her enough to…"

"I've got to go…"

Kevin cocked his head to the side. "Alexis? Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?"

"No…" Alexis walked to the door then turned suddenly. "In less than a month Sam may very well end up in Juvenile Hall. What good will anything I do be then?"

"Alexis…"

"She'll be alone…no one will take care of her…it will be dog eat dog. Any manners I instill, or comfort I give her will make her more of a target…What good am I doing her Kevin? Honestly…"

Kevin handed Alexis a tissue. She took it ungraciously, embarrassed that she'd begun to cry. "Honestly, someone caring about you never hurts. Worst case scenario, Sam goes to Juvenile Hall for six months. Will you be there when she gets out?"

"Of course" flew out of Alexis' mouth. "If she had no where else to go…" She back peddled.

"She isn't going to do any time Alexis."

"What?"

"Simone and I have discussed this. We're sending a report to the judge. Sam is physically and emotionally too fragile."

Alexis stared open mouthed, and Kevin continued. "So what you need to think about is: Can you do this long term? Can you be a mother to her?"

Alexis shook her head. Finally she whispered. "No…I'm sorry Kevin, I'm not cut out to be anyone's mother." She couldn't make eye contact with him, she just opened the door and called for Sam.

* * *

"Look I don't know why you are here, but you aren't coming in until I hear from Ms. Davis." Alice was addressing two men in coveralls

"Alice?"

"These men say they are here to pack you up and move you to your apartment…but you don't have one do you?"

"No, I've been distracted…I'm afraid you have the wrong room gentlemen." She'd actually fired her realtor and hadn't had a chance to find a competent one. But obviously there was a simple mix up here.

"You're Alexis Davis and Samantha McCall correct? Suite 874 of the Port Charles Hotel?"

"Yes, I…we are…but I'm not planning to move any time soon….well…actually I guess I am, but not today." Now she was really confused.

"I've got my orders lady."

"Considering you are trying to enter my home and pack up my belongings, I'm fairly certain, I trump anyone giving you orders." Lawyer mode kicked in.

The two men exchanged a look and chuckled. "Not hardly…okay Pete, you start in the kid's room…and…"

"You cross that threshold and I'll call the police."

"Oh, don't do that Ms. Davis…let me explain. Bruiser, Pete take five okay?"

"Okay Max…" 'Bruiser' grunted and the two shuffled off.

"Alice, you and Sam can start having lunch, I'll be right back in. This will only take a minute."

* * *

"So yah see…he thought..."

"What? That he could move me lock stock and barrel without even getting my opinion. Tell him thanks but no thanks."

"I can't do that Ms. Davis."

"Fine, I will."

"You can't either."

"I have no trouble saying 'no' to Sonny Corinthos."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, not for a minute, Ms. Davis, but you'd have to find him first and well…he's gone."

"Gone?" The word sounded empty and sad.

"He wanted to talk to you at the reception, but you didn't go. He…he loved the kid ya know?" Max's eyes filled, as did Alexis'. "He kinda blames himself…it wasn't his fault, he knows that, but just the same."

Alexis nodded.

"So last night he helped Robin move back with her Aunt and Uncle and put some stuff in order and left."

"And…I'm one of the 'things' he put in order." Alexis tried to sound irritated, but her voice betrayed her.

"It's not so much you, as the girl. See Sonny promised Stone he'd look after her…from the sidelines, ya know. So when he found out you were looking for a place…"

"And how exactly did he find that out?"

Max blushed. "Anyways he left you a note. I'll call the guys off. You think about it, 'kay?"

Sam looked up from her lunch when Alexis returned. She arched an eyebrow, silently asking what was going on. Alexis shook her head. They ate in near silence, but Alexis noticed that Sam ate well.

"I've got some work to take care of."

Sam nodded and disappeared in her room.

Alexis asked Alice to run a few errands then shut herself quietly into her room and pulled out Sonny's letter.

_Dear Alexis,_

_I made a promise to Stone that I don't know a good way to fulfill. He wants me to watch out for Sam. There's not a lot I can do for her. I know she's in good hands, but I feel and always will feel responsible for her._

_My guys told me you were looking for a place and weren't having much luck. The penthouse is empty. Well, both are empty, but I figured you'd be more comfortable in the one you stayed in. It has four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms. The building is very secure. It's only 3 blocks from Port Charles Jr. High, and 5 blocks from the court house._

_Now, before you go off about staying in a place I own, let me point out that I own 30 percent of rental properties in Port Charles. So chances are you'd be renting from me anyway. The rent is whatever you feel is fair. Honestly, you don't have to pay anything, but I figured that would ruffle your lawyering sensibilities. _

_I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to say goodbye. You really put Stone's mind at rest about Sam. That's worth more than anything I was able to do for him._

_Sonny_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"So I understand you moved over the weekend." Kevin stated. Sam was busying herself with her colored pencils. Blues together, reds together, greens. "The apartment across the hall from where Stone…"

Her head shot up, with a murderous glare she dared him to finish his sentence. "Stayed."

She dropped her gaze, she'd knocked the pencils and now they were all out of order again. She sighed and began sorting them again.

"Do you like your room?"

Sam shrugged. It was a nice room. The whole place was nice. Sonny had apparently had someone redo it before offering it to Alexis. The living room was now creams and blues, flora couches replaced dark leather. One room was set up as an office for Alexis, one a bedroom for Alexis, another a room for Alice and the last one for Sam. Her room was done in blues and greens and grays…it reminded her of the ocean. Calm, cool, and welcoming. She wondered, if perhaps…just perhaps Stone had something to do with it. But that was silly.

Only one thing remained the same in the penthouse from Christmas. The pool table was still there where a dining room table should be. Alexis hadn't been pleased about that, but she didn't say anything. There was a table in the kitchen and another one off to the side in the living room.

Sam had not picked up a cue. She felt like it was a trick. Somehow, Sonny was trying to trick her. She was glad he was gone. When Alexis had told her where they were moving, she'd been furious. But it was decided. Knowing Sonny was gone made it easier. The new interior made it easier. But mostly the fact that the door across the hall wouldn't open, made it bearable.

"Sam, school starts in a few days." Kevin was saying. She gathered all the browns and tans in her hand. She didn't want to upset the box again. "I'm in a little bit of a quandary."

Sam's stomach churned anytime school was mentioned. As much as she had missed school, and she truly had, she couldn't possibly face all those people. But everyone seemed obligated to mention it to her every five minutes. Her probation officer, social worker, Alexis, and now Kevin. She looked at him, almost hoping he would say she didn't have to go.

"Simone tells me you've begun putting on weight. You are almost at 100 pounds." Sam felt confused. "You are getting better, physically."

She drew a question mark. She didn't bother to show it to him. He didn't try to look. "Alexis said you've been having nightmares. That you cry out in the night. That you talk in your sleep."

Sam hated that Alexis told Kevin things. It was so unfair. Why didn't Alexis talk to Kevin about her own nightmares, instead of telling him about Sam's. Would Kevin say she was faking…pretending. She wasn't and she'd thought he believed her.

"That got me thinking…about a different course of treatment." Kevin said slowly.

Sam furiously drew a lightening bolt and lifted it up.

Kevin laughed. "No…not electro-shock therapy…where did you ever hear of that?" He asked as if she could tell him '_One flew over the Cuckoo's Nest'_. "Nothing like that, I'll never hurt you Sam. If I even considered something like that they'd revoke my license and I'd be on the run from Alexis. Oh…we're out of time. I have another appointment. I'll discuss this with you on Thursday. I'd like you to draw me a picture of your first day back in school."

* * *

"Come in, come in, it's freezing out there." The woman insisted. Alexis ushered Sam forward and entered quickly. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Sam chewed on her lower lip, unease filling her stomach. She knew this woman.

"Mooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Georgie won't leave me alone." A small child appeared behind her. "Oh, I didn't hear the bell. Hi Ms. Davis."

"Hi Maxie. You remember Sam?"

The girl tilted her head and studied Sam. "Yeah…sorta…"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Mariah Maximilliana, is that how you greet a guest?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Hello Sam. Mom please tell Georgie to stay out of my room."

Sam thought she was going to throw up. She glared at Alexis, but she evaded her gaze. It was all coming back now. Why she knew these people…the Scorpios. Something wriggled in the back of her brain.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Mac's not home yet…something happened at the station, but he doesn't think he'll be very late. Maxie can you go tell Robin our guests are here and be nice to your sister."

Robin…Robin…Robin Scorpio…Mac's neice. Oh god…no…no….Sam backed away, shaking. NO.

"Sam?" Alexis asked. "What's wrong?"

Sam shook her head and opened the door. The room was closing in on her and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't, couldn't face Robin.

"Hi!" She was there. She was in jeans and a sweater and her hair was pulled away from her face and for a few seconds she smiled. Smiled like it had never happened. Smiled like Stone never loved her and never died. But then it was gone. And confusion filled her eyes. "Felicia…"

Her aunt took her hand.

"Sam…what is it?" And then all at once Alexis realized. "She…she didn't…she didn't realize you would be here…I told her…" Alexis reached for Sam. "But I guess…I just told her we were going to the Scorpio's…she…she didn't make…"

"Sam…please don't go. I've been wanting to talk to you…everything's been crazy."

"NO!" Sam screamed. It was painful, the word bubbling up, pushing it's way, bursting forth without consent. But once it began, she couldn't stop. "No, no, no…." She turned and ran out. "No…No…"

Tears, from grief or rage, she didn't know, blinded her. She ran into something, no someone.

"Hey…hey, slow down." She swung at him, still screaming.

"Mac, bring her in here." Felicia called. Sam was no match for this man, but it didn't stop her from fighting. "It's okay Sam, Robin's gone. She's upstairs, you don't have to see her if you don't want to."

* * *

"_Why did you leave me?"_

"_I didn't want to."_

"_But you left anyway."_

"_Them's the breaks kiddo."_

"_You don't care…you don't care…"_

"_Hmmmmmmmm, is that how it works? People only die if they don't care enough." He scrunched his nose…"I think there's a problem with that theory."_

"_I hate you…I hate you for leaving…you're just like the rest."_

"_Bye Sammy…."_

"_No Stone…No I didn't mean it…don't go…"_

"_I know, but…"_

"_Don't leave me Stone….Stone…Stone."_

* * *

"8…9…10."

Sam woke with a slight jerk.

"Welcome back…how are you feeling?"

She pushed herself up. Kevin was sitting in a chair next her. Alexis was on the couch holding her hand.

"Tired."

Alexis gasped.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Sam closed her eyes and nodded. The memory was fuzzy and distant like it happened years ago, but she did remember. She nodded. "We went…." She looked around. "Well, here…the Scorpio's…but I…didn't know…I mean I didn't know who they were…"

"Robin's family."

"Yeah…and hey…I'm talking." Sam smiled suddenly.

"You noticed that did you?" Kevin let out a low chuckle.

"It…it doesn't hurt." She looked at Alexis wiping at tears and back to Kevin.

"I'll explain that part a little later. Can you tell me why it upset you so much to see Robin?"

"I don't think so…"

"She'd really like to talk to you."

"Kevin!" Alexis interrupted. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Sam bit her lower lip.

"Do I have too?"

"No. Not today…but eventually…yes it's absolutely necessary. For both of you. You both loved Stone, in different ways, but just as intensely. I think it will be the start of your healing process."

"Robin's fine." Sam said, a little bitterly.

"No…she's not fine…far from it. But she is facing her grief head on…unlike you."

"That's enough Kevin."

"Alexis…"

"No…it's enough." She stood abruptly. "Mac…"

He appeared through a doorway. "You ready for that ride home?"

"Yes, thank you. Kevin, I can't thank you enough, but Sam needs to go home now."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Alexis still couldn't believe this was the same apartment she'd spent most of Christmas in. Sonny had changed everything. Not just fresh paint, but new furniture and carpet. And she loved it. Every inch.

Well not every inch. The pool table was still there. Sam would sit and stare at it suspiciously, like it was somehow booby trapped. Lucky Spencer and his cousin came over for a little while the day before, but neither could entice Sam to play. The boys played a few rounds, trying to act like it was perfectly normal that Sam was so withdrawn. They told her about the Jr. High. The teachers to avoid and the classes that kids fought to get into. Sam listened, but kept at her sketch pad and finally the boys gave up.

_Alexis walked them to the elevator. "Lucky…"_

"_We'll look after her Ms. Davis." Sly piped up. "Don't worry."_

"_Thank you Sly."_

"_Is she okay?" Lucky asked. _

"_She's…she's getting there." Alexis had said. It was more a statement of hope than certainty. _

When she returned to the penthouse, Sam was gone. Alexis found her hiding in her room, drawing furiously.

"_Sam." Alexis could tell she was agitated._

_Sam said nothing…Alexis leaned over her pad, and pulled it down. Two stick figures were laughing and pointing at a much smaller figure…_

"_They weren't Sam…no one was laughing at you." Alexis exhaled, "I asked them over, I thought you might like to spend time with kids your own age."_

_Sam scrawled something across the picture. "NOT FRIENDS."_

"_They'd like to be. If you'd let them…" _

Sam had dismissed her at that. Pushing the pad away and rolling onto her side. Alexis left…yet another failed attempt.

"Sam we're going to be late. Raul's already here." She called now. Felicia had invited them over to dinner. Robin had something for Sam from Stone.

Sam had had little to no reaction when Alexis told her they were going to the Scorpio's. Alexis took this as a good sign.

"_When did the nightmares start?"_

"_From the beginning, I mean, I don't think they are anything new for her. It's just the last few nights she's been talking in her sleep Kevin…does that mean she's getting better?"_

"_It's a little early to say that…Her physical health is better, but I haven't seen a lot of progress. Her drawings are still filled with anger, grief and more fear than I'd like to see."_

"_I don't know what to do Kevin…I don't know how to help her."_

"_Your instincts are good Alexis, just go with them. This has nothing to do with anything you've done or haven't done." Kevin shuffled through some papers. Alexis wasn't sure if she should take that as a cue to leave or not._

"_You know Alexis, I've been kicking around an idea…it may seem a little hokey…"_

Sam finally descended the stairs. Alexis shot her an annoyed glance and gave Sam her coat. Sam shrugged the coat on and followed Alexis out the door. Alexis hoped maybe time with people that loved Stone might be cathartic.

* * *

Felicia opened the door before they were on the porch steps. She ushered them in with a friendly enthusiastic greeting. Maxie appeared a moment later complaining about her little sister. She was the spitting image of her mother. They both rolled their eyes in annoyance with the other. 

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Mac's not home yet…something happened at the station, but he doesn't think he'll miss dinner completely. Maxie can you go tell Robin our guests are here and be nice to your sister."

As Maxie ran off, Alexis noticed a strange expression on Felicia's face. She followed her eyes, to Sam who was backed against the door working the handle. She moved toward her asking her what was wrong. But Sam was shaking and pale and Alexis didn't know if she'd heard at all.

Robin appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She gave a falsely bright Hi…the forced smile fell from her lips as she took in Sam. Felicia squeezed her hand.

"Sam what is it?" But as she asked the question Alexis realized her mistake. How could she have been so stupid? She hadn't told Sam Robin would be there…God had Sam even known her last name?

"Sam…please don't go. I've been wanting to talk to you…everything's been crazy."

Alexis saw it before it happened. Sam's scream…the one that had been stuck for so long. "NO!" Alexis reached for her, but Sam was gone in a blink.

Felicia turned to Robin. "Go up stairs and keep the girls occupied." She grabbed the phone. "Go on, I'll be up in a minute."

Alexis was frozen to the spot. Horrified. Sam ran straight into Mac. Felicia yelled for him to bring her inside. Alexis could do nothing. "It's okay Sam, Robin's gone. She's upstairs, you don't have to see her if you don't want to."

Sam was flailing helplessly at Mac…her screams now scratchy and low.

"Kevin…this is Felicia."

Somehow Kevin's name snapped Alexis out of her fog.

"Sam." She put her hands on both sides of her face, forcing her to look at her. "Sam, you need to calm down."

"Noooooooo." It came out like the cry of a wounded animal.

"Sam…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have explained."

Felicia leaned over to them. "Kevin suggested giving her one of these." Alexis gave her a questioning look. It was half a valium. "Robin…had a hard couple of days…"

"Kevin?"

"He prescribed them for her…He'll be here any minute."

Miraculously Sam swallowed the pill without argument. Alexis glanced at the stairs. She was terrified that Robin would appear again and Sam would break down before the pill took effect.

"Dinner's out of the oven. I think I'm going to take the girls to Kelly's." Felicia said after a few minutes.

"Don't do that…Felicia." Alexis stammered…but what other choices were there? Alexis didn't have a way home, and Sam was not really in condition to be moved. And the girls shouldn't be exposed to...this.

"They love Kelly's…trust me, they'd much rather eat cheeseburgers than my chicken casserole. Don't you dare say anything Malcolm Scorpio."

"I didn't say a word." Felicia kissed his cheek and went up stairs to retrieve the girls.

Alexis pulled Sam closer to her, willing her pain to go away.

* * *

Alexis honestly didn't know if 5 minutes or an hour had passed before Kevin arrived. He pulled her aside and Mac slipped next to Sam and let her slump against him. 

"It's all my fault…I can't believe how stupid I was…"

"Alexis…this is great…she's talking again."

"Talking? No screaming…it's not great."

"This is the catalyst Alexis, she's finally going to have to deal with all this grief."

"She's been through enough."

"I want to try hypnosis Alexis."

"You said you wanted to research it further!"

"I spent most of the afternoon doing that…and I have been trained…I just don't use it often, and wanted to make sure it was advisable for a case like this."

"And?"

Kevin handed her a stack of papers. "Do you want to read through this first…" He asked. "Or do you want me to help Sam now?"

A few minutes later Alexis sat next to Sam, holding her hand why Kevin talked to her.

"I want you to concentrate on my voice Sam. You are safe, you are calm, you are relaxed." Whether it was his voice or the medicine Sam did seem to be relaxing. "You're very tired Sam…you are going to sleep, but you will still hear me."

Sam's eyes closed.

"Sam if you can hear me I'd like you to lift your right hand." She did. "Good. I'm going to ask a few questions, answer yes or no please…can you do that?"

"Yes."

Alexis bit the side of her cheek to keep from crying out.

After a few more yes and no questions, Kevin pressed on. "You are somewhere very safe Sam. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Home."

"Where's that?"

"With Alexis."

"Is she there? Is she with you now?"

"I don't see her…but she's here."

"Sam the door's going to open in a minute. Stone's going to walk through."

"Stone?"

"Yes…I want you to tell Stone how you feel. I want you to be honest. You can say anything to him, he won't get angry, but he can't stay long. He's here."

"Why did you leave me?"

There was a slight pause, Kevin remained silent and indicated Alexis should do the same.

"But you left anyway."

Alexis choked on a sob.

"You don't care…you don't care!"

"I hate you…I hate you for leaving…you're just like the rest."

"No Stone…I didn't mean it…don't go."

"Don't leave me Stone…Stone…Stone." She was crying now.

"You're okay Sam. Stone knows how you feel, he isn't angry. He knows you love him. That's what you need to remember. You loved Stone and Stone loves you."

"When you wake up…on the count of ten…you'll be calm. You'll remember everything, but the pain will be dull."

Alexis held her breath as he slowly counted. Sam waking immediately when he reached ten.

* * *

Mac opened the door to the lobby and escorted them to the elevator. 

"Thanks for the ride Mac."

"I'm sorry I freaked out…" Sam said sheepishly.

Mac smiled. "It's okay, I've had worse. I'm glad to see you back."

Sam blushed. Handing them a Tupperware container of Chicken ala Felicia, Mac bid them goodnight as the elevator opened.

"Alexis?" Sam asked looking into the mirrored panel.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Alexis wasn't sure what she was apologizing for. Sam didn't elaborate. "Apology accepted."

Sam smiled. Alexis wrapped her free arm around her shoulders. "I miss Stone."

"I know." She kissed the top of Sam's head as the elevator doors popped open. Sam ran for the door.

"Alice we're home!"

* * *

_A/N: The hypnosis stuff is complete b/s. I'll probably update next Friday or Saturday._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

"You'll be in Ms. Walker's homeroom. I'll warn you now, she doesn't put up with…" The woman looked over her glasses and made eye contact with Alexis. "much."

"I assure you that won't be an issue. Is there someone who can show her around? So she doesn't get lost?"

Sam wanted to be swallowed whole. "I'll be fine." She muttered.

"Well…that could be arranged I suppose." Miss Jeffers seemed to find this a highly unusual request.

"Would Emily Quartermaine be able to do it? She's in the eighth grade as well."

"It would have to be a student with a similar schedule, Ms. McCall."

"Davis." Alexis corrected sharply. She didn't like the woman on the other side of the desk. Sam didn't care for her much either, but she also wasn't looking to make an enemy of her so quickly.

"I don't need…"

"As it happens…Samantha and Emily do have several classes together. I suppose it would be alright."

"Thank you."

"Don't you have a meeting or something?" Sam said.

Alexis smiled and her eyes glinted. "You are trying to get rid of me?"

"No…yeah…could you go?"

"I'll go as soon as Emily arrives." She said loudly, obviously for the secretary's benefit.

The woman rolled her eyes in response, pushed a button and called "Emily Quartermaine to the office please, Emily Quartermaine to the office."

"School gets out at 3:05, I'll be waiting by the front gates."

"You really don't need to do that…"

"Would you rather I send Alice?"

"Hi Ms. Jeffers…Is something wrong?"

"No Emily…I was hoping you would show our new student around today."

"Oh, sure…" Emily turned and smiled. "Hi Sam…Hi Alexis."

"You can go now…" Sam started.

"Me or Alice?"

"You."

For a brief horrifying moment Alexis looked as if she was going to kiss her goodbye, but she thought better of it. "I'll see you at 3:05."

* * *

Sam sat at the lunch table furthest from the door. She kept her head down and pushed at the unappetizing lumps on her tray. So far things had gone alright. No major embarrassments, no total disasters. Her locker was third on the top and it was a massive pain to try to figure out the lock standing on her toes and squinting up. There was absolutely no way to hang her coat on the hooks so it was smashed on the bottom. Emily had laughed a little. She told Sam she had resented her locker being on the bottom, and having to wait for the other kids to clear out so she could kneel down and get at her own stuff. Now that didn't seem so bad.

Emily was supposed to meet Sam here. They had different classes for fourth period, but the same lunch. Sam hadn't seen her yet. She was going to show Sam to the nurse's office. Sam had to report there every day after lunch to take her disgusting medicine. God forbid Sam be trusted to take her own damn medicine.

"Sam?" She looked up to see Lucky Spencer holding a tray and tilting his head. He smiled. "I thought that was you."

To her surprise he clunked down his tray and waved at someone still in the lunch line. "Hi…"

Lucky was the surprised one now. "You're talking?"

She nodded. "You don't have to sit here…"

"Do you mind if I do?"

"No, but I'm sure you have other people you normally sit with."

"Not a lot really. Sly will join us when he's through the line…he has gym before hand, gets here late every time." Lucky scanned the crowd. "And Em usually joins us…"

Suddenly Lucky's expression went dark. Sam followed his gaze to Emily and a boy talking near the emergency exit. Lucky made a fist, his knuckles turning white.

"I can't believe it." He practically hissed.

"What's wrong?"

"That creep Emily's talking to…she said…" Sam swiveled her head around again. The brown haired boy leaned against the wall with one hand, Emily didn't look like she was particularly enjoying their discussion. Lucky smacked his hand against the table. "…she wasn't doing that anymore."

"Oh." Sam said, mostly to fill the silence then it dawned on her. "Oooooohhhhh."

Lucky looked suspiciously at Sam now. "What?"

"He's that friend…"

"Matt isn't her friend. He's her…"

"Dealer…"

"How do you know that? You hardly know Emily."

"Emily lent me some stuff and…"

"Christ, you're into that crap too?"

"No, no she lent me some clothes and I found a joint in the pocket."

"She swore she was done with that."

"She probably is…the clothes were too small for her, she told me, her mom startled her a few months ago and she hid it in a pocket." Sam glanced at Emily again. She thought about her at the Christmas party and earlier today… "Look at her Lucky, she doesn't really want to talk to him, can't you tell?"

"Tell what?" Sly slid down the bench next to Lucky.

Sam bit her lip, but apparently Sly was aware of the situation. He took one look and bolted up. Lucky had to stop him from running over and beating the shit out of Matt or dragging Emily back to the table or both. "She told us…"

"Here she comes."

Emily smiled nervously. "Hi, sorry I'm late."

"No problem." Sam patted the space next to her. Emily looked warily at the boys.

"It's not what you think…Matt just wanted to talk."

"Stay.Away.from.HIM."

"Lucky…he's my friend." Emily stuttered. "Just a friend."

"Right." Sly rolled his eyes.

Sam pushed her tray back and stood up. She laid her left hand on her stomach. "I hate to interrupt, but Emily can you show me to the nurse's office now?"

Relief brought color back to Emily's face. "Sure…bye guys."

* * *

At 3:07 Sam stepped out of the school and looked at hundreds of kids getting on busses, jumping on bikes, and milling around. Some ran to their parents cars, others headed off on their own. Alexis stood there, shivering in the cold. Sam felt ridiculous being picked up from school, but at the same time a little relieved that Alexis was there. Not that Alexis needed to know that. Sam rolled her eyes at Alexis' tentative wave and slowly walked over to her.

"So, how did it go?" Alexis asked as the crowd began to dissipate.

"Fine."

"Did you understand everything? Do you need a tutor for anything?"

"I'm not stupid." Sam said defensively. She'd been pretty lost in science and completely lost in math. Everything else was fine.

"I'm not saying you are…but you did miss almost a year of school."

"I don't need any help."

"Okay…that's great."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Sam switched her backpack to her left shoulder. "Do you have any homework?"

Sam didn't really know what was wrong with her, but Alexis' questions were driving her up a wall. She shrugged in response. She had tons and tons of homework, but she couldn't bare the thought of Alexis standing over her shoulder pointing out all her mistakes.

"Can I walk to school myself tomorrow?"

Alexis pursed her lips. "May I…and no you may not."

It was going to be a very long night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Alexis? Alexis? You with me here?"

"Oh…sorry Justus…of course."

"How much longer?"

"Two hours and twenty two minutes…" Alexis sighed. She straightened, suddenly embarrassed. "How much longer until what?"

Justus laughed. "Until you pick up Sam. Your mind has been on her all day."

"No…No…Justus." Alexis blushed. "I guess…I've been a little distracted."

"Hey a distracted Alexis Davis beats the heck out of no Alexis Davis." Justus straightened his papers and started putting them in his briefcase. "She'll be okay Alexis, it's just Junior High. Let me buy you some lunch."

* * *

"That school secretary is just evil…she treated Sam like she was a common criminal."

"No offense Alexis, but she is a criminal…"

"That's not the point!"

"She probably treats all the kids like that." Justus smirked. "You know, you're cute in Momma Bear mode."

Alexis bit down on her lip. "I'm not cute and I'm not her mother." She said quietly.

Justus looked at her, fork halfway to his mouth. He set the fork back down. "It was a joke Alexis…but you have to admit, you are extremely protective of her."

"You sound like Kevin."

"Should I be insulted?" Justus wondered aloud.

"Yes." Alexis answered a bit sharply. "I should be going."

"It's only two Alexis." He looked at her curiously. "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault…I just, I feel like the world is laughing at me."

"No one laughs at Alexis Davis."

"Maybe not Alexis Davis the lawyer, but Alexis Davis the wannabe Mommy…"

"Why would you think that? I admit I was more than a little surprised to hear you took a kid in, especially one who…well…tried to rip you off, but Alexis I've seen you with Sam…you two belong together."

Alexis shook her head. "It's just temporary…"

"Okay, but I hope it's not because you think people are amused. I can't really picture you turning your back on her because of what other people think."

"I…I'm not turning my back on her, but Sam deserves a real family."

"What's unreal about you as her family? She loves you Alexis."

"No, she doesn't…you should have seen her this morning, she couldn't wait for me to leave. I embarrass her."

Justus didn't dare tell her that was completely normal behavior for a teenager. More than once, he'd suspected Alexis hadn't had a typical childhood. Maybe not having parents, made it difficult to imagine being embarrassed by them. "It could be she didn't want you to come to blows with the secretary."

"Maybe." Alexis said, sounding distinctly unconvinced.

* * *

Alexis arrived at the school almost ten minutes before three. It was damn cold. Maybe a car wouldn't be a bad idea. It was a short enough walk to the penthouse, but a car would be a much more comfortable place to wait.

Finally the front doors flew open and teens spilled out of the building. At first Alexis was afraid she'd missed Sam in the crowd, but then in the forth wave of students, she saw Sam emerge. She waved her hand to catch Sam's attention, but Sam rolled her eyes. She watched Sam move slowly toward her, and matched her stride as they met. "So, how did it go?"

"Fine."

"Did you understand everything? Do you need a tutor for anything?"

"I'm not stupid." Sam snapped.

"I'm not saying you are…but you did miss almost a year of school." Alexis pointed out as gently as she could.

"I don't need any help." She replied quickly. Too quickly. Alexis recognized the lie immediately and wondered if this was the first outright lie Sam had told her, or the first one she noticed.

"Okay…that's great." Alexis answered brightly, she didn't need to push this, it would be obvious soon enough. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Sam pulled her backpack off one arm and shifted it to the other. A car would be good. "Do you have any homework?"

Sam sighed like it was the stupidest question she'd ever heard, and only shrugged in response. As they turned down Mill, Sam asked. "Can I walk to school myself tomorrow?"

"May I…and no you may not."

* * *

"If you won't be needing me Ms. Davis, I'll head out. I have kick boxing tonight."

"Alice, please, for the thousandth time its Alexis. We'll be fine."

"Goodnight then, I have my key."

"Night Alice." Sam said as she came down the stairs, she headed directly to the television and turned in on with the remote.

"You're finished with your homework?" Alexis asked.

Sam swiveled around. "Yeah…pretty much."

"That's great, let me see."

"Why? Don't you believe me?"

"It's not a matter of not believing you Sam. I just want to take a look."

"Can you look at it later? Buffy's about to start."

"Buffy?"

"_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_…the best show ever?"

"The sooner let me look at it, the sooner you can watch your show."

Sam stared with a clenched jaw. Alexis stared right back. Finally Sam tossed the remote on the couch and ran up the stairs. She was back down in a flash and tossed her backpack in Alexis' general direction. She went straight back to the couch.

Alexis sighed. She pulled out one notebook and flipped through the pages. The English teacher had given out a refresher worksheet. It had been completed, and was accurate for the most part. For History they were supposed to read Chapter 12. There was no good way to verify whether or not Sam had done that. So for now she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. In the math folder, Sam had neatly written _page 162 problems 1-14_. Below eight problems were copied from the textbook, five were worked on, four completed and two of those were correct.

"Sam." No response.

"Sam." She tried again.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh."

She'd been shushed…in her own living room. Oh no that wasn't going to work. Alexis stood and walked to the television. She gave her one last opportunity. "Sam, I was speaking to you."

"Can't it wait till the commercial?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, and pressed the power button. Sam reached for the remote and tried in vain to power on the set again, through Alexis, but it didn't work.

"You didn't finish your math homework."

"So?" Sam asked, trying to angle around Alexis. "I'll finish it tonight…"

"You'll finish it now."

"You've got to be kidding."

"I assure you I'm not." Alexis replied. "I'll help you if you'd like."

"No, I wouldn't like. I would like to watch my show. And I would like you to leave me alone."

"New rules."

Sam stood up. Alexis stared her down.

"Rule 1. School work is to be completed before watching tv.

Rule 2. I decide, or Alice if I'm not home, when it's complete, not you.

Rule 3…"

"You decide if and when I get to take a sh-t?"

Alexis swallowed her anger, her desire to slap the smirk off Sam's face. Instead she raised an eyebrow. "Let's hope it doesn't come down to that." She said with a false calm.

Sam blinked and Alexis enjoyed her tiny victory. "Sit down at the table and finish your math homework."

Sam remained rooted to the spot. "And I can watch the rest of the show when I'm done." It was supposed, Alexis suspected, to be a statement, but there was just enough of a tremor to it for it to be a question.

"No. As a matter of fact, you won't be watching TV for the rest of the week."

"That…that's not…"

"Fair?" Alexis supplied. "I think it is. I've told you before that I want and expect respect or at the very least courtesy out of you Sam. If you refuse to give it to me, there are going to be consequences. It's as simple as that."

Sam stalked to the table and gathered her things. She turned toward the stairs. "No, you'll sit right next to me."

Sam didn't argue. She sat and leafed angrily through the book. Alexis went back to her spot, pretending to read over a brief. Sam held her pencil tightly and stared at the page. Slowly she began to copy down a problem. Her pencil wobbled and several excruciating minutes later Alexis saw a tear splash onto the page. She put a tentative hand over Sam's clenched fist. Sam pulled it away.

"Are you happy now? Are you happy? I can't do it…I can't."

"Sam…" Alexis interjected, but Sam was up and backing away.

"So now you know, I'm stupid…congratulations! you were right…I hate you…" Sam disappeared up the stairs, leaving Alexis alone with only an ugly echo. _I hate you_.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"I'm going to be late!" Sam exclaimed.

Alice nodded from the kitchen sink. "It looks that way. Eat your breakfast."

"I can't be late! Why didn't someone wake me up?"

"Is there something wrong with your alarm clock?" Alice dried her hands on a tea towel.

Sam blushed slightly, the only thing wrong with it was that it had a nice big snooze button. "Where is Alexis?"

"She had an early meeting."

"She did this on purpose." Sam muttered, grabbing her bagel and throwing her backpack onto her shoulder. "Can you drive me to school?" She asked suddenly hopeful.

"You don't have a helmet."

"In your truck." Sam snapped impatiently.

"No, it's in the shop, and I don't like your tone." Alice said flatly. She held up Sam's medicine. "Stop blaming everyone for your own mistake and let's get a move on."

* * *

Lucky plunked his tray down next to Sam's. "Hey…you seen Em today?"

"No…I guess she's sick. She hasn't been in any classes."

Lucky's face was unreadable. It shifted into a grimace.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"The sleaze isn't here either." He answered tightly.

"Oh." Sam knew what Lucky was thinking…she didn't know Emily well enough to agree or disagree with his suspicions. "Maybe there's a bug going around."

Lucky shook his head slowly. "Yeah, that's it…"

Sly joined them then. He looked over his shoulder. "There's something big going on." He whispered. "When I was coming out of the locker room and half the PCPD was there. With the dogs." He added significantly.

"The dogs?"

"The narcotic department canine unit." Lucky explained. "Why are they here?"

"Don't know." Sly replied.

"I don't like this." Lucky said after a long silence.

"You're really worried about her." Sam observed in surprise.

Both Sly and Lucky turned to look at her now. She blushed. That must have sounded wrong.

The boys exchanged a glance. And eventually Lucky answered. "Yeah, we are…Emily moved here about 2 years ago. Her mom and Dr. Q met in a cancer treatment center in Arizona. Dr. Q got better, but Ms. Bowen, didn't. The Q's adopted her, but, well the Q's aren't exactly the Brady Bunch…Emily had a hard time dealing with her mom's death, and the weirdness that is Quartermaine." Lucky took a deep breath. "We tried to help her, and things were going okay, but then…her parents, the Drs. Q. Split up, in a really ugly way."

Sly continued. "Lucky and I were really her only friends at that point…but we were both going through our own family problems…my dad was killed, and Lucky's sister was really sick for a while and well that's when Emily met the Roach. If we had been paying attention we would have warned her that he was a creep, but we weren't and she was barely on her family's radar at the time."

"This last summer she overdosed. She was so pumped up on drugs that she thought she could fly. She almost killed herself. So, yeah, I guess you could say we're worried." Lucky stopped speaking.

Sam bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's okay. You don't know her well…or us really. It probably seems a little weird."

"I think it's cool…I mean not what happened, but that you care so much." Sam stopped herself from saying _I wish I had friends like you._

* * *

Sam stood on the school steps scanning the crowd for Alexis. She wasn't there. Sam's stomach clenched, and she began walking toward the gate. As she approached the brick and iron entrance Alice's voice rang out.

"Sam, over here." The woman stood outside a beat up Ford pickup waving her right arm. Sam nodded to acknowledge her and prayed that she'd stop drawing attention to herself, the truck and Sam. She threw her backpack on the seat and climbed in after.

"It's working now?"

"Got it back an hour ago. I need to pick up some groceries and then we will head home. What do you feel like for dinner, it's just you and me tonight."

Sam's gut tightened again. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Do you have a lot of homework?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Hello? It wasn't a hard question." Sam looked out the window frowning. Alice pulled the truck up along the side of the road. "What the devil is the matter with you?"

It took Sam a minute to compose the words. "She's going to send me back isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Alexis…she hates me now, right?"

"Considering she's called four times to make sure I picked you up from school, I think I can safely answer no to that question." Alice laughed. "Why would you think something like that?"

"You know…"

"What I know is that you woke up on the wrong side of the bed and you haven't been the same since. What I know is that Alexis got a call at the crack of dawn and had to go out and she's been tied up all day, but she's made a point of checking on you and she doesn't sound even the least bit angry."

"She didn't tell you that we had a fight?"

"No. What did you fight about?"

"She didn't tell you that I can't watch TV because I'm stupid?"

"Now I know that isn't true."

"It's true, I can't watch TV because I can't do my math homework…"

Alice turned the engine back on and pulled out. Sam whipped her head around. The older woman had a small grin on her lips.

"Let me see if I have a good understanding of what happened. You didn't finish your homework and started to watch tv and when Alexis asked if you were done you mouthed off and got yourself grounded." Alice cut her eyes briefly to Sam. "Am I close so far?"

Sam clenched her jaw.

"See I can picture it, right up to the part about you being stupid. For starters, Alexis would never think that let alone say it. And there's the fact that it just isn't true. You're a perfectly intelligent girl."

"I'm not…"

"You're a little behind, you just need some help catching up with everything you missed. That doesn't make you stupid."

"Ms. Plowski wants me to take 7th grade math again! I rather die."

"That won't be necessary Sam." Alice smiled. "This is something I can help you with."

"You?"

"Me…see I was a education major in college, my minor was mathematics."

"But…but you're a housekeeper and before that you were a sales clerk…"

"And before that I was a waitress, a hairdresser, a palmist."

"Why? If you could be a teacher?"

"Oh, I dropped out my junior year and never got around to finishing my degree…lost interested honestly…but I keep my skills up…I'm a lifetime member of Mensa you know."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, the point is, if you let me, I think I can get you back up to speed in a month or so. Sound good?"

"I guess…I mean if…"

"I don't know what happened yesterday Sam, but Alexis is not going to send you away. Not if she can help it anyway. She loves you."

* * *

Sam listened at the door until she was sure Alice was in bed for the night. She slipped out of her room and down the stairs. She laid out her homework by subject, even her math, that Alice helped her with a little, but she knew was still mostly wrong, because Alice wouldn't give her the answers. There was so much she needed to tell Alexis, she needed to apologize. She needed to know Alexis didn't hate her.

Once, weeks ago now Alexis had said she loved Sam. It made Sam uncomfortable to hear the words, but she had never considered them true. Alexis had just been being nice…but Alice…why had Alice said that…that Alexis loved Sam…Alexis didn't need to love her, but Sam knew she wanted Alexis to let her stay. Sam wanted…needed to stay with Alexis. And while she couldn't imagine putting it into words, she wanted Alexis to know she hadn't meant what she'd said last night. She didn't hate her.

* * *

"Hey, Sam, get up."

Sam turned away from the voice and snuggled down.

"Sam, what are you doing down here, you should have been in bed hours ago."

She opened her eyes to a dark room and recognized Alexis' voice. "Hi…"

"Hi yourself." Alexis plunked down beside her. "Did Alice have you lay out your homework for my inspection."

"No." Alexis put an arm around her and Sam sank into her. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Me too. But I've had a long day, and I'd really like to go to sleep."

Sam nodded and they helped each other stand up. "Is everything okay?"

When Alexis didn't answer right away Sam stopped and studied her face. Finally Alexis took a deep breath. "It will be."


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: A lot happens in this chapter...possibly too much. Check notes at the bottom for potentially helpful information._

**Chapter 35**

The incessant noise would not be silenced. Alexis ran to the source only to have it vanish and start up again behind her. Her arms flailed, finally hitting something sharp and she woke abruptly to find the source of the noise was her phone.

"Someone better be dead." She answered brusquely, her eyes still closed tightly.

"As a matter of fact."

She was awake now. Completely. It wasn't the meaning of the words that jarred her, but their speaker. They hadn't spoken since Christmas.

"There's been an incident. You are needed." Her cousin clipped.

"Is it Nikolas?" She kept her voice even.

"No, Nikolas is at home, sleeping peacefully. This is…"

"Save it Stefan. I do not work for you any longer. So if this is not about Nikolas, I'm not interested."

"It is not a request Alexis. You will meet me at my office in General Hospital in one hour's time." He disconnect before she could argue. She slammed her phone down in frustration. How did he even have this number? It isn't as if he'd sent a housewarming gift.

Her eyes fell upon her clock for the first time. 4:07. What the hell was going on? She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now…her dreams had been miserable anyway. The bottom line was she couldn't refuse Stefan…she'd never been able too. Their current 'estrangement' was only at his indulgence. He was otherwise distracted, and Alexis' tantrum had not yet inconvenienced him.

She dragged herself out of bed and wrote a note out for Alice. She started a second for Sam, but remembered the girl hated her and wouldn't care one way or the other if she wasn't around this morning. She'd probably prefer it. Alexis sighed. Maybe she'd run into Kevin at the hospital, and talk to him about Sam's … what? Her schoolwork… Her attitude…no in truth she wanted Kevin to tell her Sam didn't really hate her and she wasn't doing every damn thing wrong.

* * *

At 5:15 Alexis entered Stefan's office. 

"You're late." He said without looking up.

Alexis rolled her eyes and waited to be acknowledged more suitably.

She waited in vain. "A young man was pronounced DOA shortly after midnight."

Stefan did not elaborate. He continued to busy himself at his desk with something or other. Alexis ground her teeth together. "You woke me out of a sound sleep because of a DOA? Stefan that must happen a hundred times a week."

"What happened to the charitable, mother earth Alexis? A child has died…don't you care?" Stefan goaded her.

"A child? Nikolas…you said he was alright…"

"And so he is. This young man is not so lucky. At first glance it looks like an accidental overdose. He was only 14."

Alexis tilted her head, finally Stefan was hinting to the reason she was here. "At first glance? Is there reason to suspect…"

"Foul play? Indeed there is." He waved his hand as an invitation, or perhaps a command, for her to sit. "I need you to find a way for me to dismiss Pierce Dorman immediately."

* * *

Alexis pushed her glasses off the bridge of her nose, letting them rest atop her hair. She'd been over Dorman's contract and the hospital employment policies a thousand times each over the last year…actually she'd drawn up the current incarnation that she held in her hands. There was nothing…no loop hole that would allow for Dorman's dismissal. You apparently couldn't fire someone for being patently evil unless they were actually caught. 

The things Stefan had told her turned her stomach and she had no doubt it was all true, Dorman was trafficking drugs, using the hospital, selling drugs to children, one child in particular it seemed. If Stefan was to be believed Dorman had targeted Emily Quartermaine last year as a means of punishing Monica.

Months ago they'd discovered that Dorman's godson had befriended Emily and was feeding Dorman information about the Quartermaines via Emily's diary. These family secrets had very nearly lost Alexis her case. Now it seems this same boy had been supplying Emily with drugs…Was partially responsible for the girls near suicide this summer. And now that he was no longer useful, it seemed, Dorman had killed him.

The police were onto the good doctor, but so far there was no proof. Eventually the law would catch up with him, but Stefan wanted the hospital distanced from the situation as soon as possible. Alexis understood, but his response sickened her all the same. She had her own reason for doing his bidding.

Emily Quartermaine was three floors up in the Psychiatric Ward. The news of her 'friend's' death, and her discovery that she was 'responsible' for her parents break up, proved too much for her. She was catatonic, and Alexis vowed that she was going to make Dr. Dorman pay.

"Hey. Coffee?"

Alexis looked up from her work to see Kevin smiling grimly at her. She rubbed her eyes. "Thanks…any news on Emily?"

"She's responding to drug therapy. I'm more worried about her family. Every one of them feels responsible for this. And they aren't that stable to begin with." Kevin gave her a crooked smiled.

"I don't…I don't think I'll be able to help Kevin, I can't find a way to get rid of the bastard."

"It's okay Alexis…you don't have to fix this."

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"I've got to call Alice and see if Sam got to school alright. I'll have to tell her about Emily…they are friends…or at least…nearly."

* * *

Later Alexis walked along the docks. Her intention was to grab something to eat and a lot of coffee and get a bit of fresh air. Instead she found herself gazing out onto the water, staring blindly at Wyndemere. Stefan had been distant all day, making it clear she was not forgiven. It should have made her laugh…she was the one who had something to forgive, but he still made her feel like an ungrateful, disobedient child. 

"Alexis…we meet again."

She cringed inwardly as Luke Spencer approached.

"I hear there's trouble in Cassafamilia…you're in disgrace are you not?"

"As usual Luke your sources are wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed at the hospital."

"Why is it every time it gets interesting between us, you walk off...little sister?"

Alexis slowly turns around, terrified. "Did you just call me "sister"?"

Luke nods casually. "That was me."

Alexis walks back over to him.

"Why?"

"Affection. Brothers, sisters. You know, that whole Family of Man thing."

"In the future, I would appreciate it if you would address me as Ms. Davis." She walked off toward the stairs, unsure why she let this man unsettle her.

"Ms. Davis, if I were a suspicious man, I would suspect you were afraid of me."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't find you half as clever as you seem to find yourself. Actually, half the time, I'm not even listening to you and the other half... I haven't a clue what you're saying!"

Luke smiles knowingly "Uh-huh. Well that's all right. I understand. My mind works very rapidly. Many people have trouble keeping up. Don't feel bad."

"All I wanted was some well-deserved solitude and instead I get your pathetic, transparent attempt to enlist me as your ally, while you make wild assumptions about my family. Now in case I haven't made this perfectly clear, I find your presence here an ENORMOUS imposition!"

"It's a public dock, baby."

"I'm talking about your presence on Earth." She snaps, determined to quit this conversation once and for all."

"Nice talking to you... Natasha."

Her blood ran cold, her heart stopped. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"Who is Natasha?"

"I thought you were flouncing off in a huff?"

Alexis repeats "Who is Natasha?"

Luke turns and gives her an almost pitying look. "I didn't know... until just now. And I don't think you've known very long. Your paper trail is as warm as this morning's road kill."

"Who is Natasha?" She rasped out again.

"Well, I guess it's sad that I'm the only one left to tell you. I can't give you all the pieces of the puzzle, but I know a few." He fingers the ring on the end of her necklace, the one she sleeps with, and never removes. "Where did you get this?"

"It belonged...they... They said it belonged to my mother."

* * *

Alexis returned to the hospital with a mask of confidence. Luke shook her to her very core and she could barely breathe. However, the breakdown that she so desperately needed would have to wait. She had been Alexandria 'Alexis Davis' Davidovich for almost thirty years, there was no reason she couldn't remain so for a little longer. She laughed. No, forever, if Helena ever knew, her life was over. Natasha Neilsen would remain a rumor, she would never tell, not while Helena drew breath. 

"Where the devil have you been?" Stefan descended on her from no where.

"I…I needed some air…"

"We have a problem."

"I know, I'm working on it…but there isn't much we can do at this point."

"We have a different problem." Stefan grabbed her arm and ushered her into his office. "It's no longer necessary to severe ties with Dorman."

"Did he resign?" She asked faintly. She knew what was coming next, but it was too much, she couldn't deal with anything else today.

"He's dead. The police are on their way. I do not want the hospital dragged through the mud again."

"Stefan?"

"I want you to find the Quartermaines and find out which one of them did it, and determine if it's defensible or not and…"

"Stefan? Stop…why do you think it was one of the Quartermaines? Dorman was hated by a majority of the staff, and half of Port Charles."

"True, but my first responsibility is to the hospital, if was not the Quartermaines' this case will have far less media attention…so find out what you need to find out and …"

Alexis tuned him out…she did not care who killed this man or why, she did not care if the hospital's reputation was harmed or there was further scandal. She didn't even care that the man she'd adored her entire life was not her cousin, but her brother and she wouldn't be able to tell him. Suddenly all she cared about was making sure Sam got home from school.

"Excuse me Stefan…I need to make a call…"

* * *

She turned the key slowly and crept into the dark room. She placed her keys and handbag on the desk and unwrap her coat. Her eyes fell on the papers on her desk. She smiled slightly. English, Social Studies, History, Science and yes, even math. Her eyes were too tired to do more than make note of them. She turned toward the stairs, sensing more than seeing the sleeping figure on the couch. 

She watched the girl for several minutes. Her chest rose and fell evenly, and Alexis was sorry to disturb her, but she really should be in her own bed. "Hey, Sam, get up."

Sam muttered something incoherent and turned toward the back of the couch. Alexis tried again.

"Sam, what are you doing down here, you should have been in bed hours ago."

Sam's eyes eased open. "Hi…"

Something about the simple greeting made Alexis' heart swell. It held no anger or sadness. "Hi yourself." Alexis plunked down beside her. "Did Alice have you lay out your homework for my inspection?"

"No." Sam answered, adding. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Me too. But I've had a long day, and I'd really like to go to sleep."

They rose together in a clumsy mess, and Sam asked quietly. "Is everything okay?"

Alexis couldn't look at her. So much had happened. She literally wasn't the person she thought she was when she'd left this morning. She could feel Sam's eyes on her face, she took a deep breath. "It will be." She answered, hoping it wasn't a lie.

* * *

_The Natasha Reveal is a truncated and slightly altered version of the December 3rd and 4th 1997 transcripts. Many thanks to Darlene at NancyFan for tracking that down for me. _

_Clips of these scenes are also available at more about the Q's and Dr. Dorman, go to youtube and look for pxlbarrel. She has a good deal of it on her page. And I'm in her debt._


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

Sam changed into her shorts and tee shirt for PE, trying to block out the conversations swirling around her.

"Matt ODed and so did Emily…and then she went crazy and killed some guy at the hospital."

"That's not how I heard it…I heard she killed Matt because he called her a slut and her family covered it up…they killed the doctor later as a diversion."

"Oh please like Emily could kill anyone…she's afraid of her own shadow."

Sam was grateful when the coach poked her head in to ask what was taking them so long. Sam finished tying her left sneaker. When she and Emily had Gym earlier this week, these same girls acted like Emily was so cool. Now they were tearing her to shreds, when she wasn't there to defend herself.

She caught up with the rest of the class and started stretching. She liked PE the best, because it didn't matter that she'd missed school in this class. She was a fast runner, agile, and completely unafraid to break a nail. The coach called for 25 sit ups, push ups and chin ups each. Within minutes girls were complaining about aches and being out of breath. The coach ignored them for a bit then when it got louder she added another set of everything. Sam wondered when they'd clue in. They didn't.

"Okay, we've been over the skills." Coach Miller announced. "Let's have a game." She handed out red and blue tags and set the girls up to play basketball. "McCall, can I have a word?"

Sam nodded and walked to the sidelines to the coach.

"Samantha, you are on the nurse's list."

"Huh?"

"You have a doctor's excuse, you should be sitting this out."

"But…I don't want to." The coach smiled.

"I figured that out already, but until your doctor clears you, you aren't supposed to participate. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I'm fine…" Sam bit into her lower lip. "I guess she did say something about that, but I forgot."

"She wants you to gain another five pounds before you're off the list."

Sam nodded and moved to the bleachers dejectedly.

"I tell you what. You can play for a few minutes, but as soon as you break a sweat I'm pulling you out for the rest of the period."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Shortly before lunch the school called an assembly to put an end to the rumors about Matt and Emily. Matt had died of an accidental overdose and Emily was ill, but at home with her family…the two were incidents were completely unrelated. Sam decided the principal was a really bad liar. She needed to hone her skills. They announced councilors were available for students who wanted to talk about Matt's unexpected death, but that the rumors were to cease.

Then, oh so subtly, they transitioned into drug use and abuse and just saying no and how this was a no tolerance school. And the kids nodded solomnly and went off to lunch abuzz with brand new versions of the rumors.

Sam joined Lucky and Sly at their table. They were in the midst of a deep discussion and didn't acknowledge her at first. She was debating about giving them some privacy when Lucky looked up.

"Hey…"

"Hi."

"Hungry?" Sly asked looking at Sam's tray.

She blushed. "I need to gain some weight."

"That's not something girls say often." Sly said thoughtfully. "Can you eat all that?"

Sam sighed. She had gone overboard. She'd taken two sandwiches, two bowls of potato salad, an apple, two milks and a chocolate milk. They were all on her diet, but no, she couldn't eat this much. "No."

"We're here to help." Lucky smiled and grabbed half of a sandwich, and Sly took one of her milks.

"Have you talked to Emily?"

"No…did Alexis say anything to you?"

"Alexis?" Sam tilted her head to one side. "About what?"

Lucky and Sly exchanged a quick look. "Nothing."

Sam glared at them. "Why would Alexis say anything?"

Lucky cleared his throat. "It's just…the Doctor that died. Alexis beat him in court last month. He had accused Dr. Quartermaine of Sexual Harassment. Alexis wiped the floor with him."

"And her cousin…Mr. Cassadine…owns the hospital…so we thought she'd know something…"

This was all news to Sam.

"How can you own a hospital?"

"The Cassadines would own oxygen if they wanted. They have more money than god."

Sam knew they were rich…she'd been to their house…on their island…but she'd never heard of anyone owning a hospital. "I don't think Alexis talks to him very much."

"Really? They used to be together all the time. She half raised my so called brother."

Now Sam was completely confused. "Why would Alexis …"

"Lucas Spenser and Sylvester Eckert to the office….Lucas Spenser and Sylvester Eckert to the office please."

"God, why do they have to use Sylvester?" Sly groaned pushing himself away from the table. "Com'on Lucas, let's see what were in trouble for this time."

* * *

Sam climbed into the truck and pulled her seatbelt on.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sunshine." Alice greeted her as she turned the engine.

"Hi."

"Ms. Davis asked me to pick you up because it's so cold."

"Is she working again?"

"No…she's been home most of the day."

"Does she know about Emily?"

"You'd have to ask her…"

"What about the guy that was killed? Does she know about that?" Before Alice could respond, Sam continued. "Did you know that her cousin owns the hospital…She never told me that…why didn't she ever tell me?"

"I don't know, I suggest you talk to her about it. It could be that she didn't think it was any of your business."

"Well…I know, I mean it's not my business…but everyone at school knows her better than me and that's weird."

"Everyone?"

"Lucky and Sly."

"Ah that everyone." Alice nodded solemnly. "When Ms. Davis hired me she ran a background check. To make sure I wasn't a criminal or a lunatic. I can't say I did the same."

"Oh…"

The truck pulled into the parking garage and Sam took off her seatbelt and hurried to open the door.

"Sam…she isn't herself today…don't…"

Sam stopped and looked curiously. "Don't what?"

"Don't worry." Alice said, but that wasn't what she was going to say. It had exactly the opposite effect. Sam felt a chill down her spine and her stomach clenched. She turned and ran to the lobby. Alice reached her before the elevator door opened.

"What's wrong?" She cried to the older woman as she caught her breath. "Why did you say that?"

"I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. Let's just get started on your homework, alright?"

"You don't want me to bug her."

"I think…I think it would be best to give her some privacy."

Sam nodded.

* * *

"You aren't concentrating."

"Sorry."

"It's getting late, I'll go and start dinner and we can work on this later." Alice stood. "Why don't you look through the magazines for your current event article?"

"Okay…Alice I need extra dessert tonight, I want to gain five pounds."

"You do? We've been trying to get you to do that for weeks, why now?"

Sam smiled. "The coach wants me to try out for the basketball team next week, but I need to get off the nurse's list first."

"Basketball, aren't you a little…"

"I'm short, but I'm quick." Sam answered confidently.

"Well, five pounds in a week is a tall order, but I'll do my part." Alice laughed as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Sam flipped through the magazines, not paying any attention to the articles. Alexis hadn't come down to say hello, and Sam had been home for almost two hours now. She had so much to tell her, so much to ask her. Maybe she could help her find an article, it would only take a minute and Sam would be right out of her hair.

Sam was only half way up the steps when she heard the cry. Her heart pounded heavily and she forced herself to move forward. Alexis had nightmares. Sam had witnessed a few, but something about this one seemed different. She knocked gently on the door, but pushed in when there was no response. Alexis was tangled in her sheets, rocking side to side, sweating.

"Alexis…Alexis…it's me Sam. Wake up Alexis." Sam put a tentative hand on her shoulder and Alexis' eyes burst open.

"Wake up! Mama, Wake up!" Alexis screamed at Sam. "Don't leave me Mama, please!"

Sam backed away, but Alexis grabbed her arm. "Please…please Mama, wake up…"

"Alexis…I'm…I'm not…" Sam was shaking. "Alexis it hurts. Alexis you're hurting me."

Suddenly there was another hand on Sam.

"Baby, I'm here now. You're safe."

"Mama?" Alexis whimpered.

"You can let go now…go back to sleep."

Sam felt the grip on her arm relax. She turned into Alice's embrace and let her guide her out of the room.

"I'm sorry Sam." Alice said gently rubbing her arms, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Sam couldn't stop shaking. "She didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I know…" Sam sniffed. "What's wrong with her Alice?"

"I don't know…but she's been like this all day. I guess she'll tell us when she's ready."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Alexis paced the length of her bedroom, stopping now and then to stare at her bed and contemplate trying to sleep, to push the curtains aside and make sure Port Charles still existed and every half hour or so going to check on Sam. She couldn't turn her mind off, and she had never needed to do that more than she did right now.

At daybreak she went downstairs, poured herself a water and gazed at the wet bar. Nothing short of Vodka would help and it was so early. No. The time to get drunk was passed, but she didn't move. This is how Alice found her.

"Alexis?" She asked quietly, as if she didn't know. How right she was, this wasn't Alexis at all.

Alexis forced a smile and croaked out, "Morning."

"Forgive me for saying so, but you look like last night's road kill." Alice said, with no hint of humor.

Alexis laughed anyway. "That about sums it up."

"I won't ask if everything is alright, because clearly its not. Can I get you something?"

"Can you…would you mind taking Sam to school?"

"Course not, there's a cold snap, you shouldn't be walking in this weather anyway."

They heard footsteps from above. "I don't really want her to see me like this. Thank you for looking after her for me yesterday."

"Go on up and get some sleep. She knows you didn't get home till late, she won't be expecting to see you this morning."

Alexis smiled gratefully. And Alice excused herself to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Alice, I'd rather not talk to anyone today…unless of course it's the school or something…"

"I'll handle your calls Alexis, get some sleep."

* * *

"_I'm not sleepy Mama!"_

"_It's already passed your bedtime. You know Papa is coming tomorrow, you don't want to be cranky for Papa do you?"_

"_I don't want Papa to come!"_

"_Natasha, what a thing to say! You love your Papa."_

_She stuck out her lower lip. "I do love him, but I don't like it when he's here."_

"_You do so, he takes you to the park to feed the ducklings and pushes you on the swing so high that it scares me!" Mama tickles her side as she says this._

_The child giggles. "It's not so high Mama, you're silly."_

"_That's just what your Papa says." Mama brushes the hair out of Natasha's eyes. "Why don't you want Papa to visit?"_

"_Because he locks your door and I can't snuggle with you in the morning."_

"_Oh, Tasha, you know Papa and I need some alone time."_

"_And if I have a bad dream he comes instead of you, and he doesn't do it right Mama."_

"_He doesn't? What does he do wrong, I'll tell him."_

"_No, no, you mustn't…" The child cries. " its…he sings like a sick goose..."_

"_I suppose I won't tell him that."_

_She was relieved. "Why can't Papa live here? Gloriana's Mama and Papa both live with her."_

_Mama laughs. "Gloriana's Papa smells like fish too, would you like a fishy Papa?"_

_Before the girl could answer the bell rang downstairs. "Is Papa here?"_

_Mama's smile droops. "No, he's on business until tomorrow. Go to sleep Tasha."_

"_Don't go Mama!" _

"Don't go Mama!" Alexis bolted upright. Her hand is stretched out and she is sweating. "Mama" she whispered.

* * *

She ignored the knock on her door, but it flew open anyway. She looked at Alice in disbelief as the woman entered with a tray.

"Alice, I'd rather not…"

"Frankly I don't care Alexis. You can fire me if you want, but you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're as bad as the child. You two are more alike than…" Alice let the thought drop. "When is the last time you ate something?"

Alexis couldn't bring it to mind. Yesterday was a blur involving Stefan, Kevin and Luke, coffee and food, she was sure there had been food…

Alice set the tray down. "My point exactly."

"I'm not a child Alice."

Alice ignored her and drew open the curtains, light flooded the gloomy room. "You've been crying out in your sleep all morning."

"I…" Alexis was stunned.

"I don't mean to listen, and I don't want to interfere, but is there someone I can call? Family?"

Alexis shook her head, almost violently.

"A friend?"

She smiled wanly, scrunching her nose. "I…I don't really have those. I'm fine Alice…really."

"I've seen fine Alexis, and you are far from it."

Alexis' smile faded. She appreciated Alice's straightforwardness to a point, but the line had been crossed. "I pay you to help me with Sam, Alice." She said coldly, leaving no room for doubt.

"Like I said, you can fire me anytime, but until then, I plan to look after both of you. And before you say something you'll regret, are you up to getting dressed and walking to the school to pick up Sam? Making sure she does her homework and gets dinner?"

Tears filled Alexis' eyes. Alice was hitting below the belt. Alexis couldn't take care of Sam, because she couldn't take care of herself.

"Everyone has an off day, but if this lasts through tomorrow I'm calling Dr. Collins." Alice stood and walked to the door. "Eat."

* * *

"_Mama wake up! Please Mama, don't leave me!" Mama lay crumpled on the floor. Natasha pushed at her side urging her to wake. Red so much red. "Mama, Mama…" She dissolved into tears. Mama didn't get up, didn't move._

_Someone from above called a funny name. They told Alexis to wake, they told Alexis she was safe. Finally Mama spoke from above. "Baby, I'm here now, you're safe…"_

_Natasha lay back. Mama was alright…she'd just been sleeping. It was alright._

Alexis opened her eyes, she heard voices in the hall.

"I'm sorry Sam. She didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I know…" Sam sniffed. "What's wrong with her Alice?"

"I don't know…but she's been like this all day. I guess she'll tell us when she's ready."

She threw off her blanket and rushed to them. She pulled Sam out of Alice's embrace and saw fear in the girl's eyes. "What…what did I do?"

"You didn't mean to…I'm fine." Sam whispered. Alexis' eyes fell on the girl's right arm, which she was holding gingerly at her side. The wrist was bright red, blotchy and irritated.

"Oh my god." Alexis stood on shaky legs and made a beeline for her bathroom. She vomited up the little she had eaten that day, and still her stomach heaved. Eventually she felt a cold cloth being placed on her forehead. Alice led her to her bed and helped her sit.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Alexis repeated over and over.

Alice said nothing, she busied herself cleaning the mess that was Alexis. "She's afraid of me. I'm sorry." Alice stood her up and put her hands on either side of Alexis' face.

"Alexis, she's afraid for you. She loves you. You don't see it, she doesn't see it, but it's the truth. So you need to beat this for her."

"You…you don't understand."

"I'm not pretending I do. Go in there and take a shower, put on some fresh clothes. Dr. Collins will be here in an hour."

"You called. Kevin?" All the fight had left her, she sounded like a five-year-old. No…a four-year-old.

"I did. I can't make you talk to him, but if nothing else he might be able to give you something to help you sleep."

"I can't sleep…the dreams…"

"They aren't really dreams are they?"

How did she know? "I guess not."

"Dinner will be ready shortly, get in the shower."

"Sam?"

"She's waiting to have dinner with you. She's missed you."

"Thank, thank you Alice…I don't know what I'd have done…"

* * *

"Well…I'm kinda grounded. Just from tv I think."

"Oh, really. How did that come about?"

Alexis could almost hear Sam roll her eyes in response. Kevin's chuckle confirmed it.

"Dinner's served." Alice called. Alexis felt as if she had entered an alternate universe. One where the world wasn't falling apart at the seams. She walked down the last few stairs to find Sam telling Kevin where he could sit and Alice asking him what he'd like to drink.

Sam lifted a spoonful of mashed potatoes and dropped it with a wince. No this was reality. Alexis gasped, drawing attention to herself. Sam smiled at her, and Kevin glanced over his shoulder.

"No reason to let dinner get cold." Alice announced. Pulling Alexis' chair out for her.

"Maybe Kevin and I should talk first…"

"Would you mind if we ate…things were crazy at the hospital today…I missed lunch."

"No…of course that's fine."

Sam seemed to feel responsible for keeping the conversation light. She spoke of her classes and classmates and the basketball team and how Sly's name was really Sylvester. Alexis felt a twinge of guilt. Sam was dealing with so much and she wasn't aware of any of it.

"Kevin…is Emily okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"She's doing better, I'm not treating her, but I saw her with her mother today."

"She didn't kill Matt did she?"

"Sam!" Alexis yelped. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't…I mean…some kids at school were saying…"

"It's okay Alexis…no Emily didn't have anything to do with it. She was asleep at home when Matt's body was found."

Sam nodded. "He was her pusher…"

"Her pusher!"

"Alexis…" Kevin warned. "Did Matt ever offer you any drugs Sam?"

"No, I never really met him…but Lucky and Sly…can I go to my room?" Sam posed this question to Alice, Alexis noticed.

Sam cleared her place and hurried up the stairs. Alice excused herself as well.

* * *

"There are drugs in that school…it's a Junior High…Maybe I should look into a private school for her."

"Alexis, you've known this all along…and I'm sorry, but I'm not here to talk about Sam."

When Alexis didn't react, he continued. "I'm here to talk about you Alexis…yesterday was stressful, but I can't think of anything that would have triggered such a personal…upheaval for you."

"I didn't have a kid in that school before." Alexis shot back.

"Alexis…" Kevin said patiently. "Something happened. Sam's worried sick about you…your housekeeper as well. She's wonderful by the way. Where ever did you find her?"

"Wyndham's."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"No…"

"You've been having nightmares…violent ones all day long…is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you have no idea what the catalyst was?"

"I didn't say that Kevin, I said I can't tell you. There's a difference."

"Ah, my mistake. What can you tell me?"

"Honestly? Nothing."

"Alice says the dreams seem to be about your mother…"

Alexis froze mid-step. Without looking at him she croaked out. "What else did she tell you?"

"Not much…that you wouldn't respond to your name…that you seemed afraid."

"I…I really can't talk about it Kevin…I'm sorry."

"Okay. I need to know a couple of things and then I'll get out of your hair." Alexis nodded quickly. "Are you a physical danger to yourself or anyone else?"

"No…no…no…I didn't mean to hurt her Kevin, I won't let it happen again." She sobbed.

"Good…I think it scared her more than it hurt her, but I don't want to see anything like that again." He paused, letting Alexis collect herself. "If I prescribe a sedative for you, I would want a follow up appointment in the next few days. Are you willing to do that?"

"Yes…yes…maybe if I get some sleep…maybe…"

"I hope so…but Alexis, I'm telling Alice that you making an appointment is a condition…you must follow through."

"I will. Kevin. I will."


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

"What did I do?" Alexis yelled, Sam shrank back. Sam told her she was alright, that Alexis hadn't meant too…but Alexis' pale sweaty face turned green and she ran to her bathroom to be sick.

"Sam, go down stairs and put some ice on that." Alice instructed.

Sam didn't argue, she wanted to escape Alexis' cries.

She scooped a few ice cubes into a plastic bag and covered the bag with a towel. She'd been down this road before. Control the swelling quickly so no one asks questions. She shook herself. It wasn't the same. Once she had her arm wrapped, she started to set the table. It was slow going, since she could only use one hand, but it gave her something to focus on.

She was finishing when Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you for setting the table…but we'll need one more place, Dr. Collins is coming for dinner."

"He…he can't…he'll see my wrist…"

Alice put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I already told him about it Sam…"

Sam began to tremble… "He'll take me away Alice!"

"No…Sam, I promise he won't." Alice smiled. "Alexis needs his help. Something is upsetting her a great deal. Dr. Collins will probably look at your wrist, but he knows she wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Does Alexis know he's coming?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I told her."

"Is she mad…"

"I think, I think she's more relieved than angry." Alice answered slowly. "Will you please set one more place, and then get back to your homework."

* * *

"I'll get it." Sam called after the doorbell sounded. She looked through the peephole to make sure it was Kevin and opened the door.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi, Alexis is still up stairs, and Alice is finishing dinner."

"Great, that will give us a chance to catch up."

Oh great, Sam thought, she should have guessed he'd turn this into a session.

"Can I take a look at your wrist?"

"It was an accident!"

Kevin smiled. "I realize that Sam, but I'd still like to take a look."

Sam slid the towel and ice away and held out her arm.

"Hmm, you'll have a bruise for a couple of days, but I don't think amputation is necessary."

Sam blinked.

"It was a joke Sam."

She nodded…she'd known it was a joke…she just hadn't expected one.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"She was having a nightmare, I tried to wake her up by shaking her, and she opened her eyes, but she didn't really wake up at all. I told her it hurt, but I don't think she heard me."

"You're probably right about her still being asleep. Were you scared?"

She nodded quickly. "Alice came…and she calmed her down, but … she looked so funny and her voice was different."

Kevin shifted in his seat. "So, I haven't seen you in a while…I take it school's going well."

They were done discussing Alexis. Sam understood and was grateful. "It was weird at first. I'm really behind in a couple of things, but Alice and Alexis are helping me."

"Good…how are things at home…other than today?"

"Well, I'm kinda grounded. Just from tv I think."

Kevin did his annoying little chuckle. "Oh, really. How did that come about?"

Sam rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really liked Kevin, and sometimes she really hated him.

"Dinner's served." Sam jumped up and showed Kevin his place. She took her own and automatically started serving herself. She'd forgotten her wrist briefly, but remembered as she lost her grip on the spoon. She looked up and saw Alexis' stricken face. Sam smiled. Alexis was dressed in jeans and a sweater with her hair piled on top of her head. She looked like Alexis again.

* * *

Dinner was a little awkward. Sam rambled on and on in an attempt to fill the silence. She talked about stupid stuff at school and well stupid stuff at school…there wasn't much else to talk about without upsetting someone. But she managed to do that anyway.

She asked about Emily. Kevin said she seemed 'better' whatever that meant. But Sam couldn't let it drop at that…she had to know what they were saying at school wasn't true. "She didn't kill Matt did she?"

"Sam!" Alexis yelled. She was disgusted with her. Sam wanted to crawl into a ball and die, but instead she made it worse. "He was her pusher."

Alexis was horrified. Sam couldn't look at her. She tried to explain…but she finally asked Alice if she could leave…and flew from the table when Alice agreed. She ran to her room and flung herself onto her bed.

* * *

Sam was curled on her bed reading _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_. Francie's mother was giving birth and wanted Francie to stay close.

"Sam? May I come in?" Alexis called through her door.

Sam set the book down. Part of her wanted to say no. What if Alexis was still angry about what she'd said about Emily and Matt. She went to the door, opened it a crack and looked out. Alexis didn't look angry. She mostly looked tired.

"Hi…"

"Would it be alright if I came in for a few minutes?"

"I'm reading. For my book report."

"I won't stay long. I brought your dessert."

"Oh…I forgot." Sam said lamely. She stepped aside and allowed Alexis entry. Alexis set the ice cream on Sam's desk, then perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Are you enjoying the book?"

"Yeah, it's good. Her dad…sorta reminds me of mine a little…but he's nicer."

Alexis blushed, but said nothing. Sam played with her ice cream. She didn't really want it anymore.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"Sam, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one that hurt you."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry about dinner…"

"Dinner?"

"What I said about Emily and Matt…it upset you again."

Alexis knelt down in front of Sam. "You didn't do or say anything wrong. The situation upsets me…not you."

"Is Kevin…is he gone?"

"He left a little bit ago…he gave me something to help me sleep."

"So you won't have anymore nightmares?"

"Hopefully not." Alexis returned to the bed. "I won't be able to take you to school in the morning, but I'll pick you up and we'll go out to dinner, just you and me okay?"

"You don't have too."

"I want to, and it's Friday." Alexis said as if that explained everything.

"Alexis…did something happen to your mom?" Sam regretted it as soon as she asked. Alexis sat motionless for a minute.

"I don't know, Sam, I don't remember her. I was told she and my father died in a car accident."

"But they didn't."

Alexis covered her mouth, tears in her eyes. "It's late, lights out in 30 minutes." She kissed the top of Sam's head and left the room quickly.

* * *

It took a while for Sam to get back into her book, but when she did, she got a little lost in it. When she finally looked at her clock, she realized she'd read an hour passed lights out. She put the book down and changed into her pjs, brushed her teeth and took her dessert bowl down to the kitchen.

Upstairs again Sam stared at Alexis' door. She knew she had to be asleep, or she would have caught Sam reading ages ago. She walked to the door and pushed it open. Alexis was dead to the world, peaceful. Sam found herself on the edge of Alexis' bed. She leaned over and brushed Alexis' hair back. Alexis didn't respond, except to roll slightly toward Sam.

Sam stood for several minutes, finally deciding that even though Alexis seemed okay, she shouldn't be alone. Sam slid under the covers, trying hard not to disrupt Alexis. She watched her closely, before her own eyes started to close against her will.

"I love you." It was barely audible, but Sam knew the sentiment true, even if she hadn't meant to say it aloud.


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. A couple notes about this chapter. Around the time of the Natasha reveal, Stavros was 'Dead' it would be a few more years before he was 'un-Dead'. Also, I not real good at intrigue, so I don't know how much of Luke's little scheme (which I honestly don't remember) will show up here. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Chapter 39**_

"I'm coming…I'm coming." Alexis groaned to the front door. It had taken her a good five minutes to realize Alice wasn't answering because she wasn't home. It took her another two minutes to force herself out of the comfort of her bed. Yet the knocking never ceased. She looked out the peephole, she stepped back. "Go away!"

"Not happening Darlin'. Let me in."

"Go away!" She yelled louder.

"We didn't finish our conversation the other night…" Alexis flung the door open and grabbed his shirt, but not fast enough. "Natasha."

She pulled Luke in and slammed the door. "Don't call me that Luke…I'm not Natasha."

"Then why are you so scared?"

"You're disturbing my neighbors."

"Ain't the Godfather at some sort of Gangsta retreat?"

"What do you want?"

"Now we're talking. I wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed to take my news hard."

"It's not news…It's bullshit…your specialty. I'm Alexandria Marguriete Davidovich, only daughter of Alexander and Berthe Davidovich, nee Cassadine. They died in an automobile accident when I was 4, Berthe's only relatives…the Cassadines…her cousins were the only family I had left."

"Oh, tell me about Mom and Pop! Did he have a pipe? Did she cut the crust off your samwiches?"

"Just leave Luke."

"What's your first memory Alexandria? Daddy teaching you to swim, Momma brushing your hair?"

"Luke…"

"You don't remember them at all…because you never meet them. Oh they were real…Alex and Bertie. Caused quite a scandal running off against their parents wishes…of course Alexander had more family than you could shake a stick at and Berthe was only 19."

Alexis walked over and opened the door.

"19 when she married…and 19 when she died…two weeks into her honeymoon. In 1960."

"1970." Alexis corrected automatically. "I was born in 66."

"I have the documents Alexis…If you care to look. They died in California."

"That's impossible…"

Alexis tried to ignore the photocopies Luke waved under her nose. "What's your first memory Alexis…" She pushed his hand away.

"Stefan…talking to me…but…but I couldn't understand him and I wanted to go home…I wanted…" Alexis covered her face.

"Natasha was raised in Sweden…she wouldn't have known Greek or Russian…unlike Alexandria…had she existed, her family home was in Greece. Or that is to say the Davidoviches had a home…Alexander was raised a Greek."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you care?"

"Helena is the devil's spawn. I know it, you know it, hell everyone knows it…but the law will never catch up with her…unless she can be nailed for murder. A murder with a witness."

"I don't know what you're talking about Luke."

"I think you do Tash. Kristin Bergmann's throat was slit, her vocal chords were ripped out. That has Helena written all over it. I think you saw the whole thing…but you were so traumatized that you blocked it out."

"She killed my Mother for having an affair with Mikkos and turned around and raised their bastard…I don't think so…"

"Why does she hate you Alexis? She hates you almost as much as she hates me…and I killed her first born."

"Even…even if this were true…and I'm not saying it is…like you said, I…Natasha was traumatized, my testimony wouldn't hold up in court…and Helena would kill me if she ever knew…"

"Eh." Luke shrugged. "Not if we off her first."

"You want me to kill my aunt?"

"She ain't your aunt." Luke yelped then recovered himself. "And not directly…but yep…"

"I'd like you to leave now."

"I'll go…but I'll be back." Luke sauntered past. "Have a nice day now, Ms. Davis."

* * *

"Alexis, you are wearing a hole in my carpet." Kevin teased. Twenty minutes into her first 'session' and Alexis hadn't said more than hello.

"I'm sorry." She sat primly, made brief eye contact and stood and paced again. "I…I…can't do this Kevin."

"Can we talk about something else for a while…maybe build up toward whatever your so anxious about."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...maybe you adopting Sam?"

Alexis stopped mid-step and stared at Kevin. "What?"

"Well that's an improvement, at least your looking at me…"

"I…I never said I was adopting…"

"True…as a matter of fact you seem dead set against it…but I don't understand why."

"I'm not cut out…"

"To be a mother?" Kevin filled in. "I hate to tell you this Alexis, but you are a better mother to Sam than most mothers I know."

"Your mother was a psychopath…."

"True…but my step-mother wasn't. She raised me. She loved me. She was the one I called Mom."

"You called her Mom?"

"I did…not right away and not always…but when it was just the three of us at home alone, yes…She and dad never had a child of their own. Her death devastated me."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Kevin smiled sadly. "You could be that person to Sam."

"No!" Alexis yelled…a little louder than she intended. "Drop it Kevin."

"Are you frightened? Afraid they might take her away if the adoption doesn't go through? Do you feel that somehow she'd be better off with her biological parents who abandon and most likely abused her? I mean…I just don't get your resistance. Do you realize you referred to her as 'your kid' yesterday?"

"No I didn't."

"You didn't say to me '_I never had a kid in that school before_…' because I'm fairly certain you did."

"I was upset…I wasn't thinking."

"That's just it Alexis, when you '_aren't thinking_' you are already being her mother."

"I had a chance to be a mother once!" Alexis screamed. "I threw it away Kevin, I threw her away…I don't deserve another chance." Her legs betrayed her and she crumpled before him. Kevin rose and handed her a box of tissues. He sank down to the floor next to her as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry."

"I've never…I've never told anyone." She mopped her face, only to have fresh tears replace the old. "I was sixteen…in boarding school…my…uncle found out and sent me to a clinic…"

"And you were told you had to have an abortion?"

"It…it was too late by then…"

"You were pressured to give her up?"

"Not exactly…I was told she would be adopted by a good family…there was never a question of me keeping her."

"You were very young." Kevin attempted.

"Other girls…younger girls have done it. I was so weak…so afraid I didn't even try."

"And how is any of this Sam's fault?"

"What? It's not Sam's fault…Kevin just leave me alone…"

"Don't punish her for something you did over a decade ago…" Kevin said. "And I think you've punished yourself long enough as well. It's okay to love her Alexis, that won't take away from the love you have for your daughter."

* * *

Sam emerged from the school and glanced around. Alexis waved and the girl ran straight to her. "You came!"

"I told you I would."

"I know, but I wasn't sure…" Sam smiled. "I gain 7 ounces!"

"That's great! How do you know?"

"The nurse has been weighing me…she has a really cool scale. You have the truck?"

"Alice insisted. She's out with her biking group tonight."

Sam looked a little concerned. "Do you know how to drive?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! What should we do before dinner? Do you need anything from the mall or the library?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I talked to Justus earlier, he has everything under control, so I'm taking a long weekend."

Sam fastened her seatbelt and turned to the passenger window. "Did you…did you go see Kevin?"

"I did."

Alexis felt Sam's eyes fall on and study her profile. "He makes me mad too, but sometimes he's right."

Alexis smiled. "Sometimes he is."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"It's snowing." Sam observed.

Alexis swiveled in her seat. "It certainly is. Hey maybe we could go ice skating tomorrow? In the park?"

"I don't know how to skate."

"I could teach you…if you want."

Sam chewed on the inside of her lip. She didn't have skates, and she didn't particularly like being out in the cold. Once upon a time someone had taken her skating…her father maybe? She'd fallen, gotten snow up her sleeve and her nose kept running. All in all it wasn't a pleasant memory. Things could be different this time. A lot of things were different with Alexis.

"Why the sad face?"

Sam was startled by the question and answered without thinking. "I'm going to miss this."

"Miss what?"

"Nothing…I don't really want to go skating if that's alright with you." She found she couldn't keep Alexis' gaze, it was too intense.

"Sam, what are you going to miss?"

"Everything…nevermind."

Alexis' expression turned cold. "You are not thinking of running away again!"

"What? No…" Sam straightened and turned back to her dinner.

"Tell me what made you say that."

Sam tried to keep her voice steady. "It's the middle of January. My court date is in another week." Despite her efforts, her words wobbled shamefully and her eyes stung. "How long will I get?"

"Oh, Sam…God I…I didn't tell you…"

Sam's heart jumped into her throat. Alexis looked white as the falling snow.

"You're court date is only a formality Sam, you'll be given community service…a couple hundred hours probably…Sweetie, you aren't going to Juvenile Hall."

"But…"

"I'm sorry…with everything going on…I can't believe, all this time you've thought…"

"How do you know that…you can't be sure."

"I'm sure…Kevin and Simone have both written to the Judge on your behalf…your probation officer agreed with their recommendation." Alexis grasped Sam's hand tightly.

"That doesn't mean…" Sam felt uneasy…and a little angry…how long had Alexis known?

"It does. Now, you aren't completely out of the woods…any misstep no matter how small could land you back in the system…but you're doing so well…and…"

Sam stood. Alexis stopped speaking and assessed her grim expression. "You should have told me." She grabbed her jacket and left the restaurant without a backward glance.

* * *

Sam sat on the dock looking out over the water. She saw Wyndemere in the distance. She had often looked at it and imagined it a castle and she its lost princess. But now she knew it for what it truly was. A dark, gloomy, old house with too much stuff and too little life. She was glad she was not its lost princess, and felt a little sorry for the poor child who was…if there was a lost princess. It was just pretend after all.

She had seen Alexis look at it a few times…So sadly. What she longed for when she looked out there Sam couldn't imagine. She guessed that the inhabitants of Spoon Island were Alexis' family…and family was…should be important. Sam never really had a family. Stone and the Masons were as close as she'd ever known. With Dad there was always something missing. Sam had always thought it had been her mother's absence…but lately she'd begun to wonder.

"Hey there girly."

She jumped. She had thought the dock deserted. The man walked awkwardly, and Sam recognized the gait. Sir Limpalot…she'd dubbed him so long ago, when she was first on the street. She could smell the liquor on him, and backed away.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya girly. I was just hoping you might have a quarter or two to spare for a fella down on his luck. I lost my bus pass."

Sam had used the bus pass line more than once. A few fake tears and a tremor of desperation netted her up to twenty dollars some evenings. It was going to be cold tonight. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the contents.

"Get the hell away from my daughter." Sam barely recognized the icy voice. "I'm calling the police. Get over here Samantha."

"I din'n do nothing lady…just asking directions." Sir Limpalot muttered and started to move away.

"Here." Sam gave him the dollar and fifty four cents she had left over from lunch.

"You should listen to your mama, it's not safe for a little girl like you out here in the dark…but thanks."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alexis grabbed her arm. "We're going home."

Sam didn't move.

"He's just hungry Alexis…it's not a crime."

"He's a drunk and god knows what could have happened."

"I can take care of myself. Why do you even care?"

"We'll discuss this at home."

* * *

Sam slammed through the front door and Alexis slammed in behind her. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was half crazed trying to find you, don't you ever run out like that again!"

"I didn't run! I walked out to get some air."

"It was cold and dark out…by the time I paid the bill and got outside there was no sign of you."

"For the last time I wasn't running away!"

"And I find you talking with a drunken homeless man like he's an old friend."

"Did it occur to you that he MIGHT be a friend. Maybe I knew him before?"

"Fine…was he a friend of yours? Did I just imagine you backing away from him?"

"He smelled bad okay…but that doesn't mean I was in danger or afraid."

"My mistake." Alexis poured herself a glass of water. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for not telling you before Sam, but nothing has really changed here. You are my responsibility and you are still on probation and stunts like this cannot…"

"For how long?"

"What?"

"For how long? I was your responsibility till the trial…and now you say there won't be one…so where does that leave us Alexis? Or more specifically, where does it leave me?"

* * *

She ignored the knock on her door, but after a moment it opened. Alexis sat on her bed.

"Sam?"

She didn't even pretend to be asleep, but she didn't answer.

"I found this in my bed."

Reluctantly, Sam rolled over and looked at Alexis in silhouette. Sam took the green and blue scrunchy into her own hand.

"Did you sleep with me last night?"

She stayed silent.

"Well, if you did, thank you."

Sam felt her eyes well up.

"Sam, I…I'm sorry…"

"I know, it doesn't matter…"

"I think you deserve an explanation."

"I never expected this to be permanent Alexis…I just thought…"

"Please let me explain."

"I know you got roped into this…and you've been great." Sam rolled back and hugged her pillow.

"Sam, a long time ago…when I was just a little older than you…"

"I'm real tired Alexis…"

"I got pregnant."

Sam stiffened.

"I had a baby, and I…I gave her away." Alexis was quiet, and Sam knew she was wiping at tears.

"It wouldn't be fair to you or her if I was to adopt you…but I love you Sam. Please don't doubt that."

"I didn't ask to be adopted…I don't want to be adopted."

"Everyone deserves a family Sam." Alexis reached out and stroked her hair. Sam pulled away at the touch.

Alexis gasped slightly. "Maybe not…" Sam whispered. "Please let me go to sleep."

"Of course I'm sorry."

"Alexis?" Sam called as Alexis walked to the door.

"Don't forget your pill."

"I won't…but thanks for the reminder."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

All she wanted to do was hug her. And throttle her. She couldn't remember being so angry and so scared at the same time. When Sam had disappeared on Christmas Alexis had felt guilty and scared, but not angry, at least not angry at Sam. Maybe she had been angry at herself. And in truth it was herself she was angry with this time too.

She couldn't come up with any possible reason for keeping this from Sam. Yet never after speaking with Kevin or the Social Worker or even the Judge had Alexis sat down Sam to talk about it. No wonder the girl was…what was she? Angry? Hurt? Sad? Why wasn't she happy?

Now Alexis watched the girl's shadowy form on the dock. Backing away from something…no someone. If she believed in guns, the man would have been dead that second. She ran down the steps and spoke with a calm she did not feel.

"Get the hell away from my daughter." Sam whirled around. "I'm calling the police. Get over here Samantha."

The man backed away. "I din'n do nothing lady…just asking directions."

Sam didn't make a move toward Alexis, instead she held out her hand to the man. "Here."

"You should listen to your mama, it's not safe for a little girl like you out here in the dark…but thanks."

Alexis grabbed Sam's arm. "What the hell were you thinking? We're going home."

Alexis started to walk off, but Sam stayed there shaking her head in disbelief. "He's just hungry Alexis…it's not a crime."

"He's a drunk and god knows what could have happened." Alexis yelled.

"I can take care of myself. Why do you even care?"

Why do you even care? Alexis felt as if she'd been slapped. Sam's eyes bore holes into her soul. Alexis felt as if she might cry. "We'll discuss this at home."

The car ride was silent but the argument started again in the elevator. It spilled into the hall and puddled in the living room.

"My mistake." Alexis retorted after Sam explained that she and the homeless drunk were old friends. Alexis went to the bar and poured herself some water, trying to calm herself down. She had to refocus the conversation. "I'm sorry for not telling you before Sam, but nothing has really changed here. You are my responsibility and you are still on probation and stunts like this cannot…"

"For how long?" Sam yelled.

Alexis didn't understand. "What?"

"For how long? I was your responsibility till the trial…and now you say there won't be one…so where does that leave us Alexis? Or more specifically, where does it leave me?"

This was it. This was why she hadn't said anything sooner. The future was better left alone. Sam's eyes were begging for an answer she couldn't give her.

"I…I…"

"Am I going to a group home? Or a foster home? Am I…am I going to stay with you?"

Alexis knew the right answer, but she didn't say it. At least not fast enough. "Well for right now…" Pain flooded Sam's face. She looked like she was four years old and just lost her favorite toy. She shook her head slowly and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Alexis stared into the fire. Sam hadn't emerged, and though Alexis knew she needed to talk to her, she didn't know what to say. Finally she gave up and dragged herself up to her room. She gotten up late, and hadn't bothered to make her bed. Alice usually only changed the sheets twice a week, so it was still a rumpled mess. She pulled the comforter and sheets back to straighten them, and a dark blob fell to the floor.

She bent down and retrieved it. Recognizing it almost instantly. One of the scrunchies she had given to Sam in her stocking at Christmas. The one Sam generally used to pull her hair out of the way at bedtime. Alexis stared at it…realizing what it meant. A flash of a memory hit her. Someone whispering I love you in a dream. Alexis slumped to the floor and cried.

* * *

She knocked firmly on the door, but Sam didn't answer. It was possible she had fallen asleep, but Alexis doubted it. She opened the unlocked door and entered the dark room. She sat down on the edge of Sam's bed. Sam's back was to her and she was still in her jeans and sweater. Her posture was stiff, Alexis knew she was awake.

"Sam?"

Unsurprisingly, she was ignored, but she wouldn't give up.

"I found this in my bed." She deliberately didn't say what it was, and slowly Sam turned over to look. She took the scrunchy into her own hand.

"Did you sleep with me last night?" Silence. "Well thank you if you did." Sam's eyes clouded over, and Alexis desperately wanted to gather her in her arms. Instead she tried to apologize.

"I know…it doesn't matter." Sam interrupted. Alexis' heart broke again.

"I think you deserve an explanation."

So Alexis told her. Told her about the baby and giving her away and how it wouldn't be fair. But as she said it, as she listened to herself, it didn't ring true. And Sam's quiet acceptance almost drove Alexis to tears again.

"But I love you Sam, please don't doubt that."

"I didn't ask to be adopted. I don't want to be adopted." Sam said in a cold, stony voice.

"Everyone deserves a family, Sam." She reached out to stroke Sam's hair, unable to make out Sam's murmur.

Sam rolled away from her touch and she said. "Please just let me go to sleep."

"Of course I'm sorry."

* * *

It was late again when Alexis woke up. Those damn sleeping pills worked a little too well. She stood under the shower trying to wake up fully, but finally gave up and decided coffee would do the trick. She pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt and thumped down to the kitchen. She stared at the coffee maker in quiet disbelief. It was empty. She almost picked up the phone to call for room service before remembering she didn't live in a hotel anymore.

"Sam!" She called up. She could have made the coffee herself, but she wanted to enjoy it…and the two were mutually exclusive. "Sam…we need to go to Kelly's for breakfast."

She dragged herself back upstairs and knocked loudly on Sam's door. "Wake up Sam!"

The door sprung open at the force of her knock and she saw instantly that it was empty. The windows were drawn and a piece of paper lay on the neatly made bed.

_Alexis,_

_Don't freak out. I have something I need to do, and I need to do it alone._

_Please don't call the cops or anything. I'll be back later._

_Sam_

Alexis read the note over and over. She looked around Sam's room. All her clothes were in the closet, her backpack was in the corner…it didn't look as if she'd run away, but …

"_Laura? This is Alexis. I'm fine…have you seen Sam by any chance? Is Lucky home? Oh camping, with Sly and his Dad…no…no it's fine."_

"_Monica? I know this is a bad time, but I don't suppose Sam is there? I didn't think so. How is Emily? Good…good. I'll let you go."_

"_Alice…I'm sorry to bother you…have you talked to Sam today? No…well, we had a bit of an argument yesterday, but…no Alice, you enjoy your weekend. I'm sure she'll be home any minute."_

"_Kevin…oh my god Kevin. Sam's gone…and Kevin I really blew it." _

Alexis was sobbing when Alice arrived 10 minutes later. "I told you not to worry." She squeaked out.

"I'm not worried." Alice replied calmly. She read over the note. "She's just taking care of something."

"Oh, Alice what if…"

Kevin was there. "Okay, so lets start from the beginning."

"I need to find her Kevin. I can't be psychoanalyzed right now."

"Fine, but let's brainstorm first. Where might she go?"

"I don't know…I don't she's been with me almost constantly for a month…She likes the library…maybe the mall."

"She likes the water…"

"I found her on the docks last time…"

"Last time? She's run off before…"

"I told you I blew it Kevin…last night she ran out of the restaurant…can't this wait!"

"Excuse me, Ms. Davis?" All three turned to see Max in the doorway.

"This isn't a good time…"

"Well…it's just…" Max hemmed and hawed a bit.

"You know where she is."

"Yeah…I do."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Sam peaked in on Alexis. She was out cold. Sam wondered how different things would have been today if she had just agreed to go ice skating with her. She should never have asked if she could stay with her. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

She closed the door quietly and went down to the kitchen. She nuked some instant oatmeal, drank a glass of milk, and forced down her medicine. Then she made herself a pb and j and poured a little more medicine into an empty water bottle. She stuffed the bottle and sandwich in a grocery bag and stuffed them into the inner pocket of her jacket. She grabbed a full water bottle, and re-counted her money.

Alexis started giving her ten dollars a week spending money, and let her keep the change from her lunch money so she had some cash. Enough. At first she seriously considered hoarding every cent, just in case she needed to take off. Instead she'd given her first ten dollars to the Ward House, and spent a few dollars here and there on Chapstick and candy bars, but she still had twelve dollars, and that was enough for today. She really only needed a couple bucks for bus fare, and maybe a little change if she needed to call…home.

* * *

"Hey, kid…this is the last stop. You sure you're in the right place?"

Sam looked out the window, yes, this was right. "Uh huh…when is the last bus back?"

"We only stop here about once every two hours until about 6…it's kinda cold."

"Yeah…that's fine."

"Your folks know where you are?"

Sam nodded. She wasn't about to explain herself to a bus driver. "Thanks for the ride."

It was beautiful here, green peaked through frozen snow. She waited for the driver to pull away before she opened her map. The river was just north and the bridge was probably half a mile from here. She pulled up her hood and started off. She thought she heard a car, but didn't see anything when she turned.

* * *

_This bridge is re-dedicated to the memory of Michael "Stone" Cates. _

_For fulfilling number 42 on his list._

She closed her eyes to imagine what it must have been like. Stone standing on top of the bridge with a harness and a cord and just letting go. Terrifying, but amazing. Stone would have loved it. Sam could never do anything like that. She looked down at the water below, it was still rushing under the ice.

"Stone."

_Stone, Stone, Stone. _Echoed back at her.

She gasped and wiped at her tears. "I miss you so much." She whispered this time. She couldn't bear to hear this bounce back. "I love you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

Sam turned to the voice. She wanted to say it was okay, but didn't trust herself to speak.

"I didn't know you'd be here…I can go if you'd like."

Sam shook her head. She was suddenly glad of the company. "Stay."

Robin walked to her and placed her hand atop Sam's. "I come here almost every day. It's one of my favorite places."

Sam watched her face, she smiled as she said the words, but there was a tremor in her voice. "I miss him too."

"I know…I'm so sorry Sam…so sorry for…"

"It's not your fault. I'm okay."

Robin looked at her and nodded. "I'm glad."

* * *

"You should come over to my house some time…I have tons of pictures of him bungee jumping."

"Did you jump too?"

"Heck no…I was terrified just watching him. Sam, how did you know about this…I mean, I wanted to tell you, but we…we haven't talked."

"Oh…I have the program…or whatever it's called from the service. I read it all the time. On the back page it said that this was going to be where you spread his ashes and that there would be a dedication, so I looked it up in the library at school and…"

"And how did you get here? Where's Alexis?"

Sam looked down at her gloves… "She's at home, I came on the bus."

"There isn't a bus stop anywhere near here!"

"It's not that far…not really."

"And Alexis was okay with this?"

"She doesn't exactly know…I left her a note…"

Robin's eyes doubled in size. "A note?

Sam bit her lip.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

"No Robin…not yet. Tell me more…tell me more about Stone…"

* * *

"Sonny was just happy to have someone else fall for it. Luke had burned him bad…" Robin laughed.

"That seems kinda mean…"

"Nah…it's just a stupid guy ritual. Stone had a lot of fun."

"Sam?" Alexis called softly.

Sam stood abruptly. "She's gonna kill me…how did she know…I've got to go."

"Sam…stop…" Robin grasped Sam's hand.

Alexis appeared at the foot of the bridge. "Robin?"

"Hi Alexis…I'll let you two talk. Sam please come by soon, I have something for you."

"Okay…" She let Robin hug her and she hugged back.

Alexis walked over slowly. Sam turned away, but felt Alexis' arms around her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Sam nodded. She twisted back to Alexis and buried her head in her jacket.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I had to come…"

"I know."

"Alexis?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about your daughter…"

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry you had to give her away, you would be a great mom." Sam wrapped her arms around Alexis. "And I'm sorry I scared you…"

"You…" Alexis' voice cracked and Sam looked up to her face.

"But I'm glad I came. Can we go home now? I'm really cold."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Excuse me, Ms. Davis?" All three turned to see Max in the doorway.

"This isn't a good time…"

"Well…it's just…" Max hemmed and hawed a bit.

"You know where she is."

"Yeah…I do."

Alexis glared. Max blushed. Kevin's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"Oh, um…she's at the Charles Reservoir."

"That's half an hour from the outskirts of town, how did she get there? Did you drive her?" Alice demanded

Alexis continued to glare.

"No…see…Don't be mad Ms. Davis."

"How long Max? How long has she had a guard?" Alexis spit.

"Since the day after the funeral."

"A guard?"

"You know Mr. Corinthos felt responsible for her and since he's not around…"

"You know what Max…if Sonny feels so damn responsible for her, he can damn well come back and actually help me raise her…got it…And where was this damned guard last night when she was almost mugged on the docks?"

"He was there…he was going to move in, but you beat him to it. He said you were scarier than he could have been."

Kevin and Alice exchanged a bemused look.

"Anyway…" Max continued. "That was just Ol' Bill Schulz, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He pan handles for booze is all."

"Oh, well I feel so much better now." Alexis smacked her hands together and walked away. "Forget it…this is a waste of time…how did she get there?"

"The city bus."

"There's a bus all the way out there?"

"One…you pick it up on Washington St."

"How did she get all the way over there?"

"She transferred." Max looked at his notes. "3 times actually. Johnny had the worst time following the buses."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Alexis grabbed her coat out of the closet. "She's never even mentioned this place, why would she suddenly need to go there?"

Max chewed on his lip. Kevin cleared his throat.

"What? What am I missing?" Alexis asked.

"There's a bridge there…um…"

"They spread Stone's ashes there Alexis." Kevin supplied. "They…Robin really wanted Sam to be part of it…but things being what they were, she just went with her family and Jagger."

Alexis paled. "I…I have to go." She walked out of the apartment and to the elevator. As the door pinged, she realized.

"Let me drive you Ms. Davis…it's the least I can do." Max answered.

Alexis smiled weakly. "I'd appreciate that Max, because I haven't the slightest idea where this place is."

* * *

Alexis was grateful that Max left the privacy glass up. She was trying hard to collect herself and wasn't up for chit chat. As they left the city limits Max buzzed her. "Ms. Davis, we'll be there in about 20 more minutes. I just got off the phone with Johnny. He has a visual on Sam…she's okay."

"Thank you Max…"

Sam was okay…at least physically. That was good. But what was going on in her head right now? Why had she suddenly needed to come to Stone's resting place? Why hadn't she asked Alexis along? _Well maybe because you all but told her you don't give a damn about her Alexis!_ She screamed at herself…silently of course. Kevin had offered to join her, as had Alice, but Alexis had refused, she had to do this alone…well, okay Max was there…but that was different…there was privacy glass.

* * *

Alexis stepped out into the parking lot. It was pretty deserted with the exception of 3 cars parked in a huddle. Johnny was standing by one, he nodded his head to the left to indicate where Alexis wanted to go. He was talking with another of Sonny's men…Francis, Alexis thought. A bright red Honda Civic looked odd next to the other two black cars, but it seemed familiar.

Alexis stopped at the plaque. She wondered briefly what number 42 was. She called out hesitantly for Sam, but got no reply. Then she saw the owner of the Civic.

"Robin?"

The girl turned with a smile. She had a hand on Sam's wrist. Holding her there, Alexis guessed. "Hi Alexis…I'll let you two talk. Sam please come by soon, I have something for you."

"Okay…" Sam murmured gently returning a hug from Robin. Robin brushed a hand on Alexis shoulder before disappearing from view.

Alexis walked over slowly, fearful of doing or saying the wrong thing. Sam turned away, but Alexis instinctively wrapped her arms around her. "Are you alright?"

Sam made a quick nod then surprised Alexis by turning into the hug and burying her face in Alexis' shoulder. She still didn't speak, so Alexis continued.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I had to come…" Sam whimpered, but Alexis was overjoyed to hear the voice all the same.

"I know." She assured her, pulling her in more tightly, standing looking out at the surrounding woods. It made her feel so insignificant, and made Sam look even more vulnerable and small.

After a while she heard Sam again. "Alexis?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about your daughter…"

She must have misunderstood. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry you had to give her away, you would be a great mom." Sam wrapped her arms around Alexis. "And I'm sorry I scared you…"

"You…" The world stopped. This was the absolute last thing she expected to hear from Sam. She almost choked trying not to cry.

"But I'm glad I came. Can we go home now? I'm really cold."

Alexis nodded and released Sam partially from the hug. Keeping one arm around her shoulder.

"Am I in trouble?"

For all the world Alexis wanted to say no.

"You came in a limo?" Sam asked before Alexis could think of a good answer to the last question.

"Did you have your heart set on the bus?"

"No!" Sam smiled. Max pulled open the door and Sam scrambled in. "This is so cool."

The door closed behind Alexis and she slid into her seat. Sam looked back and took the seat next to her. She leaned into Alexis. "Did you know that Stone made this list of all the things he wanted to do before he died?"

Alexis did. "Robin said that he did most of them…before he got too sick." Sam's voice trailed off. Alexis gave her another squeeze. "He played Romeo at this thing called the Nurses Ball, he went camping…he always wanted to do that…but Mr. Mason was and indoor kinda guy. Some of the things were just silly. Like Robin said he had all thirty one flavors at Baskin Robbins and he TPed the Quartermaines' house!"

"Oh, I think I remember hearing Edward yelling about that one."

Sam grinned.

"So you and Robin had a nice talk?"

"I like her. I'm glad Stone found her." Sam was quiet then. Alexis wiped at her eyes. She didn't want to Sam see her crying. "When does it stop hurting Alexis? When will I not miss him anymore?"

"It won't, not completely…but time will make it hurt less…talking to people who loved him helps…"

"Can we go over to Robin's sometime? She has pictures of when he bungee jumped and did some of the other stuff."

"Was that number 42 by any chance?"

"Uh huh…"

"We can probably go next weekend, after you're done being grounded." Alexis smiled.

* * *

"Hi Justus…I'm really sorry I haven't been available for the last few days. No, I can work with you full time this week… Do you have anything lined up after this case? I think I may need a lawyer… No, it's a strictly personal matter... Great! I'll see you Monday." 


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

"A little to the left I think…no I meant my left…or I guess I meant my right."

"Sam, this is heavy."

"Sorry…It's perfect."

Alexis disengaged from the frame and stood back to look. "You were right, it's still off kilter. You know what I'll fix it in the morning. Better yet we'll have Alice do it…she can do anything."

"Yeah." Sam agreed nodding absently.

Alexis slid an arm around her. "Stone was a very talented young man."

Again Sam agreed.

"Okay, school tomorrow. Time for bed."

"What…Alexis it's only…"

"10:15."

"It's that late? Really?"

"Cross my heart. And we have your appointment with Dr. Hardy right after school…so you really need a good nights sleep."

Sam groaned as she pulled off her sweater. "Do I have to go…"

"If you want to try out for basketball, yes. I'm not able to over-rule her Sam. What's more, I'm not willing to. If she says no…that's it…no arguments."

"Fine!" Sam sighed. She darted into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She could hear Alexis straightening her sheets and plumping her pillows. When she came back in she found Alexis staring intently at the picture.

"Thanks for taking me to see Robin today."

"You're welcome…I'm glad you two had a chance to talk. I can't get over how well this picture fits your bedroom."

"That's how…I wondered…"

"What?"

"Blue and Green are my favorite colors…Stone must have told Sonny that…"

"That must be it, because I didn't know." Alexis pulled the comforter back, "Scoot!"

Sam slid beneath the blankets and her eye fell to the picture on her bedside table.

"Can you tell me about that day?"

She shrugged. "It was just a day."

"I'd like to hear about it."

Sam smiled…she'd been too choked up this afternoon when Robin had handed her the snap shot…then the painting Stone made from it…to speak. She didn't have any pictures of Stone, let alone a picture of the two of them together. She'd just cried, and after awhile, Alexis had said they'd have to head home and Sam hugged Robin tightly and whispered thank you. But now…after hours of deciding where to hang it and with what and trying to get it straight…Sam was ready.

"That's me on the right." She started with a giggle. Alexis shimmied down onto the pillow and they looked at the photo at Sam's arms length.

"And I'm guessing the other one is Stone?"

"Uh huh." Sam tilted her head and remembered. "It was my first summer with the Mason's…Stone had already been with them for about a year I think. The Mason's always rented a place on shore for a week in June. I'd never seen the ocean before. I was so excited.

"As soon as we were unpacked I took off straight for the beach. I didn't know…I didn't know about oceans…I saw all these little kids playing and I was taking swim lessons and I thought…I ran in all the way to my waist."

"I'm not liking where this is headed…" Alexis interrupted softly.

"Ah, I guess you've been to the ocean before." Sam grinned. She pulled the picture to her chest. She closed her eyes. "I had the time of my life for, I dunno…five minutes. Then out of nowhere there was this wave…it was enormous. I started running, but well, it was a lot faster than me…all of a sudden I was spinning around gulping saltwater, trying so hard to get my feet down…but nothing…nothing could stop it. I was dead.

"Then something had a hold of me, something pushed me up so I could spit and breathe and was carrying me back to the shore. I was crying so hard, I wasn't sure that I wasn't dead. It was Stone of course. He put me down on his towel and wrapped me in his…he gave me some water. He didn't yell or anything…he let me though. I told him I wanted to go home, that I hated the stupid ocean and I'd never ever go swimming in it again. And he just let me. I don't know how long I talked, but I finally realized that Stone was still in his regular clothes…his jeans and t-shirt and he was shivering. Oh yeah…I forgot…that water was COLD! So I offered him back part of my towel, since I was grinding his into the sand with a wet butt."

"So who took the picture?"

"Dunno…A neighbor I guess, it wasn't the Mason's they were still inside watching Jeopardy or something…They weren't really the outdoors type. When they saw it…they jumped all over Stone for not watching me closer…but it wasn't Stone's fault…he was still a kid." Sam yawned out the last half of her sentence.

"No, it wasn't Stone's fault. The Mason's on the other hand…" That was the last Sam heard before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Please….please Dr. Hardy."

"Sam don't whine." Alexis admonished. "Really Simone, it would mean so much to her, and she is gaining weight."

Dr. Hardy's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see how it is…two against one…that is not fair." A smile escaped her scowl. "Alright, Ms. McCall, I'll grant my permission for you to try out."

Sam jumped up and rounded the desk that separated her and her doctor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet. Any weight loss and you'll be benched. Am I understood?"

"Yes…yes…Alice is making me these nasty shakes every morning with eggs and yogurt and bananas and wheatgerm…And I have ice cream every night…"

"She really is trying." Alexis laughed. "Thank you Simone."

"Can I call Emily and tell her…she's going to try out too!"

"Not quite yet, we still have a few more conditions to discuss, and your test results."

Sam sighed and returned to her seat. She hated tests and hated the results almost as much.

"Your ulcer is healing nicely Sam. At this rate I think we can expand your diet and reduce your medicine."

"Really?"

"Really…you'll still have to take it at meal time, but we'll try you on 1 tablespoon, rather than 2."

Sam wrinkled her nose. "Couldn't we just try skipping it completely for a while? And see how that goes?"

"No." Alexis and Dr. Hardy said at the same time.

* * *

Sam looked at the painting from her bed. It meant so much that Stone had really remembered her all this time. He meant the world to her…but he had a real sister and a brother and she'd never been sure if she'd meant all that much to him.

"I made the team Stone! I haven't told Alexis yet…I mean almost everyone makes the team, if you show up for tryouts…but still." She paused. "I forgot…you taught me to play…oh my gosh…how did I forget that? Just like you taught me about the ocean, how to respect it, but not be afraid. Thank you, Stone…thank you for being my big brother."


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45**_

"When they saw it…they jumped all over Stone for not watching me closer…but it wasn't Stone's fault…he was still a kid."

"No, it wasn't Stone's fault. The Mason's on the other hand? That's a different story…Sam how old were you 7, 8…they shouldn't have let you out of their sight for a minute, let alone let you wade into the ocean. And these were 'good' foster parents…wait I'm sorry…I know they did try to look after you…it just makes me so angry."

Alexis stopped her rant…and looked over at the painting. A boy about 13, a girl about 8. They looked so lost, so alone. She could make out the barest glimpse of the boy's face, the girl's was hidden behind wildly tangled hair. Though it was clearly near sunset in the snapshot, Stone had painted everything in different blues and greens except for their hair and skin…it was oddly peaceful choice.

Sam was quietly sucking her thumb, a sure sign she was asleep. "It's not right Sam…it's not. You both deserved to be taken care of, you both deserved so much more."

* * *

"Can I call Emily now?"

"Yes, take my phone into the waiting room, I'll be out in a second."

Sam scurried out with Alexis' phone. Alexis waited till the door shut soundly. "Are you sure about this Simone? You…seemed a little…"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't have approved it if I had any reservations…It's just looking at her chart…Alexis it's hard to believe this is the same kid I met a month ago."

"Well a warm bed and regular meals will do that for you."

"Those are definitely factors but …being loved, that's the real change. I'm not talking about her weight gain or even her ulcer clearing up…She's happy Alexis…and considering what she's gone through over the past month, let's just say, I didn't think I'd be able to approve this when you called to talk to me about it."

"Oh…"

"In other words…keep up the good work."

"It's mostly Alice…" Alexis couldn't help herself.

"Alice is great. Sam seems to like her. But don't kid yourself Alexis…this is you."

* * *

"So this isn't about Sam?"

"Yes…it is, just indirectly…or well not entirely. I want to set up a trust for her, so no matter what happens she'll be able to go to college, get an apartment. I've been researching kids who age out of the foster care system…it's not pretty."

"You think Sam will age out?"

"Not if I can help it, but Justus my life has always been complicated…and recently…very recently it became even more so."

"When Sam came to live with you."

"No…I mean…yes that complicated things…but in a good way I think…Okay, you ready for this Justus: Sam is the single best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Wow…I didn't ever expect to hear that."

"But…I'm not the best thing that's happened to her, contrary to popular belief."

Justus rolled his eyes, "How do you…"

"I'm not who you think I am Justus…I'm not even who I thought I was…and who I am is dangerous."

"Alexis Davis dangerous…What happened? Someone take away your jiffy pop?"

Alexis let Justus laugh himself out. "I'm a Cassadine Justus."

"Yeah, I know, you're the sane Cassadine. Don't let your family name drag you down!" He smirked. "I try not to advertise I'm a Quartermaine, either…"

"You misunderstand. I'm not Alexis Davis or even Alexandria Davidovich. I'm Natasha Cassadine, the illegitimate daughter of Mikkos Cassadine and his mistress Kristin Bergmann."

"Whoa…what are you sure?"

"I'm remembering more and more every day…that and with the information Luke has so thoughtfully inundated me with…Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay…do you want me to help you go after your inheritance?"

Alexis was the one to laugh now. "God no. First of all an inheritance would be minor, and only possible if my father acknowledged me and he never has and never will be able to at this point, since he's ten years dead. Stavros…my eldest…brother was the prince, he was set to inherit all, but Luke Spencer arranged for that not to happen…Nikolas, as his son, well the title, inheritance, and all the general insanity pass directly to him."

"Okay…I think I follow you…so this isn't about money."

"No, Stefan was always very generous with me, and now with my practice, I'm more than financially stable. This is about Helena."

"Your Aunt…or I guess step-mother?"

Alexis inhaled sharply. She answered in a cold, concise voice. "She's nothing to me…nothing. She killed my mother and if she finds out she raised me, I'm as good as dead."

"She killed your mother? Good Lord Alexis."

"She slit her throat…" Alexis' voice broke. Justus gave her a moment to recollect herself.

"I don't understand. How could she not know she raised you?"

"She just couldn't…I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you if she knew. She never liked me, she hated me really…still does…but she would have murdered Natasha on the spot."

"That seems unlikely to me Alexis. I mean, I know Helena by reputation…I wouldn't put much past her, but surely she saw some resemblance?" He tried to reason, but she shook off his logic.

"Just promise me you'll set up the trust and look after Sam if it comes down to it. I…I love her Justus and I'd like nothing more than to raise her as my own, but it's more important that she's safe first. I think the Scorpio's might be willing to take her…she's very fond of Robin and…"

"Alexis, you sound like you think you're going to die."

"I do…She'll kill me Justus, without breaking a sweat and worse yet, she'd kill Sam if she knew I cared about her at all."

"Do you hear yourself Alexis? This woman killed your mother…she abused you, your entire life, but would kill you if she found out your true identity, and likely would harm anyone you care about now. You're a lawyer Alexis, there has to be a way to shut this woman down."

"Luke has some ideas about that…but I wouldn't do Sam much good in prison either. She's above the law Justus…she's larger than life."

"Okay, how 'bout we compromise. I look into taking Helena down legally and you look into Sam's history. I think if she can't be with you, maybe it would be best if she was with family. I understand the Dad's a deadbeat, but there could easily be a grandparent or aunt or someone who could give her a home."

Alexis paled. "I…Sam's never…CPS…"

"CPS generally can only look as far as the state line." Justus replied. He studied her for a moment. "It kills you doesn't it."

"What?"

"The idea of letting her go…"

"I want what's best for her Justus."

"How would rolling over and letting Helena kill you best for Sam? How is it best for anyone?"

"You make it sound so easy."

"I don't think it will be easy at all…but I think you'll hate yourself if you don't go down without a fight."


	46. Chapter 46

**_A/N: Slight jump in the timeline...we are in mid February now. _**

**Chapter 46**

Sam whipped the ball to Lena and kept running toward the basket, Lena dribbled, side bounced the ball back to Sam and Sam slammed it immediately to Emily who scored before the other team knew Lena no longer had the ball. The crowd erupted in groans, with a small smattering of applause, mostly Port Charles coaches and a few parents who traveled to Easton for the game. Sam was lifted from behind and found herself on someone's shoulders looking at Emily who was apparently on someone else's shoulders. Em gave her a thumbs up and Sam beamed back.

Their record was now 5 Wins 1 Loss. The best in their division…the boys' team was 3 and 3, so the eighth grade girls' team was the talk of the school. Sam loved every minute of the season. She was now friends, real friends, with every girl on the team. Each and every one of them respected her skill, her determination, and the coach said…her leadership skills. Sam had laughed at that, but the coach wasn't kidding. Sam was named co-captain with Jocelyn Phillips, and had been asked to try out for the JV team in the fall, instead of just playing for with the 9th grade team.

She'd hit her first weight target two days before the first game, and was now over 100 pounds. Alexis promised to take her to the mall this weekend because she wasn't fitting into her jeans well anymore.

Time seemed to fly by, Sam had practice 3 days a week after school and actual games on Wednesday nights and every other Saturday. She worked at the Ward House Sundays as part of her Community Service Hours. Mrs. Ward told her she could add more hours in the summer, since 4 hours a week wasn't going to cut it in the long run. Her grades were the main bone of contention at home and with the coach. She'd been so excited in the beginning that she wasn't always getting her homework done, and her test scores were just plain bad. Alexis and Coach Walker (her social studies teacher) threatened to take her off the team if she couldn't manage both.

It wasn't easy, but Sam was trying. With Alice's help, she felt a lot more comfortable with Math. A majority of her grades were good. 2 B's, 3 C's, an A in PE…there was just that obnoxious D plus in science. She was partnered with Emily for a science fair project that could potentially boost her grade. Now if they could just find a few minutes to work on it…that would be cool.

"Earth to Sam…it's time to go." Jocelyn poked her shoulder. The team had forgone showers in favor of heading home…Sam smiled at her co captain and looked for her sweatshirt. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see my hoodie?"

"You were wearing it at half-time…maybe someone else picked it up by mistake?"

"Oh yeah…probably." Sam grumbled…she was truly friends with the whole team. And as her friends they teased her mercilessly about her diminutive size. Sam didn't mind much…basketball generally attracted the taller kids. She was 3 inches shorter than the next smallest girl on the team, and half a foot shorter than most. No one else wore a child's large sweatshirt.

Jocelyn smirked. "I'll tell the coach what's up and Em and I will come back and help you look."

"Nah, I'll just take a quick look around and if I don't find it, I'll just suck it up."

"'Kay, but it's pretty cold out there."

* * *

Sam hunched down at the back of the bus. She was pretending to study, but it was obvious that she wasn't…the interior lights were impossible to read by. Jocelyn, Emily and a few others tried to get her to talk, but she refused. Finally Coach Walker made her way to Sam's side. 

"Sam are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…I have a test tomorrow is all."

"You do?"

"Well…a quiz."

"Oh…did you know your book was upside down?"

Sam looked at the coach and back to her book. "It is not…"

"Made ya look though." Ms. Walker teased.

Sam tried to smile, but was unsuccessful.

"I've got to tell you the girls are a little worried, and I can see why. You were on the top of the world after the game, and now…now you look as if your dog just died."

"I don't have a dog." Sam answered flatly.

"It's just an expression. You seem very unhappy…miserable might be a better word…did someone on the other team say something to you?"

"No…I mean the girl I was guarding threw me some dirty looks, but no."

"Are you upset because Ms. Davis didn't make it?"

Sam shook her head. "I think I play better when she's not there. She makes me a little nervous."

"You play your best at all times Sam…it doesn't matter who's watching, that's one of the reasons why you're such an asset to the team."

Sam twirled her hair around her index finger and looked up at the ceiling. "About that…I think…um I mean…I have to quit the team."

* * *

Alexis was moving her head side to side, the team was exiting being hugged and congratulated by moms and dads. Coach was in front of Sam, steam coming out her ears. She headed straight toward Alexis. Sam pulled her back. 

"Don't say anything tonight. She's been working on a really big case and it will just make her mad."

"Sam, I want to know why she's pulling you off the team mid-season…we've discussed this. We agreed to give you time to raise your grade in science. It makes no sense for her to do this."

"It's more than that…I've been a real pain in the ass…I told you. Please, don't talk to her about it tonight."

The coach tilted her head to the left. "Sam is there something you are leaving out of this story?"

"No ma'am."

"Ms. Davis has been really supportive…this seems..."

"Hey! I heard you helped score the winning touchdown!" Alexis gushed, pulling Sam in to a hug.

"Basket…and it was Emily." Sam explained patiently. Alexis pushed her back and sized her up.

"Why is your jacket inside out?"

"Ms. Davis, I'd like a word…"

"I'm really tired." Sam announced loudly.

Alexis looked at the two. "I should really be getting Sam home…but I can call you tomorrow…unless it can't wait."

The coach let it drop and Sam ushered Alexis out.

* * *

"I'm really sorry I didn't make your game…but the next one is home again right? Wednesday at 6?" 

"Yeah…but Alexis…that's what Coach Walker wanted to talk to you about. She's sort of upset that I still have a D in Science."

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled about that either Sam, but she knows you're trying to bring it up…Mr. Mesner will give you extra credit work if the science fair experiment doesn't raise it enough."

"Um…but I guess she changed her mind. I'm off the team."

Alexis stopped dead and looked at Sam. "She has no right to do that Sam."

"She's the coach…"

"I don't care if she's the pope…you've been given detailed guidelines to follow to keep you on the team, she can't just changes the rules midstream."

Sam felt a sadly familiar pain in her stomach, she may have actually winced. "It's okay…I mean..."

"It is not okay. I'm going down to the school tomorrow to straighten this out."

"No…no. Please don't embarrass me like that."

"Embarrass you?" Alexis looked almost hurt.

"It's okay…it's too hard…trying to be on the team and keep up in school and volunteer…maybe it's for the best."

"We can put off your community service hours until the season's over…that would be a more sensible solution…I just want to talk to her Sam."

"Just leave it Alexis, please?" Sam squeezed her eyes shut and shuffled her feet. "Please?"

Alexis looked at her for a long time. Sam positively squirmed under the silent gaze. "If that's what you want Sam."

"It's what I want…I'm tired." Sam turned abruptly and rushed to her room. She busied herself getting ready for bed and trying not to cry. She locked her door so Alexis wouldn't come in to say goodnight. She wasn't sure if that would cause more problems than it was worth, but she was shaking now, and couldn't let Alexis see that.

She pulled off her hoodie and looked at the words scrawled on it. Her stomach lurched.

_I'm coming for you Samby Pamby! Don't you worry, you'll be home soon. Your Loving Dad._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Sam asked if Alexis' case was going well. Alexis groaned. In fact her current client's case was actually fine, boring even. An asinine property dispute. Alexis could navigate this in her sleep, which is exactly why Justus gave it to her. The 'case' that Sam was referring to was the one that kept Alexis running out of town and working late. It wasn't a case. It was Sam.

Alexis didn't really like being dishonest, but since she didn't know what, if anything, or who, if anyone, she would find at it's conclusion she didn't want to get Sam's hopes up. Or scare her. Sam's life was finally falling into place. She was finally a normal teenager occupied with school, basketball, friends, and work. She was a kid with a family…odd as the family was. It consisted of Robin, Alice, Kevin and to a lesser extent Sonny. Alexis was the center of Sam's family. She knew that. And depending on how this investigation concluded that could all come to a screeching halt.

"Slowly…"

"Do you have a court date or anything?"

"No, I've told you Sam, there's a lot more involved then just going to court."

"Yeah."

"Okay, enough about me…tell me about your game!"

"I'm hungry."

Alexis gave her a sideways look before pulling into TacoHut.

* * *

"Yes…Monday at 10:30. That should be fine. Thank you, have a nice evening Gloria." 

Sam was at the table eating her Taco and Tostada, flipping through the Smithsonian Magazine…it was one of two of Alexis' subscriptions that actually interested her…when Alexis walked into the kitchen. She study the girl briefly. Something was off, but she didn't know what.

"I'm really sorry I didn't make your game…but the next one is home again right? Wednesday at 6?"

"Yeah…but Alexis…Coach Walker wanted to talk to you. She's sort of upset that I still have a D in Science."

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled about that either Sam, but she knows you're trying to bring it up…Mr. Mesner will give you extra credit work if the science fair experiment doesn't raise it enough."

"Um…but I guess she changed her mind. I'm off the team."

Alexis turned and stared at Sam, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. Through not quite clenched teeth, she stated, "She has no right to do that Sam."

"She's the coach…" Sam whispered, her head bowed over the table.

It sounded so final, so simple. "I don't care if she's the pope…you've been given detailed guidelines to follow to keep you on the team, she can't just changes the rules midstream."

Still studying the remains of her dinner, Sam insisted. "It's okay…I mean…"

"It is not okay. I'm going down to the school tomorrow to straighten this out."

"No…no. Please don't embarrass me like that."

"Embarrass you?" Alexis was confused. Sam was more than used to Alexis embarrassing her. She picked her up after school, made ignorant comments about her chosen sport, and tended to correct the grammar of everyone she encountered, whether it was a teacher or principal or Sam's probation officer it mattered not.

"It's okay…it's too hard…trying to be on the team and keep up in school and volunteer…maybe it's for the best." Sam rushed the words out, but sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, than anyone else.

"We can put off your community service hours until the season's over…that would be a more sensible solution…I just want to talk to her Sam."

"Just leave it Alexis, please?" Sam squeezed her eyes shut and shuffled her feet. "Please?"

Alexis didn't like to be dishonest, but she would be if the situation called for it. Sam was practically sweating she was so nervous. "If that's what you want Sam."

"It's what I want…I'm tired."

Alexis watched her run up the stairs. When she heard the door swing shut, she went to her study and sat at her computer.

_**To: MBWalker at PCUSD . EDU **_

_**RE: Samantha McCall**_

_**Ms. Walker, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to speak this evening. I would like to make amends, by talking to you first thing tomorrow. I'll be at the school around 7:30.**_

**_Alexis Davis_**

**_ADavis at WardandDavis . Com_**

Alexis leaned back in her chair contemplating her next move. Should she let Sam stew or confront her. She decided she needed some popcorn to help her think. She was out of her chair and turning to leave when she heard the ping.

**_Re: Re: Samantha McCall_**

**_I'm anxious to see you. Thank you for getting back with me. Would you rather meet somewhere else, for breakfast perhaps? My homeroom is at 8:15, so it would have to be brief._**

**_M._**

Alexis hadn't expected Coach Walker to actually see the email at this hour. She wondered if perhaps, just perhaps she was expecting it. And she seemed to want to meet. Surely she knew that Alexis was furious. Something wasn't right.

**_Re: Re: Re: Samantha McCall_**

**_The school is fine…I'll bring donuts._**

**_A_**

* * *

Alexis buried her head in her hands. The donuts lay untouched on the table in the teacher's lounge. 

"I don't get it. Why would she do this?" Melissa Walker asked.

"We'll have to ask her." Alexis lifted her head. "If I thought for a second she didn't love being on the team, but…"

"The way she played last night Ms. Davis…that was a kid who loved what she's doing."

"And her grades have been going up steadily. It's not uncommon for kids to struggle with both, but Sam's not in danger of failing anything at this point." Joan Melfi added. "I talked to Al Mesner about her grade, it's a low C as of yesterday, and he told Sam." Alexis hadn't expected the schools principal at the meeting. Of course she hadn't expected the meeting to be like this at all.

"Could it be her community service?"

"No…I really don't think so, she enjoys her time there. She basically just plays with the babies…no changing diapers, or putting them to bed. Sometimes she has to hold them when they are fussy and the caregivers are busy, but she likes it." Alexis insisted. "And I told her we could put if off until the season is over if it's too much. And we can, she's got plenty of time to complete her hours, and Mary Mae Ward has already said she could use Sam every day during the summer. At that rate she'll be completely done with her hours in July."

The three women sighed collectively. "You're sure there wasn't some sort of altercation after the game last night?"

Melissa shook her head. "I'm not sure…Sam said there wasn't, but the whole team noticed how quiet she was when she did get back on the bus. Emily and Jocelyn asked me to check on her. Normally Sam's bouncing off the walls after a win…not in a bad way, but just…happy."

The knock was soft, but they all heard it. The principal called for her to enter.

Sam peeked her head around. "They said you wanted to see…Alexis?"

"Come in Samantha. Ms. Davis was a little concerned about you."

"You said…you said you let it drop!" Sam schreeched

"Well, I guess we both lied then." Alexis said calmly. Sam's face crumpled.

Alexis watched as the principal detailed the situation. Sam wouldn't look anywhere other than the floor. Alexis saw Sam's shoulders droop while she was questioned, she saw them stiffen when being chastised about lying. She saw that Sam was about to erupt and she wasn't going to let it happen.

Just as Sam's head shot up defiantly, Alexis stood. "Why can't you just leave me alone! I don't want…"

"Don't you dare Samantha!"

All eyes turned to Alexis, but she didn't notice. "You are about to start screaming and yelling and claiming you just don't want to be on the team, and if that was even remotely true, none of us would be here right now. I want you to understand one thing. Everyone in this room is worried about you. No one is angry, we are confused. We aren't your enemies Sam, don't treat us like we are. Something happened last night Sam. I don't know what…but I know it did. And I know you are scared…"

And suddenly she did know. Sam was terrified, she was radiating it from every pore. Alexis moved forward and took Sam's hands. She tilted the girl's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "You have to trust us Sam. We can't make it right if you don't tell us."

* * *

"Yes, I know what I said Max, but if the offer's still there I'd like to take Sonny up on it." 

"Uh…well…"

"You never stopped."

"No Ma'am." Alexis let out a breath. "We were going to, but Sonny nixed it. He said he had reason to believe that it was more necessary than before. So yeah, Johnny's been on her."

"Was Johnny at the game last night?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Did he happen to notice her father?"

"What? No ma'am. Wait…was he the guy that took off with her sweatshirt?"

"That would be him."

"Johnny saw him, but he never approached Sam."

"No, he didn't, not this time, he just left her a note."

"Shit…I'm sorry Ms. Davis. We'll step it up…I'll put a second guy on her."

"Good…for now I think that's good…"

Alexis disconnected the phone. She looked at her list. Making lists normally calmed her, but not today. She checked off Judge Robinson, Sam's probation officer and her case worker, and Max. Two names remained. Kevin and Justus.

She put the list next to the phone and went up to Sam.

_"You have to trust us Sam. We can't make it right if you don't tell us."_

_Sam shattered. She pulled away from Alexis abruptly. "No one can make it right…no one…he's coming for me…he's coming Alexis." She sobbed it out. "He's going to take me back and make me do things and I don't want to! I don't want to."_

_The room was silent apart from Sam's sobs._

_"I like it here…I like my school and my friends…and I don't want to do that again…I just…I just want to be a kid Alexis. Please, please don't let him take me."_

It took well over an hour to get the story completely out. It was agreed that Sam should go home with Alexis. Alexis watched her sleeping. "He'll never touch you again Sam. I'll kill him first."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Sam dropped her social studies book on the floor and stepped on it. She was careful that no teachers were around…it was the only way she could navigate the lock on her locker. She twisted the knob and pulled, but the lock stayed firm. She started over. Jaw clenched.

"Boo!"

Sam jumped and the book slid out from under her and she landed hard, almost falling on her butt.

"Easy…easy Sam. Geesh." Lucky caught her awkwardly preventing the crash. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Sam couldn't look at him. "You didn't…I…I…"

"I heard you guys stomped all over Easton last night. Way to go!"

Sam nodded and scanned the hall for her run away book. She bent down to grab it but Lucky stopped her.

"Emily said you were acting kinda weird…what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Finally she looked at him. He seemed worried.

"Could have fooled me."

"I didn't sleep all that well."

Lucky tilted his head and took in Sam's pale face and red eyes. "It's early yet…why are you here so early."

"Alexis had a meeting and Alice had an appointment at 8 so she dropped me a few minutes ago. Why are you here so early?"

"Geek Club." Lucky smiled. It's what the school referred to the Computer Club as. Most of the kids in it wore thick glasses and button up shirts…but not Lucky. He wasn't a geek by any stretch.

"You'll be late."

"I'm not going this morning."

"Why not?"

"Because a friend needs someone to talk to." Sam scrunched her brow and twisted to see who else was around. "And help her get into her locker."

* * *

They sat side by side, their backs against the cool tile. The halls were filling now with kids at their lockers, calling to friends and meandering to class. The crowd gave its own sort of privacy. "You know that Alexis isn't like related to me or anything."

"Yeah…" Lucky was getting a tad impatient Sam kept talking around something but he couldn't figure out what.

"She's really cool though." Sam said wistfully, trying to find the right words. No one ever pushed her to talk about her dad…except Kevin…when she talked about her past it was almost always about her time with Stone. "For a lawyer I mean."

Lucky nodded.

"My dad…he…he wasn't…"

"Samantha McCall, please report to the office, Samantha McCall to the office please."

Sam was startled. She sat there, while Lucky rose. "Come on…it's not the end of the world."

He held out his hand and Sam took it. "I'll even walk you there, so no one steals you."

Sam stopped dead.

"I was just kidding…Sam what's wrong?"

"You don't need to walk me. I'm fine."

"I'll walk you anyway Sam." Lucky said firmly.

"I'm not going to run…" She wondered if Lucky could read her mind.

The office was only a two minute walk from where they were, but to Sam it felt like hours. Kids congratulating her on another win, others teasing her about being busted, still others asking Lucky why he wasn't at Geek Club that morning.

"Samantha McCall, please report to the office…Oh there you are." Miss Jeffers switched off the intercom. "You are wanted in the teachers lounge. Mr. Spencer…I'd like a word with you since you are here."

Sam continued the trip alone. She took a deep breath and knocked somewhat timidly on the door.

"Come in."

Sam pushed the door open and looked in. She saw Principal Melfi first. "They said you wanted to see…Alexis?" Sam's heart stopped

"Come in Samantha. Ms. Davis was a little concerned about you."

Without closing the door behind her Sam cried. "You said…you said you'd let it drop!"

"Well, I guess we both lied then." They knew. They all knew. Coach Walker was there too. Oh god, she was trapped.

The principal told Sam what they knew, she made it sound so awful…like Sam was lying and manipulating and how they wanted to understand, but they just couldn't figure it out. All she wanted was to be off the stupid basketball team…since when was that a crime?

"Is there some sort of difficulty at home?" The hell?

"Why can't you just leave me alone! I don't want…"

"Don't you dare Samantha!" Alexis was standing there larger than life staring daggers at Sam.

"You are about to start screaming and yelling and claiming you just don't want to be on the team, and if that was even remotely true, none of us would be here right now. I want you to understand one thing. Everyone in this room is worried about you. No one is angry, we are confused. We aren't your enemies Sam, don't treat us like we are. Something happened last night Sam. I don't know what…but I know it did. And I know you are scared…"

How did she know? How did she know? Alexis stepped forward and took Sam's hands, and made Sam look at her. "You have to trust us Sam. We can't make it right if you don't tell us."

She wanted to trust them…she wanted someone to make it right, but she broke away and forced it out. "No one can make it right…no one…he's coming for me…he's coming Alexis." She gasped in air. "He's going to take me back and make me do things and I don't want to! I don't want to."

She was horrified with herself, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I like it here…I like my school and my friends…and I don't want to do that again…I just…I just want to be a kid Alexis. Please, please don't let him take me."

Alexis had her in her arms now, stroking her hair and letting her cry. "Who Sam? Who?"

"My dad…he…he…"

"Your father?"

Sam nodded. "He's going to take me back."

They asked question after question and kept assuring her that he father had no chance to get her back. They didn't understand. He wasn't going to go through the courts, he was just going to grab her.

"There are multiple warrants for your father's arrest, he wouldn't dare…"

"That's why I have to quit the team!!!" Didn't they see…he knew where she was…he knew everything…He knows where she plays and which games are across the county line. She couldn't find the words to explain. They didn't know him. Finally it was just too much. "I want to go home…Alexis…please can we go home?"

* * *

"Sam? Are you awake?"

Sam rolled toward the voice. Alexis was in her doorway. "Uh huh."

"Kevin's here, are you up to talking with him?" Alexis told her she was going to have Kevin stop by if he could.

"Will you stay?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away…unless…" she hesitated. "Unless you want me to…"

"I want you to stay." She needed her to stay, she didn't feel strong enough to face this without Alexis. "Please."

Alexis smiled. It was a full two dimpled smile. Sam returned one.

Alexis sat surrounded by pillows on the corner of Sam's bed, Sam in her arms looking at Kevin. Kevin looked almost silly sitting backward on Sam's desk chair.

"You are sure it was your dad?"

"I hate that nickname…only Dad ever used it…"

"But you didn't actually see him?"

"No." Sam was getting so tired of explaining. She'd shown them the hoodie…she knew the message was hard to read because she'd poured shampoo and soap and hair gel on it trying to make it go away. It only succeeded in streaking the words.

"Your dad left you last year…almost exactly a year ago…any idea why he might want you back now?"

Sam felt Alexis stiffen at the question. "I have some ideas. I don't like any of them."

"Did your father abuse you Sam?"

"Nah…he slapped me around when he was drunk sometimes…and pushed me…"

"The broken bones?"

"Some of them were probably dad."

"Did he ever touch you…inappropriately…"

"No…he didn't screw around with me…he always had a girlfriend."

"I sense a but…"

Sam closed her eyes. She and Kevin had gone over this before, but she'd never gone past this point with him. Alexis was rubbing her back with one hand and had the other one protectively around her stomach. She was at home in her room on her own bed and Kevin wasn't scribbling notes.

"Dad gambled a lot. And he lost a lot. And he'd get these loans…but sometimes he couldn't pay them off fast enough and a lot of times he'd get beaten up."

Kevin nodded slowly.

"And one time, after I went back to live with him, one of the guys found me at home instead of dad and…and…he…um…he hurt…" Sam's voice broke and she turned into Alexis.

"Shhhhh, it's okay baby, it's okay."

"Do you want to take a break now Sam?"

She shook her head and without looking at Kevin, not moving from Alexis' arms she whispered. "I can tell you…he hurt me…he beat me up real bad and he…he messed with me…I guess maybe he raped me? And then he left me there. Dad didn't come home for the longest time…and when he did he said I couldn't t…te…tell anyone. And he kept apologizing."

Sam couldn't breathe. "And…I…I realized he'd known…he'd let it happen…"

Alexis' grip loosened and she inhaled sharply. Sam pulled away. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, don't hate me."

All at once Alexis had her again. "I could never hate you Sam…never…I love you. There is nothing that you could do…nothing that could happen to you that would change that."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Alexis swallowed a sob. She'd been told months ago that Sam had probably been sexually assaulted at some point, but hearing it in the child's own words made it a thousand times worse. She rubbed Sam's back absently, encouraging her to continue, though she hated to hear it.

"And…I…I realized he'd known…he'd let it happen…"

She wasn't prepared for that, how could he…how could anyone allow something like that to happen. Kevin shot her a warning look.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, don't hate me." Sam was begging.

Alexis gathered her up again, kicking herself for reacting so stupidly. Kevin had told her going in that Sam would probably say some things that Alexis would find upsetting, but this wasn't about Alexis, it wasn't about Cody, it was about Sam. "I could never hate you Sam…never…I love you. There is nothing that you could do…nothing that could happen to you that would change that."

"Promise?" Sam whispered, eyes squinted, moist and red.

"I promise." She kissed the top of Sam's head and rocked her. Sam's breath was labored and she hiccupped every so often.

Alexis met Kevin's eyes. He nodded his approval. She smiled sadly.

"Sam, how old were you when this happened?"

Sam turned her head back toward Kevin, but still didn't look at him directly. "That first time?"

Alexis managed to stifle an outward reaction, but she was screaming inside.

"I guess I was eleven."

"It happened again?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She disengaged from Alexis' hold and looked at Kevin. "Can I wash my face?"

Kevin nodded and Sam slid off her bed. She stopped at the door to her bathroom. "It wasn't that bad again…I mean…I just let them do what they wanted. It was gross, but…but…they didn't hurt me as much." She disappeared into her bathroom. Alexis closed her eyes and listened to the water run.

* * *

"He'll never touch her again Alexis…okay? Remember that. Don't waste your time and energy hating him. You make Sam feel safe, loved…that's what matters." 

Alexis pulled the gauze away from her lip and looked at the blood. She hadn't realized she was biting her lip quite so hard until she tasted the blood. Sam was down stairs eating lunch and talking to Alice. Kevin was actively trying to talk Alexis down. "I want that son of a bitch dead. No…no…that would be too good for him."

"Alexis! This isn't helping anything. I know this is hard to understand, but listen to me. Sam loves her father. Yes he was a crappy parent, yes he deserves to be in prison, but he was her whole life. If she hears you talking like that…"

"I know that Kevin…I know…" Alexis spat. "She's downstairs okay? I'll never say a word against him in front of her…but she needs to know…"

"She does Alexis…she knows she doesn't want to live with him…that he betrayed her in a horrible way…"

"She talks like him abusing her was her own fault!"

"That's natural Alexis! Our job is to help her understand that she's a great kid, a kid who deserves better. Let the law handle Cody okay? Don't make Sam chose between the two people she loves the most."

"I'm not."

"No, but if you attack Cody, Sam might feel compelled to defend him. You can let her know you don't like what happened to her…"

"Don't LIKE IT?"

"You have to calm down. She needs you."

There was a knock on the study door. Alexis swirled her chair back and brushed her tears away. "Come in."

"Hi…Alice wanted _me_ to ask _you_ if it was okay if _I_ watched television for a while."

Alexis smiled. She could do this, she could. "Hey if you can find something other than Jerry Springer, Infomercials or Soap Operas be my guest."

Sam scowled. "You're no fun. What about game shows?"

"What about CNN?"

"Um…American Movie Classics?"

"I can live with that…or PBS…either one."

"Kay." As the door closed behind her, she called out. "We can't watch _All My Children_ Alice! I told you!"

Kevin smiled at Alexis, but she put her head down on her desk and cried. A moment later, she felt his hand on her shoulder. "You'll do just fine Alexis. You're doing just fine."

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner…the day sort of went to hell on me unexpectedly." Alexis muttered into the phone. "I'll work on the contract a little bit tonight, and I should be in the office at some point tomorrow." 

"I'm not worried about that Alexis…I have complete faith in your abilities. I'm not calling as your partner, but more as your lawyer."

Alexis took a deep breath. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Not particularly. Helena's in New York. She's been there for a couple of days and my sources can tell she's up to something, but we don't know what. I know you have a lot going on with Sam, but I thought it best to keep you informed."

"This is just what I need." Alexis groaned. "Is she in Port Charles?"

"No, she's been in Manhattan, but she has made a few odd side trips. Like I said, we aren't sure what's up. I know you have Sonny's guys guarding Sam. It might not be a bad idea to put one on you too."

"Uh…yeah…no. Thanks for keeping me posted. There's someone at the door Justus, I'll see you tomorrow." Alexis snapped off her phone and looked through her peephole.

"Hi Emily…Lucky…" She greeted Sam's friends with more enthusiasm than they were expecting.

"Oh, hi Alexis." Emily replied. "Coach Walker asked me to drop off Sam's homework."

"Is she sick or something?" Lucky asked.

"How did you two get here?"

"My dad gave us a lift…he's at Sonny's. What's wrong with Sam?"

"Hi guys…what's going on?"

"Only eight tons of math homework…and English, and history and…"

"So what happened?" Lucky insisted.

Sam cast Alexis a questioning glance.

"Why don't you three visit for a while. Let's see I think an hour would leave Sam enough time to work on her homework. Is that okay?"

"We can stay a while. I'll just need to let my Mom know." Emily volunteered. "Longer if you want…Sam and I could work on the science project."

"Let's see how things go okay?" Alexis wasn't sure Sam would be up to an extended visit. "I'm going to be over at…I'll be across the hall just shout if you need me."

Sam smiled gratefully. "Thanks Alexis."

Alexis winked on her way out.

* * *

"I was expecting you Natasha." 

"My name is Alexis, Luke."

"Eh…if you say so. What's the story on McCall?"

"McCall…how do you know?"

Alexis looked at Max. "It just sorta slipped out…"

"He looking to get the kid back?"

"It seems like that."

"The guy's a complete loser. Keep the little shyster away from him."

A grin slipped past Alexis' façade. "Sam has a nickname now?"

"My boy's rather fond of the thief."

"So I get the feeling you know more than you are letting on. What do you know about McCall?"

"Glad you asked Tash...He suffers from the delusion that he's the world's best con artist. He drinks too much, gambles too much and eats too much."

"Sounds like your kind of man, Luke."

"He's bad news on every front Legs. He'd sell his own mother for six pack."

Alexis looked away. "Yes, I know."

Luke stayed quiet for a little few seconds, while Alexis fought the urge to cry. "And there's something fishy about the guy. Every now and then he has way, way too much money. He wouldn't know a successful con if it bit him in the ass, but….Hey, did you know Helena's stateside?"

The abrupt transition startled her. "Yeah, Justus told me."

"So we gonna off her or what?"


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: It's a little bit short_

**Chapter 50**

The water ran over her hands. She couldn't look in the mirror, it was better to watch her hands. She cupped them and let the water fill them, as it started to pour over the side she lifted it and splashed her face. She'd told.

She filled her hands again and rubbed the warmer water into her skin. She wished Kevin would go now. She didn't hate or fear him the way she once had. She almost liked him. As much as you can like someone who is constantly asking you questions you don't want to answer.

She looked up. Her face was blotchy, but the same. She buried it on a blue hand towel, blotting the wet away. She forced herself to smile at her reflection then she let the smile go. She knew her dad was out there, but even if he got her, she'd be okay, she wasn't the same scared little kid anymore. She felt as if she knew something special now, something that could never be touched by her father's fist or insults.

* * *

Sam walked out of the kitchen with her chocolate milkshake. She smiled when she heard the familiar voices. "Hi guys…what's going on?"

Emily half smirked, half smiled. "Only eight tons of math homework…and English, and history and…"

Lucky looked much more serious. "So what happened?"

Sam looked at Alexis, not really wanting to explain. Alexis rescued her.

"Why don't you three visit for a while? Let's see I think an hour would leave Sam enough time to work on her homework. Is that okay?"

Emily waddled over with Sam's books in her arms and her own backpack on her shoulder and dropped her load on the coffee table. "We can stay a while. I'll just need to let my Mom know. Longer if you want…Sam and I could work on the science project."

"Let's see how things go okay? I'm going to be over at…I'll be across the hall just shout if you need me." Sam wasn't sure why Alexis was going to Sonny's, but she was glad she wasn't being hovered over.

"Thanks Alexis." Alexis winked on her way out.

"What the heck happened to you Sam?" Lucky demanded when the door closed.

"Lucky! We talked about this…" Emily hissed. "Ignore him Sam." Emily reached out and pulled Sam toward the couch. "He's just worried, we both were, but you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Sam watched Lucky pace the floor in frustration. She didn't mind telling them…not now…not after saying it the first time. They might not understand why she was afraid of her father…and she didn't really want to get into that, it was hard enough to tell Alexis.

She took a deep breath and looked at Emily. "After the game, when everyone else was on the bus, I found my hoodie behind the bleachers."

Emily crinkled her eyes. "How did that happen? You were always at the bench or on the court."

Lucky was standing by the stairs, no longer moving. Sam looked at him briefly, but answered Emily. "Someone took it…wrote something on it and threw it back there."

"Why…" Lucky started.

"It was my dad." Sam continued before she lost her nerve. "It said he was coming for me and it really, well freaked me out."

"I thought he abandoned…" Emily stopped mid thought and blushed. "I'm sorry Sam…"

"He did…it's okay you can say it. He skipped bail and left me about a year ago." Sam answered slowly…it didn't usually make her sad to talk about this…but it really didn't make sense. He dumped her like yesterday's trash and now he was threatening to take her back…it didn't make any sense unless you knew Dad…it often made no sense. "Last time my dad took me back…after I'd been in foster care, he started teaching me cons…so I guess he needs a new partner or something."

"So that's what had you so weirded out." Emily breathed out… "Why…why at the game?"

"Um….well…I'm not sure about that. He has some warrants in town…so maybe he's avoiding Port Charles."

"But how did he know you're on the team…"

"The paper probably…" Lucky joined the conversation. "You guys have been written up a couple times in the local section." He looked at Sam as if he knew she was leaving stuff out.

"That's totally creepy, Sam."

"But what happened in school…you were okay when I last saw you…well not totally okay, but not sick or anything."

"I was really scared…I'm not even sure why, but I told the coach that I couldn't be on the team anymore…I was afraid Dad would grab me at the next away game. And I told Alexis I got kicked off the team…when they compared notes they realized I was lying to them…"

"You wouldn't quit the team Sam! You love it." Emily squeaked.

"That's pretty much what they thought…I told them what had happened, but I was so upset Alexis brought me home…" Sam pushed the hair out of her eyes. She was exhausted. "We better get started on that homework…or I really will get kicked off the team."

Emily nodded and dug through her bag. Sam glanced at Lucky, hoping he didn't think she was a complete nutcase. He looked distinctly unhappy, but he returned her small smile.

* * *

Alexis swept back in a little later, Luke on her heels. Luke rounded up the young'uns as he called them and left.

"You ready to go back to school tomorrow? I can call you out if you're not." Alexis offered.

"No I'm okay, I want to go back."

"That's my girl. Where's Alice?"

"Probably watching her tape of _All My Children_. Did you tell her?"

"I told her about your dad being at the game…but I haven't told her anything else, and I won't unless you want me too."

"No…I mean…"

"It doesn't have to be a secret Sam…it's probably better if it's not, but it's up to you as far as who knows what."

Sam nodded. She looked at her hands for a while. She twisted her fingers together. She turned them over and back again.

"Do you think maybe…do you think I could be sick like Stone?" She squeaked out. That had been in the back of her mind for so long. She'd read all she could about AIDS and knew that unprotected sex was a leading risk factor. She'd never asked because she didn't want to admit it had happened.

Alexis place a hand on Sam's cheek. "I know you aren't. Dr. Hardy…"

Sam squinted her eyes. "She knew? You knew?" She wasn't angry, but she was embarrassed.

Alexis nodded. "Look at me Sam. There was some indication that you had been raped. She tried to talk to you about it, but…"

"I know…I guess I just never thought about it. I just figured if I pretended it didn't happen, then it…then it would go away."

"I'm afraid it doesn't really work like that…" Alexis pulled her into a quick hug. "Simone automatically ran a test for AIDS, HIV and other STDs. Luckily they all came back negative. You are a very healthy young woman."

"Okay." Sam brushed at her eyes. They sat together, neither speaking. There was something Sam wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come.

"I'm going to see if Alice made dinner or if we need to go foraging for food." Alexis stood and kissed Sam's cheek and walked to the kitchen.

"Alexis!" Sam twisted around on the couch in time to catch Alexis' panicked face as she doubled back.

"What is it…are you okay?"

Sam felt silly. "I…I just wanted…I um…" Sam stood up and walked shakily to Alexis. She studied her hands, they were so much smaller than Alexis' beautiful hands. Keeping her eyes on them she whispered. "I just…" tears stung at her eyes. "I love you too."

She was in Alexis' arms again. Sam closed her eyes. It was too much to keep them open. It was enough to inhale Alexis' sweet scent, feel her silky hair and soft sweater, and hear her gentle voice chanting. "I love you baby."


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter 51**_

The noise amazed her every time. There was just something about school gymnasiums. It didn't help that she was sitting next to Alice, who was much, much more enthusiastic than the rest of the crowd. More than one Alice had been on her feet yelling at the poor umpire. Alexis just had the worst time following the game. She knew if the kids in blue made a basket that was bad, and if the kids in white made one that was good. At least if the game was being held in this gym. If it was anywhere else Sam was in her pretty green jersey.

She scanned the crowd during a recess. The Quartermaines were in the front row. She smiled. Emily and Sam spoke animatedly with Lila. Emily's grandparents came to every home game. Edward spent a lot of time with a grimace on his face, but Lila cheered with the best of them. Alexis even suspected Edward's exterior was a bit of a fraud. He had a gleam in his eye watching Emily, when he thought no one was watching. Tonight both Doctors were there as well. This was much more unusual and Alexis was glad to see it. She even noticed Ned joining in the conversation.

In the top row Alexis knew Sly and Lucky and their friends were there…they had the most unusual ways of cheering the team on. She liked the boys very much, despite their being raised by Luke. She told herself Laura was doing the actual parenting, and that explained it.

She made eye contact with Sam and the girl waved before running back out. The awful bell squealed and everything started up again.

"Hey!"

Alexis turned to see Ned standing next to her. He motioned for her to scoot over. The crowd erupted and Alexis looked to see the score board reflect 3 more points. "Who scored?" She yelled.

"Jocelyn." Alice answered.

"From far away?"

"Yes." Alice had long since accepted Alexis' understanding, or lack there of, of the game.

"Oh good."

Ned leaned in. "Haven't seen you lately? How's it going?"

Alexis smiled a little, without looking from the game. "Same old, same old."

"I know I wasn't all that supportive in the beginning…but I got to hand it to you. You've done a great job with her."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Really, Alexis, she's come a long way. She's very lucky."

Alexis pretended she hadn't heard him. She absolutely hated people saying Sam was lucky. If they had any idea what she'd gone through in her short life, they wouldn't say that.

Ned was saying something now, but Alexis truly couldn't hear him at this point. "What?"

"I SAID…" Ned shouted. A buzzer sounded and the place went silent. "I'D LIKE TO TAKE YOU OUT TO DINNER!"

Every head swiveled around.

Ned flashed his dimples and waved. Alexis turned bright red and saw Sam cover her face. A spattering of applause and random giggles broke out around them. After a short eternity the crowd returned its attention to the game.

"Uh…sorry."

Alexis winked. "I'll need to think about it."

* * *

Alexis parked Sheba next to Alice's Harley. The truck was gone…which meant one of two things. Alice was out running errands or it was in the shop again. 

She slid out of her car her mind a thousand places at once. Gathering her briefcase in one hand, pulling her purse over her shoulder and grabbing the garment bag with her other, she headed across the parking garage. Her date had her frazzled. Though she and Ned had flirted off and on for months it had never progressed passed that. And when Sam came into her life it screeched to a dead halt.

And now they were not only going on a date, but they were going on Valentine's. Alexis tried to get out of it. Explaining that Alice had plans and she couldn't leave Sam alone for that long, but that was quashed when Sam informed her that she and the girls were going to their own Valentine dance at school. Alexis raised an eyebrow to that, since it was the first she'd heard of it, but Sam was insistent.

Of course Ned wasn't just taking her out for dinner and a movie, no it was a huge fund raiser for the Ward House. This meant not only formal attire and boring speeches, but socializing with the hoi polloi of Port Charles. Including, but not limited too, the Quartermaines, the Barringtons, the Baldwins…she could deal with that she thought as she stepped into the elevator…but also the Spencers, she'd been avoiding Luke somewhat successfully for days, but he'd corner her tomorrow night for sure, and last but certainly not least, the Cassadines. She didn't know if she could deal with Stefan and Katherine…and there were rumors of Helena. So these things plagued her, but they were trivial compared to what she'd found out yesterday.

Her private eye had located Sam's mother. Evelyn McCall was now Evelyn Hunt…married five years and living comfortably in a small town in South Carolina. She said absolutely nothing to Sam. She was going to consult with Justus and Kevin over the weekend and decide how to proceed. If Sam was right this woman had rejected her multiple times, but what if Sam was wrong. What if Cody had stolen Sam from her mother's arms?

The private eye nosed around the neighborhood trying to find out about the Hunts. One thing he reported bothered Alexis deeply. Everyone claimed the couple was childless. Was Sam wrong about having an older brother?

Alexis juggled around to fish out her house keys. As she opened the door she heard a poof, followed by Sam yelling "No…No Don't!"

Alexis dropped everything and ran straight to the kitchen. There was red everywhere. "What…what happened?"

Sam was scrunched in a ball covering her face, Emily in a similar pose. Both girls yelping as the red kept flying…but it wasn't blood…it was lava…and it was all over her, the girls and the kitchen.

Finally it sputtered to a stop and the girls stopped yelling and pulled their hands away from their faces. "I told you not to add the vinegar yet!" Sam yelled, still unaware of Alexis' presence.

"It's step 12…" Emily argued, wrinkling her nose at the mess surrounding them.

"But we skipped 5 thru 7, we needed to go back to that…you never listen…" Sam looked around. "Ah man Alice is going kill me!"

"Ah hem…"

Sam whirled around, horror struck. "Alexis…I'm gonna clean it up I swear!"

"Hi Alexis…sorry."

"What is this stuff…exactly?" She asked trying to look semi-stern.

"Mostly baking soda…" Emily said.

"And VINEGAR!" Sam added loudly.

"And food coloring?"

"Yeah, lots of that."

* * *

"You look really nice." Sam leaned in the doorway. 

"Thank you…you look…Sam what are you wearing?"

Sam looked down. "Huh?"

"Shouldn't you be in a dress?"

"No…"

"I thought this was a semi-formal. That usually means a dress."

"Maybe in the olden days. Everyone's wearing jeans and stuff."

Alexis let the olden days remark slide. "I think you should wear something a little nicer…what about your black skirt…"

"No…it's cold Alexis…and it's not like I have a date or anything."

Alexis threw up her hands in defeat. "I give up."

"When is Ned picking us up?"

"Pretty soon. We'll drop you two off and Reginald will pick you up…do you have your overnight bag ready?"

"Yeah…but…" Sam shifted. "Do I have to go Emily's?"

"You don't have to, but I thought you wanted to? I'm going to be pretty late and Alice has tonight off…"

"But I won't get in the way or anything…I'll stay in my room…"

Alexis extended her hand. Sam approached slowly. "This isn't about you being in the way Sam. This is your home, you couldn't be in the way…You were so excited about the sleepover. What's wrong?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothing…"

"You have my phone number, you can call me any time and I'll come and get you."

"Won't that make Ned mad?"

"I don't think so…and I don't care if it does. Sam, Ned is just my friend."

The doorbell rang and Sam ran off to answer it.

* * *

She giggled as they stepped off the elevator. "You're making that up!" 

"I swear on my mother's grave."

"Tracy isn't dead."

"True…but that's hardly the point. You're a wonderful dancer Alexis." Ned leaned in and Alexis accepted his kiss, returning it gently at first then deepening it. She was still a little buzzed and she'd had a very good time, and Ned was looking better by the second.

Her back was against the door. "Maybe we could have another dance…" She whispered as the door gave way. Ned barely caught her before she toppled over.

"You didn't lock the door?"

"I'm sure I did…maybe Alice?" Ned steadied her and she flipped on the light. "Oh dear god!"

* * *

"Thank you Monica…yeah…Alexis will pick her up tomorrow." 

"Here Ms. Davis…" Alexis lifted her head out of her hands and gratefully took the tea from Max.

"Sam's fine Alexis…Monica said they were both sound asleep when she checked on them."

Detective Taggart half knocked before letting himself into Sonny's. "Mr. Ashton, Ms. Davis, I need to get your statements, then will be out of your hair…"

"Is he…is the…"

"The body's been taken to the morgue. Your apartment is still a crime scene, so you will need to find someplace to stay tonight."

Alexis nodded. "Who…who was it?"

Taggart raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"I've never seen that man in my life detective…let alone his…"

"Well, I can't say with 100 percent certainty, but I do believe that was none other than one Cody McCall."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"I can't believe Alexis is going out with Ned…that's so cool."

Sam tilted her head and patted the plaster of Paris onto the mesh frame. "We need to keep going Em, this stuff dries fast."

"My side's done…I'll start working on the lava." Emily wiped her hands on a rag. "Or should we paint it first?"

"No…probably not till tomorrow. What's so cool about it anyway?"

"Huh? Oh Ned and Alexis? I just think their cute together."

"Cute?" Sam brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Can this stuff go down the drain?"

"I don't think so…let it harden and throw it out… Don't you like Ned?"

Sam blushed. "He's okay I guess. But I don't think he likes me very much."

"Well…I mean. I think he, well…at first maybe, but he likes you now."

Sam was less than convinced by this vote of confidence. She knew there were a lot of people who thought Alexis was nuts for taking Sam in after what she did. Personally, Sam had to agree, but Alexis had pretty much avoided these people. What if she and Ned got close and Ned didn't want some stupid little thief hanging around?

"It's just a date Sam…oh by the way do you want to spend the night after the dance? Mom said I could ask. Everyone will be out pretty late so we can watch all the movies we want. I've got _The Lost Boys_ and _The Heathers_."

"I'll have to check with Alexis…she's been kinda nuts since my dad showed up last week."

"It's not like we'd be alone…not really. Reginald and Cook both live in and we've got a good security system. Come on it will be great." Sam looked up in time to see Emily pouring the vinegar over the 'lava'.

"No…No Don't." Too late it was bubbling and spurting. A red blob hit Sam's face, another hit Emily, instinctively they both dropped to their knees and covered their heads. It went on and on. Cold, bubbly drops of goo landing everywhere. Eventually the red rain stopped and Sam stood. "I told you not to add the vinegar yet!"

"It was step 12…" Emily retorted.

"But we skipped 5 through 7. You never listen…" Sam lost her train of thought taking in the room at large. She was a dead woman. "Ah man Alice is going to kill me."

"Ah hem." Sam jumped a foot. She hadn't heard Alexis come in.

"Alexis! I'm going to clean it I swear."

* * *

Sam stuffed her pajamas and a robe into the duffle bag then added her shampoo and conditioner and tooth brush and paste. The bag was close to full and she hadn't put in a change of clothes or her cds or her nail polish… How had she accumulated so much stuff in just two months? 

Alexis had agreed to the sleep over immediately…Monica had already called her before Sam asked. At first Sam was excited. She and Emily had a list of a dozen or so things they were planning to do, including, but not limited to: pigging out on ice cream, doing each others nails, watching scary movies, and playing music all night long. Alexis actually brought up the b word (bedtime) and Sam died a hundred deaths before Alexis cracked a smile.

But now, alone in her room, Sam wasn't excited. Her stomach hurt a little. She'd been to Emily's house plenty of times…but it was so big…what if she made a wrong turn and got lost…what if Mr. Q got angry because the music was too loud…what if Cook caught them raiding the kitchen? What if someone saw her sucking her thumb?

* * *

Sam's ears were still ringing by the time they arrived at Emily's house. The dance had been fun, if strange. The girls hung out on one side, the boys on the other. Even kids that came with a 'date' seemed to split up. Emily, Meg, Sam and Jocelyn mostly danced together, or huddled on the bleachers munching on chips and drinking flat punch. The Ninth grade girls had kept Sly and Lucky dancing most of the night. They were both decent dancers and apparently those are rare among 14 year old boys. 

They were ushered into the kitchen and force fed sandwiches and vegetables. Cook then presented them with an ice cream bar to rival anything at Kelly's. Hot fudge, Carmel, Strawberries, 'real' whipped cream, and 3 different flavors of ice cream were there for the taking. Just as they were ready to scoot up to Emily's room Mr. Quartermaine entered.

"Ah, ah, ah…what's all this?"

"Hi Grandfather, how was the dance?"

"A bunch of money grubbing, pompous…" Mr. Q grumbled as he helped himself to a scoop of ice cream. "Bad food, boring company…"

"That's quite enough Edward." Lila Quartermaine entered behind her husband. "Samantha is not here to listen to your bellyaching."

Emily flashed a smile to her Grandmother. "Did you have a good time at least?"

"It was lovely, but I would rather hear about your evening. Did you both enjoy your first dance?"

"It was fun." Sam nodded in agreement.

"None of those boys tried anything on you did they?"

"No Grandfather."

"Edward!"

"What about you little Miss…"

"Don't answer that Samantha. Edward, there is no need to interrogate the girls. I'm quite tired, I would appreciate if you could escort me to my room."

"Well, of course my dear." Mr. Q dropped the spoon back into the fudge container.

"Edward, don't you have a physical Monday? Do you really think that confection is necessary?"

Sam watched as Mr. Quartermaine grudgingly lay his ice cream dish back on the counter, muttering something under his breath. As the kitchen door swung closed the girls collapsed, giggling silently.

"Your Grandparents are a trip."

"They're so great. Grandmother is the only one who can get the best of Grandfather. And don't buy into all his talk, he's really a big teddy bear."

"I guess we can't play music all night, huh?"

"Well…they sleep in the East Wing…the other side of the house, so it will be okay. At least till Mom and Dad come home, but that will be a few hours yet."

"Should we clean up?"

"No…Cook doesn't let anyone touch the kitchen…anyway, Grandfather will sneak back down for it later."

* * *

Sam woke up suddenly. Emily was still asleep, but the room was filled with sunlight. Sam craned her neck to see Em's clock. It was almost 10 am. 

Sam snuck to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she came out, Em was up and stumbling around cleaning up their mess from the night before.

"Hey, my mom was looking for you. I guess Alexis is here?"

"Already, I thought she was coming this afternoon?" Sam started gathering her junk.

"I don't think she's here to take you home…Mom was acting a little weird…"

Sam froze. Emily shrugged. "Let me throw some clothes on, and we can go see what the story is. Don't be so freaked out, maybe she realized she's in love with Ned and she wants you to be the maid of honor at the wedding or something."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Way to make me feel better."

* * *

"So how was the dance?" Alexis asked after leading Sam out onto the patio. Breakfast had been incredibly awkward. Everyone staring at Sam, but pretending they weren't. Then one by one the family began disappearing, until it was just Ned, Alexis, Emily and Sam. Finally Ned had suggested that Alexis and Sam go look at Mrs. Quartermaine's rose garden. Emily thought that sound a bit boring, and Ned told her he needed to speak to her for a few minutes. 

"Fine…I guess you had a good time." Sam answered snottily.

Alexis tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"I did have a good time actually…" Alexis hesitated.

"Can we go home now?"

"I'm afraid not."

Panic rose in her throat. It was happening too fast.

"Come sit with me."

Sam stared.

"Please Sam." She walked over slowly.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I..."

"Sam, we can't go home right now…something…something happened last night."

"Are you going to move in with Ned?"

"Oh…no Sam…" Alexis gave a sad laugh. "I don't move that quickly, Ned has nothing to do with this…not directly anyway. He has offered to let us stay here for the weekend, but I promise it's not permanent."

"So you didn't sleep with him?"

"Whether I did or not is really none of your business." Alexis stood abruptly. "Damnit…I'm doing this all wrong…I just…" She looked at Sam chewing her lip, confusion written across her face. "…I wanted Kevin to be here, but he…he thought it would be best for me to tell you alone…and he's, he's probably right…I'm scaring you aren't I?"

Sam could only nod.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to scare you…but something scary has happened." Alexis knelt in front of her. "Last night when Ned was dropping me off, the apartment door was open."

"You locked it…I saw you."

"I know…someone had been there…someone broke in, and I don't know why."

"Did they steal something?"

"No, at least it doesn't look like they did. There was a body on the floor Sam."

"A body? Like a dead body?"

"Yes…the police think…it looks like he was killed somewhere else, and brough there."

Sam's eyes widened…"Sonny?"

"What?"

"Sonny…he's in the mob right…they do stuff like that in The Godfather Movies."

"I don't…I don't think this has anything to do with Sonny…"

"Why not? I mean people don't just go around leaving dead bodies in stranger's apartments…"

"Sam, I don't know why this happened, and maybe you're right…I hadn't really thought about that…but Sam…this person wasn't a complete stranger…"

The words chilled Sam, somehow she knew.

"Baby, the police think it was…there's a good chance it was your Dad."


	53. Chapter 53

_Chapter 53_

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you…I just…"

"Hey, not to worry. Let me make some coffee and then we'll head over to the house."

"How am I supposed to tell her this…" Alexis sat on the bed now, resting her head in her hands. "What if she shuts down…like when Stone…"

Ned knelt down in front of her and forced her to meet his eyes. "You'll do the best you can okay? You've done everything right with her Alexis. You've got Kevin in the loop and I won't be far. And we've got two of the best doctor's in the state…"

"Thank you…for not being far, for last night."

He flashed his dimples. "What are friends for?"

* * *

"A body? Like a dead body?" 

Alexis shuddered, she went on. "Yes…the police think…it looks like he was killed somewhere else, and then left there."

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"Sonny…he's in the mob right…they do stuff like that in The Godfather Movies."

"I don't…I don't think this has anything to do with Sonny…"

"Why not? I mean people don't just go around leaving dead bodies in stranger's apartments…"

"Sam, I don't know why this happened, and maybe you're right…I hadn't really thought about that…but Sam…this person wasn't a complete stranger…"

She watched Sam's face, the girl went white.

"Baby, the police think it was…there's a good chance it was your Dad."

Nothing.

"Sam?"

Sam turned her head slowly. "Cody?"

"Like I said, it hasn't been confirmed."

"Oh."

Alexis moved to pull Sam in her arms, but the girl stood abruptly.

"Emily and I fell asleep before the movie was over last night. We were going to watch it this morning." Her voice wavered slightly and again Alexis reached out. Sam stepped back. "Can we watch it now? Or is there something else?"

"Don't you…is there anything you need to talk about?"

Sam shook her head. "It's a good movie, I've never seen it before and you said we'll be here all weekend right?"

"Okay, if that's what you want, but if you change your mind…" Sam was off like a shot. "…I'll be right here."

Alexis blinked tears out of her eyes. She didn't pretend to understand Sam's reaction or lack there of…but she knew there was something brewing beneath those chocolate eyes. She stood up and felt the cold of the morning hit her for the first time.

"So…how'd it go?" Ned asked.

"It went…"

"You know kids…they handle things in their own way."

"I don't know kids…and I don't pretend to. Sam's not okay, but I don't know what to do."

"Of course she's not okay. Her dad's dead…regardless of their relationship, she's got to be freaked. Give her a little space…let her come to you on her own terms."

"Sorry to interrupt Alexis…where's Sam?" Monica asked.

"She and Emily wanted to finish the movie from last night…"

Monica nodded as if this made sense. "Detective Taggart called. He has a few more questions for you, I told him to come to the house…"

"Thank you."

"Come on in the house you two, you'll freeze out there."

* * *

"Over my dead body!" 

"No way in Hell…"

Ned and Alexis spoke at the same time. The detective just raised an eyebrow.

"She's next of kin…we need a positive ID."

"Does Mac have any idea you're suggesting this Taggart?"

"There are other ways of to accomplish this…finger prints…dental records…"

"Fingerprints can't be used to identify a corpse conclusively…and I don't think McCall had a regular dentist." Taggart stretched. "Look I know she's young, but we don't have a lot of options. We can use pictures if you prefer, but I don't see a way around this."

"You must have hundreds of unidentified victims…call him John Doe and move on with your life."

"Mr. Ashton, here's the problem. This isn't just some homeless guy who was knifed and left for dead over a five spot. This man was executed."

Alexis flinched. "What, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to find out who did this and why and the only way we can do that is to find out who he is. One of my guys thought it was McCall and going off his mug shot, I think he's probably right, but we need to be sure. This style hit doesn't happen to nickel and dime thugs."

"What if…what if I could give you someone else to identify him…"

"Like who, you said you'd never laid eyes on him."

"I…" Alexis held her breath, she didn't want to do this, not now, but she didn't have a choice. "I know where his ex-wife is."

"Since when?" Ned asked suddenly.

"I only tracked her down a few days ago…I hadn't had time…" She looked over at Taggart. "She's remarried and living in South Carolina…if you can bring her in, Sam won't be needed correct?"

"I suppose not." Taggart scribbled down her name and the name of Alexis' PI. "Understand, that I may still need to question Sam, but that can wait until we are certain this is her dad."

Alexis nodded numbly.

"Thank you for your time."

* * *

Alexis' stomach was churning. More than anything she wanted to be at home, not staying at the Quartermaine's dealing with crisis after crisis. Not only was Sam dealing with Cody's death, she was soon to be reintroduced to her mother. What if the woman rejected her yet again? Or…Alexis hated herself for thinking it…what if she didn't? What if Evelyn wanted her back? She caught a glimpse of Sam curled up on Emily's bed, silent and detached from the noise in the room. Alexis' heart ached. She wanted to bundle the child in bubble wrap…to make the pain stop, instead she could be days away from losing her forever. 

"Knock, knock." She smiled brightly.

"Oh hi Alexis." Emily stood up quickly, she looked almost relieved.

"How was the movie?"

"Okay…I've seen it like a million times…Um oh my gosh, I just remembered…I promised Grandmother I'd go for a walk with her this afternoon. So um…bye."

Sam's eyes flicked to the door in time to watch Emily depart. She glanced toward Alexis, not making eye contact and quickly looked away.

"Sam, I spoke with Kevin this afternoon. He's available if…"

"I'm not nuts. I don't want to talk to Kevin." Sam hissed.

"You don't have too. I just wanted you to know that if you can't talk to me you have other options…"

"Why should I talk? What's to talk about? It's not like…" Sam's voice cracked… "It's not like he cared about me or was a great Da…Dad."

"Sam, he…"

"I'm glad he's dead okay…he can't hurt me anymore…see…I don't have to be…have to be afr…" She was sobbing before the word left her mouth and though she fought it, Alexis embraced her tightly. "Afraid."

"Shhh, it's okay Sam."

"It's not…he was awful…he hurt me, he let other people hurt me, he left me…I hate him."

"That's okay…you can hate him…"

"But I don't…I don't hate him…I love him Alexis…why didn't he love me? What…What's wrong with me?"

"Sam…"

"How can you love me? My own parents couldn't love me…and I tried…I tried so hard Alexis…I tried to be what they wanted…"

Anger engulfed Alexis, she did her best to swallow it. "I love you…I can't help it. And…I think your parents loved you…"

"No…"

"I'm not saying they showed you…but people are different Sam…I think maybe they loved you, but didn't know the right ways to show it…"

"No." Sam said again. Alexis didn't have it in her to fight Sam on this…not now. She just held her. Eventually Alexis felt the tension leave Sam's frame and she hoped perhaps she would fall asleep.

"Alexis" Sam whispered. "…I…you can tell me…I won't get mad or anything…but I need to know…Did you do it? Did you kill him?"

* * *

_A/N: I know the problem of identifying Cody is far fetched, so, um, sorry about that._


	54. Chapter 54

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long between updates...things are a little hectic at the moment. This isn't my best...I'm having a hard time writing Sam in this one._

**Chapter 54**

Sam hurried away from Alexis, she took the stairs two at a time and pushed her way into Emily's room. She leaned against the doorway, reminding herself to breathe.

Emily walked out of her bathroom in her robe, her hair wound in a towel. "Oh…hi Sam…I…um…Ned told me about…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam snapped.

"Okay…we don't have to." Emily stood awkwardly. "I'm going to blow dry my hair." She announced after a few minutes of silence.

Sam nodded. Dad was gone…how could he be gone?

"_You can do it Sammy."_

"_I'm tired Dad."_

"_I know you are Shorty, but try one more time."_

_Sam grabbed the bottom rung and began climbing. Her arms ached. Her legs too._

"_There's a fire down here girl…your life depends on getting to the top!" He called. Sam knew he was lying, but she couldn't look down to be sure, her arms were shaking now. "Keep going Sam."_

"_I can't Dad…I can't do it."_

"_You can do it Baby, I know you can. There's nothing my girl can't do." And suddenly she could do it, and even though she knew it was wrong…knew he was training her for something she shouldn't do…she knew he was proud of her and that was all that mattered. Her hands were blistered when she reached the top. She looked down at him, expecting a smile. He only nodded her way._

"_Good…but you've got to be quicker next time…"_

"So..." Emily pulled her from her thoughts. "Did you want to watch a movie or go to the boathouse or…"

"It doesn't matter…whatever."

"Sam, I'm real sorry…"

"Don't be."

* * *

"I love you…I can't help it. And…I think your parents loved you…"

"No…"

"I'm not saying they showed you…but people are different Sam…I think maybe they loved you, but didn't know the right ways to show it…"

"No." Sam said again.

Sam leaned back into Alexis. She didn't know how she felt or how she should feel, but a memory was pounding in her head.

"_I want that son of a bitch dead. No…no…that would be too good for him."_

She'd overheard it...she wasn't trying to eavesdrop...but she'd heard Alexis hiss the words just a week ago.

"Alexis…I…you can tell me…I won't get mad or anything…but I need to know…Did you do it? Did you kill him?"

Alexis put her hand on Sam's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "No Sam."

Sam studied Alexis' face. She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Oh…good."

Alexis gave her a half smile, but it didn't carry to her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you mad? I…"

"I'm not mad. At least not at you, but I wish we could go home."

"Me too…"

"You look tired."

"So do you."

"Do you think Emily would mind if we took a nap in here?"

"Probably not…"

* * *

"Okay, dinner's here." Ned called out. Sam and Emily ran into his living room and started rooting through the Kelly's bags.

"Double Cheeseburger no onions." Emily announced.

"That's Alexis'. Ned did you remember the milkshakes?" Sam asked.

"Of course. Two strawberry, one chocolate and one mocha."

"Blech, why ruin perfectly good ice cream by adding coffee." Emily grimaced.

"You don't know what you're missing." Ned smiled.

"I'm okay with that. Ah…onion rings!"

"So where is Alexis?"

Sam rolled her eyes and pointed up the stairs. "On the phone…she's been on the phone all day."

"I'll go up and grab her…then we can start the movie."

"What movie did you get Ned?"

"_Mary Poppins_." Ned answered before winking. "I grabbed a few, they're in the Videomart bag."

"See." Emily said as soon as Ned was gone.

Sam looked up from the bag. "See what?"

"I told you Ned was a good guy when you got to know him."

Sam couldn't really argue with that. Ned had rescued them from the Quartermaine's earlier this afternoon. His four room guest house was much more comfortable, and there were a lot fewer people to avoid. Sam and Emily had played board games and then goofed around with some of his instruments. It was just the distraction Sam needed. She was almost able to forget why they were there…except for Alexis' occasionally rising voice.

Something else was going on…something Alexis wouldn't tell Sam about.

"He's okay I guess, but he has bad taste in movies…what the heck is '_This is Spinal Tap_'?"

* * *

Sam pulled on her pajamas. Alexis had turned the blankets back, and ushered Sam to the bed.

"I've talked to the police station…we can go home any time after noon tomorrow."

Sam's stomach flip-flopped. "Oh."

"Unless you aren't ready…I can get the hotel suite back if you'd like."

That made Sam smile. "Room Service…"

"Shall I call?"

"No…I want to go home…It's just…I dunno…why…"

"The police don't seem to have any leads." Alexis answered carefully. Sam wondered if she was lying. She knew Alexis and knew sometimes when she felt it was for the best she lied. In a strange way Sam was grateful. She didn't like to be lied too, but she understood Alexis was trying to protect her, not harm her with these omissions or twists of the truth.

"Is there going to be a funeral or anything?"

"I…I don't know. Would you…"

"I know there wouldn't be a lot of people…but shouldn't he have something?" Sam's eyes stung.

"I'll talk to…I'll arrange something. Okay?" She cupped Sam's face and brushed away the lone tear. Something broke inside of Sam and she found herself sobbing. Alexis held her, rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry…" Sam coughed out a few minutes later. "I'm acting like some dumb little kid or something…"

"No, you're acting like a girl who just lost her dad. To be honest Sam…I'm glad you can cry about it."

"Thanks." Sam pouted.

"You're welcome." Alexis kissed her. Sam snuffled and Alexis handed her a tissue. Sam understood, crying was better than withdrawing….healthier Kevin would say. But to Sam, this wasn't like losing Stone…nothing like losing Stone…what did that say about her?


	55. Chapter 55

**I know it's been a LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG time, but I do want to wrap this up. I hope a few of you are still interested.**

**Chapter 55**

"Have a seat Alexis…How's Sam doing?" Mac pulled out a chair for her.

"Good…I mean, as well as she could be. She had a lot of questions when we got home, where was the body, was he face down…face up…how did they get him up there without the security cameras catching him." Alexis grimaced. "But she wanted to go to school this morning, and didn't have any nightmares."

Mac nodded absently, and looked over his shoulder. Alexis briefly worried that she had given more information than he wanted, but then decided something else was going on.

"Why am I here Mac? Are you going to tell me Sam has to identify the body, because I'm not letting that happen…"

"No, nothing like that. Uh, Evelyn's in interrogation 1."

"Good lord, why?"

"She wouldn't come of her own volition. So we had to get um creative…"

"Creative?"

"We found an old prostitution charge. Statue of limitations has run out, but she was so afraid her husband would find out if she fought it, that she got on the next plane…but she's been, well argumentative to say the least."

"She was a prostitute?"

"At one point…28 arrests, 2 convictions, most when she was still in her teens. The most recent was about 10 years ago."

"No wonder she doesn't want her husband finding out. Has she ID'd Cody yet?"

"Yes…that's not really the problem."

Alexis swallowed hard. "Does she know about Sam, does she want her back?"

"She…well…ah…Sam did come up."

"And?"

"And I think you'd better talk to her."

* * *

"Finally! Are you here to let me out of this rat hole?"

"No…I'm Attorney Alexis Da…"

"I told them, I don't want or need an attorney, I just want to go home."

"I'm actually interested in your children…"

"I don't have children…is that against the law now?"

Alexis' jaw dropped. "No, of course not, but it's our understanding that you and Mr. McCall had a son and a daughter."

"Well then you don't understand much. Look, some women are cut out to be mothers and some aren't, ya know?"

Alexis nodded.

"I loved Danny…but he needed more than I could give him…He always needed something, I could barely hear myself think around that kid. I found a place, a good place for him…but I can't afford a place like that and his father…well he was worthless. Got a light?"

"Excuse me?"

"A lighter, a match…"

"Oh, no…I don't…Let me see if I can find one for you."

Alexis poked her head out the door and gave Mac an exasperated look. "Keep her talking, it gets weirder." He whispered handing her a book of matches.

Alexis returned and passed the matches across the table.. "Anyway, he's better off with all his retarded friends."

"What?"

"Danny…that place…he's better off there."

"What's it called?"

Evelyn shrugged, she crinkled her eyes. "Angel Heaven or Heaven's Angels or something warm and fuzzy like that. It's a good place…"

"Where is it?"

"Christ, I don't know…what difference does it make? It's not like Cody has an insurance policy or something…Shit! Is Danny coming into money, because it's mine, I took care of that kid on my own forever…"

"I don't know of any insurance policy or any other money Mrs. M…Hunt."

"Then why the hell are you people wasting my time? Danny's in Virginia I think…or West Virginia."

"What about your daughter?"

Evelyn's face turned grim, she carefully tapped the ash off her cigarette and lay the stub precariously on her makeshift ashtray. She pushed her chair back.

"Look…I'm going to say this one more time. I don't have a daughter. I don't know what y'all are trying to pull, but that little twit isn't mine and I don't know where she came from and I don't know where Cody dumped her…"

"What makes you think he 'dumped her'?"

"Cody couldn't take care of a dust bunny, much less a kid."

* * *

Between the smoke and the conversation, Alexis literally had to be sick after she left Evelyn. Mac smiled at her as she came out of the restroom. "She's something isn't she?"

Alexis only nodded. "What happens now?"

"I'm not sure…technically we have to let her go, but something funny happened with Danny…she says he was happy there, but doesn't seem to know where 'there' is, doesn't explain how he was able to stay when she's not paying for it…I'm a little afraid that something may have happened to him."

"But?"

"But we've got nothing to charge her with."

"What about Sam? If she isn't her mother…where is her mother and if she is her mother…"

"She's on the birth certificate we know that much…so if she isn't the mother it's a forgery, but…"

"Given Cody's chosen career that's certainly possible." Alexis shook her head. "Did you hear how she talked about them? Both of them? Like they were albatrosses around her neck. How could anyone…"

"Like the woman said, not everyone's cut out to be a parent. What doesn't make sense to me is why she'd claim Danny…the 'retarded one' but not Sam. I know Sam can be a handful, but…"

"Danny's hers." Alexis finished for him. To some people blood was all that mattered. Even if it didn't matter a whole hell of a lot.

"Yeah, I think he is, poor kid." Mac sighed. "Right now I've got to let her go…I hate to do it, but suspicion of being a lousy mother isn't really grounds."

"What do I tell Sam?"

"Alexis, something isn't right here…I have a gut feeling that there's a lot more going on. Can you afford to keep your PI working on this…it would be easier for him…"

"To work under the radar. Yes, I can keep him on retainer. I'm just a little afraid of what he might find."

* * *

"We are gathered here today to say farewell to a troubled soul." The minister began. Sam stood dry eyed next to Alexis. There were a small group of mourners. Well, no, Sam was definitely the only mourner, but Alexis was heartened to see the others.

It felt so wrong that this was the second funeral Alexis had taken Sam to. It had been weeks since Cody died. The snow was melting, the day gray and bleak. The coroner would not release the body for what had felt like forever. Each day without fail, some days twice, Sam would ask when they could bury him. Her grades were dropping, and the only time she seemed to be herself was when she was on the basketball court.

Alice was on Sam's left, wiping inexplicably at her damp eyes. Three of Sam's teachers, Emily and Ned, the Spencers and Sly filled out the second row. Alexis kept an eye out for Evelyn. She was long gone, of course, she'd taken the first flight out of town and hadn't been heard from since. Alexis was also on alert for odd characters. The killer perhaps making sure he'd done his job well, but there was no one.

At least, there was no one, until they arrived back home. To find Helena sitting serenely on their sofa.


	56. Chapter 56

_A/N: A little short...more by the weekend I think_

**Chapter 56**

She sat on the fifth stair from the top. It was the safest spot. Far enough down that she wasn't easily spotted from the hall, and far enough up that she couldn't be seen from the living room. She stared at the carpet below. It had been steam cleaned at least three times in the last month, but she could still see the outline.

"What were you trying to tell me Dad? What were you doing?" She whispered. Over the last few weeks she'd grown more and more sure that Cody's death was a message for her.

"_I think I was supposed to be there that night…I think that's why they brought him there…" She'd confessed to Emily days before._

"_That's crazy Sam…Nuts…" Sam dropped it. "You know that's not true, don't you?" __Emily asked the next day. Sam had agreed, but it was a lie._

"Oh Sam, not again!" Alexis groaned from behind her.

Sam jumped a foot. "I was just tying my sh…" Realizing too late she was only wearing socks.

"This isn't healthy Sam."

She screwed up her face. "I'm not DOING ANYTHING!"

Alexis arched an eyebrow. Sam interpreted it to mean _'watch your tone, I don't like your attitude young lady, but I'm not saying anything because frankly your behavior frightens me a little.' _She considered the warning briefly, but anger got the best of her.

"I'm just sitting here…that's not a crime!"

"Why Sam? Why are you sitting here?"

"You don't believe me!"

"He wasn't there, he was closer to the door…" Alexis' voice quavered. She didn't like talking about it. She insisted Sam was imagining things.

Sam stomped down the stairs, Alexis followed her. "Should I look for a new apartment? Do you want to move back to the hotel?"

"No…I don't care, but I see it Alexis, I'm not making it up. I can see…" She didn't like the worry in Alexis' eyes. "When can we have the…"

"Next week. I just got off the phone with the funeral home."

"Oh." All the air left Sam's lungs. She was beginning to think this was just some strange dream. She sank down onto the sofa. Alexis joined her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I was heading to your room to discuss it with you…."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"You aren't Baby…" Alexis pulled her into her arms. Sam closed her eyes.

"When will I stop seeing him?"

* * *

It was hard for Sam to remember Stone's memorial service. It wasn't just because it was a difficult time, it was also because Sam had physically blocked out the service herself. She'd held on tightly to Alexis, inhaling only the scent of her coat, closed her eyes, and tried her best to not interpret the words floating past. She remembered parts though. She remembered the crush of people there to pay Stone respect, the music and the weak smiles.

Now they stood in the same church with the same minister, but Sam was the only person there who knew or cared about her father. She tried to remember those who were there cared about her. She tried to let that make her feel better, but it didn't.

When it was over Sam stayed close to Alexis, and let Alexis do all the talking. "Thank you so much for coming…" was really all she said, but her saying it took the pressure off of Sam, and for that she was grateful. Sam's stomach hurt, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Can we go home?"

Alexis nodded. "I love you Sam." She whispered. For the first time that day a tear escaped from Sam's eye. "Let's go."

* * *

Alexis attempted small talk on the way home. Should they have pizza or burgers, or was Sam up for Chinese? Sam didn't want to say she wasn't hungry…that always raised Alexis' hackles. She agreed to Chinese, it was harder to tell how much she didn't eat that way.

"I'll call Tangs then. Why don't you go upstairs and change…" Alexis' voice dropped off as they walked through the door. "Go to Sonny's Sam." It was not a request, but a command.

"Why?" Sam looked around her to see what was going on. "What are you doing here?" Could this day get anymore confusing?

"Now what sort of greeting is that? Really little mouse, what kind of example have you been setting?"

"Get the hell out of my house." Alexis grabbed Sam roughly by the arm, "Go to Sonny's."

"Do you know each other?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Alexis hissed.

"Aunt Helena? How do you know Alexis?"

"That's a long and unpleasant story Samantha, now come and give me a proper greeting."

"Is there a problem here Ms. Davis?" Max appeared in the doorway, gun in hand.

"No Max…everything's fine. Tell Sonny we'll be just a few minutes." Max looked slightly confused, but turned away.

"Oh how quaint, Alexia, you've a hired gun."

"Several actually, now get out."

"I'm not here to see you. Come child."

Alexis' grip was almost painful, but it was her voice that was truly scaring Sam. "Alexis? It's okay." Sam put her hand on top of Alexis' and gently pried her fingers loose. She walked slowly toward the couch. She took her Aunt's hand and kissed the ring.

"You lay one finger on her and I will kill you."

"Threats are unbecoming my dear. Now Samantha, I've come to take you home. I've neglected you much too long."

"But…" Sam backed away. "I want to stay with Alexis…"

"You know better than to argue child."

"Yes Aunt…I'm sorry, I just need to get my things."

"That won't be necessary."

There was a sharp intake of breath, Sam turned in time to see Alexis being restrained by a large blonde man, who wore no expression whatsoever. Alexis' eyes were clouded with tears of rage.

"Don't hurt her!" Sam gasped.

"Don't waste your tears on her little one. She is not worth your pity."

"I'll go Aunt, I'll go, just please don't hurt her."

"You don't know do you?" Aunt laughed unpleasantly. "All this time and neither of you have managed to figure it out?"

"Alexis?" Sam looked to her for something like reassurance, but Alexis didn't seem to hear her.

"Augustine, I'm growing bored, kill her."

"No!" Sam screamed as her world turned dark.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

"_You know better than to argue Little Mouse." The slap, though expected, somehow surprised her. She willed herself not to cry. "Apologize."_

"_I'm sorry, Aunt." She stopped herself from saying, I'm sorry Stavros is so stupid. She was in enough trouble. _

"_Get out of my sight."_

* * *

"Alexis? Alexis? Can you hear me? Alexis!"

"Sam!" She bolted forward. Pain shot through her.

"It's okay Alexis, you need to lay back down."

"Helena…she…oh my god…SAM!!"

"The ambulance is here Boss."

"Any sign of them?"

"Not yet. The police put out an APB."

"Good." The speaker was behind her, she knew the voice, but couldn't be bothered placing it. "Alexis, breathe…"

"Let go of me, let me go…Sam…" She pushed herself up and again was overwhelmed by pain. Her lungs burned, her head pounded, her vision blurred. "That bitch has Sam…let me go!"

"You aren't going anywhere, except to the hospital."

"Sonny?"

"We'll find her Alexis, she'll be home with you by nightfall."

"You son of a bitch, you said you'd protect her and you left."

"I'm back Alexis…"

* * *

_Sam's hand was on her own. "It's okay Alexis" She spoke so calmly. She didn't know the evil she approached. But she did. She lifted the hand and kissed the ring._

"_Now Samantha, I've come to take you home. I've neglected you for much too long." Alarm bells exploded in Alexis' head. How…how could…this wasn't possible._

"_But…I want to stay with Alexis."_

"_You know better than to argue child."_

_Sam's eyes flicked over to Alexis'. Fear…she was afraid…she knew she should be afraid. "Yes Aunt." She was trying to back away. Run Sam, run…don't stop. "I just need to get my things."_

"_That won't be necessary." Alexis started toward them, but something stopped her. She was locked in an iron embrace and couldn't move._

"_Don't hurt her!" Sam cried. Alexis wanted to tell her not to worry, that she was fine, but she couldn't even force out the lie, her airway was constricted._

"_Don't waste your tears on her little one. She is not worth your pity."_

"_I'll go Aunt, I'll go just don't hurt her!"_

"_You don't know do you?" Helena sneered. "All this time and neither of you have managed to figure it out?"_

_Time stopped. Alexis felt like she was looking at Sam for the first time. _

* * *

"She knew her. Sam knew Helena." Alexis' head throbbed. No one was listening. No one believed her. She had no time for this.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked carefully.

"She called her Aunt for godsake! Of course I'm sure."

"You're going to pull out your IV Alexis."

"Alexis, what's going on?" Stefan entered brusquely.

"You!" She hissed. "You get the hell out of my room."

"I demand to know what has happened to you."

"Your mother has happened to me. Surely the bruises look familiar to you Stefan, she gave me enough when we were children." Before Stefan could think, Alexis continued. "Did you know? Were you in on this too?"

"Alexis, I've never sat by and allowed Mother to injure you, why would I start now?"

"She has my daughter Stefan. That trashy, poor substitute, as you so lovingly referred to her as, is MY DAUGHTER."

"I don't understand."

Alexis pushed herself out of her hospital bed. When it became obvious Alexis was not going to respond to him, he looked to Kevin.

"Apparently Helena was waiting at the apartment after the services for Cody. Sam, it seems, knew her."

"I'm not crazy Kevin, where are my clothes? Sam knew her. She kissed that godforsaken ring Stefan."

Kevin watched Stefan pale.

"If I find out you had the slightest hint about any of this Stefan I will kill you with my bare hands."

"But father said…he said…"

"Oh do tell Stefan…what did Mikkos tell you?"

"Father said she was adopted by the Quijada's of Venezuela. He wanted to make sure you never…"

"Found her. God forbid. Well, I found her Stefan, only it was years and years after Helena got her claws into her." Alexis forced a deep breath in. "Fine…don't believe me…I don't care…I'll find her myself."

"Alexis, you can barely stand, you won't do Sam any good by getting yourself killed. If you won't rest on your own, I'll have to sedate you."

"I just want…I just want my baby Kevin…" Alexis cried. "I want Sam."

Kevin nodded sympathetically, while injecting something into Alexis' IV. "We'll find her Alexis, she'll be okay."

"Helena has taken away everything I've ever loved. She can't have Sam, she can't have her."

* * *

"_Look, I'm telling you for the last time, that little twit isn't my kid."_

"_Why didn't my parents love me Alexis?"_

"_Can you do it Alexis, can you be the mother she needs?"_

"_That's no way to talk to your mother."_

* * *

"You're awake. I'll send for a doctor."

"No Alice…please."

"They'll need to know Alexis…"

"Just wait please. What's going on…what have you heard?"

The woman sat back down. Her face almost unrecognizable since it's permanent smile was absent. "Not much. Everyone is out looking for them. Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Cassadine, the police…just everyone. I'm so sorry, I should have gone back with you after the service…"

"It's not your fault Alice, but I need your help now. Can you get me my clothes?"

"I…I can't do that Alexis, your clothes were taken as evidence. Apparently you got a good jab or two in before you lost consciousness."

"They don't have to be those clothes, I just need something to wear. I need to find Sam."

"Dr. Collins told me you'd try that. He made me promise I wouldn't help you."

Alexis turned her face away. Determined not to cry anymore.

"Helena is the person who killed my mother, slit her throat right in front of me. I won't let her take my daughter too."

"But that's what I don't understand. If she wanted to hurt you, why didn't she just kill Sam then and there?" Alice's hand flew to her mouth. "I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"She won't kill Sam Alice." Alexis said calmly.

Alice let out the breath she'd been holding. "Why?" escaped her lips.

"Because…because she has reason to believe Sam is her granddaughter."


	58. Chapter 58

_A/N: I deviated a little on the style of this chapter. I have the worst time writing Sam in this. This is pretty short and I'm not sure when I'll have another chapter up._

_**Chapter 58**_

The room was almost cheerful. The bed Sam awoke on was soft, with pastel sheets, pillows, and duvet. The walls were cream with occasional bits of artwork. There were three doors, but no windows. The lack of windows bothered Sam the most. She had no idea if it was day or night. No way of discovering where she was. She hadn't tried the doors. She suspected one was a closet, one a bathroom, and one an exit. The exit wouldn't be a true way out. If it wasn't locked it would lead straight to Aunt. If it was locked, well Sam knew it would remain so until Aunt decided otherwise.

Sam had no fight in her. Everyone she'd ever cared about was dead. Stone. Her dad. And now…she pushed the thought out of her head. This was all her fault. God what had she done? She turned on her side and buried her face in the pillow. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to feel at all.

"Samantha…what is all this? You were told to change, were you not?"

It went against every instinct Sam had, but she ignored Aunt. From the first day she'd met her, she had been taught to please the older woman. To smile at her, to be polite, apologize quickly and sincerely for the slightest offense. There had been a time when Aunt was a sporadic visitor in her life. Dad would dust her off, dress her up, have his girlfriend or a neighbor try and tame her wild hair. Sam remembered the tantrum she threw the first time. She'd never worn a dress before and she had been playing with the neighbor kids and had no interest in stopping and changing.

"_Red light, Green light."_

_Sam ran as fast as she could. Billy turned and she stopped short. One more green light and she would win! She hardly ever got to win._

"_What the hell is this?" Dad bellowed from the stoop. His face was gray. She'd never seen him move so fast. His hand was on her arm. "I told you to get ready." His breath was bad and Sam blinked at its closeness. He dragged her away from her game._

"_But, I was going to win!" She wiggled away and ran back to the boys, who were all watching wide eyed._

"_Sam, you'd better go, Cody looks pissed." Billy whispered._

_He was pissed. He pulled her back and smacked her hard across her face. She tasted the blood, but didn't cry. Even at four years of age Sam realized her dad was afraid._

It wasn't that last time Cody hit her, but as far as she could recall it was the first. She couldn't remember how the kids or neighbors reacted, it's possible there weren't any adults around, it was equally possible that no one cared enough to intervene.

"Samantha!" Aunt's voice was sharp. "You are being extremely disrespectful."

Still Sam didn't turn. She felt Helena sit on the bed. A cool dry hand found her chin and firmly turned her head. "I'll leave you to your sulk tonight." Aunt purred. "We'll start fresh in the morning."

"Augustine, you may leave a tray for Miss Samantha." Aunt ordered. "I expect you to eat every bite Samantha. You need to keep up your strength."

With that Sam was alone again.

* * *

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty, wakey, wakey!"

Alexis turned away from the irritating voice.

"I'm here to break you out of this joint, Legs. It's not like you to want to miss out on the action."

"L..uke?" Alexis forced her eyes open.

"Com'on Lil' Sister, or you'll miss all the excitement." Luke waved something in front of her face, and suddenly Alexis was never happier to see anyone in her life. She pushed herself up.

"Where is she?" She demanded as she scrambled to remove her IV and pull on the scrubs Luke gifted her.

"It's a ways away, but she's safe. Sonny wanted to go in guns blazing and kill the wicked witch, but I figured you'd want to do that part."

Alexis grimaced, in pain or distaste, Luke wasn't sure. "I'd rather not kill anyone Luke."

"Yeah, but you should at least get to watch." He winked at her cheerfully. "Let's go Mama bear."

"You believe me." Alexis looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Luke peaked down the hall, then ushered Alexis out. "Hell, Lex, everyone believes you…I'm just ashamed I didn't figure it out sooner."

"What…what if I'm wrong?"

"You gonna want her back any less?"

"No!"

"Then I guess it doesn't matter, but you ain't wrong."

* * *

Sam never thought she'd miss that disgusting medicine Simone had given her, but she longed for it now. Her stomach was in knots, the tray of food now cold, had not attracted her at all. But finally thirst propelled her to it. She sipped a small amount of water, not just a little afraid it might be drugged.

Well, drugged or not, she needed more than a sip. She drank the glass full and poured some more. When she emptied her second glass, she saw it. A price tag? On one of Aunt glasses? It was too tacky to believe. She turned the goblet over and cried out a hiccupping half sob half laugh. She pulled the small paper off and instinctively ripped it to shreds. The message was brief, but meant the world to Sam.

_She's Alive_


	59. Chapter 59

**Okay, I owe at least one person an apology, since I promised this would be done 'this weekend' approximately two weeks ago. Please let me know what you all think.**

**Chapter 59**

"Yeah, yeah, okay…20 minutes. She's out right now, she don't look so good. Look Corinthos, she needs to be there, you of all people should understand that." Luke insisted. "Don't do anything unless she moves against the kid." Luke slammed his phone down.

Alexis stirred at the noise. She wasn't totally out…but she knew Luke wasn't entirely wrong, part of her was floating around watching, listening, planning. The other part was hollow, unthinking, eyes gazing lifelessly out the window.

"It won't be long Legs…rest now."

If the circumstances were any different Alexis' would have found Luke's compassion unnerving. In its own way it made sense. Helena had wounded Luke deeply, repeatedly, like Alexis he covered it, but because of it, he understood Alexis in a way very few others could.

Alexis tried to focus. Her eyes followed the raindrops as they stretched and strained along the window only to be swallowed by a larger blob and cease to exist. What was happening with Sam now? Was she afraid? Alexis had to believe Helena wouldn't hurt her…she absolutely had to believe that. But why would Helena care about a potential bastard of Stavros'? Was blood enough? And what if she knew…tests could be run. Yes he'd raped her that August….it wasn't the first time, and was only the last because he died before she ever saw him again. But Alexis had always, always known he wasn't the father.

"So who's the Daddy?" Luke seemed to be reading her mind…Alexis turned to him and managed to roll her eyes. He smiled.

"I appreciate your help Luke, more than I can ever tell you, but that's none of your business."

"Ah, you are still in there. I just need to know it's not me."

Alexis let out a low chuckle. "We've never had sex Luke."

Luke scrunched up his face, and frowned. "Ya sure?"

"Oh yes. You'd remember."

"Just checking." Luke grinned. Alexis turned back to her raindrops. She didn't see Luke's smile fade. "You were just a kid…"

"Sixteen…but I felt closer to 30. I don't really want to talk about it…"

"I'm sorry, I should have killed that bastard a lot sooner. Laura…Laura was afraid he hurt you. She wanted us to take you with us, but Stefan promised to get you away….I'm sorry." Luke whispered it. Alexis wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard him or not.

"She's not his."

She heard a sigh of relief escape from Luke.

* * *

Alexis didn't even see the turn off that Luke swung a left into. Half a mile down the mud path, they came upon a cluster of cars.

"What's she doing here? Spencer! Have you lost your mind?"

"Stuff it Taggart. We need her." Sonny clipped out.

It was positively surreal. There were half a dozen of Sonny's men mingling with ten or so uniforms and several detectives. Mac, Sonny, and a couple of people Alexis didn't know where heads down over a small table.

"Took you long enough Luke. You okay Alexis?" Mac asked.

Alexis only nodded. She had no idea what to think.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Spencer and Ms. Davis go through the front, Gus shuts down the alarm system…" A tall man spoke.

"Gus?"

"Our insider Taggart, keep up." Mac grumbled.

"Then Corinthos gets the kid, and then my guys go in."

"And the PCPD do what, Donnelly? Stand around picking our noses?"

"I was getting to that. We give Spencer two minutes, Mac your guys go in afterward, guns drawn. Except for Taggart he can sit here and pick his ass for all I care."

There were a few low chuckles. The speaker turned to Luke. "Your primary concern, your only concern Spencer, is keeping Ms. Davis safe. Do you understand, because if you don't, you're out. We've got two sharp shooters already trained on Ms. Cassadine. Can we count on you?"

"Ya wound me Sean." Luke put his hand over his heart.

"Stop, just stop. This isn't a joke! My daughter is in there with that psychobitch from hell and you are all just acting like…like…"

"It's okay Alexis, really, it's okay. We all know what's at stake. Sam will be fine." Mac tried to reassure her.

"Fine? God knows what Helena has already done to her…She probably thinks I'm dead for starters."

"Hopefully not. We need Helena to believe that, so she lets her guard down, but Gus was going to try to let Sam know you're okay."

"How long has he been inside, how can you be sure he's on your side at all? Helena doesn't just pick her men up at the Home Store parking lot. She vets them better than most Navy Seals or presidential candidates."

"You have to have faith Alexis." Sonny answered for them all.

Alexis shook her head. She tried to remember the last time she had faith in anything at all. And she saw it reflected back in his eyes

"If something happens to me…"

"Nothing will happen to you…not on my watch." Sonny growled.

Alexis grabbed his hands. "Let me say this…Promise me you'll take care of her…not long distance this time. Take care of her."

"You remember."

"I remember Michael."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Sam flushed the tiny shreds of paper down the toilet. She watched them swirl down the drain. She hoped she had managed to block the surveillance cameras from seeing her retrieve the message. Someone would be in a lot of trouble for that note. As far as she could tell the only place there weren't cameras was the bathroom. And honestly she wasn't totally sure they weren't just hidden better than the others.

She turned on the sink to wash her hands…maintain the illusion. Dad had taught her some things well. Toweling off her hands, she accidentally knocked the wall. It sounded strange…hollow. Sam smiled. There was a window behind it…she knew it the same way she knew how to breathe. She had a way out. She had a way home.

* * *

There were no other messages passed on. Had the responsible party been caught, or had they said all there was to say? Sam was hungry now, but she still ignored the food that came. Aunt mustn't notice that she wasn't as upset, so Sam continued her silence and spontaneous tears.

Aunt hadn't even come to see her today, but Sam knew she was aware of every move she made. She pretended to cramp on occasion, so that her lengthy visits to the bathroom wouldn't be suspicious. She even ran the bathtub once to give herself more time. If someone was sent in after her, she was toast. She knew she was betraying Aunt, and that was unacceptable. Unacceptable equaled death in Aunt's world. Her Dad had been unacceptable in the end.

Sam had painted a history of Dad's last encounters with Aunt. He was to get her back again. He was to deliver her to Aunt. But he'd failed…he was sloppy warning her with the message. Oh in his eyes it was a threat, he thought he knew Sam well enough to know that she wouldn't trust anyone with this information. That she'd keep quiet and run off on her own, right into his arms.

It hadn't happened that way though. Dad hadn't factored in Alexis. That had been his fatal mistake. Aunt had to take things into her own hands, and that wasn't part of the plan. So she'd had him killed and left him as a message for them.

The piece Sam couldn't figure out was why Aunt had any interest in her at all. It made no sense. The more she thought back, the more she realized Aunt had only ever been interested in her. She wasn't really her aunt, she'd always known that, but that's what she'd been told to call her, so she did. Dad was afraid of her, but there was always more money after visiting Aunt. The money mostly insured that he was drunk and had a new girlfriend.

The visits had stopped completely when Sam was about seven. A year later she'd ended up in Foster Care and she'd never seen Aunt again. But Aunt wasn't the type of person one forgot.

The plaster crumbled beneath Sam's hands. Finally she'd broken through. It wasn't large enough yet for her to get behind it, but her hand rested against a cool window pane. A little more work and she'd be free.

* * *

Sam lay on her bed. She hated wasting precious time, but she couldn't risk being caught either. She wanted badly to get out of here, but she had to be careful. The new tray of food was making her mouth water. She promised herself, she'd take some with her and eat once she was away.

The door opened quietly, but Sam didn't bother to look, she hoped they weren't here to remove the food, but she'd rather that than it be a visit from Aunt.

"Sam." She turned slowly, not sure what to think. Was she hallucinating? "Sam, it's me."

"Sonny?"

"How are you kid?" He smiled strangely.

"What…what are you doing here?" Sam backed away. "Do you work with…with Aunt?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm here to take you home."

"She'll kill you." She whispered, still wondering if this was real. "There are cameras….She'll kill you."

"Nah, she can't kill me." He flashed his dimples. "Let's get you out of here."

Still she sat rooted to the bed. She was dizzy and hungry and this was too confusing. Then the noise started. Yelling. And gunshots and…god.

"Shit, shit…I thought we'd have more time. Come on."

"Is that Alexis…Is that Alexis?" Sam jumped and ran toward the door. "ALEXIS!!"

Sonny put an arm out to stop her.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

Sonny put a hand over her mouth. "You need to listen Sam…we need to get out of here now."

Sam nodded, tears running down her face. They stepped into the hall when the explosion hit. Smoke filled the air. Sonny pushed her back into the room. "Are you alright?"

"Alexis…she's down there isn't she?"

"I don't know Sam, but we've got to get out of here."

"The bathroom…there's a window…" Sonny didn't seem to understand, so Sam grabbed his hand and led him to her project.

Together they tore at the false wall. Sonny broke the window with his shoulder. "Mac, Sean!!" He screamed, but no one responded.

"You're bleeding Sonny."

Sonny sank to the floor. "It's too far down. We can't do this."

Sam leaned out the shattered glass. She inhaled the cool air gratefully. The night was black and rainy, but she could make out the ground below. "I can do it Sonny."

"She wanted me to take care of you…it's not safe." Another boom sounded from the hall. "But we've got to try."

They tied all the bedding and towels together that they could manage, and Sonny lowered it down. "Be careful."

"You need to come too! There's no other way out."

"I'll be right behind you."

"You're lying!!"

He didn't look her in the eye. "When you hit the ground run…don't stop running until you can't see this place at all…there's people out there that will help you…but there might be other people…"

"Why aren't you coming?!"

"Go Sam…now." Sam was shaking. Sonny helped her out the window and watched her lower herself down the makeshift rope. "I love you Sam." She thought he said, and then he was gone.

She lost her grip at some point, falling the last story of the house, landing in a rose bush, pain shooting through her ankle and knee. She looked up again, hoping to see Sonny following behind her, but she didn't. She tried to run, tried to ignore the pain. Instead she limped away into the woods watching the chaos before her.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Chapter 61**_

_She walked with her head down, nose buried in her book, the noise made her jump, flush. "Oh excuse me, I wasn't….I'll go…"_

"_What for, you're not bothering me any."_

"_I…I…boys aren't allowed in here."_

_That smile. Those dimples. "I ain't no boy."_

"_That's a double negative…you actually just said you are a boy…except that ain't isn't a word…so I'm not entirely sure what you said. Why are you here?"_

"_I've got a delivery, only the chick didn't have all the cash, so she told me to wait in here."_

"_You don't look like you work for the postal service. You don't look like you work for anyone."_

"_Did you just insult me? Should I be offended?"_

_The door opened then, a blonde flounced in. "Okay, okay, here's the rest of the…Davey! What are you doing in here!"_

"_I was going to study, it's usually quiet in here."_

"_Study? Christ, you don't give anyone a break do you?" She rolled her eyes._

_Her face flushed. She didn't answer._

"_Well, keep your mouth shut some of us need to unwind a little on the weekend. Here's the money Michael. Stay in here for another few minutes, the RA's making her rounds." She left as quickly as she came. _

"_You shouldn't let her talk to you like that."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like she's better than you…you're worth ten of her."_

"_You don't know me."_

"_Maybe not, but I meet girls like that every single day…so I know her." The way he said it, made her smile._

* * *

"Legs…you with me here?"

Alexis shook herself. She smiled and nodded quickly at Luke. "Let's do this."

Luke knocked loudly on the door. Less than a minute passed before a ghostly woman answered the door silently. "We're here to visit Cruella, is she here?"

The woman stared blankly. Alexis was going to try again, but she turned away. They followed her into the large room.

"Oh my, oh my look what the dog dragged in." Helena said pleasantly…well pleasantly for Helena. "You aren't dead."

"No. I'm here for Sam."

"Sorry, I can't help you."

"I don't need your help. I'll get her myself." Alexis nodded curtly and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, not so fast Natasha, we have much to discuss."

Her blood ran cold at the words.

"You old bat, you knew all this time. Well, now this is going to be interesting." Luke looked between the two and sunk into the nearest sofa.

Alexis forced herself to speak, hoping to sound calm. "I'm here for Sam, let her go and we can talk as much as you like."

"I don't think so Mouse. Samantha belongs with me, and she will remain under my tutelage, until I decide otherwise. You however I'm quite done with."

All at once Helena was behind her, knife firmly in hand, the small cold blade against her skin. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"No Hells…don't do anything hasty. Tell Tash about her Daddy bringing her home to your loving embrace."

"Do be quiet Luke, I'll deal with you next."

"Ah, no, I think you'll deal with me now."

The explosion rocked the entire house, smoke filled the room. Alexis felt Helena's grasp loosen, and she pushed her way to the stairs.

"Alexis, we've got to go…Alexis!"

"I've got to get to Sam…what the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure, but…crap, Alexis Sonny's taking care of Sam, I've got to get you out.

"Alexis!" The scream from above belonged to Sam.

"She's still up there. Luke let me go."

"I'm sorry Lex, I can't let you do that. It wasn't supposed to go down like this…the cherry bomb got too close to the fireplace…we've got to get out now. Sam will be okay."

"I'm not leaving without her!" She turned away and pushed debris out of her way. She thought she heard Luke mumble sorry again before the sharp pain knocked her off her feet.

* * *

"_Hi…"_

"_Hi yourself…did you have a good summer? I really missed you."_

_She couldn't look him in the eye._

"_What's wrong Davey? What's the matter?"_

_She hugged herself tightly. "I…I can't see you anymore Michael, I can't."_

"_I don't…I don't get it….We had plans Davey, big plans…"_

"_Silly plans. It couldn't happen, you know that as well as I do…your step-father, my uncle, they'd never let us be happy."_

"_I'm eighteen now Davey, you'll be seventeen soon. That's old enough for consent in New Hampshire…we can get married in 4 months….I've been working hard, I should have enough for an apartment."_

"_Working hard? Selling drugs Michael? What kind of life is that?"_

"_I don't sell drugs, not anymore. I make special deliveries up here so I can keep seeing you. I'm working construction most the time now. I'm living with the Cerullo's to save money."_

_She cried then, this was so much harder than it should have been. "You're too good for me Michael. I don't deserve you…I'm…" He wouldn't let her finish._

"_Hey, hey, what are you talking about?" He kissed her. She should have pulled away, she should have told him she was dirty, used…but he was so gentle, so loving…god she'd let it happen, she'd wanted it to happen. Damn the consequences to hell._

_Afterward when they were dressing she told him again. She couldn't see him. She told him not to come back. She didn't love him, she'd never love him. She didn't expect him to give up without a fight. But a month passed then two and a third, he didn't return. Then she passed out in gym class, her uncle was called._

* * *

"What the hell happened in there Spencer?"

"Where are Corinthos and the kid?"

"Sam…" Alexis slurred out. She opened her eyes.

"You're okay Alexis, the ambulance is on it's way. You're going to be okay." Someone insisted.

"It was the only way I could get her to leave Donnelly, I wasn't trying to kill her."

"Scorpio…I've got her…I've got the kid."


	62. Chapter 62

**_Chapter 62_**

"Alexis!" Sam felt a slight movement at her side. "Alan agreed to let you share a room, so you would get some rest. Let's get you back into your bed."

"I'm fine here Bobbie, I just don't want her to wake up and think she's alone."

"You'll only be three feet away. She's been pretty heavily sedated, I don't think she'll wake up for a few hours yet."

"You're right, I know…has there been any word?"

"Nothing yet. I'm sorry. Now get into your own bed or I'll sic Nurse Johnson on you."

* * *

_In Sam's hazy dreams flames shot up despite torrential rains. People shouted and ran, sirens wailed and lights blinked red blue white._

"_Sam, Sam, Sam." People called her name but she couldn't, didn't answer them._

_Alexis was there. Holding her. Rocking her. Crying._

* * *

"It isn't legally admissible of course, but Simone and I couldn't see the harm."

"It's so strange to see it in black and white." Alexis croaked.

"Have you…told Sam yet?" Kevin whispered.

"No, I want to be at home…" there was an abrupt break in the conversation. "Sam, are you awake?" Alexis pushed herself out of bed within seconds she was there.

"Welcome back, Sam." Kevin smiled at her. "I'll leave you ladies alone. If either of you need me, I'm only a phone call away."

Sam waved as Kevin left. She turned back to Alexis who was staring at her intensely.

"You're okay?"

Alexis nodded quickly, she brushed the back of her hand against her eyes. "I'm okay, just some bruises. And how about you?"

Sam glanced at the cast on her leg. "I guess I'm done with basketball for a while." She gave Alexis a lopsided grin, but it wasn't returned.

"They told me you hadn't eaten for days. Helena…didn't she feed you?" Her voice was small…tight.

"She did…I just…I didn't want…couldn't eat it." Sam choked on the words. "I thought you were dead…" Sam was unable to stop the tears, but Alexis was crying too.

* * *

"That stuff is gross, why do I have to take it again?" Sam swung into the elevator on her crutches. She knew the answer of course, but she was sore and cranky and more than a little whiny.

"It's only for a few days." Alexis answered, her mind obviously on other things.

"When can I go back to school?"

"hmm, oh, it's Spring Break Sam."

"Can I get a dog?"

"Sure…what?"

Sam laughed. Alexis smiled.

"So I can get a dog?"

"No…dogs need a house and yard, not an apartment."

The stepped out after the elevator doors sprang open. Alexis glanced wistfully over to Penthouse 2.

"He'll be alright won't he? Dr. Jones said. Right?" Sonny had been found in the rubble of the old house almost 12 hours after Sam arrived at the hospital. She had wanted to go see him…to thank him…but he couldn't have visitors yet.

Alexis only nodded, Sam could see tears forming in her eyes.

They turned the handle on number 4. "Surprise!!"

* * *

The party wasn't long. And it wasn't big. But Alice, Emily, Lucky, Sly and Ned welcomed them home in style. There were balloons and stuffed animals and get well soon cards. Everyone signed Sam's cast…and Emily explained that the team all wanted to come but Coach Walker nixed it, saying Sam needed rest, not complete chaos. The teams final game was a few days away, and if she was feeling up to it, Sam would be the guest of honor.

As happy as she was to see them all, she was just as happy when they left. She knew there was something that Alexis wanted to tell her. Something big. Alice ushered them up the stairs. Sam hopped awkwardly on her good leg, while Alexis followed with the crutches.

"Maybe we should have you and Alice trade rooms for a while, or you could sleep in my office until…"

Sam cut her off. "I've missed my room. I don't mind the stairs."

"Okay."

Alexis turned down her sheets and helped her ease into her bed. "You should probably take a nap before dinner."

Sam grabbed Alexis' wrist. "Tell me please."

"Tell you…what?"

"I heard you talking to Kevin yesterday…"

Alexis' eyes practically jumped out of her head. "You heard what? Exactly?"

Sam shrugged. "He asked if you'd told me and you said you wanted to tell me at home and we're home now."

Alexis bit her lower lip. "Yes, that's true." She was silent for a while. More nervous than Sam had ever seen her. "I need a promise first."

"A promise?" Sam squeaked, this didn't sound good. "What kind of promise?"

"I'm not sure how you're going to react, and I really hope this will make you happy, but it might just as well make you angry, and that's okay, it's really okay, but you need to promise me you won't run off."

"I can't really run at the moment." Sam meant it as a joke, but it came out as a plea. "I promise, whatever you want I promise."

"If you don't want me around, I can leave for a while, give you some space…"

"NO!"Sam gasped. "Alexis, what's wrong?"

Alexis sat beside her and gave her a hug. Without releasing her she began.

"You remember a few months ago…when I told you I'd had a baby."

Sam pushed back a little. She nodded. "You…you found her?"

There were tears on Alexis' cheeks. And Sam didn't know if Alexis would be able to continue. "I did…I found her a little before Christmas…she stole my wallet."

For the briefest moment Sam didn't understand. "But that…" was me…that was me…I stole your wallet… She shook her head. Alexis was watching, waiting for her to respond. "But…no…how…no…"

"I know it's a lot to…"

"I know my mom…I mean I've met her…" Sam wouldn't let herself believe.

"Evelyn and Cody weren't your parents…not even your adoptive parents."

"Dad…Dad never said…he…"

"I know you loved Cody Sam, I know you did…"

"He…" Sam's head hurt. "I think…I think maybe you made a mistake…"

"I've made lots of mistakes Sam…more than I can count, but you, you weren't a mistake. Letting you go…that was my biggest mistake." Alexis wiped Sam's face with a tissue. She got a clean one to wipe at her own tears. "Kevin and Simone ran a blood test while you were missing. There's no doubt. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything you've been through…"

"It's not your fault…it's not…you've got it wrong Alexis. I'm a McCall through and through. I'm nothing but trash."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

"Welcome back, Sam. I'll leave you ladies alone. If either of you need me, I'm only a phone call away." Kevin slipped out. Alexis scarcely noticed him leaving.

Sam turned to face her. "You're okay?"

She could barely trust herself to speak. She nodded quickly. "I'm okay, just some bruises. And how about you?"

Sam's eyes left Alexis', and found the cast. "I guess I'm done with basketball for a while." She turned back quickly, giving Alexis a sly grin, Michael's sideways smile, her dimples not quite as pronounced. How had she missed it?

As much as she wanted to smile back, she couldn't. "They told me you hadn't eaten for days. Helena…didn't she feed you?"

Sam's smile disappeared. "She did…I just…I didn't want…couldn't eat it." Sam choked on the words. "I thought you were dead…" The damn burst and Sam sobbed, Alexis gathered her in her arms, ignoring her own tears. _Never again baby, never again._

* * *

"Well Sonny…here we are again. I desperately need you and you are out of the picture." Alexis clasped her hands together and hung her head. "Okay, that was low. Even for me."

"Don't count me out just yet Councilor."

"You're awake!"

"Sam's okay?"

"Thanks to you…no thanks to me."

"I want to explain…there's so much to explain."

"It can wait Sonny…we have time."

"You could say that with a little more conviction, a person could think he was going to drop dead or something."

"Don't you dare." Alexis smiled, a sad smile, he looked so weak, so broken.

"Have you told her?"

"I'll wait…it can wait…until you're there…"

"Nah, it's too much for her to take in all at once…Just tell your part for now…" He closed his eyes. He was asleep again.

* * *

Sam insisted in sleeping in her own room, in her own bed, hopping up the stairs. In her room Alexis busied herself with turning down the bed, straightening pillows. "You should probably take a nap before dinner."

Sam's fingers closed around her wrist. "Tell me please."

"Tell you…what?"

"I heard you talking to Kevin yesterday…"

Oh my god, oh my god. "You heard what? Exactly?"

Sam shrugged. "He asked if you'd told me and you said you wanted to tell me at home and we're home now."

Alexis bit down hard on her lower lip. This was it, no turning back. "Yes, that's true. I need a promise first."

"A promise? What kind of promise?" Sam frowned, she was afraid, the last thing Alexis wanted.

"I'm not sure how you're going to react, and I really hope this will make you happy, but it might just as well make you angry, and that's okay, it's really okay, but you need to promise me you won't run off." Alexis rambled.

"I can't really run at the moment." Sam whispered then rushed out with. "I promise, whatever you want I promise."

"If you don't want me around, I can leave for a while, give you some space…"

"NO!" Sam cried. "Alexis, what's wrong?"

Alexis slid down on the bed, she embraced Sam, took a deep breath and began slowly.

"You remember a few months ago…when I told you I'd had a baby."

Sam nodded, her frown deepened. "You…you found her?"

Without thinking, Alexis nodded. "I did…I found her a little before Christmas…she stole my wallet."

"But that…" Confusion washed over Sam's face. Alexis watched, holding her breath while Sam processed the statement. "But…no…how…no…"

"I know it's a lot to…" take in, a lot to deal with, be happy Sam, please be happy.

"I know my mom…I mean I've met her…" Sam's voice shook with each word.

Anger shot through Alexis unexpectedly. She never, ever wanted Evelyn referred to as Sam's mother, even by Sam. It was irrational…unreasonable…but there it was. "Evelyn and Cody weren't your parents…not even your adoptive parents." She clipped out as calmly as she could.

"Dad…Dad never said…he…" 'Dad' she forced herself to accept this. Someday, she hoped Sam would forget them…both of them…but it was too soon, much, much too soon.

"I know you loved Cody Sam, I know you did…"

"He…" Sam studied her hands. After a moment she whispered. "I think…I think maybe you made a mistake…"

She had hoped Sam would be happy, worried that she'd be furious, but she hadn't anticipated this.

"I've made lots of mistakes Sam…more than I can count, but you, you weren't a mistake. Letting you go…that was my biggest mistake." She grabbed a Kleenex and wiped away the tears on Sam's cheeks. Then dabbed at her own.. "Kevin and Simone ran a blood test while you were missing. There's no doubt. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything you've been through…"

"It's not your fault…it's not…you've got it wrong Alexis. I'm a McCall through and through. I'm nothing but trash."

Both hands grabbed Sam's arms. She held her tighter than she should have. A small gasp escaped Sam's lips. "Never let me hear you say that again."

Sam's eyes grew round. "What, it's true…Alexis your daughter is probably the most fantastic kid in the world…she wouldn't be like me…"

"I want you to listen to me very closely." She waited until Sam nodded. "If you can't believe, or don't want to believe I'm your mother that's fine. I'm in no hurry, I can wait. But I won't let you say that about yourself, and I don't want you evening thinking like that. You are not trash Samantha."

"Ale…"

"I'm not finished. Biology or no, I love you Sam. I love you because you are sweet and funny and stubborn and impulsive. I loved you before you were born and every day there after and I fell in love with you before I realize who you were and if I'd never found out I'd still love you. You aren't trash Sam, and I won't let you believe otherwise."

"It hurts!" Sam cried out and Alexis released her hold.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"You aren't my mother. You can't be…you aren't." Sam buried her face in her pillows.

Alexis' lay a hand on the Sam's heaving back. "Sam…"

Sam shrugged her off. "Leave me alone Alexis. Just go."

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she was gone. An hour at best, but it could just as easily been four. It was unusually warm for late March. She'd stood on the docks…the dock where she and Sam met, where she found out she was Natasha, the docks where she had once scared off a homeless man for being near her daughter. Had she known on some level even then that Sam was hers? And if she didn't, what did that say about her…shouldn't a mother know her child when she sees her.

She unlocked the door silently, but made out Sam sitting alone in the dark room, staring at a blank television screen.

"Sam, you should be in bed."

"I understand that you were too young to keep me…I understand that…but why did you give me to the McCalls…Why?"

"Sam, I…"

"Evelyn hated me and Dad…Cody…Dad he didn't want me….So why? Emily's adopted and the Q's are weird and all but they love her."

"I can explain…if you'll let me."

"They hurt me Alexis…they left me…Why did you give me to them?" Sam still wouldn't look at her. "How long have you known…is that why you took me in the first place? I never understood why you took me…You didn't want me then, why would you want me now…then…you know what I mean!"

Sam didn't stop firing off questions long enough for Alexis to answer any of them. She sat down next to her and hugged her. There would be time enough to explain, like she'd told Sonny, but for now they just had to feel it.


	64. Chapter 64

_AU: This one's sort of long for a change._

_**Chapter 64**_

The walls of her room seemed to be closing in around her. The pictures of Stone, Robin had given her, the bulletin board filled with newspaper articles about the team, ticket stubs from movies she'd gone to, and a fortune from Tangs that read "You're on the Road to Greatness". She stared at her phone fighting the urge to call Emily. She wasn't ready yet…she couldn't share news that she herself couldn't quite believe.

Her head swam with questions. Was this a sick joke of some kind…was Helena behind this, did she tell Alexis Sam was hers to be cruel? When did Alexis talk to Helena? Anger encroached on her confusion. If this was true…why? Why? Why was she given to Cody McCall…why hadn't he told her? Had he told her? She tried to think back, but another question would pop up, distracting her.

Finally she couldn't bear the confines of her room. The room she loved and had missed now seemed to be suffocating her. She stood up, forgetting briefly about her leg and almost fell. She smiled. Her instinct was to run…she'd always done that…and Alexis had known. She reached for her crutches and made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

"Need any help?" Alice asked as Sam swung down the last half of the stairway.

"No." Sam stared for a minute. "You know right?"

Alice nodded. "Dinner's ready."

"Alexis?"

"She'll be back in a few hours."

Sam let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

Sam insisted she needed to watch the end of the movie. It was the kind Alice hated, slow moving, yet gory, poorly scripted, badly acted and frankly boring. Sam wasn't actually following the plot. Alice reluctantly left her to her show. Maybe she knew that Sam was just waiting for Alexis…but she didn't let on. Sometimes it was hard for Sam to imagine life without Alice.

She waited until she heard the shower go on in Alice's bathroom before shutting off the TV altogether. They hadn't spoken much during dinner. Pass the salt, drink your milk. Later they had watched television together. Shows that Sam and Alice liked, but Alexis could never follow.

"_I thought he was dating the blonde doctor…where did that lady come from? Wait, wait she's pregnant, but George Clooney left right?"_

"_Alexis!" Sam would sigh. "I can't hear."_

"_Save the questions for the commercials for heaven's sake."_

It felt so good to do something normal, but Sam kept looking toward the front door. Her mind reeling with questions. In the darkness now, with Alice snoring from down the hall, she felt small and alone. The sound of the key in the door made her jump slightly, but she didn't let Alexis see her reaction. She stared into the darkness even when Alexis spoke gently.

"Sam, you should be in bed."

It came out in a rush, Sam hardly knowing what she was saying. "I understand that you were too young to keep me…I understand that…but why did you give me to the McCalls…Why?"

"Sam, I…"

"Evelyn hated me and Dad…Cody…Dad he didn't want me….So why? Emily's adopted and the Q's are weird and all but they love her."

"I can explain…if you'll let me."

"They hurt me Alexis…they left me…Why did you give me to them?" Sam focused hard on VCR clock blinking 12:00. "How long have you known…is that why you took me in the first place? I never understood why you took me…You didn't want me then, why would you want me now…then…you know what I mean!"

Her resolve crumbled, she was sobbing. Alexis pulled her close and Sam didn't have the energy to fight her. The answers didn't seem as important now. Not right now…there was time.

* * *

She never expected to end up here. Not in a million years, but as she stared at the door she was determined to go through with it.

She was supposed to be in with Dr. Hardy, but there had been an emergency and her appointment was rescheduled. Later she was to meet Alexis at Kevin's office. She wasn't thrilled about this, but she didn't bother to fight it. Maybe it would help, probably not. Right now Alexis was in ICU with Sonny. Sam wanted to talk to him, to thank him for his help, but no one under 16 was allowed to visit. Or that's what the nurse told her. She was sure that Bobbie would have let her go in, but Bobbie was nowhere to be found today.

"Ah, I've been expecting you." He looked up briefly, not at all surprised to see her.

Sam stared, not sure what to say.

"Have a seat Samantha."

"It's Sam." She snapped. Only two people called her Samantha and one of them was dead…at least Sam hoped she was dead. But this guy, he had no business calling her that.

"My mistake. Have a seat please, Sam."

Sam approached the chair before his desk cautiously. She didn't trust him, she didn't like him, hell she barely knew him, even if he was her cousin or uncle or something.

He finished signing some documents. He then looked at her directly. "So where should I begin?"

"Begin?" Sam asked.

"I assume you have a good number of questions. Questions Alexis doesn't have all that answers to."

"But you do?" She almost shouted it. Anger surged so easily these days. Everyone knew, everyone, but not her, not Sam.

"Don't misunderstand. I have made it a point to find out. I was as…what is it you children say now…as 'clueless' as everyone else…but while you and Alexis have been dealing with the emotional aspects, I've been investigating your history."

Sam chewed nervously on her bottom lip. She decided to take him up on his offer, he didn't care about her, he wouldn't try to spare her feelings…but then again he might lie. It was a risk she was willing to take. "Why did your father give me to Cody? Was it to punish Alexis or something?"

"He didn't give you to the McCalls, he never knew they existed. Father had promised Alexis that he would find you an ideal family and he did." He leaned forward and handed Sam a folder. "Go ahead, open it."

She lifted it gently, but left it closed. He continued. "Father had ties all over the globe, but Javier Quijada was a close childhood friend. One of a handful of men Mikkos trusted outside the family. Javier's younger son and daughter-in-law had been trying to have children for quite some time, with no success. An adoption was privately arranged, and you were flown to Venezuela by Father personally when you were a week old."

"That's not true…I've never been South of New Jersey in my life."

"You wouldn't remember of course, you were there less than a year."

Sam gasped…Stefan continued. "Ten months, 2 weeks, and a day to be exact."

"What happened? How…"

"My father died roughly six months after he left you with Geraldo and Luz. He insisted you be called Natalia, by the way…" Sam's head swam…she absently opened the folder. A young family smiled back at her. A handsome man and beautiful woman, they radiated joy. She held a baby in her arms. Black hair, brown eyes, a white dress, pink ribbons laced through, she was laughing. Sam shook her head. This couldn't be. They were happy…so happy, but they gave her away too…what could she have possibly done at ten months to take away their happiness, and make them change their minds?

"Father usually covered his tracks quite well, but it seems he couldn't stop looking in on you. When Mother became aware of his trips to Venezuela the last months of his life, she became curious….suspicious…obsessed."

"Helena?" Sam squeaked.

"It was a terrible year for our family. We lost Father and Stavros within months. Mother handled her grief in her own way…."

"But you didn't know?" Her distrust, suspicion of him returned ten fold.

"I was in college…and was unceremoniously put in charge of the family and rearing my nephew and no, Sam, I didn't know. Regardless of your opinion of me, Alexis has always been dear to me, by extension, you are too."

Sam snorted. Stefan merely cleared his throat and continued. "Mother found you."

"And they just turned me over to her? Didn't they know she was a nut?"

"Helena always gets what she wants Sam, surely you're aware of that by now. She told them your mother had changed her mind and wanted you back."

"She…"

"The Quijada's were a powerful family, and had no intention of giving you up. So Helena…well, I have no proof of course…but I suspect she arranged for the accident that crippled Geraldo, killed his wife and daughter only weeks after her visit."

"Killed?"

"Well…obviously not…"

Sam looked at the picture…there had to be a mistake, Alexis' baby had died 13 years ago. A tear splashed on the happy family.

"Shortly after Natalia Quijada perished Cody and Evelyn McCall were given the temporary care of Samantha."

"What…What's going on in here?" Alexis' voice rose shrilly. Sam turned quickly. Alexis' face was ashen. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I…I'm sorry Alexis…" Sam stuttered, before realizing Alexis wasn't addressing her at all.

"Answer me Stefan…How dare you…how dare you."

"Alexis, calm yourself."

"Go to hell Stefan. What have you been telling her?"

"The truth…she deserves that much."

"From me…she deserves the truth from me…not you, you are nothing but a stranger to her Stefan…by your own choice. Did it ever occur to you to share this information with me? Let me tell my daughter what happened."

"You haven't been returning my calls." He replied remotely.

"This is a new low Stefan, even for you."

"Alexis…it's not like that…" Sam wasn't exactly sure why she was defending him, but somehow she didn't think Alexis really understood what it meant to know…

"Please Sam…" Alexis shook her head slowly. Sam had never seen her so fragile, it scared her. Alexis forced herself to inhale deeply.

Sam pushed up from the chair. "Thank you, Mr. Cassadine, but I have to go now."

Stefan nodded mutely…perhaps he was frightened by Alexis' tears as well.

"Let's go home." It came out as more of a question than she intended.

Alexis nodded. They left the office together.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Chapter 65**_

"Hello." Alice listened briefly. "I'll see if she's in Mr. Cassadine."

Alexis waved her hands back and forth. She mouthed NO.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cassadine. It seems she left already. I'll let her know that you called again."

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Sam asked irritably.

Alexis was careful not to say the first thing that came to mind. _'that's none of your business_.' "I'm not currently speaking to him. He's aware of that."

Sam rolled her eyes. Things with Sam were strained. The girl was not quite sullen, but she wasn't herself either. Alexis knew that Sam hated her now. And she couldn't blame her. Alexis was no longer a stranger who saved her from her horrifying life, but the one who allowed these atrocities to happen in the first place. She spent every waking moment asking herself why she trusted her uncle…father…whatever, why she'd trusted a man who let his wife abuse her for years, why she trusted him with the most important, precious thing she would ever create.

She knew that Mikkos was ashamed of her, but to punish the child…to punish Sam…how could he do it?

* * *

"I don't understand what's taking so long…" She muttered. Sam's appointment was to have started five minutes ago. Alexis was anxious to find out if Sam was okay. She sure as hell couldn't get the answer from Sam.

"_Don't you like your sandwich? You've hardly touched it."_

"_It's fine Alexis…God, I'm just not hungry." Sam would snap back impatiently._

"Why don't you just go? I'll meet you at Kevin's when I'm done. I know you want to see Sonny."

"I was planning on going in with you."

Sam squinted her eyes. "Why?"

"Well, I…"

"I always see Dr. Hardy by myself…"

"Yes, but…" Sam's stare intensified. Alexis gave up. Simone would tell her if there was anything she needed to know. "Alright…I'll go check on Sonny. I won't be long."

Sam leaned back. Alexis stood and straightened her clothes. She fought the urge to add something about having her paged if she needed anything. It made her sad that Sam was so hostile, but she knew she deserved it, if not worse.

"Tell him I said 'hi'" Sam called as Alexis walked away.

* * *

"Sam says 'hi', so at least she doesn't hate you." Alexis joked.

"She doesn't hate you Alexis." Sonny promised. His bruises were fading, there were less machines surrounding him.

Alexis gave him a false smile, but could barely hold it a moment. She nodded then started shaking her head. "She does Sonny. It's killing me, but she does."

"I think that maybe you hate yourself enough for the two of you. Alexis what happened to Sam isn't your fault."

"How can you say that? She's your daughter…if I hadn't sent you away…if I had told you….it, it could have been different…"

Sonny smiled sadly. "Alexis you didn't send me away. I mean, I know you told me not to come back and I know I didn't come back, but the two things weren't really connected. If anything you should hate me."

Alexis wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I don't understand…"

"I was pissed when you said that…and confused. And so I went to talk to my mom. It was instinct…I could have talked to Mrs. C…but it's just as well I didn't." His voice trailed off then and Alexis realized that what he was about to say was truly painful. "It's a long story…Ma was hurt pretty bad when I got there…I took her to the ER but it was too late…"

"Oh Sonny, I'm sorry."

"After that my life went a little crazy. I went looking for Deke…I was ready, I was going to kill him. One punch later I was arrested for assaulting an officer. He even had the nerve to suggest that maybe I'd go down for killing my mother."

Alexis gasped.

"I was held for a week…a week for throwing one bad punch…Mrs. Cerullo made a stink about me attending the funeral, so they let me out. I don't know…she probably saved my life. I think Deke was a little wary of her…She saw through his act, when no one else did. I was convicted on a lesser charge, I served 3 months in the end.

"I went to see you as soon as I was released, I'd figure you wouldn't want anything to do with me…but you were gone, no one knew where…" Sonny's eyes closed. Alexis waited but he didn't open them again.

* * *

"What do you mean her appointment was cancelled?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis, Dr. Hardy was called in to the ER, there was an accident involving a school bus. I offered to call a ride for Sam, but she said she knew where to find you. That was about an hour ago…"

Her heart sank. Sam knew exactly where she was, but she hadn't shown up at Sonny's room. None of the ICU nurses mentioned seeing her. Alexis double backed anyway, then she went to Kevin's office, but his receptionist hadn't seen her either.

She tried to convince herself that Sam hadn't run away. She reminded herself that Sam was too smart to take off with a broken leg. She wasn't sure why Stefan flashed through her mind. _"why don't you just talk to him?"_

No.

His secretary was gone, the door to his office slightly ajar.

"Father usually covered his tracks quite well, but it seems he couldn't stop looking in on you. When Mother became aware of his trips to Venezuela the last months of his life, she became curious….suspicious…obsessed."

"Helena?" Alexis heard Sam.

"It was a terrible year for our family. We lost Father and Stavros within months. Mother handled her grief in her own way…." What the hell was he telling her about this for?

"But you didn't know?" Sam sounded angry. Alexis held her breath.

"I was in college…and was unceremoniously put in charge of the family and rearing my nephew and no, Sam, I didn't know. Regardless of your opinion of me, Alexis has always been dear to me, by extension, you are too."

She heard Sam snort, she shared the sentiment…Stefan's next words turned her cold. "Mother found you."

Helena…she'd known…but she had no proof, but yes of course Helena was behind it, but what did her father's death have to do with anything…Stefan was speaking again.

"The Quijada's were a powerful family, and had no intention of giving you up" What? . "So Helena…well, I have no proof of course…but I suspect she arranged for the accident that crippled Geraldo, killed his wife and daughter only weeks after her visit."

Oh my god…oh my god no. No, no, no…Alexis willed herself to stand, for her legs to work. She had to stop this…

"Shortly after Natalia Quijada perished Cody and Evelyn McCall were given the temporary care of Samantha."

"What…What's going on in here?" She was shouting, she couldn't help it. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I…I'm sorry Alexis…" Sam stuttered.

She barely heard Sam's response. "Answer me Stefan…How dare you…how dare you."

"Alexis, calm yourself."

She wanted to kill him. "Go to hell Stefan. What have you been telling her?"

"The truth…she deserves that much."

"From me…she deserves the truth from me…not you, you are nothing but a stranger to her Stefan…by your own choice. Did it ever occur to you, to share this information with me?"

"You haven't been returning my calls."

"This is a new low Stefan, even for you." She hissed the words, she'd never hated him, despite everything, she had always loved him…but now…

"Alexis…it's not like that…" Sam's hand was on her arm. Her eyes were sad, maybe frightened.

"Please Sam…" Alexis shook her head slowly. Alexis forced herself to inhale deeply.

She watched the girl stand. She turned to Stefan. "Thank you, Mr. Cassadine, but I have to go now."

Stefan nodded.

"Let's go home."

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Alexis could hear her heart pounding in her chest. The appointment with Kevin was forgotten.

When they entered the living room Sam turned to her. "Don't be mad Alexis…I just…I needed to know and…"

"Sam, I'm not angry with you!" Her voice was shaking…she wasn't even sure if she was telling the truth. "Stefan had no right…" She noticed for the first time that Sam was clutching a folder.

"I think he wanted to tell you…but you wouldn't talk to him…and you've been so busy with Sonny and everything, that…"

"With Sonny?"

"Well, yeah…" Sam slid down onto the couch. She cradled the folder in her lap.

"Sam…What's that?"

"Nothing…" She promptly shoved it behind her back. Seconds later she sheepishly pulled it back. "He gave it to me…I haven't really looked at it…I think it's me…he said it was…but I'm not sure. There's other stuff in here too."

Alexis sat down wordlessly. Sam offered her the folder.

Alexis' hands shook as she opened it. A beautiful, stunningly happy family smiled back at her. A family with her baby. Oh, she was bigger and had more hair, but her eyes were the same. Alexis looked at Sam…much bigger now, but those eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Alexis gasped.

Sam's eyes clouded. "Do you think…do you think they loved me?"

"Yes…yes I do." It was hard to say…hard to admit because it was so obviously true. Mikkos had kept his promise, had found her a loving home. Maybe this meant he had loved Alexis too.

"Would it be okay…I mean do you think I could keep it?"

Alexis couldn't answer, so she only nodded.

Sam smiled. Alexis tried to smile back.


	66. Chapter 66

_So it's been a while...how's everyone doing? Good, good to hear. I'm really sorry for leaving you all hanging for ... forever. I do plan to finish this story, probably 3 or 4 more chapters...so you've got another year of reading ahead of you. If this chapter is weird it's because the first two sections were written in December, and now it's like, um February...I was going to start over but I wanted to actually finish, so I didn't...rambling Kate, you're rambling now._

**Chapter 66**

"Wait a sec." Sam stopped dead in the hallway, shifted on her crutches and let out a frustrated groan. She looked at the new blister on her left hand that perfectly matched the one on her right.

Emily leaned against some lockers, letting Sam's backpack slide to the floor. "You okay?"

"I didn't realize how much we walk in school. I must have been on my butt all spring break." Sam muttered.

Emily snorted. "Yeah, when you weren't jumping out of windows or in the hospital, you were a positive bum."

"I'm good now. And Emily, I tripped…that's all I tripped."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "I know…" She picked up the bag and they continued slowly toward English. Sam didn't want anyone to know about all that had happened over the last week and a half, and Emily could understand that, but right now when it was just the two of them…she didn't know why they had to pretend. "Is Sonny being released yet?"

Sam bit her lip, shook her head. "Kinda…he's being sent to a 'facility'. I still haven't been able to visit him. I think he must be mad at me or something."

"Why would he be mad at you?"

Sam shrugged as best she could on her crutches.

"So did Ned and Alexis break up or something?" Emily made a stab at changing the subject. She managed to startle Sam back into a stop.

"Uh…" Looking back Sam realized that Ned had been absent from the landscape all week, but frankly she hadn't noticed. She sort of wondered if Alexis had either. "Everything's been weird. I don't think they fought or anything."

* * *

In a way it was a relief to be back at school and having a routine. Her mother was driving her up a tree. God, her mother…it was so bizarre…Alexis was her mother. She was Alexis' daughter. Sam pushed her notebook away and buried her head in her hands. The weirdest part was how everyone automatically referred to her as such. In the past it had jolted Sam when someone made that 'mistake', but she'd become used to it.

Sam had no idea how many people knew and how many were still just assuming. It wasn't like they took out an ad in the paper or something. Most of Alexis' friends knew, much of the staff of the hospital and the faculty of the school had been told. But Sam herself hadn't told anyone. Oh, Emily and Sly and Lucky knew, but the news hadn't come from Sam. And they didn't ask her about it. And she didn't talk about it. She glanced at the picture of her and the Quijada's. She had no memory of them, and knew she would never meet Luz…and probably never meet Geraldo. Did he still grieve for his wife and daughter? What was he like? What would Sam have been like if…if Sam had remained Natalia?

* * *

"You want to do what?" Sam asked, a forkful of rice midway to her mouth.

"It's really just a technicality, because I have physical custody, but…"

"We have to go to court? Again?"

"Well, I have to meet with a judge, you are invited of course, but if you don't want to come."

"I thought you signed your rights away when you gave a kid up for adoption, how can you just waltz in now and get them back."

Alexis' mouth twitched a little. Sam knew that she wasn't reacting the right way, at least the way Alexis wanted her to. Alexis set down her own fork and cleared her throat. "I actually studied this quite a bit in law school. Your adoption wasn't legal on several levels, most significantly because I never did sign away my rights. I'm not sure why Mikkos circumvented that…maybe he knew I wouldn't be able to do it if I had a choice, maybe he just didn't consider that I did indeed have rights…but the fact is I never signed anything."

"Maybe you did and just don't remember…"

"I'd remember…" Alexis said stiffly. "If you mean I signed something when I wasn't lucid, that's possible, but again negates consent."

Sam nodded slowly, pretending she understood, but she didn't really.

"But there are other factors as well…"

"Like?" Sam pressed.

Alexis sighed. "It's not important, Sam, the important part is that I can be granted full and legal custody without having to go through the process of adopting you myself, which would take a lot longer and…"

"Wait…you can just go in and get me back? And you've known this for years? Why didn't you try before?" Sam hadn't even noticed herself rising from her chair, but she was now looking down at Alexis. "You had no idea what was happening to me and you never even tried to find out and now we just pretend it never happened?"

"Sam, please don't use that tone, I understand you are angry…" Sam clenched her jaw and eased herself back into her seat. "I was only seventeen when you were taken from me, and frankly I would have been a terrible mother. Not just because I was young and didn't have a penny to my name…but because I was a wreck. Mikkos had promised me he had found you a good home and I believed him…I had to believe him Sam."

Sam looked down at her plate. Alexis's voice was begging for her to understand, begging to be forgiven.

"A few years later, yes, I was curious about the procedure. I met other women who'd been through similar experiences and they kept referring to signing the paper as the hardest thing that they'd ever done, about talking to a lawyer about their options, about open adoptions and some even had visitation and alarm bells went off in my head.

"Mikkos was dead by now, I couldn't ask him, but I could research, so I did and I found out that your adoption wouldn't stand up in any court."

"But you didn't do anything…" Sam seethed.

"In the course of my research I read about disrupted adoptions. Stories of children of 2 and 3 and sometimes even older being ripped from the only homes they knew, because of legal technicalities…it was horrifying Sam. I couldn't put my rights above yours."

Sam looked up. "And even if you did…I was dead right?"

"If I had been able to track anything, it would have been you as Natalia Quijada." Alexis stood and walked over to Sam's chair. "I don't know if you'll believe me Sam, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm sorry that I was wrong."

Sam brushed the tears off Alexis' cheeks. She smiled a little. "I do believe you…but I'm so mad at you and I don't even know why, because I wanted you to be my mother so much. And now you are and …"

"You wanted me to be your mother?"

Sam blushed, she hadn't meant to say that…she wasn't sure she even knew it until Alexis repeated it. "Yeah…I mean not my real mother…not this, but I wanted to be yours…I wanted to belong to you. At first just because you were good to me, but then it was more than that you made me feel safe and …"

Alexis grabbed her and hugged her. "Oh God, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that…I love you so much Sam, and I know you are angry and that's okay."

Sam pushed back. "It's okay?" She tilted her head. "I can be a brat?"

"No…" Alexis smiled. "I just…I love you so much Sam and I know you hate me, but if you wanted me to be your mother once. I don't know…I didn't know that."

"I'm not sure I'm following you…you know I love you." And Alexis nodded vigorously. "I never stopped loving you."

Alexis sat, and wiped at more tears.

"You didn't really think I hated you?"

"Michael told me you didn't, but…"

"Who's Michael?"

"Uh, Michael is Sonny's given name."

"Really? That was Stone's name too, but why did you call him that?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders and stood abruptly. "Just slipped. So are we okay with court, I won't do anything if you aren't ready, but I want to make this official."

Sam felt like the world just turned upside down and she wasn't quite sure why. If she didn't know better she'd think Alexis had just deliberately changed the subject. "Sure, do I have to change my name? I'm sort of used to being Sam."

"You are most definitely a Sam…we don't have to decide anything right now, you think about it…you've been a McCall for a long time."

A new question was forming in Sam's mind, but looking at Alexis, she knew it was the wrong time to ask.


End file.
